Getting There
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Sequel to You Taught Me A story of the long and painful journey in between all those years that went by. All the obstacles they hit, the fame, the dates, the schemes, the tantrums and everything in between. DASEY::LIZWIN R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: How Many Days?

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, **_**poems**_** and **_lyrics_**!! (Song is **_Listen, Beyonce Knowles_** I don't own that either ;)**

**A/N: Okay…at first I didn't really like YTM but you guys changed my mind, and I've decided to continue it. Here it is, R&R please!!**

**Chapter 1: How Many Days?**

**Getting.There.**

_Listen _

_To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start _

_But can't complete_

"So…did you send it out?" Casey was startled out of her thoughts as Derek came behind her and spoke.

"What- Oh, yeah; I sent it." Her eyes averted back to her computer screen.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's wrong?" He spun her chair around and leaned over so he was looking straight into her eyes.

"I just don't get him. I mean he said he loved my, Derek…why'd he lie?" A stray tear slowly ran down her cheek and Derek's heart broke for her.

"I thought you said it was over, no more crying; I thought you were over it, over him and his issues." He wiped away the tear but more began to fall.

"He's my father, Derek; I can't just get over the fact he doesn't care about me! I can't just forget that I don't even exist in his eyes; I can't do that. I've looked up to him for so long and to find out he _hates_ me…it just, it really…" She broke down completely and he gathered her in his arms, her hands were pressed up against his chest as she cried on his shoulder.

"Sh…it's okay." He held her and rocked her slightly, trying to calm her down; her breathing was becoming erratic and Derek was becoming angrier.

"It just hurts, Derek, it really hurts…" That was the last thing she said in a while, she cried in his arms, he rocked her and she fell asleep eventually; however, Derek was awake. For a long time. It was only in the early hours of the morning that he finally fell asleep.

**Ge****tting.There.**

_Listen _

_To the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning _

_To find release_

"Why would he do something like that?" Lizzie and Edwin were sitting in the attic, Lizzie sitting cross legged on the foot of the bed and Edwin sitting at his computer desk.

"I don't know; if you ask me, it doesn't really make sense. You'd think he'd be more proud of Casey-not that he shouldn't be proud of you!" Edwin added in quickly before she got the wrong idea.

"No, I know…it really would make more sense. I mean, Casey's intelligent, neat, pretty, organized, kind, and, well, she's basically perfect. Me…I'm just a sporty little tomboy." She said plainly.

"No you aren't! Liz, why do you put yourself down like that? You're more than a sporty tomboy. You're smart, competitive, athletic, inspirational, warmhearted and the list goes on and on." He explained to her, taking a seat beside her on the foot of his bed.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking away. He tilted her chin to she was looking at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I really think so." His eyes flickered to her lips from her eyes and she noticed; planting a hand firmly on the back of his neck she pulled him in for a soft, long kiss.

Their first kiss and they shared it together.

**Getting.There.**

_Oh the time has come _

_For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, _

_All 'cause you won't _

_Listen_

Belittled. That's what she appeared to be. He fell asleep early in the morning and woke up few hours later. He looked and found her still sound asleep in his arms; but as far as he knew, which was a lot, it was far from a peaceful slumber. The thing that woke him up was actually a sound that escaped her mouth;

A whimper.

She was sleeping and when he opened his eyes he saw a tear roll off her cheek and burst onto her pillow. He watched intently as her face stilled in an expression of being lost. He hated Dennis McDonald, absolutely loathed and despised the man. He watched Casey, hoping her expression would change to one of hope, of love, of safety. But it remained as being lost and hopeless. He could imagine only one place where she was lost;

Her soul.

How could one man cause such sorrow? And how could this one man be her father? What kind of father could do that without any concerns? Or regrets? Or thoughts? How could he turn around, leaving his daughter to break and fall, to crumble, and to shatter before everyone's eyes? How could anyone do something so reckless? Who the hell had a heart made of pure ice? At the moment Derek thought of one person;

Dennis McDonald.

He moved slightly and another whimper escaped her lips as she clutched onto him. She was asleep, that he was absolutely positive of, but maybe that's why he'd awoken the first time. He'd probably stirred in his sleep and she feared being let go of; even in her sleep. He continued to just watch her, his heart breaking for her. He truly felt her pain; but he wanted to cause someone else so much more pain than that.

And it wouldn't be emotional.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind_

"Casey was really torn up about that wedding announcement." Nora said quietly.

"She just ran out; didn't even wait for us to come out or come in to tell us they took a cab home." George replied, also being quiet. They really had no reason to speak in hushed tones; but the situation was delicate, and for fear a loud noise might deflate it like a soufflé, they spoke quietly.

"I haven't seen her since I saw her back ran to the parking lot; Derek was right behind her; I haven't even heard anything yet." Nora said, becoming heartbroken for her distraught daughter. "I've never seen her so depressed. I really want to help her."

"I know you do, Nora, I know…but you've taken the reigns for fourteen years, it's time you let someone else step in for you. She'll still need you, time and time again, but right now…she's got something that gives her confidence that maybe she really is loved. You're her mother…you're known to love her, but now it's a whole new page. It's a different love. She never thought she's trust a man or love a man again…but look. You could have never given her that."

"Do you really think that he can make a difference in her life? I know he's been amazing so far…he's been her rock. But how much longer with that last? She needs fourteen years of reassuring that he loves her…is he willing to go through that wait for longer than a week or two?" Nora asked.

"I've never seen Derek so…concerned to the point where it feels as though it's his own life; this is something out of the world for him. Nora, if he could last this long I have to believe that he'll be able to last until she can fully believe that he loves her."

**Getting.There.**

_You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling_

"Um…what was that for?" Edwin asked, completely dazed as he and Lizzie pulled apart.

"I…just, well…thank you." She said quietly. He smiled.

"You're welcome…I think I may…uh-I actually…just…" Before he could stumble on any more words she kissed him again.

"Mute." She said smiling before kissing him again.

**Getting.There.**

_I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened_

She was scrunched up beside him, looking smaller than ever. He couldn't believe this was her; that her outer shell had been completely demolished and all that was left was the little girl whose heart was completely broken. A little girl whose father walked away from her, whose father hated her and she had no idea to why that was.

He didn't know what made him so protective, he hadn't learned of this issue until a couple of days ago. The first time he met Dennis McDonald he bonded with the guy…but now? He didn't want to bond with him, he wanted to kill him. Looking at Casey like this, the same Casey who was strong and stubborn, he didn't even recognize her.

She looked weak. He never knew Casey to be weak, or lost, or helpless. This wasn't the girl he fell for…his Casey was under all the hurt, somewhere. He sometimes saw her shine through, once in a while, but he'd only really cared lately. Now, thinking back, it had always been this way….not so severe, but she always had a look of some sorts swimming in her eyes.

Now, thinking back, that look scared the hell out of him.

**Getting.There.**

_There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago_

_Oh I'm screaming out_

"What are you reading?" Her bubbly voice filled the room. Casey looked on through a window, she heard what was going on but they didn't seem to notice her at the window.

"Something that wretched daughter of mine sent me." Dennis replied in a hateful tone.

"The oldest one?" Tiffany asked, he nodded, still reading.

"That must be my poem…" Casey whispered to herself.

"You taught Me…But You taught Me wrong." Dennis read aloud under his breath before folding the paper and putting it back in the envelope. "I don't care." He said his voice low and head down. "I don't care." He said louder, Tiffany jumped at the bellow and fled the room; he lifted his head, his eyes filled with rage. "I don't care!" He yelled, his voice deep, sending chills down Casey's spine.

"I don't care…I don't care…I don't care." The words echoed and taunted as everything around her spun.

**Getting.There.**

_And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed Aside or turned  
Into your own_

_All 'cause you won't listen_

"Is she okay?" Lizzie asked from the doorway, quietly, looking over her sister's sleeping form with worry.

"She's freaking me out." He said, once again he tried to get up, but she clutched onto him and whimpered. "She's been like this for a while." He whispered.

"Have you tried waking her up?" Edwin asked. He shook his head.

"It can be damaging to wake someone up where they're in this state of mind. It's better she sleeps." Lizzie explained.

"Exactly." Derek agreed.

"Why are you in her bed, anyways?" Edwin asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Feel free to keep details to yourself."

"Shut up, Ed. She cried herself to sleep in my arms." Derek whispered harshly. "She shakes and shivers, and she's always got this look on her face like she's lost or something." He explained, his eyes turning back to the girl in his arms, his expression softened considerably and he absent-mindedly played wit the tips of her hair as they all watched her with worry.

"How long have you been watching her?" Lizzie asked knowingly. Derek just sighed softly.

"A while…a long while." He replied softly. Her body made another shake and he held her tightly as she whispered softly in her sleep.

"I don't care…I don't care…" She repeated, almost incoherently. Derek's eyes widened slightly as she continued, more tears falling from her closed eyes.

"I think she's having a nightmare. She's whispering and crying." Derek whispered softly, watching every tear fall with worry. He felt his heart break all over again for her.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind_

"I don't care! It doesn't matter, nobody will ever love you!" Dennis voice boomed all around her. She couldn't see anybody or anything, all around was blurs of childhood memories.

"That's not true! It isn't! Derek! Derek loves me!" She screeched into nothingness through her sobbing. The spinning subsided slowly; leaving her watching the day she broke. The day it all began.

**Getting.There.**

_You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling_

"Wake her up; we need to wake her, do it now!" Derek said, not caring if his voice woke her up.

"But Derek…she could-" Lizzie began.

"I don't care! Wake her up!" He said, his voice wavering and becoming quieter.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"She's fucking scaring me! That's what's wrong! She's shaking, and whispering…she's obviously going through something she doesn't need to!" His voice continued to waver on every note.

"I know, Derek. But…we can't." Lizzie said calmly.

**Getting.There.**

_I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened_

"I'm not ready to let go of her; I know that Derek cares about her enough…but he doesn't understand what he's gotten himself into. He doesn't understand she can't just love him, she may say it…and I don't doubt it's not true…but she'll find it hard to really…I can't say mean it or believe it but…she won't be able to have…faith in it." Nora said softly.

"What do you mean…why won't she have faith in it?"

"She's got the past to deal with before she can trust the present situation…Derek, he doesn't know about half of her story…about half the pain…half the problem, the hurt, the betrayal…half.; not even half…of her life."

"Then explain to me."

**Getting.There.**

_I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't_

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Edwin asked. Derek shrugged, and Lizzie remained silent.

"Liz? What is she dreaming about?" She said nothing, so Derek persisted. "Lizzie…we deserve to know…or at least I do." He stirred to look at her without straining is neck; but when he moved Casey's hand pressed against his neck, her other hand gripped his shirt and her head lay against his chest.

"It's not true…" She whispered and Lizzie's eyes went wide.

"What'd she say?" A smallest hint of a smile and hope flickered across her face as she looked at Derek, her eyes growing wider.

"It's not true…" He repeated, looking on in confusion.

"And the first time?"

"I don't care, but it was harsh…as though she were repeating it from someone else…" He said, still beyond confused.

"Exactly, she repeated my dad the first time…she's done that before…but that second one, I've never heard anything along the lines of it before from her. What did you say to her?" She said, growing excited.

"I love her…" He said quietly, looking away and blushing.

"Dude…" Edwin said slowly.

"Shut up, Ed." He said harshly.

"That's it! He told her he doesn't care, that nobody'll ever love her…and _you_ said you love her…meaning what he said…" She trailed off.

"_It's not true!_" The three of them, whisper-cried out happily.

"We have to let her sleep." Lizzie said shaking her head, her smile now large. "Derek, you have to stay here." She demanded and he groaned quietly.

"I'm hungry!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cold pizza or Casey?" He pouted and wrapped his arms around Casey possessively.

"Meanie." Edwin rolled his eyes.

"I bring the baby some food." He said, and Derek smiled playfully as he left to the kitchen.

"Now; you." He pointed to Lizzie sternly. "Tell me why she's dreaming." She shook her head slowly, almost ashamed of Edwin's naïve belief.

"You said you were hungry just to get rid of him didn't you?" He nodded.

"Now; explain."

**Getting.There.**

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start _

_But I will complete_

They were at the park; Casey watched a younger self and her father playing by the swings. She was laughing, her big blue eyes shining with laughter and joy. She smiled but instantly frowned at the memory of what came next.

"Daddy, am I gonna get a baby sister?" A two year old Casey asked.

"Sure are, Sweetie." He said, smiling falsely.

"What's her name gonna be?" Casey asked, very excited.

"Lizzie." He said, flatly.

"I like that name!" Casey laughed as she ran to the swings and hopped onto one and her father pushed.

"Me too." He said, smiling genuinely.

"Do you like my name?" She asked, smiling gleefully.

"No. I wanted your name to be Julia." He said, his smile turning false once again.

"Icky! I don't like that name! I like Casey!"

"Well I hate Casey!" Her father's voice boomed and he walked away, frowning. A tear ran down Casey's cheek and she ran to catch up with her father.

"But…but you love me right?" He father laughed coldly.

"No."

"But…you can call me Julia! I don't care!" She cried out, tears running down her face as her father walked away, leaving her panting, no longer able to keep up with him. She sat at the edge of the sandbox and cried.

Casey looked away from her younger self and ran up to Dennis and looked him in the eye.

"I hate you; you lied to me. You told me nobody would ever love me, you said I was worthless; and I hate you." She said lowly, Dennis just walked around her form and continued walking.

"I don't know you." He muttered and continued. Once again, se went up his face, angrier this time.

"You don't know me?!" She screamed. "Of course you don't. Know why? Because you were never around, because you never cared about me! Because you never thought about how it felt, AND I HATE YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could, then slapped him before walking away, back to her younger form, hunched by the box, crying.

She'd had this dream before, but had never gone up to herself. She'd only cried until her mother came out to the park and found her…but this was different, really different. Casey stopped in her tracks as a little boy with sandy brown hair approached.

Her dream never had this…but thinking back…this happened.

"Awe you okay?" He said, having troubles with his 'R's. Casey nodded, still crying. "You'we a weally bad lyew." He said, chucking slightly. "You'we not sposed to cwy." He chuckled a little more and she joined him, the older Casey watched on, smiling.

"Hey, Cry Baby." A bully came up. "Your daddy doesn't love you." He laughed in her face and she continued to cry.

"Stop that!" She cried out.

"Why should I?" The bully asked.

"'Cuz then you'll have to deal wit me!" The little boy said.

"Ooh…two little babies…what am I gonna do?" The bully pretended to be scared.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy cried out and the bully took off running and he chuckled. "Chickwen!" He yelled out to the bully.

"Thank you." Casey smiled brightly.

"No pwoblem. Awe you suwe you okay?" He asked. She shook her head this time.

"No, my daddy left me here. I can't get home." The little boy smiled.

"My daddy will bwing you home! This way we can be fwiends!" She nodded. "But wait…you pwobably don't know youw stweet and stuff…how can we bwing you home!?" She smiled proudly.

"I know my _address_." The little boy looked at her.

"Wow…youw smawt!" He exclaimed.

Casey smiled and walked away from the park, from her memory, from her saviour. However, she wouldn't be walking away from him; she'd be walking away from the younger him, and awaking in the arms of the older him.

Derek Venturi.

**Getting.There.**

_Now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

"Wow…that sounds all too familiar." Derek said, slightly amazed.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because-" He began.

"Because he was there." A voice finished. He looked down to see Casey in his arms, smiling up at him. She craned her neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She smiled. Derek smirked and Lizzie was still confused, but smiling nonetheless.

"Why's everyone smiling?" Edwin asked, coming through the door with a box of cold pizza in his hand. Everyone laughed at him and he looked around, completely lost. "What? What?!"

**Getting.There.**

_But now I got to find my own - my own_

George smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll do just fine. He'll be intact with the situation in no time…literally." His smirk grew, as he remembered the day his eldest son got his first crush. Who knew his first crush would be the girl he fell in love with?

**A/N: Okay…I'm not particularly happy with the ending here, and I think Derek's too OOC. Maybe even Casey…but, oh well. I tried. Please R&R and I'll update!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: How Many Tears?

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD or **_Because of You, Kelly Clarkson_ **but all **_**poems**_** and other **_lyrics_ **are mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, I made a mistake!! Derek and Casey are SEVENTEEN not SIXTEEN, I just needed to make that clear. Thank you for my reviews!! I hope you like this chapter R&R please!!**

**Chapter 2: How Many Tears?**

**Getting.There.**

_I will not make__ the same  
mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
cause my heart  
so much misery_

"Out!" Casey pushed Derek out the door then slammed it shut.

"I've one word to describe you: _rude!_" He yelled through the door and was answered with her laughter.

"Try to convince her into allowing you to watch her change again?" Lizzie asked, smirking at the obvious answer as she walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. He nodded shamelessly.

"Honestly, that woman will never understand the needs of a _hormonal teenage boy!_" He yelled the stresses part of the sentence so she could here, but his ears were met with more laughter. Lizzie just shook her head, cackling.

"And you never will." She said pointedly. "Well…you might, but I really don't want to think of that day." She said, with a mild shudder.

"But I do; maybe you didn't get the 'hormonal teenage boy' bid yet, but just so y'know, living in the same house with my _very _hot girlfriend, let alone the fact my bedroom is right beside hers, makes my hormones, which are already more than normal, triple." He explained knowingly.

"Yeah, I don't want to know." Edwin muttered, passing by.

"Derek's telling me that his raging hormones are tripled because Casey is hot and they live in the same house and have rooms right next to each other." Lizzie said. Edwin blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah…I said 'I don't want to know'. Next time, Liz? Yeah, keep the facts to yourself. And Derek? Please warn me not to go anywhere near this hallway when your tripled hormones..." he shuddered, "get unleashed." With another shudder, he went down to the kitchen.

"Then you might want to sleep on the couch for a while!" He called down the stairs.

"Gross!" Lizzie cried out and Derek was met with a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He said dramatically pouting. Casey rolled her eyes.

"For scaring the children!" She said sternly.

**Getting.There.**

_I will not break  
t__he way you did  
you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far_

"Nora, where're my car keys? I can't find them anywhere!" George cried out from the front door.

"Try your left coat pocket, George!" Nora called back.

"Oh, thanks! I'm off!" He called out and was met by a chorus of "goodbye".

"Are you ready yet?!" Derek cried out exasperatedly up the stairs.

"A couple of minutes; the stupid zipper on this skirt is caught." She called down, a smirk graced Derek's lips and was practically about to leap up the stairs to…_help_; but was caught by Nora grabbing his arm and shaking her head.

"Well…she shouldn't broadcast something like that in front of me; don't blame my hormones for her being so damn s…never mind." He finished, catching Nora's look. "She's an intelligent young lady and has a personality of gold, and that's why I love her." He recited what Nora had taught him.

"Good boy." She pinched his cheek and smiled softly. "I'm taking the other kids to school; please don't be late." She said before leaving through the front door, followed by Edwin, Lizzie and Marti.

"Promise…well, _if Casey gets her butt down here_ I promise." He smirked as he yelled pointedly up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She cried out, followed by a grunt and a satisfied sigh. "There." She bounded down the stairs and Derek sighed exasperatedly.

"Finally!" Then he turned around and looked at her. "Sweet!" He cried out, being drawn to her exposed long legs by her miniskirt that fell above her knee, but not to short. She laughed as he gripped her hips and brought her tight against him.

"We have to go; you were so eager before t-"

"Still am." He said smirking.

"Ew! Derek! We have to go to school!" He pecked her on the lips then reluctantly let go of her and they got into his car.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you,  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk_

"Edwin and Lizzie, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lizzie with the baby carriage!" Marti chanted until they reached the school.

"Marti, please don't song that in the school." Nora said and the little girl nodded.

"'Kay Nora!" She said as they all climbed out of the car.

"Marti…why would you do that?" Edwin asked.

"'Cause you like each other, I saw you make a kissy-face like Smerek and Casey!" She said, innocent as hell and smiling.

"Oh." Lizzie said, blushing madly.

"Right…don't tell the people in the school, okay? You're only allowed to tell Daphne." Marti nodded and ran up to her group of friends.

"You think she'll keep her mouth shut?" Lizzie asked.

"Not a chance in hell."

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

"Stop it." Casey smacked his hands away, yet again.

"Eager much, Derek?" Emily's voice was laced with laughter; he just shrugged.

"She's hot." He cocked his thumb in Casey's direction and she blushed.

"Shut up, Derek." He rolled his eyes playfully and looked at a group of football players across the hall, all staring at Casey…not that they would actually know who she was do to the fact they hadn't looked past her chest. He shot them a glare and reached for Casey's skirt and pulled them hem down slightly, but a rip was heard and a part the bottom ripped off, making the skirt considerably shorter.

"Wow, he really is eager…" Emily said, looking at the piece of white fabric in Derek's hand. Casey was still staring at her ripped skirt in shock.

"Um…" Derek said stupidly.

"Um. Um? Um?!" She yelled looking at him. "Is that what you say after you-" A loud whistle echoed through the hallway as the football team passed by Casey. Her eyes widened in disgust as one of them spun around and checked her out. "EW!" She said, her face contorted with disgust.

"Oops." He chuckled nervously, handing over the piece of fabric to her. More whistles surrounded her and she desperately tried to make the skirt look longer by pulling on it, but not enough to make it rip again.

"Good, Lord, Derek." Emily said, watching her best friend and her frantic movements.

"I didn't want to rip it!" He said defensively. Looking at Casey as she glanced self-consciously around her. "Case, relax." He tried to assure her but it made no difference, she shot daggers at him.

"Once again; shut up, Derek!" She said in an angry tone.

"It was an accident!" He cried out.

"Shut up!" She cried out.

"Case, you aren't making that thing any longer." Emily pointed out.

"Crap…Derek, I swear to God I'm going to kill you when we get home." She said threateningly.

"But I only did it 'cause all the guys were staring at you!" He cried out quietly.

"Oh, so you thought you'd solve it by making my skirt _shorter_?!"

"I only wanted to pull the hem down, not rip it off." She huffed then turned away as more catcalls came her way.

"Looking good, Grubby!" One guy called out from across the hall. Derek seethed with jealousy and Casey just ignored everyone around her.

"Hey, Case, you want to go see if we can do anything about it in the bathroom?" Emily asked, feeling Casey's hostility towards Derek radiating off her. She nodded then walked away from him.

"Dude…Casey looks-" Sam said walking up to Derek.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." He said, shaking his head, his eyes wandering off to Casey's retreating form.

"Y'know, I think I'll ask her out again." Sam said.

"Uh, no you won't." Derek said plainly.

"Why? Is she with someone?"

"Yeah…she is." His voice was deadpanned.

"D, are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to play 20 questions?"

"Well, here's a question and answer. Is he her stepbrother? Yes, he is." Derek said coldly.

"Dude…Edwin scored Casey?" Sam asked, knowing that he was pissing Derek off.

"No!" Derek said in his face, but upon seeing Sam's victorious smirked he groaned. "I hate you, man." Sam sighed and threw his arm over Derek's shoulder.

"No you don't."

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt_

"Stupid Derek, stupid boys, stupid skirt, stupid hem, stupid thread, stupid jealousy, stupid hormonal Derek, stupid…stupid…stupid…_Derek!_" Casey muttered as Emily took a look at the skirt.

"Sorry, Babe. You're sstuck with it unless you can get me a sewing machine." Casey groaned.

"Great."

"Well…think of it this way, you'll be getting numbers all day, and you'll get to turn them down, saying you're dating Derek, ad they'll get scared because he'll pop up out of nowhere and give that pointed look when someone's messing with his girl." Emily explained as though it were a comman occurrence.

"I think you've inhaled the scent of nailpolish to the point where your brain is damaged." Casey said, giving her a look. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Just because the smell perminently stuck in my nose _does not _ mean my brain is damaged."

"Mhm, we'll just pretend that's the plish speaking."

"The plish is always speaking. The polish does no wrong! The polish is what told you you'd wind up with Derek, the polish said that skirt was going to rip at the seem when you bought it. What makes you think the polish is wrong this time?"

"Because 'The Polish' is getting really annoying-and why is Derek talking to the group of football players?" Casey asked as they stepped out of the wash room.

"The polish says he's giving them the, 'Don't-Whistle-At-My-Woman' threat; classic and Derek scares people shitless with it everyday." Casey looked at emily.

"The polish needs to stop its research on my boyfriend." Emily nodded.

"Oh, contraire. This is research from past attempts of getting Derek to me from the polish…I just happen to remember it; I mean I practically studied it like the finals." Casey sighed and Emily shrugged. "It's the polish speaking."

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you  
I am afraid..._

"Listen I don't appreciate you whistling at Casey like that." Derek said looking at who appeared to be the new quarterback, and leader, since Max transferred schools.

"Dude, you're the one that ripped her skirt." He said pointedly.

"That was an accident. I was trying to pull it down to make it seem longer so your eyes would go back in their sockets." Derek pointed out to him.

"So, do you always grab your sister's skirt, which just happens to be short and _very_ close to her body?" The guy asked, smiling coldly.

"_Step_sister; and it just so happens that she's also my girlfriend." He took a threatening step towards him and he gulped, feeling at a disadvantage as Derek stood confidently above him.

"R-right, sorry Dude…didn't know…" Derek smirked and turned to walk away. "Dude's dating his sister…that's just weird." The guy muttered and Derek spun. Pinning him against the lockers with his forearm across his neck.

"What was that?" Derek narrowed his eyes threateningly at him.

**Getting.There.**

_I lose my way  
and it's not to long before you  
point it out_

"Oh my God! What was that?!" Casey cried out quietly to Emily as they watched the scene unfold.

"Ha! What'you know! The polish was right!" Emily said, actually happy as she watched a sight where a guy was about to mangled by Derek.

"Em, could you just shut up about the polish?!" Casey cried out.

"But it doesn't go away…like I said; the scent is on my nose permanently." She said with a shrug.

**Getting.There.**

_I cannot cry  
because I know that's weakness  
in your eyes_

"Repeat it; I dare you to say that again." Derek said, his voice down to a dangerous low. "I let the forst comment slide about the skirt; but now you're pushing it."

"S-sorry! I-I'm sorry…I didn't really mean anything by it…really!" He said, running out of oxygen.

"You better be." Derek said, his voice sending chills down they boy's spine.

"I am!" He gasped out and Derek let go of him, sending one more meaningful look to the rest of the group.

**Getting.There.**

_I'm forced to  
fake a smile, a  
laugh, every day  
of my life_

"Oh my God!" Casey exclaimed as Derek walked over to them. "Derek…he was turning blue!" She said; her eyes wide. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her face and smashed his lips with hers. Gasps echoed through the hallway and they separated. "What was that for?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"You talk too much…and I don't care if he suffocated." He said quietly, his forehead against hers. She smiled.

"He played the 'sister' card, didn't he?" Emily asked. Derek looked at her confusedly.

"Uh…" He said, looking at Casey.

"It's the polish speaking." Emily and Casey said simultaneously. The warning bell rang and the two girls left for class.

"Polish?" Derek asked himself.

**Getting.There.**

_My heart can't possibly break when  
it wasn't even whole to start with_

So far, Emily's outstanding polish predictions had come true; Casey was being swarmed by guys, though Derek had yet to pop up out of nowhere.

"Hey; Casey right?" A guy asked, leaning against the locker beside hers; without even looking away from her locker and at the boy she answered.

"Mhm." It was brief; she didn't want to waste more time than necessary.

"So, I was wondering-" She shut her locker then turned to him.

"You want to hang out after school?" She asked, her eyebrow raised and arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"Uh…yeah, that's what I was going to ask." He said, sounding cocky.

"Hmm…no." She said flatly and turning to walk away.

"Uh-why not?" He said, grabbing her arm gently, so she would be able to walk away.

"Because," she ripped her arm from his grasp, "you're only talking to me because my skirt is short, you only know my name because you know Derek, and you haven't even looked at me above my chest until now." She snapped.

"Also, why would she go out with you when she's dating me?" A voice from behind the boy said; he turned and saw Derek behind him.

"You're dating your stepsister?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said pointedly.

"Whatever." With that he walked away.

"That is some polish…" Casey muttered, slowly shaking her head.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk_

"Hey, Baby." Casey walked into Derek's room and leaned against his computer desk as he watched some random video on uTube that Sam suggested he watch. He looked up at her, an amused smile playing at his lips from the video. He rolled out his chair slightly and patted his knee, smirking suggestively. She giggles lightly and perched herself on his lap.

"This is _quite_ tempting." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, causing her to giggle again. "Ooh…I've got her giggling." She smiled and her eyes fell to her fidgeting hands in her lap. Derek's hand then took one of hers and held it tightly while he pressed a sweet kiss on the base of her neck.

"You've turned me into one of your 'girls'." She said.

"Mm-mm, you'll never be one of those. I like you too much." He said with a smile that made her heart melt. She rested her forehead on his and smiled back.

"You sure you're not just saying that?" She asked, slightly worried. "You said you liked Kendra." She said pointedly and he sighed.

"I'm sure I'm not just saying that, I'm positive. And the thing about Kendra is…I liked her, I didn't love her." She smiled and gave him a peck.

"You," peck, "are," peck, "such," peck, "a softie." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, he pulled her closer by her waist and she was pressed tightly against his chest. She sighed into the kiss and her fingers raked through his hair and her hips grinded against him unknowingly.

"Casey…" He groaned when their lips parted momentarily. She bit her lip and looked at him wide-eyed as he panted.

"Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly as his he tried to catch his breath.

"No, no, don't worry. Just…refrain from doing that again." He chuckled lightly and she bit her lip in a half-smile.

"Maybe I should…get off your lap; you know, to avoid that situation from happening again." She tried to wiggle off his lap but her ears were met with another groan and more pants.

"Alright…not working. Just try…Casey!" He cried out in frustration, followed by a groan as Casey wiggled slightly.

"I'm sorry! This is entirely your fault, though!" She cried out exasperatedly and leaned against his hard chest with her back against it. His head lolled back and a small moan escaping his lips.

"And how, pray tell, is this my fault? You're the one who kissed me, you're the one that sat on my lap and you're the one that…God help me, turned me on." He hissed, his head still thrown back and his eyes closed. Casey sighed.

"Derek; I've got to get off your lap. Turning…uh…whether your _excited_ or not." He opened his eyes, looked at her just to roll his eyes at her.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt_

"This is insane…I'm dying of bordom!" Edwin cried out from his place beside Lizzie on the stairs.

"Unless you want to hear Derek groaning, loudly, I might add, then I suggest you stay down here." She snapped and rolled her eyes and Edwin threw back his head in bordom.

"Why does nothing give on Mondays?" He asked, causing Lizzie to roll her eyes again.

"Just shut up."

"I can't take it anymore; I'm going up there, you probably didn't even hear what you think you heard.

"Suit yourself." She called as he walked up the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but  
everyone around me_

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Alright…not working. Just try…Casey!" Edwin heard Derek's muffled voice through the door and his face contorted with disgust. He heard more muffled voices then a moan from Derek.

"Ew…!" Edwin whispered to himself then bolted back down the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
every night in your sleep_

"Excited? Is it too much trouble to say-"

"Don't say it, _please_, don't say it." Casey pleaded.

"Why? I already did." He shrugged.

"So do you really need to repeat it?"

"Yes; you," he began.

"Stop or I'll move." He shrugged.

"Turn-oh God." She smiled innocently at him and he glared determinedly at her.

"Me…" He drew out the words slowly in a moan, trying to control his volume of voice.

"Having some trouble, _Der_?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. He shook his head and drew in a shaky breath.

"O-on!" He said triumphantly, but it came out as a loud and wavering moan that Casey was quite pleased with herself. Derek remained on the chair, still panting.

"So…can I get up now?" She asked, swinging her legs over to one side of his legs.

"No." He smirked and pulled her back into his chest and crashed his lips onto hers.

**Getting.There.**

_I was so young  
you should have known _

_Better than to lean on me_

"See? I told you!" Lizzie pumped her arms triumphantly.

"Ugh! I shouldve known! The whole, 'hormaonal teenage boy' thing this morning shouldve tipped me off…it's been too quiet for anything else to be happening!" He groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"Aw…poor Edwin heard Derek make some sexual noises!" Lizzie said in a cutesy voice and pinching his cheek.

"I will be emotionally scarred for life." He grumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_You never thought  
of anyone else you just saw  
your pain_

"Derek!" She giggled out as he leaned on top of her and kissed her already marked collar bone.

"Sh…" He mumbled against her skin. "No talk, the only noise I wanna hear you make is moans, groans, pants and sighs. Mm-Kay?" He asked, his voice muffled against her skin, his breath tickling her skin. She arched her neck, causing it to hit his mattress. Sometime, in the midst of their make out, Derek had found the strength to get off the chair and move them over to his bed without breaking the feverish ministrations.

"Oh…" She moaned softly and he smirked.

"There you go." He mumbled in between kisses.

**Getting.There.**

_And now I cry in  
the middle of the night  
for the same damn thing_

"Certainly took you two long enough to get down here." Nora said as Derek and casey took their spots at the table. Derek coughed and Casey looked up at him confused, then he rubbed his own collarbone signalling that she needed to cover hers somehow.

"I wonder what they were doing-OW!" Edwin grumbled then cried out as Derek kicked his shin. Lizzie and Casey stifled laughter as Edwin rubbed his shin.

"Suck it up, Ed." Derek said smirking.

"Easy for you to say you've sucking at Casey's-OW!" He cried out again as Casey's foot came in tact with his shin. "Stop kicking me!" The two of them rolled their eyes and began to eat.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the  
sidewalk_

Casey's foot slid up Derek's calf and back down repeatedly; Derek was trying to ignore the motions, hoping she would stop, but she didn't. He let out an uneasy breath and his father looked at him.

"Are you okay, Derek? You seem…distracted." He said, eyeing him oddly.

"Uh…I'm," He stopped and cleared his throat, Casey held back laughter at his squeaking voice. "I'm fine-ah!" He jumped up at the feeling of her foot unexpectedly rubbing his inner thigh.

"Are you sure? You seem…jumpy and distracted now." He chuckled slightly as Derek sat back down uneasily.

"Yeah, yeah…fine, perfectly fine." Casey's foot traveled further up and pushed her toes down lightly on a part she had already given much attention to earlier that day. Derek's head lolled back and he forgot himself for a moment and exhaled deeply.

"Derek…you seem…to be _driven_ out of your mind right now; maybe you should _relax_ a little?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…I don't think so." He shot her a glare and she smiled sweetly at him.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you, I  
learnt to play on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt_

Casey gasped at the feeling of a foot thoroughly rubbing against her inner thigh and she clenched her jaw. A couple of minutes went by and she hadnt reacted, finally, Derek stopped and she looked at him with triumph. She sighed in content.

"So…Casey, how was school?" Nora asked.

"Oh, it was-" She was cut off by a loud gasp escaping her throat as Derek pushed his toe against her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collected her thoughts before opening them slithering a hand under the table to push Derek's foot away.

"It was great! May I be excused?" Her mother nodded and she stood up quickly, shooting one last glance at Derek before bounding up the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I try my hardest just to  
forget everything_

**Em101:** So, was the polish right, or was the polish right?

**Case331: **The polish was right; but the polish forgot to mention that today would be VERY sexually charged!

**Em101: **Oh? What happened?

**Case331: **Oh you know, made out on his computer chair, rubbed my hips against him the wrong way, made out on his bed, and some feet rubbing more places in the wrong way…or right way, seeing on how you look at that.

**Em101: **Ooh…sorry. But that must've been fun!

**Case331: **Oh yeah, just peachy.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I don't know  
how to let  
anyone else in_

"What's up with her?" Lizzie asked.

"No idea." Derek said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Why are your lips quirking up and down? It looks like you've got a twitch." Lizzie stated deadpanned.

"They are not!" He said, the smirk going away immediately. Lizzie looked at him, taken aback and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"_Somebody's _wound up; maybe Casey…oh my God! At the table?!" Edwin said, his head hanging in his palm. "I already heard something I really didn't need to hear…but now I'm sitting beside you and you were…HAPPY!" He screamed out, Marti looked confused, Lizzie looked amused and Nora and George looked at Derek and simultaneously they both sighed.

"Derek!" They yelled and he rose up his hands in defence.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not forget about Casey's part in this situation!" George rolled his eyes and Derek stood up. "Can I go?" Nora nodded and Lizzie's brows furrowed.

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty_

**Em101: **Oh please, you've got the hottest guy in the school! …well, personally I think Sheldon is incredibly SEXY!

**Case331: **Ew…Sheldon??? I mean, Derek is hot…incredible…_sexy_, but Sheldon? Yeah that ALMOST ruins Derek's sexiness. ;-)

**Em101:** Hey, that's your opinion…mine just so happens to think the Schlep has a certain…je ne sais quoi.

**Case331: **Lol, sure Em. Look, we both agree, Derek's hot.

**Em101: **Why the hell are we on this topic?!

**Getting.There.**

_Because of you I am afraid  
...Because Of you...___

"Why is Casey's skirt so short?" Lizzie asked, almost afraid to hear the answer; Derek smirked deviously.

"'Cause I ripped it." And with that, he ran up the stairs.

"Derek!" Everyone's voice followed him up the stairs and into Casey's room.

"What'd you do this time?" Casey asked, smiling at him.

"Told 'em I ripped your skirt." He said with a shrug.

"Derek!" He sighed.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." He spun her chair towards him and kissed her deeply.

**Em101: **Case? Are you still there? POLISH SAYS YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH DEREK!

**Em101: **The polish is SOOO right.

**A/N: Lol, I know this chapter is beyond random…but it's my way of saying sorry ahead of time, because I have I couple of chapters already done for the future…they won't be posted for quite a few chapters though…and I'm pretty sure that you guys'll wanna kill me for it…SO PEASE DON'T KILL ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: How Many Candles

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD or**_Your Call, Secondhand Serenade,_**or **Paralyzed, Finger Eleven**; however, all **_**poems**_**and other **_lyrics_ **are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I must repeat, you guys rock! Moving on…R&R!! Here's chapter 3:**

**Chapter 3: How Many Candles?**

**Getting.There.**

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening _

_To the song we used to sing_

"Mm-hmm…" Casey giggled out against Derek's lips.

"Are you lying?" He said in between short kisses.

"Mm-mm." Her back arched as Derek's cold hand ran along her back. "Cold." She mumbled.

"You're lying." He said.

"Mm-mm!" She protested and kissed him deeply, hoping to distract him.

"You tried this already…for my sixteenth." He smirked as she froze momentarily.

**Getting.There.**

_In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly; Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat,_

_Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

"Alright, we need to check off his favourites." Lizzie said as her and Edwin sat in her room. "Colour?"

"Green." Edwin said knowingly.

"Food?"

"Pizza."

"Past time?"

"Making out with Casey." She looked at him and he just gazed back, earning him a smack to the head. "Ow! It's true!" He said defensively.

"I know…and that's the sad thing. But we can't have a party with a making out with Casey theme…or anything about it because all the guys will be leaving with broken bones."

"Fine; hockey." He said deadpanned.

**Getting.There.**

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, _

_To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

"Emily." She mumbled quickly before pulling his collar and bringing him closer.

"Mm…but this time it's not Emily." He said pointedly.

"No surprise." She explained and played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he ran hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Mm…yes…" She moaned softly and he sat up straight, straddling her and looking down at her with a huge smirk on his lips.

"Yes?!" He asked excitedly; she rolled her eyes.

"No!" Then pulled him back down, kissing him deeply.

**Getting.There.**

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take_

"Band?" Edwin sat in silence. "Ed?"

"I'm thinking…Fall Out Boy and The All American Rejects." He said.

"Okay…what about…animal?" She asked.

"Lizzie; what the hell do we need to know his favourite animal for?" She shrugged.

"I don't know! I ran out of questions!" She said exasperatedly. "Do you think we should go free Casey?" She asked and Edwin scoffed.

"From what, the wrath of Derek's lips? Yeah, I doubt she'll need _saving_ for that…at a time she may need oxygen but saving is definitely not what's going through her head at the moment." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine; we need a location. How about the…uh…Radisson Admiral? At the Toronto Harbour Front? That hotel is amazing. It's gorgeous. Its got a pool and everything!" Lizzie exclaimed happily.

"Sounds great. So long as there isn't any of those girly flowers and stuff like that."

"Edwin, it's a four star hotel; you want it out; it's out." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Make the call!"

**Getting.There.**

_When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)_

"Can't fool me." He whispered in her ear before grazing his teeth on her earlobe.

"Mm…don't need to." She arched her neck, giving him better access to her throat.

"Don't believe you." He mumbled.

"Too bad." She whispered.

"Oh…" He moaned as she paid extra attention to his earlobe.

"I have to go; you may not have a big party that I know of; but you'll definitely have something from me." She smirked at him and got out from under him, leaving the room.

"So much better than a surprise party…" He whispered to himself.

**Getting.There.**

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

"So it's all set?" Emily asked as they walked through the mall.

"I just need a dress; Derek is completely convinced that it'll be me and him at the restaurant in the hotel. Ha, yeah right!" They stepped into a store and roamed the dresses.

"Ooh…you've gotta try this on!" Emily said as she held up a white dress.

"Em…part of it's see-through!" Casey said, holding the lacy part in the middle.

"Oh, please! Don't deny that it's beautiful. Now, get your gorgeous butt in there and put it on." She shoved Casey into the dressing room. A couple minutes later Casey sighed.

"Em…do I have to come out in this?" She asked.

"Yes; you probably look drop-dead gorgeous in it anyways; so get out here!" Casey stepped out of the dressing room self-consciously and twirled for Emily to see.

"Well?" Emily grinned.

"That's the one! You've got to get it; Derek will _keel over_ when he's sees you in that!" Casey smiled and returned back to the changing room.

"So she found a dress?" Sam asked as from behind Emily.

"Yup; and it's gorgeous…you didn't see it, did you?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No; and if I did, it's not like I'd draw Derek a descriptive picture so he can practice on not drooling." He chuckled.

"So who can practice on not drooling?" Casey asked as she stepped out of the changing room.

"Derek; 'cause when he sees you he's going to drool up a new ocean." Emily said and clapped.

"Did she just clap?" Sam asked, jerking a finger in Emily's direction.

"Yeah, I think she did…walking away…" Casey stated as she and Sam walked backwards slowly towards the cashier.

"Shut up, you two are so rude. The worst best friend in the history of best friends and the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends." Emily pouted and Sam walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw…am I that bad, Em?" Sam asked, pouting himself, Casey rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"Personally, I have no idea what the worst boyfriend on earth is like; my boyfriend is wonderful!" She exclaimed before darting to the cashier, paying and running out of the store. Emily and Sam playfully glared after her.

"Let's get her." Emily practically growled.

**Getting.There.**

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment _

_Makes me want to come back home_

"So, we're leaving soon?" Derek asked as Casey entered his room.

"Mm-hmm. You ready?" She asked, her hands holding a card behind her back.

"Yeah…I'm guessing I have to dress all fancy?" He asked, sticking his tongue out in distaste.

"Yes please." She pulled the card out from behind her back and handed it to him. "Here." She blushed and averted her eyes away from him. He tore the envelope and took out the card and opened it.

_**I thought I was alone**_

_**Thought there was no one**_

_**I fought for wrong**_

_**I fought for the past**_

_**Why Me**_

_**I'll never**_ _**know**_

_**Why You chose Me**_

_**I'll never guess**_

_**So how many?**_

_**How many candles**_

_**Do I light?**_

_**How much love do**_

_**I have for You tonight?**_

_**Eighteen and beyond**_

_**My answers to You**_

_**You're reading and smiling**_

_**Nodding and smiling**_

_**I watch and blush**_

_**I mock myself mentally**_

_**At this moment You laugh**_

_**Silently in Your mind**_

_**I watch intently**_

_**Intrigued by You**_

_**Do You know?**_

_**I think of all the time**_

_**I remind Myself that You're mine**_

_**I laugh at nothing**_

_**Smile at something**_

_**Think of everything**_

_**Everything being You**_

_**So how many?**_

_**How many candles do I light?**_

_**How much love do I feel tonight?**_

_**Eighteen and beyond**_

_**Eighteen today**_

_**Beyond tonight**_

_**Twenty tomorrow**_

_**Beyond next week**_

_**Thirty next week**_

_**Beyond next month**_

_**Fifty next month**_

_**Beyond next year**_

_**Seventy next year**_

_**Beyond forever**_

_**Babbling minds mean less than them**_

_**Heartfelt words mean so much more than**_

_**Candles mean tonight**_

_**Tonight means forever**_

_**Forever means I love You**_

_**Eighteen candles**_

_**Eighteen days**_

_**Eighteen weeks**_

_**Eighteen months**_

_**Eighteen years**_

_**Eighteen and I love You**_

_**Forevermore I love You**_

_**So how many?**_

_**How many candles do I light?**_

_**How much do I love You tonight?**_

_**Eighteen and Beyond**_

_**Forever tonight**_

_**Forever I love You**_

_**Eighteen and you're mine**_

"Baby, it's beautiful." Derek embraced her tightly, a smile still on his lips. "Thank you." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his chin rested on her shoulder as his arms grasped her waist tightly.

"Do you really like it?" She asked quietly.

"Casey, it's beautiful; I said that already." She chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but…it's your eighteenth birthday and I write you a poem…I feel like and idiot." She scoffed at herself and Derek shook his head in protest.

"Well, you aren't. You're intelligent, beautiful, kind…perfect." He smiled and kissed her chastely. "Now, get that cute butt into your room and get changed, I don't want to be late for this ritzy place you've picked out." She stuck out her tongue and scurried out the door. "Unless I can watch you!" He called after her.

"No, Derek!" She called back sternly. "It's been seven months; you should know that by now!" A distinct slam of a door was accompanied by her laughter and Derek rolled his eyes, smiling playfully.

It was true, it had been eight months, and he should've known the answer by now; but it's Derek, since when does he listen?

...or learn?

**Getting.There.**

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment _

_Makes me want to come back home_

"Tell me again, why did you make reservations at some ritzy place?" Derek whispered to Casey as they were being led to their supposed dinner spot.

"Because we're celebrating your eighteenth birthday; and Mom and George got us a room." She winked at him and his eyes widened momentarily.

"Oh, that's, you know, that's cool." He tried shrugging, as though he didn't care, but it made him look like he had a twitching problem. Casey chuckled quietly. "What?"

"You look like you're a twitching freak." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How rude." The woman turned to them and they stopped their playful bickering.

"Venturi, correct?" Casey nodded and she continued. "You two are in suite 218. Here are your room cards." She handed one to each of them and they nodded.

"Thank you." Derek said and she turned back around, and continued to lead them in the correct direction. Derek looked at Casey and wagged his card in her face and wiggled his eyebrows. She let a large smile fall on her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Again, how rude." Derek said, acting like a snob. Casey narrowed her eyes and stuck out the tip of her tongue at him.

"Here you are." Casey snapped back before the woman could see her making the face at Derek and she pushed open the double doors, revealing a dark room.

"Double doors for a restaurant?" Derek mumbled to himself. Casey handed over their jackets to the check-in and stepped through the doors with Derek. She slowly began to creep out of his arms to find herself being pulled tightly back into his grasp and her lips in a firm kiss. A spotlight flickered onto them and cheers, whoops, awes and whistles echoed through the hall. Derek stumbled back at the loud noise to find he was showing major PDA. For the first time, Derek Venturi was left blushing…however small it may have been.

"Again?" Derek looked at her and she grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"Yup, and you fell for it again." She said in pride as they walked down the broad steps together, Casey's waist in Derek's tight grip. As they walked to Sam and Emily a loud whistle echoed in Casey's direction and Derek shot a glare at his best friend as Sam was laughing.

"Personally, Em, I don't understand why you gave up Schlep for…_him_." Derek pointed his index finger at Sam and moved in a circular motion. Emily just laughed.

"Dude! I'm your best friend!" Sam cried out.

"You whistled at my girlfriend." He said pointedly.

"Who you've yet to look at. If you look at her dress…well, you'd know why I did it." Sam said, motioning to Casey and winking playfully at her. She laughed then turned her gaze to a gaping Derek; her hips were still planted in his hands and his eyes gazed over the lacy, semi-transparent middle part of the dress.

"Are you alright, Derek?" Emily asked. "Close your mouth, it looks like you'll drool any moment now." Casey laughed softly and pushed his chin so his mouth was closed, but it just opened again and she laughed harder.

"Derek?" Casey waved a hand in his face and he looked up at her, and then frantically dug in his pockets. "What's wrong?" He found the card, grabbed her hand and was about to drag her off after showing her the card and she just laughed, remaining in her stance with Emily and Sam.

"Dude…your parents got you a room?!" Sam asked, looking at the card.

"Yeah…their mistake." He winked at Casey and she blushed. Sam handed back the card and shook his head.

"What a way to celebrate his eighteenth; his parents get him a room with his girlfriend slash stepsister. You're lucky, Dude." Sam said as he reluctantly gave the card back. Casey was listening in as Sam spoke; she knew Derek was only joking about the whole room and being together at night. He'd already told they'd wait until she was ready, he said he'd be ready when she was; as long as it was with her.

"Case, Babe, are you okay?" Derek asked as she snapped back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…just zoned out a bit there. No worries." She smiled and he looked at her, slight reluctance to believe the statement. But he nodded nonetheless. "We'll talk about it later." She gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled at her. With a quick peck from Derek to Casey and Sam to Emily the two dispersed into the crowd.

"Ooh, there's Kendra! Let's go hang out!" Emily said happily and Casey nodded following her best friend to her other best friend.

**Getting.There.**

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment _

_Makes me want to come back home_

"So…are you going to tell her?" Sam asked as they sat alone at the bar together.

"I don't even know if it'll happen tonight. Truth be told, they probably only got the room because we'd be here late and they didn't want us driving back to London that late." Derek explained.

"Dude; it's your eighteenth, and trust me she wanted to make it more special than anything, she'll probably tell you she's ready tonight. So, back to my question, are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah; when it happens, though. She's already made it special, look at this place! She rented out a freakin' hotel hall for a birthday party!" Derek said as he motioned to the room.

"Still…" Sam shrugged but Derek's eyes averted to the dance floor as he watched what was going on.

**Getting.There**

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment _

_Makes me want to come back home_

"Ooh, I love this song!" Casey cried out as she dragged Emily to the dance floor as Kendra talked to some other people.

"Me too!" Emily cried out.

I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was cool in me  
but so far has not been good  
it's been shitty  
and I feel awkward as I should  
this club has got to be most pretentiously  
since I thought you and me  
well I am imaging a dark lit place  
or your place or my place

Emily and Casey laughed as they grinded playfully together, Emily behind and Casey in front. People were watching and laughing as playful whoops and not-so-playful whoops filled the hall. Emily turned around and they danced with their back to each other as they laughed.

"Go Casey! Go Emily! Go Casey! Go Emily!" Kendra started chanting and soon, everyone was following suit.

Well I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
cause you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

Two people watched from a distance as the two girls danced. Derek's eyes widened and a smirk graced his lips as they watched in amusement…among other things.

"They look…" Derek began, his eyes fixated on Casey.

"Hot." Sam finished, nodding, his eyes solely on Emily.

I hold out for one more drink  
before I think I'm looking too desperately  
but far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
if one thing really means one  
this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
that would be cool with me  
well I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
or your place or my place

Casey and Emily simultaneously turned around so they were dancing face to face, still laughing and loving every moment of it.

"Woo!" Emily cried out as two figures emerged from the crowd and watched intently; adding in their own whistles every so often.

"Do you have your…change of clothes?" Emily asked low enough so only Casey heard.

"Yeah, I've got…it." Casey said.

I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
because you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

Casey and Emily spun again so Casey was grinding with Emily like when the first began; her eyes mat the eyes of another and she moved more expertly. Swaying her hips more, dipping lower and basically making him drool. She winked at him and moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and he danced with her as Sam took Casey's spot as Emily's dance partner.

**Getting.There.**

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

They danced slowly, most of the guests were gone and only a few remained. Kendra and her date, Sam and Emily, and Sam's sister, Leanne and Ralph.

"We've gotta go you guys. Happy birthday, Derek." Kendra gave him a hug and her date shook his hand while Kendra hugged Casey. "See you!" She called out as they walked out the doors.

"Yeah, we best are heading out." Leanne said, Ralph nodding from behind her, "are you coming soon, Sam?" Sam nodded, not leaving his stance with Emily in his arms. Leanne and Ralph left and the two couples remained. Emily then let out a large yawn, followed closely by Casey. Derek smiled as she nodded off slightly.

"I guess sooner than I thought." Sam mumbled as he watched Emily look around tiredly. "Bye, D; happy birthday." They did their "manly" hug and Sam hugged Casey as Emily hugged Derek goodbye.

"Bye Derek, happy birthday and be gentle with her!" She warned, tired and not realizing what she had said. Sam chuckled nervously and Derek laughed with a nod. "Bye Casey, love you." She hugged Casey and the two girls looked as though they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Bye, Em; love you too." Sam and Derek separated the two and Casey smiled sweetly and waved at Emily, who was waving back as they walked out the doors.

"C'mon, Case. We gotta go." Derek said, cocking his to the door.

"'Kay." She hugged him and stumbled forward, all her weight in his arms.

"Alright…guess she won't be walking anywhere…" He mumbled as he picked Casey up bridal style. She smiled and grabbed his chin.

"Happy birthday, Baby." She said quietly as he stood in the elevator.

"Thank you; the party was amazing." She smiled and nodded.

"No problem." They reached their floor and Derek opened the door to their suite, and set her down on the bed. "Emily's right…you need to be gentle." She stood up and wadded to the bathroom, a bag in her hand. Derek shook his head and ran fingers through his hair.

She was tired and didn't know what she was talking about; but just knowing she was planning on giving him a piece of writing with her heart on it, a beyond amazing party _and_ on top of tat had planned on giving him her innocence…he was the luckiest man on earth.

The door opened and Casey walked through, wearing a small, lacy black number and Derek gawked at her.

"W-whoa…" He stumbled out as she approached him. She took his collar and crashed his lips to hers; for someone near passing out into a deep sleep, she sure knew how to make his head spin.

**Getting.There.**

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
_

Somehow in the midst of the make-out, Derek had allowed Casey to drag him onto the bed; he shouldn't have, but he did. Now, here he was, with Casey straddling him and fumbling with his belt-buckle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; Case, we don't have to do this. Don't feel obliged to do this because it's my birthday. Okay? I said we'd wait until you're ready, an we will." He said, taking her hand away from his belt and kissed her knuckles.

"But…it's your eighteenth, and I wanted it to be special…I thought…" She yawned again and her eyes drifted shut before snapping open.

"No; you already made my _life _special by being with me; you don't need to do this. I don't want you to if you aren't ready." She smiled at him and kissed him chastely; then went back to her previous ministrations.

**Getting.There.**

_(I know everything you wanted _

_Isn't anything you have)_

Derek woke up, an amazed feeling flushed through him, he had the girl of his dreams, lying in his arms, last night was the night of dreams, and ahead of him, he only saw a life one can only dream about.

And, to add even more to that, he woke up squeaky clean; no regrets, no harm, no foul, no loss…

No missing innocence.

**A/N: I know…it took me a while to update…SORRY! Anyways, if you don't get the end, it just means they didn't do anything…well, anything beyond making-out. REVIEW PLESE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alcohol to Drown In

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD, or**_Shine, Plain White T's_; **but I do own **_**poems**_** and other **_lyrics_** mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 4: Alcohol to Drown In**

**Getting.There.**

_You know it tears me up inside  
to see the feelings that you hide  
Hide inside that empty bottle_

"Can you believe this? I'm afraid of going near my room when they're around…" Edwin said solemnly.

"Oh, shut it, Ed. You're such a big baby; now you know how Derek felt when he walked in on you making out with Sir Monks-A-Lot. Poor monkey…" Lizzie said.

"I swear I thought it was a girl monkey!" Edwin yelled as Lizzie walked away from him. "I _swear_!"

"Sure Ed!" Lizzie called back over her shoulder.

"Why must women be so…_difficult_?!" Edwin asked himself.

**Getting.There.**

_I wish you saw how great you were  
I wish you saw what life was worth  
You wouldn't have to hide your problems_

"Derek, we have to leave." Casey said, exasperated as he held her tighter to his body.

"No." His voice was muffled as he buried his head in her hair.

"Do you want food?" She asked nicely, as though she were talking to a four-year-old; though in this case, Derek was very much like a four-year-old.

"Food?" His head rose up with interest at the mention of food.

"Yes, Derek; if you let go of me, we can go get food." She said, rolling her eyes. Derek remained with his arms clinging to her.

"I already had to make this choice…holding Casey, or cold pizza? I picked Casey!" He smiled largely up at her and she bit back a smile of amusement.

"You truly are a dork." He pouted and she let a smile fall on her lips as she rolled her eyes. "But you're my dork, and I love you. So let go." He sighed exasperatedly and flung his arms off her dramatically.

"Fine; but not only am I your dork, I'm a damn sexy dork!" He called after her as she left for the bathroom.

"Sure, Derek!"

"Hey! If it weren't for my being dorky, you'd be in the nude right now!" He called as she shut the door. "Eh…she probably wouldn't be anyways." He waved a hand as he spoke to himself and lay in bed, waiting for Casey to come out of the bathroom.

**Getting.There.**

_And I don't care what you might think  
I think you've had too much to drink  
Can't even talk when you're this way_

"You taught Me…But You taught Me wrong." Dennis McDonald read aloud as he sat in his study. He'd read this many times over, contemplating the different meanings it held. Though one stood out above the rest; he'd been replaced by a romantic love from his daughter's stepbrother. He couldn't muster anything up; so he kept on reading. The same poem repeated in his mind, flowing stanzas and words of honest, playing like a broken record.

"I've been replaced by step-cest." He muttered, glaring at the paper, as though it were the reason he was sitting around, reading a poem for the twentieth time over; rehearing it every time he listened to something of insignificance or significance. It was imprinted in his mind; he thought that was the only contact he would get from her; from any of them…

…little did he know.

**Getting.There.**

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

"You know…he never said anything." Casey said bluntly as they sat in Derek's car on their way back to London.

"What?" Derek asked, glancing her way quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"My dad, about the poem…he never said anything." She said, her voice emotionless as her gaze was set on the pavement before their eyes.

"Oh…I-um…Casey I don't know what to say to that." He said apologetically.

"I figured, he has nothing to say about my poem and there's a perfectly logical explanation for it." She seethed, now glaring at the road unwinding ahead of her eyes.

"Casey-"

"No, no. It isn't your fault; you don't have to say anything. It's fine; he hates me, it's done. I've wasted my life trying to convince myself of otherwise. I latch onto anything I can find, and I wind up getting hurt. Happens every time, because that stupid jackass decided to hate me, to walk out, to lie. Because that asshole had to be my father." Casey continued, and Derek said nothing. She needed to vent, and when they got home the venting would be done differently; he'd make sure Dennis McDonald knew about some of these problems.

Or in her eyes; flaws. All because some idiot decided to tell her he didn't love her, because some moronic sorry-excuse-of-a-man decided to make her believe she ad to take whatever she could get and depend on it; that only led to more hurt, and now here she was. In her eyes she was a giant flaw, nothing right with her…

…yet, in Derek's eyes, she was perfect.

**Getting.There.**

_There's so much out there you could miss  
there's so much life out there to live  
If you would just believe in yourself_

"What happened?" Lizzie asked as Casey took off up the stairs, Derek shook his head and sighed.

"Two words: Dennis McDonald." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I don't get it; she was fine, we went to eat and she was still fine…but when we got in the car…I don't know, she said something like 'he never said anything' and she just sort of…cracked?" He said, hoping Lizzie would understand.

"I get it; but, I mean…what happened _exactly_."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be down here talking to you about it. All I know is, she said she clings to whatever she could get a hold of and it always ended up with her getting hurt and that statement burned through me like a fucking blowtorch. Does she seriously think I'll hurt her? Is she just…clingy? I mean, why the hell would she…I mean she said she…but…" Derek trailed, so many questions bumping together and colliding; making all the questions utter nonsense. With the exception of one.

"Is that all I am? An object to cling onto?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. Lizzie looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Derek, I don't think-"

"Then why the hell would she say that, Lizzie?!" He yelled. She jumped slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry…I don't know why I yelled, it's not your fault." He shook his head and tried to clear his angry thoughts.

"Maybe you should just talk to her; I really don't think the problem is what you think it is." She smiled sadly and got up off the couch and headed to her room.

"Or maybe it's exactly what I think it is." He muttered to himself.

**Getting.There.**

_You know you're better than all of this  
you know you've got so much to give  
But you're so afraid to give of yourself_

She sat on her bed grudgingly and took out her notebook. She scribbled whatever nonsense came to her mind this time.

_**Say You love Me?**_

_**I don't believe it**_

_**Tell Me it's true?**_

_**I need you to prove it**_

_**Point and Problem**_

_**Here we meet**_

_**You've only said those things**_

_**To Her, never Me**_

_**Baby Girl knows more**_

'_**Bout it than I**_

_**Is that why You came?**_

_**To sit here and lie?**_

_**Is that what I am?**_

_**Practise for court?**_

_**Point and Problem**_

_**You're never around**_

_**How do You lie about Me**_

_**When You know**_

_**Nothing about Me**_

_**How do you sleep at night?**_

_**While I have a burning heart in sight**_

_**Tell Me You hate Me**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**Don't lie to Me**_

_**I won't lie to You**_

_**Point and Problem**_

_**Here we meet**_

_**You don't lie to Me**_

_**You're honest with Me**_

_**You hate Me**_

_**So let's be true**_

_**Guess what?**_

_**I loathe You.**_

"I hate you…" Casey said aloud, softly. She stared blankly down at the paper…tears. They were back, she was crying over him again. But looking down at the paper, she not only felt the tears' sadness, she felt the spite, the anger, the rage. It practically bounced off the page and put on a play before her eyes.

"Really? Because I still love you." A familiar voice said softly behind her. "I think I always will; but I don't know how to prove that; I can try. I can try to help you with all your problems; I can try to be there for you with everything you need. I will try…only if you let me; I want you to trust me. I need you to trust in me enough to know that I won't hurt you like they have. You don't know how much it hurt when you said you always held onto the first thing you could get, and how it always hurt you in the end. You don't know what that felt like." She slowly turned to see Derek standing in the doorway.

"How did you…" Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked back and forth between her poem and Derek.

"You whisper, when you write. I learned that a while ago. Sometimes, I'd sit by the door, just listening to you whisper, you sometimes let out a weak sob or sniffle…I thought of being in here and holding you, comforting you until the tears subsided. That's all I really thought of while I sat for hours, listening to you cry. I hate to see you dwelling over some fucking loser-of-a-father; I hate seeing you cry. Now pouting…that's a different story." A small smile appeared on her lips and she smiled softly back at him.

"I know you love me; and I do trust you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…I meant, like, past relationships." He sat on the foot of her bed and kissed her softly.

"Good; because that one thing hurt like hell." He said, his forehead leaning against hers before he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

**Getting.There.**

_And I don't care what you might think  
I think you've had too much to drink  
Can't even talk when you're this way_

Poem after poem was sent to Dennis McDonald, he now knew how Harry Potter's family felt when their home was bombarded with owls. The worst part was they were hand delivered, no return address, not even his address; the only thing on the envelope was his name. He hadn't answered to any of them, had read them all many times over and stowed them away to read them again later.

Casey awaited answers, the never coming responses. She'd frantically check the mailbox everyday, hoping for something of significance; only they never came, and Casey became aggravated and went out do something incredibly stupid; she put on her skimpiest clothes and went to a club.

Under-aged Casey McDonald got drunk and didn't care, she was drinking away her problems. Finished with her tirade, mostly because it was two in the morning and the club was closing, she did the only logical thing she'd done in the last seven hours.

"Hello?" Derek frantically answered his cell-phone.

"Hey, Baby." Casey giggled and slurred.

"Casey? Where the hell are you?!"

"At a club, Silly!" She giggled again and he groaned, though she hadn't noticed.

"Case, are you drunk?"

"No…" She said, guilt dripping from her voice.

"Casey!" He yelled then groaned. "Where are you?"

"I tol' you! At a club!" She sighed dramatically and Derek took a deep breath.

"Yes; but which club?"

"Oh! The one, with all the music and stuff!" She giggled. "Silly!"

"What street are you on?" Derek asked, patience growing thin.

"I dunno." She made a small hiccup noise and giggled at it.

"Good, Lord. How did you even get in there? You're seventeen!" Casey giggled again.

"I danced!" She said excitedly and Derek's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you didn't strip!" He asked frantically.

"Relax, Derrrrek! I'd only do that for you, Baby!" She said loudly and Derek cringed.

"Okay, Baby, turn around and read me the sign on the club your at." He said slowly.

"Okay…Ha-two-oh." She read slowly.

"What?"

"It's what it says!"

"Okay…spell it out for me." He said, trying not to sound irritated.

"H2O." She said and Derek smacked his forehead.

"How did you get to downtown Toronto?!" She shrugged, not realizing Derek couldn't see her. "Well?!"

"I dunno!" She yelled into the phone. "Can you just come get me, _please_?!" She dragged on with the vowel until she lost her breath.

"Yeah, just wait there. Don't! Go! Anywhere!" He yelled into the phone.

"Love you!" She said cheerfully and he sighed.

"Love you." And with that, the phone clicked and Derek was out the door. "Damn girl is going to be the death of me." He muttered as he drove off.

**Getting.There.**

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

"Oops, I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the game! Ooh, baby, baby! Oops, you think I'm in love! That I'm sent from above! I'm not that innocent!" Casey sang loudly as she sat on the curb. Alas, Derek's car pulled up in front of her.

"C'mon, Case, get in!" He called through the window; she just looked up she shook her head.

"I'm waitin' for my boyfrrriend!" She called back and Derek groaned while getting out of the car. "Hey Derrrrek!" She giggled and let him push her toward the car.

"Hi Casey." He mumbled and she pouted.

"You sound put out, Baby…maybe I can help with that." She made another hiccup noise and giggled at it. "Wait! I forgot my purse over there!" She shouted and walked over to the place where her purse lay on the floor. She bent over, revealing a black thong and Derek's head tilted, looking at her wide eyed before snapping back to reality.

"God, you're hammered." Derek mumbled as she began to sing 'Oops…I Did it Again' as he drove off.

**Getting.There.**

_There's a bright light shining inside you  
it shines out through your eyes_

Her incessant giggling was driving him insane. She insisted she sleep in his room. He allowed it but he drew the line long ago at 'Oops…I Did it Again'; and how well did that work out?

Yeah, not very.

Casey began to lift her shirt off her head and Derek stopped her immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling her shirt back down. She giggled again.

"Gettin' into my perjamers!" She said as the giggles laced with her already slurred words. Derek rolled his eyes and threw her one of his clean t-shirts. Once again, she lifted her shirt up and Derek smirked.

He got to watch.

She let out a grunt as she tried to pull the tight tank top up over her head. Derek chuckled quietly and lifted it for her then pulled his t-shirt over her bra-clad upper body. She slid out of her skirt and climbed into his bed. He climbed in after her, in just his boxers and she snuggled up to him.

"G'night." She said, her breath strong with alcohol.

"Goodnight, Baby." He whispered; holding her waist loosely.

**Getting.There.**

_Don't drown it away, don't be afraid, don't hide  
Let it shine  
Ooh, ooh let it shine_

"Oh God, my head hurts…" Casey muttered, shielding her eyes from the light pouring into Derek's room.

"Ah…that my friend, is what we _legals_ call a hangover. Quite frankly, I didn't expect my responsible girlfriend to experience before being legally able to drink. But I guess a dancing Casey can be pretty persuasive." He said, amusement evident in his eyes.

"And you're complaining?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Actually, I always thought a drunken Casey would be a fun Casey…pfft! Yeah right! Well…minus the part where you bent over, revealing a little lacy-"

"-black thong. Well I knew _that _much. I also know _somebody _woke up this morning with their hand in a pleasant place…for them!" She scowled at him and he smirked while shrugging.

"I thank my wonderful shirt for riding up. It's your fault. I didn't make your ass so damn gorgeous!" He said and she snorted.

"But you aren't complaining." She said pointedly and he shrugged.

"Eh, not so much." He said carelessly, handing her a cup of water and an Advil. She popped the Advil into her mouth and took a sip of water then looked at him before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Wait…you didn't try anything funny did you?" She asked and he laughed.

"Well, I am known to be pretty hilarious…" She glared at him and he held up his hands in defence. "But, no, no I did not. However, you seemed kind of…uh…" He searched for the word with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't continue, you can stop there." She pleaded and his smirk enlarged.

"Hormonal…or eager. You choose. I'm good with eagormal." He said with a shrug. She scowled at him once again.

"Shut up." She said while smiling.

"Just answer this one question…why'd you do it?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Do what?"

"_This_." He motioned to her and the objects in her hands. "Why'd you go out and get drunk?"

"Because. Look, he acts as though I don't exist. I needed an escape for one night. I'm sorry." She said, tears building up. He hugged her tightly and stroked he hair.

"It's fine…just, just promise me you won't do it again." He pleaded with her and she simply nodded and held him tightly.

**Getting.There.**

_You say you're looking for happiness  
but when it comes, you run away from it  
You tell yourself you don't deserve it_

"I should've known better. She didn't actually promise anything." Derek said to himself as he sat in his room, waiting for his phone to go off for what would be the third time in a matter of ten days.

However, Casey wasn't at all concerned about that issue.

Time and time went by, yet nothing of acknowledgment from Dennis McDonald had come to her. So, as what was only to be an escape for one night turned into something that happened far too often. She eventually called Derek; he picked up a drunken Casey, and brought her home.

He hoped it would be the last.

Again, Casey hadn't promised anything and she continued to go out and drown her sorrows, miseries and thoughts with alcohol. She wasn't herself. Neglecting schoolwork, barely passing by on tests, disrespecting teachers, Nora and George; the list went on.

One part of her remained; one logical part of Casey…

…on paper.

_**Time goes by**_

_**Wish those nights**_

_**Sweet goodbye**_

_**I'm going away**_

_**Little by little**_

_**I drift further**_

_**Down deeper**_

_**Finding My way**_

_**To drown in sorrow**_

_**Keeping Myself bottled up**_

_**Secrets I keep**_

_**Bottled in empty bottles**_

_**Night after night**_

_**Restless sleep**_

_**Unless knocked out cold**_

_**Ironic, sweet, misery**_

_**Befell upon Me**_

_**I laugh cruelly**_

_**Attach the cool glass**_

_**To My lips then swig**_

_**Deep down**_

_**Slowly going**_

_**Head thrown back**_

_**Burning liquid down My throat**_

_**Pain of drowning**_

_**Takes out the pain of those**_

_**Hurting is too much work**_

_**Bottle, bottle, tumble**_

_**Swig, swig, stumble**_

_**Drink, drink, down**_

_**Misery be gone**_

_**Alcohol to drown in**_

**Getting.There.**

_There's not much more that I can do  
now the rest is up to you  
Until you love yourself, you'll never change_

"Marti cries sometimes. Lizzie's lost. Edwin's not so colourful. Dad is confused. Nora's dying inside. I'm trying. Casey, I'm trying to help you; but you won't let me. You really think that going out and drinking away your problems will help you?" Derek asked as she lay in his bed for the umpteenth time.

"I…my head hurts." She grumbled.

"Are you listening? I love you, Case. I want to help you; but you're shoving me away! You won't let me get close for the fear of being hurt, but you're hurting yourself by doing this! I have the exact number of times you went out and I had to pick you up early in the morning." He told her and she looked away.

"Sorry if I'm such a bother. I'll ask someone else next time." She mumbled and fidgeted with her hands.

"No; don't start that. Don't even try making me out to be the bad guy here. I'm trying to help you. You've been out and gotten drunk thirteen times this month. Thirteen in the matter of thirty days, Case!" He shouted and she cringed.

"Derek, my head!" She whispered fiercely, covering her ears. He blew out a breath then lowered his voice.

"Do you care that Marti cries before she goes to bed and asks me where her Smasey is? Do you care that Lizzie doesn't even know who the hell she is without you? Do you care that Edwin's personality has dropped to be as blank as a sheet of paper? Do you care that my dad is watching all this and is caught in the middle, not knowing what the fuck to do? Do you care that Nora, your own mother, cries herself to sleep on occasions? Or that a glint of happiness in her eyes slowly vanishes every minute past ten that you aren't home?" He asked and she looked away.

"Stop it! Okay? Just stop it!" She screamed, ignoring her pounding head as tears quickly poured over her cheeks, turning cold as they continued to roll. Her shoulders shook violently as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I know! I know all of it!" She screamed with her sobs and Derek sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, gathering her in his arms. "I never meant to go that far." He rocked her slowly, back and forth, for hours. She eventually fell back asleep. Tears staining her face, nose red, eyes bloodshot and puffy; she looked like hell.

But this was Derek's promise. And he was devoted to keep it.

**Getting.There.**

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

"Mom?" Casey walked into her mother's room and sat beside her on the bed. Nora looked up at her, hope glinting in her eyes. A lone tear slid across Casey's face. "I'm sorry." Nora gathered her daughter into her arms and held her.

"I'm just glad to have my baby back." Nora whispered. "I was so worried." Casey felt Nora's tears meshing with her own and she hiccupped as she smiled lightly. She missed this feeling; the feeling of being held by her mother.

"I know, Mom, I know. I'm so sorry…I really am." She choked out and they pulled away. Nora wiped her tears away softly and smiled through her tears.

"I love you, Casey. And even though I really want to help you…you know as much as I do that I can't." Casey nodded at Nora's words and hugged her one last time. Nora kissed her temple and Casey went in search of Lizzie. AS she bounded up the stairs, Nora heard one last comment that let her sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a month.

"Don't even pretend you weren't eavesdropping…" Casey's muffled voice said.

Casey found Lizzie sitting on the floor of her room. Her door was wide and Casey knocked. Her head snapped up and she looked at Casey with a blank face and eyes that were covered in hope; like her mother's were.

"Hey Liz." Casey said quietly, sitting cross-legged beside Lizzie.

"I really look up to you, you know." She said softly. "When you…changed. I didn't really know who I was supposed to be. I feel like I took your place in Dad's life…like it should be you who's favoured. Not me." Lizzie said, looking into a distant place.

"That isn't it at all, Liz. Please don't think that." Casey said, taking her hand. Lizzie shook her head in protest.

"No; I really need to say this." Casey nodded, signalling her to continue, "have you ever felt…like you were only cared about because you were often put…last or whatever?" Lizzie asked, looking into Casey's eyes.

"Yeah." Casey said, nodding slowly.

"Well; I feel like that's why Dad cares about me. Because Mom got remarried and has Marti and You and Derek as priorities. But I know that's absurd…that's what I used to think. But now…I just don't get it. You are a great idol Case, and I think that's why Dad…" She trailed off, looking for the right words.

"…hates me." Casey picked up and Lizzie looked at her. Casey smiled softly and nodded, showing that it was okay, Lizzie smiled softly back.

"Yeah. I think you come off as a threat. Because you're better than he is, you are hated by him. He tried to make you better, but made himself worse in the process. I still admire you Casey…but only if the real you is back." Lizzie said and Casey smiled at her.

"She is, Liz…she is." She hugged her little sister shortly and smiled at her. The hope had returned as well as the happiness in Lizzie's eyes. "I gotta find Edwin." Casey explained and Lizzie motioned to the attic.

"He isn't the same." She offered before turning back to a book.

And just as Lizzie had said, there he was. Lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling absent minded.

"Hi." Casey said, coming through the door. He threw up a ball and caught it.

"We never really talk or anything." Edwin said blankly. "So I just thought, because Lizzie changed I changed. But it was more than that. Yeah, we never really…communicated or whatever, but you still affected my life. So when you changed…I don't know, the spark in our lives sort of died out. Which is hard to believe because of Derek. But you affected him the most." He smiled at her lopsidedly. "I know why you're here. You came to apologize."

"Yeah…pretty much." She said, smiling.

"Well; you're doing a lot of it lately. But you're forgiven, so long as you don't go on anymore crazy sprees." He smiled and she cackled lowly.

"It's a deal. Thanks, Ed." He nodded in response and returned to throwing his ball in the air.

"Marti." He told her and she understood immediately what he meant.

That little girl was going to be quite complicated to face.

**Getting.There.**

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away_

Derek was tucking her into bed and Casey took over, not knowing Derek was standing outside, listening in on another conversation. Smiling as his two favourite girls talked.

"Hey, Smarti." Casey said sweetly and Marti smiled.

"Hi Smasey." Marti's happy eyes shun brightly at Casey and she felt incredibly guilty for taking that away.

"You know how I was gone a lot?" Marti nodded. "I came to say sorry. It won't be happening anymore. I promise." Casey said.

"Good. I really missed you Smasey." Marti hugged her around the neck and pulled away, letting Casey turn off the lights and leave.

"Again with the eavesdropping." Casey muttered, passing by Derek and walking down to the sofa to find George. He smirked and watched her pass him by.

"You scared me." George said as Casey sat beside him on the sofa. "I've never seen you so out of control. Derek was worried. And I know you've been saying a lot of apologies today, so I'll make it easy. I forgive you; and I care about you. You're like a daughter to me; despite you and Derek," he chuckled, "but I just don't like seeing you that way."

"Thank you, George." She smiled.

"No problem, go talk to Derek." He hugged her and she went back up to her room, to find Derek waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, Baby." She said and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He had forgiven her the day she broke down into sobs, but he wasn't protesting.

He hadn't kissed her like this in a month, and when they had heated kisses, he always had the taste of alcohol in his mouth; he hated that.

This was refreshing; his Casey was back…finally.

**Getting.There.**

_You'll keep on running until you deal with today_

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Emily as Casey stood at her locker. She smiled faintly at her best friend, who returned the gesture.

"I am now…I've got one hell of a saviour." She said, catching the gaze of Derek from across the hall. He mouthed out 'I love you' and she mouthed back 'I love you, too' and she smiled brightly.

Oh yeah, one hell of a saviour, indeed.

**A/N: There you go! I know it took forever to update. Sorry! And if you haven't already, check out 'Eyes of a Teenage Runaway' please!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Romancing in the Hallways

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**** Except poems and lyrics…you know the drill. Don't own:**_ You Got it Bad, Usher_

**A/N: I'm not sure how good this chap will be…but I hope you like it!!! R&R PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 5: Romancing in the Hallways**

**Getting.There.**

_When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who _

_Makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew_

"I thought people who go through those sorts of experiences go through depression afterwards. Why can't you be _normal_?" Derek whined as he lay back on her bed and watched her while she studied unaffected by his pleas. He'd been begging her to stop studying for almost an hour now and he was losing patience fast.

"Mm." She said, waving a dismissive hand for what seemed like the millionth time.

"_Casey_…" He whined and she sighed at his consistence. "I'm _dying _here. You've gotta give me _something_. Ten minutes, that's all I'm asking for." She exhaled sharply and tore her eyes away from her textbook to glare at him.

"You'll live; your life doesn't depend on ten minutes of shoving her tongue down my throat." She said before turning back to her notes and textbooks.

"_Yes_, it does." He insisted as he groaned. "Who goes into a studying fit after a drinking problem?" He asked himself and she rolled her eyes as she turned around and threw his arms around his sides. "Mm…Casey…" He mocked and made kissing noises as he ran a hand up to his neck.

"You're pretty flexible for a guy." She said, looking at the odd positions of his arms. He just fakes another moan and she laughed. "Forget it, Derek. I've been getting _awful _grades for the past month; I need to get back into school before occupying my time with rolling around in your bed." She rolled her eyes and he turned around to look at her.

"We don't _always _roll around in my bed." He smirked. "There was that time in your bed, the couch, the kitchen island, the time at the table, the _library_…" He trailed and she buried her head at the memory. The aisle of fungal formations would never be the same again.

"Don't go there. Your teenage hormones are so much worse than a normal teenage boy's." She said, waving a finger at him. He continued to smirk.

"So? You live with me, you were wearing a skirt and a _very _nice top," he said winking, she blushed and looked away, "we were alone and you're also…dead-sexy." He whispered in her ear, making shivers run through her.

"Ten minutes." She mumbled quickly before tugging his collar and pushing her lips to his. She could practically feel him smirk as she pushed them onto her bed.

**Getting.****There.**

_Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past _

_You wanna let it go_

"Why must they be so loud?" Edwin asked as he glared at Lizzie's wall as the two of them sat and did homework.

"Don't know - what'd you get for number three?" She asked. He sighed and looked at his book.

"Negative three." He said and she looked at her answer in confusion.

"I got zero." She said bluntly. A muffled giggle was heard and Edwin shuddered.

"Gross…how'd you get that?" He asked.

"A negative minus a negative means a negative plus a positive. Meaning negative three minus negative three is negative three plus positive three…zero." She said and he blinked.

"Right…" He said, erasing his answer and writing Lizzie's. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Moments after her giggle another noise met their ears.

"Oof!" Derek's voice said after a loud thump was heard.

"I said ten minutes, Derek! You did this on purpose!" Casey said, obviously hitting him.

"Ow! Stop it! Casey!" He cried and the hitting noises stopped.

"Why should I stop?" She asked and he sighed loudly.

"Because getting bashed to the head with a trigonometry textbook isn't exactly a punishment I want for kissing you four minutes over your limit." He said and she no doubted rolled her eyes at this point. Lizzie and Edwin shared a look before combusting into laughter.

**Getting.There.**

_I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby..._

"Did you study?" Lizzie asked as they got out of the car.

"What's the point? I'll never understand why positive twenty minus negative twenty equals positive forty." Edwin said, sighing irritably. "It's pointless and purposeless." He said and Lizzie smiled while rolling her eyes.

"It really isn't that complicated, Ed." She said as they walked to the class.

"Oh, it is. It doesn't matter though; I'm going to fail." He said shrugging and Lizzie rolled her eyes again.

"You'll do fine." She said, running her hand down his arm before she took her seat. He sat in the back and smiled lopsidedly, feeling his arm tingling from the warmth of her hand.

--

"Oh my God; the test was impossibly hard!" Lizzie cried out as she and Edwin headed to the cafeteria.

"Really? I thought it was kind of easy." Edwin said and Lizzie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait…I thought you didn't get it." She said and he shrugged.

"I sort of got it at the last minute there…I'm sure you did fine though. Don't worry about it, Liz." He assured her and she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I so failed." She muttered to herself as they sat.

**Getting.There.**

_You got, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back_

"Please Derek?" She asked, pouting a little and he looked away.

"Stop that." He said and she pouted more.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently, trying to catch his eye.

"That…that pout thing. You know I can't say no when you do that." He said and she pressed a quick kiss to the base of his neck. "Stop, Case. No. I refuse to go with you to a museum." He said, shaking his head.

"But Derek…" She whined. "We never go out anymore. It's like you don't want to be seen with me." She pouted and he looked at her, slightly shocked at what she said.

"Do you really think that?" He asked, when she didn't answer, and continued to pout he grabbed her hand. "Case…you don't actually think that, do you?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"No." She admitted, shaking her head. "But it would still be nice to go out." She pouted and he sighed.

"Fine. But no museum." He said and she smiled.

"Deal." She stuck out a hand to which he took, but instead of shaking it he pulled her forward and kissed her. A throat cleared, but the two teens hadn't noticed.

"Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald; you may want to keep your romantic lives to yourselves and out of my hallways." Mr. Lasiter said Casey turned crimson and kept descending deeper into a blush as Derek smirked.

"Yes, Sir. No more romancing in your hallways." He said and Mr. Lasiter left. "But I wasn't romancing." Derek said to Casey and she looked at him confusedly. "I was displaying my affection to my _very _hot girlfriend." He said and pulled her closer by her waist.

"Derek." She hissed. "You just said you'd stop. Plus I never knew you were one for PDA." She said pointedly but he shrugged.

"That was before I started dating you. Now…if I don't show you off…well, then you'd never be with me. You'd have too many guys hanging all over you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled, holding back a giggle.

"Mr. Venturi! Detach yourself from Ms. McDonald and _please _stop this groping you've yet to stop; my hallways are not places of teenage hormones to be taking action. Now; one more time and I'll be talking to you…in my office." He said pointedly and Derek took his arms off Casey and smirked.

"Sorry Mr. Lasiter. But I can't really help it." Derek said and Casey's eyes widened before she looked away from Derek and Mr. Lasiter.

"Hmm…well, Mr. Venturi I can't say I'm surprised to see you acting this way, but you Ms. McDonald; this is something I hope you don't get used to." He said pointedly and she shook her head.

"No, Sir. Not getting used to it." She said quickly and Mr. Lasiter left again. Once out of sight and earshot Derek broke down in laughter. "Shut up, Derek." Casey said as she buried her head in her hands.

"No…no, I'm good. I just…I'm sorry that was too funny." He said as he held his sides and hunched over in laughter.

"Ugh." Casey said as she walked away.

**Getting.There.**

_You got, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track_

"Casey, are you okay?" Emily asked as Casey walked up to the table, sticking her tongue out over her shoulder. Casey huffed as her ears were met with more laughter.

"No. He's been laughing for an hour. I swear I'm going to tape his mouth shut. Maybe I could permanently damage whatever it is that allows him to laugh." She said glaring in Derek's direction as he stifled more laughter.

"Well…what happened?" Emily asked; her eyes darting between Casey and Derek quickly.

"Mr. Lasiter caught us in the hallway." Casey said dully, ducking her head slightly. Emily raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"So? Sam and I have gotten caught before. It isn't that bad, Case." She said shrugging. Casey glared at Derek as he began laughing again.

"Twice. In the matter of two minutes." Casey explained. Emily blinked a few times before bursting out with laughter. "Emily!" Casey cried out then shrunk down in her seat slightly. "This is so ridiculous." Casey said while rolling her eyes. At that moment Derek decided to join them.

"Hey, Baby." He said, no laughter in his words for once in an hour. Upon seeing Emily laughing hysterically he smirked. "You told her, huh?" He asked as Emily blew in and out deeply, trying to calm her laughter.

"Yeah; my mistake." Casey muttered, poking at her salad with her plastic fork. Derek sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Boo-hoo." Emily mocked. "We should be pitying poor Mr. Lasiter; witnessing a 'Derek Venturi Flirt Fest' isn't exactly a fun thing if you're old, a dork, still believe in cooties, or if you have absolutely no romance in your life. Mr. Lasiter falls under all those categories." Emily said and Derek smirked.

"Nice." He bumped his fist with hers and she smiled in pride.

"Thank you." She said as Sam sat beside her.

"I have no idea how I got stuck with the two of you." Casey said, shaking her head and smiling.

"What'd they do this time?" Sam asked incredulously but before Casey could answer Emily and Derek burst into laughter all over again. Casey groaned and continued to poke her salad violently. "Wow…my girl friend and best friend are insane and my other best friend is butchering salad…" Sam said, looking at all of them with wide eyes.

**Getting.There.**

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about_

"But…but that's impossible!" Lizzie cried, looking at Edwin's homework and her own. "When did you become smarter than me?!" She asked and he laughed.

"Chill Liz. You're probably just having a slow day. Like Derek does permanently." Edwin said as they sat on the sofa.

"Hey! My baby isn't slow. Just thick-headed." Casey said as she and Derek entered through the door.

"Thanks Ba-wait, what? I am _not _thick-headed. I'll have you know I can be smart if I wanted to. Maybe not as smart as-hey! Where are you going?!" He yelled as she climbed the stairs.

"My room!" She called back and he smirked.

"Sweet." He muttered and began to follow.

"No, Derek!" Casey, Lizzie and Edwin all shouted simultaneously. And he looked at the two young teens.

"I'm just going to be studying." He said and they rolled their eyes.

"Sure, studying what makes Casey moan." Lizzie said and rolled her eyes.

"I really don't see your point." Derek said bluntly and she sighed.

"Just go." He shrugged and went up the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
You got it bad_

"No, Derek." Casey said firmly as he entered her room.

"How rude, you don't even know what I was going to request." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure I do." She said simply and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what exactly is it?" He asked and she sighed, giving him a pointed look. "Okay, fine. I wanted to make out." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Derek, we never go on dates anymore." She pouted and he gave her a lopsided.

"I like what comes after the date." He stated and she laughed lightly.

"I know you do, but it's always better after you do something really sweet, isn't it?" She asked and he thought for a moment.

"Well…there was that time when I went to the park with Smarti and you saw me pushing her on the swing and when I got home you…oh yeah, much better." He smirked and she laughed again.

"Yeah. So go, go, go. Do something sweet." Casey said waving her hand at him. He smirked and cracked the whip as he walked out. Once he was gone Casey let out a little chuckle as he muttered to himself.

"So whipped." He said and more chuckles made their way from her mouth. "I hear you laughing!" He yelled from down the hall, causing her to laugh more.

**Getting.There.**

_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more_

"I didn't think you'd have something done for tonight!" Casey yelled down the stairs as she hopped up and down, struggling to pull her black boots up.

"Well I did! Hurry up, Case!" Derek yelled back up and she collapsed onto her bed, tugging at the tight boot.

"I'm trying to look good for you, shut up and stop hassling me!" She fired back and thought she heard him sigh.

"Case, I think you look best in my jersey and a pair of jeans with your wet and loose hair. You don't need to be all prim!" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! I'm almost ready!" She yelled and he leaned against the banister and waited.

"Oh, leave her be Derek. She'll be down soon." Nora said, patting his shoulder and he exhaled deeply.

"She takes forever…all the time." He groaned and checked his watch. Nora laughed.

"Don't act like it really matters to you, Derek. I know as well as you, unfortunately, that you really only care for the after-date events." She said, shaking her head and walking up the stairs.

"Why do people act like it's a crime?" Derek asked himself as he leaned against the banister again.

"Because; you're supposed to enjoy a romantic evening with your girlfriend, Derek." Casey said from behind him. He spun around and gaped. "Wow…how cliché is that?" She asked as he raked over her with his eyes.

"The after-date is sounding better and better." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes, a smile planted no her lips despite herself.

"Mm…only if the actual date is good though." She said, walking passed him.

"Oh, believe me; it will be." He smiled at she smiled back. She was wearing a deep green button down that hugged her tightly in all the right placed and left a bit of cleavage showing. Her skirt was black and fell mid-thigh. It wasn't skimpy, but it still drove Derek mad.

**Getting.There.**

_Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just 'cause I'm...)_

"This is really nice, Derek. How did you pull it off in one night?" She asked, gazing out at the lake and bobbing sailboats and their lights and hearing the distant cling-clang of the sails. They were in a gazebo at a park, overlooking Lake Ontario.

"I just tried. I'd go through hell for you, Baby." He whispered, kissing her temple lightly as she lay against his chest.

"Thank you; it's perfect." She said, smiling brightly.

"Anything for you, Babe." He said quietly. "God…you've turned me into such a sap." He laughed lightly and she joined him.

"That's okay; as long as I'm the only one that gets the sappy, romantic Derek." She said, kissing him chastely.

"So, this is sweet enough for you?" He asked, smirking and giving her a wink. She just laughed.

"Beyond sweet enough." She smiled, kissing him again.

"You just made me a very happy teenage boy." He said and she laughed.

"I'm glad."

**Getting.There.**

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you_

"Derek, calm down." Casey said as he drove. "I'm not going anywhere." She laughed and he smirked.

"I know that. You know why you aren't going anywhere? Because I'm not letting you." He said jokingly as he power-locked the doors. She continued to laugh.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" She asked as they pulled up to the house. "Well…I could do this…" She said, feigning thought before she leaned in and kissed him deeply. She felt him smirk against her lips as she climbed over him slightly.

"Mm…" He sighed against her lips and she smiled as her arm slipped around him and pushed the power-lock button, unlocking the doors. She giggled and ran to the front door. He was quick to follow as she unlocked the door with her key. As he made his way closer to her she swung the door open and ran in. He caught her arm after closing the door and pulled her onto his recliner as she giggled.

She was straddling him as he moved the clip in her hair, letting it loose to cascade down her shoulders and back, creating a much less tame look to Casey's features. She gripped his collar tightly and crashed her lips to his promisingly.

His arm enveloped her waist and he rubbed small circles on the sliver of exposed skin on her back as their kisses became more fervent. She pushed herself against him tightly and her tongue gained entrance to his mouth. His back arched as she moaned into his mouth.

His other hand was entangled in her hair as one of hers ran through his, her nails lightly scraping against his scalp, making him shiver. Her other hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She detached her lips from his and ran hot kisses down his jaw line and to his ear.

She lightly blew into his ear and grazed her teeth along his earlobe, tugging at it. His eyes rolled back and he moaned. She continued down his neck and bit down at the nape.

"Oh God…" He moaned out and she smiled mischievously. She sucked at his jugular vein and he squirmed from beneath her. "Casey…" He whispered in a moan and she felt the jolts of electricity shoot down her spine as both his hands gripped her exposed hips tightly as his back arched.

**Getting.There.**

_All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl_

"I hope you realize monopoly will never be the same." Edwin whispered as he backed Lizzie up against a wall. She smiled and kissed him softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her lips back against his.

"You know, you haven't complained once yet." She said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I can't complain about them, even if Derek is extremely loud, if I'm in the games closet doing the same with you." He mumbled against her skin.

"Mm…Sire Monks-A-Lot taught you well." She giggled out and he sighed.

"I'll never live that down." He said, his voice muffled against her collarbone.

**Getting.There.**

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

"That's a new place." Derek stated bluntly as he played with strands of her hair.

"What?" She asked, confusedly. He smiled.

"The recliner. That's a new one, but personally, I think the weirdest was the library. Or the kitchen island. Depending on whether you count on how it begins as well. The library was just because I'm a red-blooded teenage boy and you looked really hot. And the second was because you slapped my ass." He thought for a moment. "It would be the second." He said nodding. She laughed.

"I love you." She said with tiny hints of laughter. "Last night's date was amazing." She said quietly, they were lying in Derek's bed where they both fell asleep.

"Everything with you is." He whispered and she kissed him softly.

"Why are you so sweet?" She asked smiling. He shrugged.

"I don't know, you turned me into a sap." He said, rolling over onto his back. She smiled and propped herself up on an elbow.

"But you're a very sexy sap." She offered and kissed his chest. He smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair as she lay her head on his hard chest and let her arm fall around his slim waist. "I'm hungry." She said blankly and he snorted giving her a smirk.

"You can eat me." He said giving her a wink. She laughed and climbed off him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I was thinking something along the lines of food. Not human." She said laughing he shrugged as he got up with her.

"Personally, I think I'd taste better than a piece of bacon." She laughed and looked at him.

"Personally, I don't see much of a difference from you and bacon." She said, patting his stomach playfully. "But, leaving that remark behind, you may taste better than bacon, but you don't beat pancakes." She said and he pouted, looking down at his stomach, she continued to laugh. "Oh, stop pouting. You're heavy, deal with it." She said waving a hand dismissively.

**Getting.There.**

_See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey_

"It's all muscle mass, Baby." He said smirking as they walked into the kitchen. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Is he talking about him muscles again?" She asked and Casey nodded.

"Yeah, he thinks he's not fat." She said to Lizzie.

"Hello! I'm right here!" He said, waving his arms around to get their attention. The two of them looked at him and blinked. "Hello?" He asked as they looked at him blankly and walked by him.

"He's totally fat." Lizzie said, hints of laughter in her voice as she poked his stomach. George and Nora came up from the basement and looked at Casey's form moving into the living room.

"Why's Casey wearing your jersey?" George asked confusedly and Derek raised an eyebrow at Nora. "Derek." George said sternly and Derek held up his hands in defence.

"Listen, we slept. That's it. She didn't want to go to her room so she took my jersey. And you shouldn't be speaking." He motioned to Nora, who was wearing one of George's button-down shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"That's different, Nora and I are married." He said and Derek covered his ears.

"Oh, ew, Dad! So not what I wanted to hear!" He cried as he ran into the living room and sat on his recliner, shaking his head, trying to erase his memory. Casey looked at him then glanced at the recliner pointedly then smirked. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Nora and George watched from a distance.

"They obviously did something on that recliner." George said and Edwin stopped in his tracks from entering the kitchen and stared wide-eyed at his father.

"Okay…ew." He said slowly as he back up and sat on the couch beside Lizzie.

**Getting.There.**

_You got, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back_

"Dude…that poor chair." Edwin said as he looked at the recliner Derek was occupying with Casey in his lap. Her head was in the crook of his neck and soft snoring filled Derek's ears. He looked down at her and smiled lopsidedly. "Man, you're whipped." He said shaking his head. "When the hell did you get so soft?" He asked and Derek shrugged one shoulder.

"I'll have you know this chair is probably the best make-out spot you'll ever find. Also; you shouldn't be talking, I heard some giggles from the games closet last night. I was purposely louder know that you could hear." He said smirking and Edwin shook his head. "And I'm not soft. Casey seems to think I'm a sexy sap, but only she says that. She also says I'm fat." He said, staring at the girl in his lap and who his arms were wrapped around protectively.

"Why's she sleeping, anyway?" Edwin asked and Derek looked at her intently.

"She stayed up late, got up early and went to dance class." Derek said softly and Edwin smiled, looking at the two as he admired his older brother.

"I know I give you a hard time about being all soft, but I'm glad you found somebody to calm you down. You were all over the place before. Even if you are all sappy, you're still happy. That's all that matters, Bro." Edwin said and Derek smirked.

"And I'm the sappy one?" Derek asked Edwin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Man. You ruined the perfect brotherly moment." He said and Derek laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I can be insensitive at times." He said and Casey stirred.

"You sure as hell can." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled back apologetically.

"Did I wake you, Babe? Sorry." He said and she shrugged.

"It's okay. You could have put me in my room or just woke me up, you know." She said, laughing a little and Edwin rolled his eyes and smirked.

"He was enjoying the view." Edwin said and Casey looked at Derek confusedly.

"But I'm not wearing anything revealing." She said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"So? You don't need to be skimpy for me to think you the most gorgeous thing around." He said shrugging and Casey smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I have to decide on whether or not to wear a thong." She said and he swallowed hard.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I said you don't have to, I think you look gorgeous all the time, but it doesn't hurt to show some skin…only to me though. No other guys, just me. You only wear a thong for me." Derek said, pointing a finger and Edwin groaned.

"I don't really want to hear this." He said as he got up and left.

**Getting.There.**

_You got, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track_

"Aw…he watched her sleep?" Lizzie gushed as Edwin told her what happened down stairs. "That's so cute." She said and Edwin rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Disgustingly cute." He muttered and she hit his shoulder violently. "Sorry. It was just…I don't know. He said she looked gorgeous in anything she wore." He said and Lizzie smiled.

"That's really sweet, Ed. What's wrong with that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I admire him. A lot. I used to want to be a playboy like him…but now I just want what he and Casey have. He doesn't need pick-up lines with her. He's…honest. It's like he's naturally smooth." Edwin said and Lizzie laughed.

"No, he isn't, Ed. Believe me. The only reason he and Casey are so strong is because they love each other." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Derek isn't always so smooth with Casey. I mean, sure, sometimes he says things that gets him exactly what he wants…but it's just because he's Derek. Have you ever seen him stumble over his words or not speak at all because he couldn't? Because he couldn't think of anything? I have. He's not the God of dating." Lizzie said and Edwin shrugged.

"I guess." He said and Lizzie kissed him. "But…I think I may not have to wait long for that sort of experience." He said and her brows furrowed, but her eyes lit with hope. "I…I love you, Lizzie." He said and she smiled.

"Took you long enough." She said as she kissed him deeply. He blinked as they separated.

"Um…wow." He said and she smiled.

"In case you haven't guessed; I love you, too." She said and he smiled lopsidedly.

**Getting.There.**

Y_ou know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about_

"He's really sweet." Casey said to Emily as they walked in the hallway. "I never thought he could be so sweet." She said and Emily smiled.

"Oh, Babe, you're glowing! He makes you so happy!" Emily cried out as they got their books.

"He does; I haven't been this happy in a while. He just…makes everything so much better." Casey said and she felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

"You better be talking about me." He said in her ear and she smiled. Emily watched and held back a squeal. Derek saw her tightly pressed lips and laughed. "It's okay, Em. Cue girly squeal." He said and she smiled, letting out a full blown squeal, jump and clap fit. Casey laughed at her friend and shook her head.

"Okay, Em." Casey said and Derek shook his head.

"You've got a weird friend." He said, eyeing Emily oddly.

"I can hear you." She warmed and Derek looked at her, feigning stupidity.

"You're still here?" He asked and Casey his left shoulder while Emily slugged his right.

"Derek!" They simultaneously and Sam laughed as he approached the group.

"Dude, stop harassing my girlfriend." He said while chuckling, Derek rolled his eyes but a smile on his lips nonetheless.

"Why would I harass your girlfriend when I've got my own?" Derek asked, enveloping Casey's waist with a strong arm. She wriggled to reach her locker to get the rest of her books but Derek held her tighter. She continued to wiggle and reach out but finally gave up and pouted. Derek looked down at her and laughed. "Sorry, Babe. You aren't going anywhere." She pouted more and the three other teens laughed.

**Getting.There.**

_You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
You got it bad_

The family sat around the living room as the movie finished. Casey was curled on Derek's lap in the recliner; Lizzie's head was rested on Edwin's shoulder as she leaned into his side, George's arm was around Nora and Marti looked around and huffed.

"What's wrong, Smarti?" Derek asked and she pouted.

"Did you like the movie?" Casey asked and she nodded.

"Then why are you pouting?" Edwin asked and she looked at Nora.

"It isn't fair. Why couldn't you have a son my age?" She asked and they all laughed.

"Smarti, you want a boyfriend?" Lizzie asked and Marti nodded. "How 'bout Dimi?" She offered and Marti's eyes widened along with a smile.

"Yeah! Dimi!" She said as she got up and ran to her room. Casey looked at Derek whose face was pale. She laughed and he stared blankly.

"Derek?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, Derek?!" She asked and his face contorted with mischief.

"Remind me to keep a close eye on Dimi." He mumbled and Casey laughed as his eyes narrowed.

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm not too crazy about this chapter; it seems all over the place. Let me know what you think about it. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_Truly, Madly, Deeply, Cascada_

**A/N: Thanks for great feedback! I've got the next chapter written, so review please!**

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

**Getting.There.**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy_

"I'm dying to know. It's torture to have to wait and see when it will come." Casey said as she and Emily walked through the mall. "The only thing that sucks is that you won't be there." She said and Emily smiled sadly.

"I know, but we'll still be friends, Case. ICT isn't that far from UT. It'll be fine." She said reassuringly. "And we don't even know if we'll be accepted yet. I tried for UT but you _know _I'm praying to be accepted to ICT." She said and smiled, Casey smiled back.

"I know. Derek was offered a scholarship to UT. Something about wanting a good hockey team for once and because of his 'directing'." She said and Emily laughed.

"I'm surprised he got a scholarship before you did. Have you sent out those pieces yet?" Emily asked and Casey shook her head ashamed.

"No. It's scary. What if they think they're totally whack? I mean…some of them are pretty…dark or emotional. What if I send them into depression?" She asked frantically and Emily laughed as she put a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Chill, Case. Your poems are incredible. No way could they think those things." She said and Casey sighed.

"You're right; I'm just overreacting. Where's Kendra?" She asked as they sat at the bench and waited. Emily shrugged.

"Don't know; but I love the sound of me being right." She said smiling and Casey nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Milk it while you've got it because it doesn't happen often." She said and laughed as Emily glared at her playfully.

"Oh, you are so, totally, going to pay for that one, McDonald." She said and Casey laughed as Kendra walked up to them in time to see Casey jump up and circle the bench as Emily countered her every move.

"Hey guys." She said as she laughed lightly.

"Hi Kendra." They said cheerfully at the same time. Kendra shook her head and watched in amusement as the two teenage girls acted far more immature than they usually were.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

"Derek! Come help me!" Casey called as she entered the door with bags in her hands. Derek bound down the stairs and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Dear Lord, woman. What did you do? Buy everything the mall had that was in your size?" He asked as he took most of her bags with ease, she let out a deep breath in relief.

"Thank you. My arms were about to fall off." She said as she followed him to her room.

"I can't let that happen; your arms are key essentials to making out." He said as he sat on the foot of her bed. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't give you a reward for helping me since you only did it so you could have more pleasure in making out with me." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Not _more _pleasure, the _same _pleasure…which is a lot, but moving on…what was this reward?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Well…I would kiss you then show you my hottest new outfit…the one you'd never let me wear out in public without you around." She said and he smirked.

"Then go on woman! Kiss me and show me. I'm interested." He said winking and she laughed, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'll be right back." She said rolling her eyes as she picked up a bag and went into the bathroom.

**Getting.There.**

_Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on_

"Can you believe Derek got a scholarship before Casey?" Lizzie asked as they sat in his room, working on homework.

"No. Well, that's a lie; Casey's afraid to send out her poems and Derek wasn't to send in a few videos he made and they scouted him for hockey. So really…" He trailed and Lizzie nodded.

"But I think he'll only take the scholarship if Casey gets accepted, which is obviously going to happen." Lizzie said and Edwin nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. The kid's so whipped she could convince him to buy her pads." Edwin said as he shuddered. Lizzie laughed lightly and looked down at her history text book then groaned.

"I've only made it through two sentences and I'm already dying with boredom. Who _cares _about the fur trade in Canada? Nobody cares about some forty-two year old who married some twelve year old and used prostitutes. Nobody." She said and Edwin shrugged.

"Actually, the fur-trade can teach you a lot about business…" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"That's nice for you, Ed. You're planning to be a business man; I plan to go pro in soccer. I don't need the fur trade for that." She said and he smiled.

"But you do to pass. So get to reading and stop complaining." He said and she saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir." She mocked and went back to reading.

**Getting.There.**

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

"Derek…" She giggled out as he leaned over her further and put a hand on her mini-skirt-exposed thigh, rubbing small circles on the soft skin. He nipped at her collarbone and her eyes rolled back as her back arched. "Derek…" She moaned breathily and felt the shivers run through him. Her back arched up further and her hip dug into him.

"Oh God." He mumbled against her skin. His hot breath sent shivers through her and she unknowingly grinded her hip against him harder and his breathing became erratic. He tried to hold back his moans to not draw so much attention to them but was having a hard time. He felt like he couldn't hold them back anymore so he captured her lips in a heated kiss and moaned into her mouth loudly.

His hand on her thigh slid higher and rubbed up and down, making her squirm from beneath him. She ran her hands up his shirt and grazed her finger nails along the lines engraved on him. Her hands snaked up to his chest and back down to his abs, making him shudder with pleasure. He bit down on her collarbone and she let out a breathy moan and rubbed her side against him, wanting to feel the reaction she had on his body.

"C-Casey…" He groaned out as she let her head fall back. "St-stop." He stuttered out, trying to hold back his moans. But she continued, taking pleasure in feeling the erection she caused. His head fell into the crook of her neck and he breathed deeply. Her back arched as his hot breath tickled her skin and she moaned as he bit down in the crook of her neck.

She felt his moan vibrate against her skin as her nails trailed up and down his back. She stopped and rested against the bed with a lopsided smile playing at her lips.

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly as she bit her lip. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

"Come." He said and took her hand as he led her over the steep hill of rugged boulders.

"I'm gonna fall." She said as she looked down in fright while she gnawed at her bottom lip. He smiled and shook his head.

"Relax, Em. You aren't going to fall." Sam reassured her as he pulled her up; she squeaked as her foot slipped slightly.

"Yes, I am." She protested and he rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Casey said the same thing when Derek took her here on their first real date. _C'mon_. We've been going out for a year; don't you trust me enough to know _you aren't going to fall_?" He asked and she huffed while following his lead. "There's only a bit more to climb, then you can sit and rest. Honestly, I don't know how Derek got Casey up here, she's worse than you." Emily stood straight and huffed.

"I have no idea why anyone would take somebody here on a date." She said and glared at him; he laughed and led the rest of the way. They stood on the peak of the highest boulder and Emily gasped. "Oh, that's why." She said quietly and looked over at Sam who was smiling at her, she blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She said and he chuckled quietly.

As they slowly made their way down, Emily peered out onto the deserted beach. The stars that glistened in the highest points of the sky made the water glitter along with the full moon. A breeze whipped around them and Emily hopped of the last rock. She last balance and stumbled into Sam, he smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled into it and pulled apart as he set down a blanket.

"So…you're copying Derek?" She asked playfully and he scrunched his eyebrows in realization.

"Wow, I guess I am…who knew I'd be following Derek's steps in the path of romance?" Sam asked himself and Emily laughed softly.

"Hey. Derek can be a real sweetheart sometimes…well, mostly with Marti and Casey but it still counts." She said as she smiled.

**Getting.There.**

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

"Casey…" He whispered and looked into her eyes, her smile faltered and dropped as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" She asked worriedly, when he didn't answer she put her palm on his cheek and furrowed her brows. "What is it, Derek?" She asked quietly and he swallowed.

"It's just…when you…uh…" He stumbled over his words and rolled off her and stared up into the vast white ceiling. "Well…when you do _that_." He said, motioning to his former stance, she nodded, her brows were still furrowed. "It, well…you know I'm not a…that I've…um-"

"I know you aren't a virgin, Derek…well, I mean, I've guessed that. It isn't that hard to figure with your rep and-" He sighed exasperatedly and got off the bed completely as he stood with his back to her and ran his fingers through his hair in a painful motion. He shook his head and remained with his back to her.

"You believe it? You honestly believe that I was some sort of man-whore? You believed all the garbage gossip." He said and turned to her, she gaped, searching for the right words and he held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't. I already know the answer." He said and left her room in a swift movement. She heard his heavy footsteps go down the stairs and was quick to follow. She stood at the bottom step and watched him put on his leather jacket.

"Derek…but you don't - you don't understand! That…it wasn't what I meant - I mean, I don't – you, I didn't…I just -" She was cut off by the front door slamming. She backed up to the wall for support as her tears fell and draped her features with anguish. Slowly, her knees gave way and she sat on the floor with her back pushed up against the cold wall and her shoulders shaking with her legs pushed up to her chest as she sat and cried.

**Getting.There.**

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
Comfort and protection of_

"Come on, Sam…pick up, pick up, pick up!" Derek growled into the phone as he waited for Sam to pick up his cell-phone. "Stop making out with Emily and pick up the damn phone!" Derek yelled into the speaker and her Sam on the other end.

"Uh…hi?" He asked and Derek sighed.

"_Finally_." He said and Sam sighed.

"What do you need, Derek?" Sam asked, with no trace of bitterness in his voice. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah; my life. I totally fucked up." Derek said as he rubbed his temples and continued walking down the street. He heard Sam sigh.

"What did you do, D?" He asked.

"Probably made her cry." Derek mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked and Derek exhaled sharply.

"Made her cry!" He yelled into the phone.

"You made Casey cry?" He heard Emily in the background.

"You've got to make it better somehow. If I knew what to do I wouldn't be taking Emily where you took Casey. I don't know what to do, D." Sam said and Derek sighed.

"Yeah, thanks, Man." He said and hung up. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

**Getting.There.**

_The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

"Casey?" Lizzie asked as she saw her sister hunched in the corner and crying. "Casey, what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down beside her.

"I-I didn't mean it." She whispered harshly. "I don't think that about him. I-I would never think of him like that." She said as more tears fell. "I would never…" She trailed as more tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, Casey. Come; let's go to your room." Casey got up on shaky legs and followed Lizzie up and into her room. She sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Casey to sit. She simply turned to her computer chair and sat on it. "What happened?" She asked and Casey shrugged.

"I'm not…sure really. I-I said something about…his rep…with girls. He flipped." She said quietly as silent tears ran along her face. "I tried to say something…but he just left. I love him, Lizzie. I would never think anything bad about him like that." She whispered and buried her head in her hands. "I didn't mean it like that." She said as she shook her head.

"Oh. Casey…I'm sure Derek will understand. Maybe he just needs time?" She asked and Casey shrugged.

"Maybe." She said with a sniffle, Lizzie hugged her before she left the room. "Or maybe he hates me." She whispered to herself.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

"Have you said anything to her?" Sam asked as Derek glanced at Casey quickly every so often.

"No." He answered quickly, his eyes lingering on her as she walked shyly with Emily by her side. He sighed deeply, shook his head and faced his locker again. "No, I haven't." He said.

"Why haven't you? Do you really want to keep this silent thing going?" He asked and Derek shook his head as he closed his locker.

"Hell, no; but I don't know what to say. Sorry? Yeah, 'sorry I walked out on you and made you cry, sorry I snapped when you made a simple comment about my rep.' That doesn't work, Sam. I don't know what to tell her." He said and Sam smiled apologetically.

"I have no advice. I took Emily to that first date spot you picked out for Casey. If I were romantic I would've picked something out myself. Of course, I didn't. just talk to her, D." He said and Derek shook his head.

"And say what?" He asked bitterly; Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. But if you keep going like this it'll make everything awkward. You two live together, you can't just…ignore her. Like Kendra, or Beth, or the cheer-squad…or any other blondes you've dated." He said and Derek glared at him.

"Shut up, Sammy." He said as they went to their next class. They sat and Derek took his usual seat in the back and watched as Casey awkwardly sat herself in the front seat, the seat she usually took before they started dating. Derek sighed and looked away.

The teacher babbled about something Derek had absolutely no interest in. He saw Casey's sweatshirt-clad arm raise throughout the whole class and smiled as the teacher looked at her with a puzzled expression as she continued to ask a question or explain something. The teacher smiled nervously and just agreed with her after she made another argument with him.

The bell rang and everyone evacuated the class instantaneously. Derek grabbed his backpack and was about to pass by Casey when she dropped her books on the floor and scrambled to pick up the loose papers and textbooks. He sighed and crouched over to help her. He gathered a bunch of her papers and handed them to her as she straightened herself out.

"Thanks." She said quietly as their hands bumped clumsily. She left and he shook his head while he left, glaring at his hand for the sensation spreading through it from the contact.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

"Casey, this is ridiculous. You aren't even happy anymore. You're dwelling on something you can fix with a simple apology. Stop this." Kendra said as she leaned over the table to talk to Casey in hushed tones.

"It can't be fixed with a simple apology, though. I screwed up, I said the wrong thing…I didn't even mean it." She said quietly as she poked at her food absentmindedly.

"No. Casey, Kendra's right. You need to say something; I'm sure he hates-"

"-me. Hates me." She finished bitterly and stabbed her lunch with her fork. Emily and Kendra sighed simultaneously.

"No; Casey, Derek doesn't hate you. You know he doesn't. I was going to say he probably hates this whole thing. You guys aren't speaking…aren't even arguing! Don't you think it's going overboard?" Emily asked and Casey pursed her lips.

"If you get accepted to UT…it'll be worse. You know it will be awkward and eventually…it'll tear you apart. To the point where one of you will go to the other side of the country. Or maybe out of the country." Kendra said and Casey leaned back against the chair. "Do you want that?" She asked and Casey looked away, but her eyes fell upon Derek. He was with his friends at his normal table but he seemed distant. His friends were talking dramatically and he was nodding and giving fake smiles and laughed. A half-smile appeared on her lips as he glanced at her quickly. She watched and noticed his smiles seemed to get brighter.

However small a difference it may have been.

"No." She admitted quietly. "But I really didn't mean it the way it came out. I wouldn't say something like that about him…I wouldn't think it." She said and Kendra smiled sadly.

"I know, Hun. And I bet Derek does, too. He's just…well, he's Derek, and there really isn't any other way to explain it." She said and Casey smiled slightly.

"Maybe." She said, as she glanced at Derek, their eyes locked momentarily before the snapped away.

"So, were you accepted to ICT?" Kendra asked Emily excitedly. Kendra had received a scholarship and practically said yes before they got to finish their question. Emily smiled brightly and wiggled in her chair slightly.

"I got the letter yesterday…I'm in!" She said and the three girls squealed and clapped and hugged. From his table, Derek watched and couldn't hold back a smile.

**Getting.There.**

_Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes_

"What the hell is Casey doing here?" Derek asked Sam in a harsh whisper.

"Dude, you're acting like she's the plague; I thought you loved her." Sam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he turned his back to the three girls approaching him and Sam.

"I did, I mean I do. But you said it was Emily and Kendra, not Casey." He spat and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it, D. You can't keep avoiding her." Sam said and Derek scowled.

"Sam, when are you going to understand? I don't want Casey around me!" He yelled and Sam winced as he ducked his head. Derek's brows furrowed and he turned around, coming face to face with Casey. His jaw dropped as he thought of an explanation but, to his dismay, none came. "Ca-" Her eyes threatened him to choose his words wisely and quickly with tears.

"Save it." She whispered as she turned on her heel and left. Emily and Kendra followed her with their eyes. Her pace quickened and she soon broke into a full on sprint. Soon her retreating form disappeared and Derek ran his hands through his hair painfully.

"Why would you say that?" Emily asked as her eyes shined with anger.

"Are you mentally challenged? Don't you know how much you're hurting her? Do you even care that you made her cry? More than once I might add." Kendra yelled at him and he cringed. "I'm talking to you." She yelled and pushed him; his back hit the wall and he shook his head. "Derek!"

"I know! Okay? I already fucking know what I did! What I _do_! You think I don't realize it? Do you honestly think that I don't hear her crying through the wall? I live with her, something like that doesn't go unnoticed, especially for me. So just shut the hell up, because I don't need you telling me what I did to her. I don't need your reminders of what I do and how she feels. Okay? I live it!" He shouted and left quickly, leaving the three teens behind.

"What's he going to do?" Emily asked as he stalked off.

"He's probably headed to the hockey rink. He lets his anger, or whatever unwanted emotion he has, out on the ice. I swear, if the Zamboni just went over the ice it'll have to go over again as soon as he finishes up. That rink will look like hell after he's through." Sam said and the two girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"As long as he doesn't go and do something stupid." Kendra mumbled as Derek's form disappeared. "You two have fun. I'm going to get some ice-cream and bring it to Casey with a large spoon." She said and Emily smiled.

"Why don't you watch the movie with us-ow!" Sam said and finished and Emily pinched his back. Kendra's response was a laugh.

"No thanks, Sam. I _so_ don't want to be a third-wheel." She said and waved as she left.

**Getting.There.**

'_C__ause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_And when I'm through with Casey, I'm going to yell at Derek. Maybe even hit him…_Kendra thought as she walked into a small convenient store. She picked up a container of rocky road and handed it to the cashier. _I can't believe he'd say something like that. I can't even believe he'd think something like that!_

"Thank you, please come again." The woman said and Kendra smiled kindly as she left. _Let alone the fact Casey was right there. I mean, he probably didn't know she was behind, given the look of utter shock on his face, but we were close! I mean, what did he mean by that? It isn't like they broke up…oh my God, what if he's going to dump her?_

_He said he knows how much he hurts her. If that's true, then why the hell would he keep hurting her?! What would possess him to keep hurting her? What the hell happened to the Derek that actually _cared _about his girlfriend? Where'd that Derek go? He's being a cruel bastard and he knows it. _Kendra walked up to the house and knocked on the door, repeatedly and hard.

_Stupid, smug, jackass. Who does he think he is? Yeah, he's _the _Derek Venturi; he plays the guitar, hockey and girls! He said he loved her! Why would he turn his back on her like that? What did she do to deserve that? She tried to apologize. Now he's acting all huffy like he's been betrayed or whatever. He's going to get a mouthful, mindful, handful and _so _much more._

"Kendra?" Casey asked as the blonde stood outside her door looking angry. But, upon seeing Casey's red and puffy eyes, she softened considerably.

"Hey, Hun. I brought comfort food, can I come in?" She asked and Casey nodded, letting her pass. "I left Sam and Emily and came to see if you were okay." She said and Casey blinked at her, giving her a blank look. "Right. I don't even need to ask. It's obvious you aren't." She said stupidly and sat on the sofa. Casey closed the door and sat on Derek's recliner.

"Why is that a stupid question? Oh God, I look pathetic, don't I?" She asked frantically and Kendra shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no. Casey, Sweetie, that's not what I meant. I just mean…Derek was a jerk and he was so out of line when he said that. He's acting like his old self, the one who was an arrogant son of a-"

"Kids in the house." Casey finished quickly and Kendra nodded.

"Right, sorry." She said and Marti looked up from her place at the dining room table.

"I know what she was going to say. I'm nine, I've hear curse words before; and it isn't even considered a curse. Bitch simply means a female dog. Quite frankly, I don't understand how Derek is a bitch. He's male." She said in a normal tone and Casey's eyes widened.

"Marti, you don't speak like that…and-"

"How do you know this stuff?" Kendra asked as she looked at Marti oddly. The nine-year-old shrugged and went back to her drawing. "Anyways, how are you?" She asked as Casey took a big bite of the ice-cream.

"I thought we went over this already." She said through a mouthful of chocolate. Kendra cringed.

"Oh, Sweetie, you're going through the slob phase. Come, we need to get you girl-ied up. We'll dress you in lots of pink; do your hair and nails." Casey looked at the ice-cream longingly and Kendra sighed. "You can bring the ice-cream." She said exasperatedly and Casey gave her a half-smile. "As long as you don't go all crazy with mouthfuls of chocolate. It's gross." Kendra said and Casey nodded as she followed her upstairs.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish_

Casey sat on the bed and took small bites of the ice-cream as Kendra went through all her clothes, looking for something to blow Derek's mind with.

"This is pointless. I don't even know what he likes to see you in." She said and threw her arms up. Casey's brows scrunched as she looked up at Kendra.

"He likes me in tight jeans and his jersey with my hair wet and down. Uncombed." She said and Kendra stared at her before breaking out into a large smile and straightening up in pride. "So, what's this great idea you just thought of?" She asked as she dug out a chocolate chunk and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh…just giving him what he wants, but doesn't deserve; minus the jeans and plus make-up and this…" she dug through Casey's drawer and pulled out a thong while smirking. "We're going to make him squirm." She said deviously and Casey continued to look at her with ice-cream in her mouth. She swallowed and looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah, but we still need his jersey, and what's he going to say when I'm wearing his jersey and he's mad at me?" She asked and Kendra waved a hand dismissively.

"We'll think of some sort of excuse…we'll just make it so he feels even more uncomfortable in the situations…and possibly so he might want to take a cold shower." She said shrugging and Casey sighed at she scraped the bottom of the ice-cream container.

"These things are so small…" She mumbled and Kendra took her arm and dragged her into Derek's room. "Bottom left drawer on the dresser to the right of the closet." Casey said and Kendra looked at her with a small smile.

"That's adorable." She whispered to herself as she went to the drawer Casey pointed her to and picked up his SJST jersey. She threw it in Casey's direction and she smelled it, making sure it was clean. "Case, what are you doing?" She asked and Casey shrugged.

"Making sure it's clean." She said simply and Kendra looked at the drawer.

"But it was folded and put away." Casey shrugged.

"Believe me. You can't trust that. Once I did and I wound up wearing his sweaty t-shirt." She said, while shuddering. "I…never mind." She said her face suddenly sad again. Kendra frowned and brought back into her room.

"Come on, we'll get you ready to make him drool." She said and Casey smiled half-heartedly.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love_

"Are you sure about this?" Casey asked uncertainly as she looked into the mirror. "I mean…it looks a little…over the top." She said and Kendra smiled.

"Trust me, Hun. Derek won't think so. In fact, the only sentence with the word 'top' in it he'll be thinking of will be: 'take off your top'." She said smirking and Casey examined herself again.

"But…it's a little short…don't you think?" She said, looking at her exposed legs self-consciously. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"That's the point, Casey. He'll be drawn to your legs and he'll want more and you'll deprive that of him. Also, you may want to bend over when he's looking." She said and Casey stared at her.

"But then the shirt will ride up and the…oh." She said in realization. "You want me to show my thong to Derek? Wouldn't that be…cruel and unusual?" She asked and Kendra nodded.

"Exactly." She said and looked at her watch. "Ooh, I gotta go. He'll be home soon. Remember what you say because he's bound to ask questions." She said in a rush as she left and Casey nodded. "And call me to tell me how it went!" She called out as she closed the door. Casey smiled and went into the kitchen.

She hummed softly with the radio and took out a brownie mix. She looked for a bowl but realized it was under the sink. She leaned over and tried to dig it out. The front door opened unnoticeably to her and Derek walked in. He dropped his leather jacket onto the hook then walked into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and his head tilted as Casey continued to dig the bowl out. Finally, she reached it and tugged it out.

"Finally." She mumbled to herself as she stood straight. She turned to the mix but stopped as she saw Derek staring at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She blushed and turned back to the mix. _I love it when he looks at me that way._ She thought as she popped a hip out towards Derek, as Kendra had suggested she do. It made the jersey ride up a little and Derek's breath hitched.

"Uh…hey." He said uneasily. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said.

"W-why are you wearing my…uh, jersey?" He asked and she looked back at the bowl.

"I needed something to wear, but all my comfort clothes are in the wash. So it was either your jersey or my birthday suit." She said with a small chuckle. _I prefer the second._ Derek thought as his eyes wandered over her body.

"Oh, okay." He said as he swallowed. She opened the top cabinet and went onto her tip-toes to reach the flour. The jersey rode up higher as she stretched and Derek's eyes widened as he stopped himself from pulling her into him and kissing her fiercely.

"I gotta go." He said quickly as he left the kitchen in a swift movement. _Oh my God…what are we fighting over again? Ugh, who cares, I'm going crazy and now she's making it even harder. That jersey will never be the same…_

**Getting.There.**

_Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do_

"I'm going crazy, Sammy, crazy." Derek said as he paced.

"Dude, chill. You're going to pace a hole in my floor." He said as Derek continued pacing in Sam's living room.

"She's wearing my jersey and make up and thongs and wet hair and…God, I can't take it anymore. She's torturing me. Dude, miniskirts around the house, tube-tops to sleep in, working out and walking around all sweaty and hot and…let's face it. If this continues I'll never be able to take a regular shower again. I love the girl; I should be able to say something to her!" Derek said as he flopped onto Sam's couch.

"D, just say sorry. I don't know! Do I look like a romantic? I wear a toque on almost every single one of our dates!" Sam said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're too attached to that thing." He said, looking at the blue toque on Sam's head.

"Yeah, well…" He said and shrugged.

**Getting.There.**

_Wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

"Oh my God, what happened!?" Was the immediate sound that reached Casey's ears after the first half-ring.

"Relax, Kendra. That's why I called." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I've been waiting for _forever_." Kendra complained and Casey rolled her eyes.

"It's been an hour." She said blankly.

"Whatever. Spill." She said and Casey told her what happened. "You delayed all this juiciness for brownies?" Kendra asked sternly and Casey chuckled quietly. "They better have been good. And there had better be some left for me." She said and Casey smiled while rolling her eyes.

"It isn't 'juicy', it was stupid and pointless** (A/N: Kind of like the whole situation :-P)** honestly, I don't know why we did that." She said and Kendra sighed.

"We did it to make him realize how stupid he's being. We showed him what he's missing." She explained.

"But he isn't missing it. I don't dress that way." Casey said.

"But you could. Look, I'm sure you're doing a bunch of things that are driving him nuts. That was just an extra push. Also, bite your lips a lot. For some reason he likes it when you do that. He also likes it when you lick your lips, so do that too. When you sit beside him be sure to bump knees and touch your thighs to his. Keep the skirt-thing going. You never know when you'll have to sit beside him and bare legs will make him crazy. Even more-so then he already is." Kendra said and Casey wrote them down.

"Okay. Got it. Tonight is family fun night, blech, but I usually sit on the couch and so does Derek. Also, I'll save you some brownies." She said and Kendra smiled.

"Excellent. I'll see you at school on Monday." She said.

"'Kay, bye." Casey hung up and let out a breath. "Gotta find that miniskirt." She muttered to herself as she looked for the skirt that started this whole mess.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

"Okay…it's a movie." Nora said and Marti nodded. Derek tried to concentrate on the game of charades they were playing and on Marti but to no avail. His mind was solely on stopping the urge he had to move his hand onto Casey's thigh. Her knee kept bumping against his and she sometimes stood up and whooped when she got one right.

Every time that happened he lost another strand of sanity. He swore to God that soon he'd take her savagely in front of everyone without an ounce of regret or shame. He wouldn't care at that point. A guy can only hold back for so long before he snaps. And right now, he was ready to pop like a cork from a bottle of warm champagne. And he swore it was true.

"Snow White!" Casey cried as she stood and pointed at Marti. Marti nodded happily and Casey began to do a little happy-dance in front of Derek. He swallowed hard and watched her hips sway and her lift slightly with her movements and turns. He gnawed on his bottom lip, drawing blood into his mouth as his hands dug into the fabric of the couch. She looked down before sitting and she licked her lips then bit her bottom lip after she did.

"I can't take it!" He finally yelled as he stood up and reached for an envelope in his backpack. "This is yours." He said as he shoved it in her face before going up to his room. Casey looked at the envelope briefly before going up to her room with tears brimming her eyes. The rest of the family watched in confusion.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah_

_**D-Rock88:**__Y would U do tht 4?_

_**Hockey-Stud: **__Cuz im an idiot._

_**D-Rock88: **__im not arguing. Ur an idiot, D, theres nothing to do bout it. Except apologize, which ur not gonna do._

_**Hockey-Stud: **__Ya…but I went to far this time. I guess I shld say srry…but I can pic it already, 'srry' 'oh, isnt that sweet, get out'._

_**D-Rock88: **__Shes not gonna say tht. Just go and say smthing._

_**Hockey-Stud: **__what I did isnt exactly smthing you can just say srry 4._

_**D-Rock88: **__Ya, but D…she thinx its her fault._

_**Hockey-Stud: **__Shit._

_**(Hockey-Stud's language has been detected as inappropriate and he has been banned from chatting for one month.)**_

Derek glared at the message on the screen that disallowed him to continue talking with Sam online. He hit his head against the desk.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered to himself.

**Getting.There.**

_I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

She read over the letter from the University of Toronto repeatedly as tears fell from her eyes. How could so much go wrong in a week? It seemed like just yesterday she was on top of the world, everything was perfect. Now…now it was all gone. She didn't even know why anymore.

She scrunched up the letter and threw it against her mattress and sat cross-legged staring at the pattern on her comforter as her tears fell.

"Casey?" Somebody asked from the doorway. She looked up and sniffed quietly. "Why are you crying?" They asked and Casey looked at the ball that lay by her pillow.

"What do you want, Derek?" She asked as more tears fell from her closed eyes. He closed the door and looked at the torn envelope by her feet and the rolled up ball by her pillow.

"Did you get…?" He trailed and she looked at him.

"I got rejected." She said and he scrunched his brows.

"UT rejected you?" He asked in astonishment.

"No." She shook her head. "Brown rejected me, they said that there were so many more applicants with my grades and better with more to show them that they didn't need me. UT gave me a full scholarship for literature." She said and he sat on the foot of her bed.

"But…I thought you wanted to go to UT. Wasn't it your first choice?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it _was_." She said pointedly.

"But…oh." He said as he nodded. "Casey…I don't want you to not go to UT because I'm going to be there. Actually, I want you to go _because _I'm going to be there. We never actually broke up." He whispered in her ear and she felt a small smile appear on her lips. "I still love you. I never stopped…but my rep is a touchy subject and I'm sorry for snapping. Earlier…I just yelled because you were driving me insane with that skirt." He said smirking and she chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry, too. I know that what I said came off differently than I intended…and I've been upping my…sexiness just to get to you. Maybe a pushed it…a little too far." He blew out a breath.

"A little? _Marti_ couldn't even calm my thoughts about you. Honestly. I could think of my grandmother while watching you and still be _incredibly _turned on." He said and she smiled. "And another thing; don't you _ever _let me go this long without kissing you. Your lips are driving me crazy." He admitted as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Deal." She said with a small giggle.

"But…do you think the Casey that shows her sexiness off could make an appearance every once in a while?" He asked as he smirked. She laughed a little.

"Only for you." She said and he leaned in to kiss her but found his lips hanging in mid-air. "But right now I need to three-way Emily and Kendra and tell them _everything_. And if you don't want to hear lots of squeals…it's best you leave." She said and he kissed her chastely before leaving.

"So…you're going to UT, right?" He asked from the doorway, she nodded as she began talking to Emily and Kendra. He smiled and shook his head as he left. So, their world went perfect, to rock-bottom, and back to perfect in a week.

_Wow, talk about your rollercoaster relationship._ He thought as he sat at his computer desk and signed up again for the chat service to talk to Sam again.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter seemed…worthless in a sense, but [art of it is very much needed. Like the whole 'university yay we're going to the same university I'm going to live with my girlfriend in university' thing, that was essential. So yeah, I'm done babbling. Please update!**

**I'm not getting as many reviews as before. **_**So**_**…REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance Free, Live Large

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_Be Without You. Mary J. Blige _**not mine. **_**Poems**__lyrics_**, mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! Casey's dance clip is in my profile. Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Dance Free, Live Large**

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna be with you, _

_Gotta be with you, _

_Need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

"Good practice everyone! Remember, you need to hand in the posters by Friday. It needs to promote the benefit and still have its own…flair." The dance instructor as everyone went to the lockers to get their bags. "Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and Casey walked over.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked as she adjusted her leotard. The instructor sighed and frowned. "GJ? What's wrong?" She asked, her brows furrowed. GJ sighed again and shook her head.

"Hailey, you know the promote dancer? She quit. Said she wasn't going to keep slumming down here with a bunch of non-talented losers. Without her…the show is going to be a dud. We need our best dancer to dance and you're that person. I shouldn't have chosen Hailey anyways. Casey, I need you to do this. Without it the studio will be shut down." GJ said and Casey's eyes widened.

"Me? _I'm _the best dancer? What about Lucy, or…or Kyla?" Casey asked and GJ shook her head.

"Lucy only does ballet, we need a combination. And Kyla isn't even close to your ability. I really need you to do this, Case. The studio depends on it." GJ said, her green eyes swimming with worry. "Some of these kids…dance is their life. They can't afford those places uptown and if they keep practicing they can be good enough. Like Lexi. The girl's a beginner but she's talented, just poor as hell." GJ said with a far off look in her eyes.

"But…I don't have a routine and the benefit is Friday. I only have two practices this week and I need to practice my duet and the group dance. I'll never be ready." She said and GJ pursed her lips in thought.

"How about…you come here everyday at five for a two hour practice everyday this week? No charge. Please, Casey." She said and Casey nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said and GJ hugged her.

"Thank you!" Casey laughed lightly as a look of relief washed over GJ.

"No problem GJ. I'll see you tomorrow." Casey said.

"Casey!" She turned and saw Derek standing in the doorway. She smiled and waved goodbye to GJ then grabbed her bag and went to Derek. "Geez, could you take any longer?" He asked sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Baby." She said smiling and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've been waiting outside and it's hot out there. You couldn't have called and said you were going to be late?" He asked. "I was close to strippi-" he was cut-off abruptly by her lips on his. His eyes closed and he put a hand in her hair as she kissed him softly.

"Sorry." She said smiling as he blinked out of his daze.

"Uh…just, um…what were we talking about, again?" He asked and she laughed as she tugged his arm and dragged him out to the car.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna be with you, _

_Gotta be with you, _

_Need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo_

"What's this for again?" Lizzie asked as she and Casey worked on a large poster.

"My benefit. The studio is close to shutting down so they're hosting a dance benefit for people to see what the studio offers. They make donations and what not. There's food and a concert and a bunch of things for people to have fun. It's going to be awesome but they need some advertisement so people know what's going on." Casey explained as she stared at the poster.

"What are you putting on it?" Lizzie asked as she looked at the blank spot in the middle of the poster where Casey was going to write something.

"Don't know yet." She said and shrugged. "Maybe something will come to me." She said as they put everything away. "Anyway, I've gotta get ready for my date. You should really have Ed take you out some time." She said smiling and Lizzie chuckled quietly.

"I would…but I'm not as hostile as you. It wouldn't work as well as it does when you threaten Derek with make-out sessions…or shall I lack there of…" She said while laughing and Casey shrugged.

"I just wish he'd tell me where we're going. He never tells me." She mumbled as she went up o her room, leaving Lizzie smiling to herself and shaking her head.

**Getting.There.**

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight_

"Would you just tell me where we're going?" She asked as Derek continued to drive. "I don't even know where we are." She cried out and he laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't be allowed to call yourself a former and soon-to-be Torontonian." He said with traces of laughter in his voice and she pouted.

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked and he nodded. "I've never been to downtown Toronto except on your birthday at the harbour front." She said, blushing a little. He scrunched his eyebrows.

"What about when you went to H2O?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Outskirts." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know that." He admitted quietly then began to smile. "Well, I guess you'll just love me all the more after this, then." He said proudly and she smiled.

"I can tell you if I'll like it if you tell me where we're going." She tried and he shook his head.

"Nope." He said and she sighed.

"It was worth a shot." She slumped into her seat and peered out the window at the city-lights, neon signs, people and other cars passing by. "I kind of forgot what it's like up here. The city is so full of…life. You know what I mean?" She asked and he glanced over at her and smiled at her dazed expression.

"Yeah, I do. Baby, are you feeling home-sick?" He asked and she looked at him sheepishly.

"No. Maybe. Just a little bit. Okay, maybe a little more than a little. Alright, yes. I miss Toronto. I love it here." She admitted quietly and he chuckled. "Why are you laughing at me?!" She cried out and he laughed harder.

"Because I don't even have to say anything anymore. Do you realize that I didn't even have to say anything for you to change your mind from no to yes?" He asked and she smiled.

"Shut up." She said as she smiled. "I was telling you about how much I miss it here and you go and make it all a joke." She said pouting.

"Sorry. I love you." He said smiling sweetly and she couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her pout.

"Stop that. You always do that. I make a point and you go and be all sweet. And I love you too." She said smiling at him. "I think we're one of those couples that make everyone else sick to be around but we don't care because we're so happy together." She said as she smiled and looked at him as he stared at the road intently. "You're really cute when you concentrate." She said as she just watched him.

"Baby, you're all over the place today. Did you forget to take your pills?" He asked worriedly and she looked over at him, just to be sure he was joking. When she saw no trace of a smile she frowned.

"Derek…" She said looking at him wearily. Finally a large smile broke out on his face and she gasped. "Derek!" She cried and he laughed. She huffed and leaned against her chair and pouted.

"Oh, stop pouting." He said and she smirked as he drew his attention back to the road completely. Slowly, her hand crept to the back of his neck and rubbed the nape. She leaned up to his ear and breathed into it.

"I love you." She said breathily and felt him shudder visibly. She leaned into him and felt the car swerve slightly before returning to her seat with a look of fright in her eyes. "Sorry." She squeaked and he laughed a little.

"You should be. We could've gotten into an accident because you couldn't keep your hormones in check." He said and she gaped at him.

"Oh my God, you are so not serious." She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Der-ek!" She hit his arm violently as he pulled over to small building. "Are we here? Can you tell me where here is now? Derek!" She yelled as he got out of his seat and closed the door. She remained where she was and waited for him to come around and open her door. When he did he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and she pouted. "I hate you." She said in a sweet tone as he rolled his eyes, still smiling, and helped her out.

**Getting.There.**

_Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that_

"I love you!" Casey cried out and threw herself into Derek's arms. He laughed and held her around her waist. "That was amazing. And so…appropriate." She said smiling largely.

"I take it you liked the surprise, and that you forgive me for keeping it as one?" He asked and she nodded instantaneously. She hugged him tightly before detaching herself from him and smiled. "You're going to be even better. Also, I'm going to need to work extra hours because you _insisted _on my writing a huge check for that studio." He said and she smiled.

"Sorry about that; but did you see how happy the lead dancer was when we complimented her and gave her the check? Or how happy her _boyfriend _was? He was standing by her side and smiling as he looked at her and…Derek it was so sweet!" She gushed and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Sounds familiar." He said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "So, I'm going to pick you up at seven everyday this week?" He asked and she nodded.

"GJ really needs my help with this." Casey explained and Derek nodded.

"She made the best decision. You're way better than everyone else in the studio. At every class I might add." He said and she smiled.

"Even better than Lucy?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll never live that down, will I?" He asked and she shrugged.

"So long as you don't _ever _do that to me. And I know you won't, so…eh, maybe eventually it'll die down…slightly." She said smirking and he smiled while he shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He said softly as he took her hand in his.

**Getting.There.**

_Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)_

"You two are so _adorable_." Lizzie gushed as the Casey and Derek stepped into the house smiling at each other and holding each other's hand.

"Yeah, to the point where I wanna hurl. Could you cut the mushiness until I'm out of the room? It's hard enough when you guys aren't being sweet and are being…intimately angry…but the sweetness is suffocating me. And Derek, you may want to watch Casey's back; Lizzie's making me take her out because of something Casey said. Whoever thought Lizzie wasn't hostile was obviously deluded." He mumbled the last part to himself as he went up to the attic.

"Aw…he's taking you out?" Casey asked and Lizzie grinned as she nodded. Derek stood behind Casey and rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Casey…" He whispered, making her shudder. "I recall you saying something about rolling around in my bed?" He whispered and she giggled as shivers went through her. Lizzie watched as Derek's lips moved in inaudible words and saw Casey shiver and giggle.

"Right." She said and he smirked. "See ya, Liz." Casey said as she led Derek up the stairs to her room. Lizzie shook her head and smiled.

"So cute." She said to herself before turning back to her book.

**Getting.There.**

_We've been through it (yes)  
We got real sh- (yes)  
See baby we been..._

"One and two and three and four. One and two and three and four! C'mon Casey! Stop! Stop, stop, stop." GJ said as she shook her head. Casey leaned over, her palms against her knees as she breathed deeply. "What's wrong, Casey?" She asked and Casey remained in her stance to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better; I know I can do better." She said and GJ sighed.

"Go get some water and we'll break it down." Casey straightened up and nodded as she wadded on sore feet to her bag. She downed some of it and went back to GJ. "Alright. We'll stretch out your feet some more." She said and Casey nodded. Casey put herself in the needle position, her leg up vertically while she leaned her torso against her other leg, and pointed her toes painfully.

GJ set down the leg after a few minutes and brought up the second. Casey winced as GJ adjusted her blistering foot.

"Okay. Let's break it down now." GJ said as she and Casey went through the routine step by step. "Alright…we need you to move more…fluently for the second half of the routine." She said and Casey nodded. They tried different techniques to loosen her up but nothing worked. GJ sighed then snapped her fingers. "Skating. Have you tried skating?" She asked and Casey shook her head.

"I can't skate." She said and GJ pursed her lips. Casey smiled then. "But…I can learn. I'll try it and tomorrow when I come back we'll see how it works out. I gotta go, Derek's waiting outside for me." She said as she ran, wincing as her feet hit the hard floor, to gather her things and leave.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Casey." GJ called as she left.

**Getting.There.**

_Too strong for too long _

_(And I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home _

_(Cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

"You look hot when you're sweaty." He said as she ran toward him. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry it took longer. GJ and I had to figure out a way to get me to move more fluently." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fluently? Your dance flows like a river." He stated and she laughed.

"Cheesy simile, but sweet nonetheless. However, I need a favour." She said as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. "Can you teach me to skate?" She asked and Derek looked over at her with shock written in his features.

"I didn't know you couldn't skate." He said and she nodded.

"Well, I can't. And now you know. I need you to help me. Please Derek? I don't trust anyone else to not let me fall…other than Emily and Kendra but they'd probably fall with me." She said and Derek smiled.

"I tried taking Kendra skating once." The smile warped into a smirk. "She spent more time on her butt than her feet." He said and Casey smiled in amusement.

"Wait." Her smile fell slightly. "You took her skating on a date?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Hey! I drove her to Toronto to go skating at City Hall. It isn't my fault she _insisted _she knew how to skate." He said with hints of laughter in his voice.

"What'd you do?" She asked, trying to hold back the amusement that came over her as she thought about the blond girl shuffling helplessly on the ice and falling repeatedly. He laughed and shrugged as he continued to drive.

"Honestly, I don't even remember. Maybe you should ask her. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to tell you how horrible I was about it." He said while smirking. She shook her head and held back laughter but let her toothy grin shine out.

"So, I'm going to take that as a confirmation that you'll be teaching me how to skate." She said and he nodded.

"Actually I was thinking about saying no…but then I was like 'she'll probably fall a lot. Her being Klutzilla and all' so that was enough to convince me to teach you." He said as he smiled at her. She laughed lightly and hit his shoulder.

"Derek!" She said and hit him again.

"Ah! Stop the violence! No hitting the driver!" He cried out frantically, making her laugh.

**Getting.There.**

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it_

_Nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop hitting me, woman!" Derek cried as Casey kept hitting him with a magazine.

"What are you two doing?" Lizzie asked as she walked into the kitchen. Casey hit him one more time and he shook his head slowly.

"Hitting him for treating Kendra badly on a date. She kept falling on the ice and he laughed at her." She said, jerking her thumb towards Derek who shrugged and smirked. Casey narrowed her eyes and hit him again.

"Hey! I thought we went over this last night! Stop the violence!" He said and she rolled her eyes at him. He smiled lopsidedly; she smiled back up at him then kissed him chastely. "That's better." He said and Lizzie shook her head while smiling and returned to gathering her breakfast.

"Do we have anymore milk?" She asked and Derek waved a hand at her dismissively as he leaned Casey over the countertop as he kissed her softly and repeatedly. "Fine, make out instead of helping me." She said while holding back laughter as she realized the absurdity of their family.

"Ew…they're making out in the kitchen?" Edwin asked as he covered his eyes. Lizzie laughed and looked at the couple over by the sink. "Is it safe to look?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah." Lizzie said as she plopped herself down at the island with a bowl of cereal. Edwin opened his eyes and shut them tightly moments after.

"You said it was safe!" He cried out and Lizzie continued to laugh.

"I lied." She said flatly and Derek and Casey took a time-out so Derek could give Lizzie props.

"Nice." He said briefly before turning back to Casey. "Better." He said huskily in Casey's ear before capturing his lips with hers again. She laughed against his lips, a task proven hard to accomplish.

"I'm still mad at you." She mumbled against his lips after her laughter subsided. This comment, however, wound up triggering the laughter of Derek, Lizzie and Edwin.

**Getting.There.**

_I got a question for ya  
See I already know the answer  
But still I wanna ask you_

"Oh my God…how do you play hockey in like this?" Casey asked as one of her hands clutched Derek's arm as her other gripped the boards for dear life. "This is dangerous! I'm going to fall! I'm not exactly the most coordinated person around…and now I'm a klutz on ice!" She said as her eyes widened as she almost fell. Derek looked at her and laughed.

"Casey, I don't play hockey like this. You're hugging a wall. And it isn't dangerous if you concentrate, you aren't going to fall and I know you're a klutz. How you dance without falling…repeatedly…is beyond me." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That doesn't help Derek." She said and he shook his head; he got out of her grip slowly and strode on the ice a few feet away from her.

"Come on. Try to come to me. If you slip, I'm close enough to catch you but I'm still far enough for you to make _some _progress." He said and she drew in a shaky breath.

"You promise you won't let me fall then laugh at me as I sit there with a bruised butt that is slowly getting frostbite?" She asked worriedly and he laughed.

"I promise." He said as he laughed lightly. She bit her lip nervously as she shuffled away from the boards and, with one last push of herself, she glided into Derek's awaiting arms. Her hands clutched his biceps as she looked down at the ice. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up at him. She smiled largely and hugged him.

"I did it!" She cried out as she hugged him tightly. He laughed as she did a small wiggle-dance from the embrace of his arms.

"Casey, you moved about…three feet. And you pushed yourself off the board." He said and she pulled back. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kill joy. It doesn't matter, I still haven't fallen yet." She said triumphantly and he nodded while wearing his own smile.

"That's right, Baby. Now come on. You'll never get better by hugging me…however much I may like it." He said as he moved backwards a few strides on the ice and winked. She rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Just push yourself, Case." He said and bit her lip in concentration as shuffled awkwardly and slowly over to him. He extended a hand some-what and she took it for reassurance.

"Stop that!" She cried but let the incessant twitching of a smile overcome her as a grin spread across her face.

"C'mon. You're doing great! If I keep moving then you'll get better!" He said as he kept moving slowly as she followed, her hand still holding his tightly.

**Getting.There.**

_Would you lie? (no)  
Make me cry? (no)  
Do somethin' behind my back and then try_

"I've been practicing skating on the side…it's also helped my balance _a lot_." Casey said with a large smile as she warmed up to practice with GJ.

"Excellent. You shouldn't have much trouble with the Pointe-styled moves, seeing as how you already had those down-pat." GJ said and Casey looked at her in confusion.

"Wait. Pointe-_styled_? I'm not using my Pointe ballet shoes?" Casey asked and GJ shook her head.

"Of course not. It's freestyle…ish." She said and Casey exhaled deeply. "Alright, needle." She said and Casey kicked up her left leg.

**Getting.There.**

_To cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby  
My love is only your love (yes)_

"Hey- well, this is a nice view…" Derek said with a smirk as he walked into the studio to pick Casey up and found her in a cool-down, bending over and breathing deeply. She snapped up and turned to him, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Hey." She said softly as she waved goodbye to GJ and grabbed her bag. "You never come in. Why's today different?" She asked as she put her shoes on. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. But I'm glad I came in when I did…that was an intersting little thing you were doing over there, maybe you should do that at home…" He said as he smirked and winked at her. She ducked her head as her blush deepened.

"Bye GJ!" Casey called as she dragged Derek out of the studio. She hit his shoulder when they sat in the car and he looked over at her with a mock-hurt look.

"I thought we agreed to stop the violence?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, a smile planted firmly on her lips.

"Nope. Only you did that." She said as her smile grew.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll be faithful (yes)  
I'm for real (yes)  
And with us you'll always know the deal  
We've been..._

"I'm going to the mall with Lucy and Kyla. The one downtown has dance shops. They've got these cool recital outfits." Casey said to Nora as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the source of the annoying honking horn. "Bye!" She called out before she shut the door. She climbed into the backseat and glared at Kyla jokingly.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyla asked as she drove away from the house.

"You're so lucky. You've got this totally _awesome_ car. Who gets a Camaro for a sixteenth birthday present from their ninety-six year old grandmother who thinks the sun is dangerous?" Casey asked and Kyla shrugged.

"So how's the routine going?" Lucy asked and Casey exhaled deeply.

"Hard. My feet are calloused and it's only been three days. The benefit is this Saturday so I've only got two more days." Casey said and Lucy gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll do great, Case. You're a great dancer!" She said and Casey shrugged.

"You sound like Derek." Casey said as she laughed. Kyla glared playfully at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I hate you; you're so lucky. You've got a _totally _hot and amazing boyfriend and you're an awesome dancer." She said and Casey smiled.

"Derek is pretty amazing." She said while smiling playfully and the girls laughed.

"He's quite the charmer." Lucy said while nodding. Casey nodded in agreement.

"He could charm his way to an A. Of course…he doesn't. He's far too lazy." Casey said and Lucy nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_Too strong for too long _

_(And I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home _

_(Cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

"You've been skating. Excellent. It's evident in your dancing. Casey, thank you so much for doing this." GJ said as Casey danced. "Your balance has improved as well as the fluency. We've only got one more practice together after this and by the looks of it, you'll do just fine." She said with a large smile.

"Thanks." She said briefly before a pirouette. She could barely manage a quick 'thanks', her breathing was heavy and the manoeuvres were complicated. She needed to concentrate on the dancing.

"Is your poster almost finished?" GJ asked when Casey ended with the final pose. Casey breathed deeply and nodded.

"I just need one more thing." Casey said and GJ nodded.

"Thank you, Casey. This is so important to the studio. It's a necessity." She said gratefully and Casey smiled.

"No problem, GJ." She walked slowly over to her bags and got her shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before she headed out the door to find Derek.

"Casey!" He called and she looked over at him. He was smiling and standing by an alley-way.

"What is it?" She asked as she approached him.

"Look." He cocked his head to the alley-way where there was a group of kids and teenagers with a radio. She walked closer to them as they danced on a cardboard box. Derek followed behind her. She smiled as a young boy free-styled to the fast-paced hip-hop music blasting from the radio.

"Oh!" The crowd said as he fell into a baby freeze. Casey smiled as she watched, impressed. The young boy stood up and saw her. He immediately stopped dancing and everyone followed his gaze to her.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked and she shrugged.

"I heard your music." She said and the young boy pursed his lips. "You guys are good. Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked and a teenage boy emerged from the crowd.

"You dance in GJ's studio, right?" He asked and she nodded. She was about to ask how he knew that but he continued to speak. "She's got her top dancers on the wall. Anyways, she opens the studio for us at night. She stopped a couple of weeks ago. Said something about not having enough money.

"We can understand that. She gives us the lessons for free. We can't afford to go otherwise. Basically, GJ keeps us off the streets and out of trouble…so to speak. Some of these kids live a life of pure hell and GJ helps them with that. We want to help but nobody wants to see a bunch of amateurs dancing on a cardboard box." He said and Casey shook her head.

"You guys are amazing. Tell you what; I get a private lesson in for one more day tomorrow at five. Why don't you guys come in and make a routine? This is so different to the routines they've already got. You're all really talented and GJ would be thrilled." Casey said and they all smiled.

"We could – it would be – I'd be so – yo, we could, like – Ty could freestyle – ya'll better shut up!" The teenage boy yelled and the chattering of excitement subsided. He smiled.

"I guess that means yes." He said and shook Casey's hand. "John Gire." He said and she smiled.

"JG. I'm Casey McDonald." She said with a smile. A girl about the same age as John stepped forward.

"Ain't it adorable? JG and GJ, he's got a lil' thing for GJ, too." She said and smiled as she patted John's shoulder. "Latoya Gire." She said and stood beside John, revealing the very close resemblance to the two. "I'm the pretty twin." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, 'Toya." He said and she back off and raised her hands in defence.

"Fine." She said before she sucked at her teeth then turned and smiled at Casey. "Nice to meet you, Casey. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before she turned on the radio and everybody began dancing in a large group.

"Yeah, thanks." John said before turning around.

"Bye Kay!" The group shouted at her as she walked away with Derek. She was smiling broadly and he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked and her smile enlarged.

"Because I know what I'm putting on my poster." She said before she leaned up and kissed him briefly then climbed into the car.

**Getting.There.**

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it _

_Nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

"Dance Free, Live Large." Derek read from her paper. She smiled up at him.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I like everything you do." He said as he leaned over and captured her lips with a soft kiss. He pulled away but found himself being pulled forward and back to her lips. "Whoa." He said as he stumbled forward. He felt Casey smirk against his lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" She mumbled in between short kisses. He smiled pulled her up off the chair and over to the couch.

**Getting.There.**

_See this is real talk  
I'm always stay (no matter what)  
Good or bad (thick and thin)_

"So you're coming, right?" Casey asked Emily as they walked to their next class.

"Coming where?" She asked and Casey looked at her with an unbelieving stare. "I'm kidding! I know, the benefit is this Saturday at six. I'll be there, front row with Sam and Derek beside Sam." She said with a smile.

"Em, that was a horrible thing to do! I thought you forgot!" Casey said as they sat down as their assigned seats.

"How could I have? You've been talking about it for a week straight." She said as she laughed lightly. Casey smiled and shrugged before the teacher began the lesson. About half way through the class a paper ball landed on her desk.

You're shirt's riding up, which is wonderful for me, and Tinker keeps staring at your lower back.

Casey rolled her eyes. _That's so Derek it's ridiculous. _She thought as she adjusted her shirt. She could practically feel Derek's smirk burning through the back of her head.

Stop staring at my lower back and pay attention. If you fail I'm not helping you make up the grade. And stop obsessing over Tinker.

Derek chuckled to himself at the note and wrote down the first thing that came to mind.

I think Mrs. Felpin is balding faster than Mr. Dolter.

Casey read the note and chuckled quietly, bringing attention to herself from the teacher.

"Ms. McDonald, passing notes in class, are we?" She asked and took a look at the note.

"No, don't read-" Casey began but stopped herself as Mrs. Felpin's jaw dropped and she looked at Casey angrily. Casey shrunk down and Derek smirked. Mrs. Felpin's eyes darted in between the two.

"Both of you. To the office. Mr. Lasiter will be waiting for you. I'm sure you're accustomed to the principle's office, Mr. Venturi. You can show Ms. McDonald the way. And I'll have you know I suffer from female pattern baldness." She said and the class snickered quietly as Casey and Derek walked out of the class.

**Getting.There.**

_Right or wrong (all day everyday)  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe  
This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)_

"So then Ty comes in coffee-grinding and falls into the baby-freeze." JG finished explaining to the group so that they'd be ready for GJ at the studio later on that day. They all practiced their parts and erupted in cheers when they finished.

"Yo, we're gonna be off the hook!" Latoya said as she jumped up and pumped her fist.

"Oh yeah – GJ's gonna love – I can't wait – we've gotta – this is all Kay's – she's so awesome – I can't believe she was so – we owe her – would ya'll just shut up?!" JG yelled at the talkative group.

"Look, we're going to show GJ the routine then, if we're even part of the benefit, we thank Kay. Because we wouldn't even be able to _try _this if it weren't for her." JG said and everyone went back to their talking.

**Getting.There.**

_And if you got it deep in your heart  
And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)  
Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)_

"Good, you're here. Let's get started." GJ said and Casey nodded.

"Sure, but first…I've got a…big something." She said with a smirk before she opened the door to the studio and GJ laughed as the group of kids and teens emerged from outside and onto the hardwood floor.

"'Sup GJ?" Latoya said as she bumped her fist with GJ's.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" She asked with a large smile. JG motioned to Casey who smiled sheepishly. "What'd you do?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes playfully. Casey held up a finger and ran to her bag then pulled out her poster.

"Here you go. And…I saw them dancing in the alleyway; I thought…maybe they could do a routine for the benefit. What better to promote the studio than the actual thing that makes it special?" Casey said and GJ thought for a moment before nodding.

"Do you guys have a routine?" She asked and they all nodded.

"It's off the hook." Latoya said and gathered them in as the young boy Casey had seen dancing turned on the music. They began and Casey and GJ smiled as they watched. The end came and the young boy, known as Tyler or Ty, finished it with a baby-freeze.

"What'ya think?" Casey and the group asked. GJ's face broke out with a large smile.

"I think it's an awesome idea. Thank you, Casey. For, yet again, making a huge difference to this benefit. It'll definitely catch their eye. When I mentioned it to other dance studios they laughed in my face and said my head was up in the clouds with all the free crap I was spreading around. They're all just stuck-up snobs that don't know the meaning of dancing." GJ said and Casey smiled.

She unravelled her poster and the room was engulfed with soft awes and oohs. GJ smiled.

"_That's _the meaning of dance. Good job, Casey. Now you guys practice over their while I work with Casey over here." GJ said before taking Casey over to the other side of the studio.

**Getting.There.**

_Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)  
Put your hands up (hands up)  
Ladies let him know he's got your love  
Look him right in his eyes and tell him  
We've been..._

"I'm going crazy, when is Casey going up?" Derek asked Emily who was sitting beside him, ready to attack. "It's taking forever!" He whined and Emily snapped. She clasped her hand tightly over his mouth and brought his head closer so she wouldn't speak too loudly.

"Derek, I'm going to say this once. Shut the hell up, if you so much as speak of Casey one more time before she goes up I'll strangle you." She hissed and he nodded, feeling quite scared. She let go and smiled sweetly.

"Next up, we have our last dance of the evening. Casey McDonald!" GJ introduced and stepped off the stage as the music began. Derek had yet to see the routine so he was excited o say the least.

Sam, Emily and Derek watched in awe as Casey danced. When she finished nothing but applause could be heard. Derek smirked and Casey saw him wink at her. She smiled as everyone joined her onstage for a large bow.

**Getting.There.**

_Too strong for too long _

_(And I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home _

_(Cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

"Where is she?" Derek asked as they stood at the door, waiting for Casey.

"Derek, relax. She's probably getting the cheques for the studio and what-not." Sam said calmly and Emily nodded.

"Well it's taking way too long. I wanna see her so I can whisper things in her ear that'll make her blush." He said with a smirk and Emily laughed while Sam contorted his face with disgust.

"Gross, Dude. That was so wrong and I didn't need to hear it." Sam complained.

**Getting.There.**

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it _

_Nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

"Ms. McDonald, you did a fantastic job with that dance number. I made a contribution to Ms. Geraldine Jayson. I'm Sarah Moore, and I wanted to know if you were interested in a scholarship to the Performing Arts School of Montreal. Here's my card. You'd make a wonderful contribution to our school. Give me a call." Sarah said before walking out the door.

Casey smiled and fiddled the small card in between her fingers before shoving it in her pocket and going to find her family and friends…and Derek.

**Getting.There.**

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

Casey ran into Derek's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing." He whispered in her ear before he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. She pulled away smiling as everyone congratulated her. She smiled as her fingers absent-mindedly flipped the card in her pocket.

She had planned on going to UT with Derek but now…she was thinking about considering going to Montreal.

**A/N: Here it is! I hope you like it! The only thing really important here is the end.**

**Reviews are like brownies. I like brownies.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who Needs Sanity?

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Urban Behaviour or the song. Song is **_I Will Be, __Avril____Lavigne_**. I own all **_**poems**_** and **_lyrics_**. Oh, and I'm pretty sure there isn't a restaurant called 'Maison de Paris' anywhere in Canada (or the world) but if there is…then I don't own that either. If not…I don't care.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! Get ready for a shock at the end of a chapter…or maybe not. I don't know. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: Who Needs Sanity?**

**Getting.There.**

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

"Okay, in exactly 50 seconds it'll be Casey's birthday. She's either going to kill me for waking her up at three in the morning on a Wednesday or forget about the time and thank me over and over again for being to sensitive and sweet and blah, blah, blah." Derek whispered and focused the camera on him as he opened Casey's bedroom door and quietly walked in.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and a small lopsided smile fell onto his lips as he zoomed into her sleeping face. He checked his watch.

_3…2…1…_

"Oh, my God!" Casey shot up in her bed at the fell of Derek's cold hands on her bare back. She turned over to glare at him but was met with the sight of his camera. "Derek! I just woke up, why are taping me? Why are you in here? What are you doing? Are you going to show this to people like you did with the gargling extras from that school project?" She asked frantically in a whisper.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No. I came in to say happy birthday to you at exactly the right moment but you ruined it by ranting. It is now 3:04 and I missed my 3:03 deadline." He said with a small pout and she smiled.

"Aw…you were going to say happy birthday to me at _exactly _the right moment?" She asked quietly, the sweet smile still playing at her lips. "Are you insane?" She snapped in a whisper. He looked taken aback as he eyed her oddly.

"I was being sweet." He said calmly. She huffed.

"At three a.m. on a Wednesday? Oh my God, we have school! Derek, I need at least eight hours of sleep! Tomorrow's finals!" She whisper-yelled at him and smiled nervously.

"Technically…they're today." He said with a small shrug as though it were a help.

"Out!" She whispered and he stuck his tongue out.

**Getting.There.**

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

"We have to do something!" Kendra insisted as the three girls walked out of the school. "You turned eighteen today!" She said and Emily nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, we don't even have to stay out for long! It could be me, you, Kendra, Derek and Sam." Emily said and Kendra held up a hand.

"Whoa. I _so _don't want to be a third wheel…or fifth. It depends on how you look at it. Anywho, I object. I object _completely._ Especially with the four mushiest people I could be around. You and Sam are always so…sweet and…sometimes it's sickening. Whereas you and Derek…well, Derek's a walking grope-fest when you're around, so that's self-explanatory." Kendra said and the two other girls smiled.

"Sam's a sweetheart. It isn't my fault." Emily explained as her smile continued to grow. "But, I think you've got Derek down." She said with a shrug and Casey rolled her eyes, her smile still in tact.

"I'll have you know Derek can be and incredible sap sometimes. I caught him watching me sleep a few times. And he's the reason I got a scholarship to UT. I wouldn't have sent out those pieces if he hadn't made me." She said and Kendra smiled.

"You two are so adorable. He isn't the same since he's been with you. I mean the bad parts. He can still be a jackass every once in a while but it all in good nature. Except for a few months ago when you guys were fighting." Kendra said and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I swear, you guys are gonna be all over the tabloids when Derek becomes a pro-athlete. Everywhere you look you'll see the hottest couple around: Dasey." Emily said, waving her hand out dramatically as she said 'Dasey'. Casey laughed along with Kendra but rolled her eyes.

"Dasey?" She asked and Emily nodded simultaneously with Kendra.

"Like…Bradgelina, or Jacksannah." Kendra explained and Casey eyed her oddly.

"Did you just refer to me and Derek as Hannah Montana and her brother?" She asked and Kendra swallowed.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said hurriedly and Casey held up a hand as she laughed.

"I know you didn't, I was referring to the fact that you watch Hannah Montana." Casey said with laughter in her voice. Kendra blushed and ducked her head.

"Oh." She said sheepishly.

**Getting.There.**

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

"Because I turned eighteen this morning and I want a dinner with my friends and family and then some time with you." Casey explained to Derek as she looked through her closet.

"No problem. It's your birthday; you can have whatever you want." He said as he watched her. She stood and looked at all the clothes hanging up.

"Go get ready." She said as she turned around. He raised an eyebrow before he groaned.

"Are we going to another fancy place?" He asked and she smiled before sitting on his knee.

"I get whatever I want, right?" She asked and leaned her forehead against his. He nodded slightly. "I want to go to Maison de Paris." She said before she kissed him chastely. "Please enjoy this with me." She said with a small pout and he smiled softly.

"I enjoy everything with you. Even if I do have to wear a tie." He said and she chuckled quietly.

"Think of it this way, you always liked how aggressive I was with your ties during the 'after-events'. Just keep telling yourself that." She said and got up to let him leave. He smirked and stood in the doorframe for a moment.

"Gotta love that pink tie." He said with a wink before leaving. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes. The first time he had ever liked wearing a tie was after Dennis's wedding. The pink tie Nora got him. He loved that tie.

**Getting.There.**

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

"Is the menu gonna be in French?" Marti asked from the backseat of Derek's car, the prince. Nora and George decided it would be less crammed if Marti joined Derek and Casey in the prince instead of their SUV.

"It'll be in both French and English, so you don't need to worry. You should know _some _French though, shouldn't you?" Derek said as he drove and Marti nodded her head in pride.

"Je parle francais tres bien; pour un neuf-année-vieux, c'est. _(I speak French very well; for a nine-year-old, that is.)_" She said, stumbling over her words slightly. Derek looked on in confusion as Casey smiled at Marti and nodded in approval.

"What did she say about me?" Derek asked seriously and Casey and Marti rolled their eyes.

"Remerciez Dieu de l'hockey. _(Thank God for hockey.)_" Marti said and Casey laughed.

"Definitely. See! You're doing fine with your French." Casey said and Marti shrugged.

"That's why they transferred me to an international language school…or whatever. All I know is it's mostly a French school." Marti said in a bored tone. She sighed as though she were annoyed by something. "Are we almost there?" She asked irritably. Derek rolled his eyes then looked over at Casey.

"She's still seven." He said and cocked his head in Marti's direction in the back seat. She kicked the back of his chair and stuck her tongue out.

"I am not." She said and Derek laughed. He pulled up into a parking spot and Marti climbed out and waited for Casey. Derek got out and opened the door for her and she stepped out then began following Marti into the restaurant.

"No seriously! What did she say about me?!" Derek called after them and his ears were met with their laughter.

**Getting.There.**

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

The table bustled with the loud chattering of Lizzie, Edwin, Derek, Casey, Marti, Dimi, Nora, George, Sam, Emily, Ralph and Kendra. It was amazing anyone could be heard over the other voices, but somehow, it worked out.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the little girls' room." Casey said as she leaned over the table slightly, a chorus of 'okay's left the table before the familiarity of the voices returned. As she left sight all the voices died down in a deadpanned tone. Derek smirked and leaned over the table to whisper.

"She's gonna freak." He whispered and they all nodded. "I say we break and do it fast 'cause she's not particularly one to take her time. In anything." He said and, once again, they all nodded. They stood up and quickly threw their coats on. George and Nora paid the bill and they all left the restaurant. Casey came back with a smile on her face but it disappeared when she was met with a waitress cleaning up the leftover plates.

"Um…did you see where my…well, where all _they _went?" Casey asked, gesturing to the empty seats. The waitress shook her head.

"Sorry, Miss. They paid and left. That's all I know." The waitress said apologetically. Casey smiled to her in thanks and picked up her coat then left. She walked into the deserted parking lot and wiped away her tear swiftly.

"Great. And on my birthday, too." She whispered bitterly before walking away, her stiletto heals clicking lightly as she bit back the tears that wanted to fall.

**Getting.There.**

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

"Surpri – where the hell did she go?" Ralph said as he and the rest of them jumped out from behind their hiding spots with gifts and flashlights.

"Wait a minute…how does this work out?" Kendra asked as they looked blankly around a Casey-less surrounding.

"Uh-oh." Lizzie said slowly then looked at a wide-eyed Derek. "Any time, now, Derek." She said and he glanced at her before nodding.

"Wait right here." He said quietly before breaking out into a sprint down the street. Soon, she was in his view and he breathed out in relief and kicked up his speed with a newly found energy. Her shoes now dangled by her fingers as she walked carefully along the sidewalk. A small sniffle made its way to Derek's ears and he felt a pang of guilt hit him as he reached over and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What –?" She was cut-off by his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss instantaneously and was dazed when he broke from her lips. He smiled down at her and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "But you were…" She began and he shook his head.

"We wouldn't leave you alone on your birthday, Case. I wouldn't leave you alone _ever_. I thought I promised you that I would never do that already." He said and she broke into a smile.

"Good," she said as she chuckled through a slightly raspy throat, "because I _hate _surprises. And you leaving me alone is definitely the type of surprise I hate." She said before she hugged him around his waist tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders then kissed her temple affectionately.

"I wouldn't do that." He whispered as they walked back to the parking lot. "So…what did Marti say about me?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

**Getting.There.**

_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

"Oh my God. We have school tomorrow! Where are you taking me?!" Casey cried as Derek carried her on his back with his tie tied around her eyes.

"Relax, Casey." Emily said through laughter as she followed behind Derek. "Um, just a quick question, Derek…where are you taking us?" She asked and the group behind her all grunted. Derek laughed.

"If I say, then Casey's _surprise_ will be ruined." He said and Casey nudged him with her foot.

"Hey! I told you I don't like – ah!" She screamed as Derek pretended to loose grip of her and let her slide before gripping her again. "Der-ek!" Everybody sighed contently at the familiar cry and Derek, again, laughed.

"I bet you anything she's pouting right now." Derek said to Kendra and she shrugged. She walked over and looked at Casey.

"Yup." She said and Casey sighed.

"As much as I love you, and even more, love being carried around instead of walking on treacherous heels, do you think you could _maybe _put me down?" Casey asked.

"Sorry, no can do. You'll run away and I need my victim – I mean girlfriend – with me." He said and Casey bit his earlobe, causing him to stop short. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said innocently as she leaned her head against the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah, 'cause we really believe that." Edwin grumbled and Lizzie elbowed him.

"Shut up, Ed. It's sweet and romantic." She gushed and he looked at her oddly.

"You mean _sickeningly _romantic. And…make me shut up." He said childishly and she kissed his lips softly. "Yeah…yeah that ought to do it." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. Kendra and Emily 'aw'-ed and Ralph and Sam 'ew'-ed.

"Now _that's _sickeningly romantic." Sam and Ralph said together then bumped fists.

"Shut up." Kendra and Emily said together before mocking the guys and bumping fists.

"Why is it that it's my birthday but I'm being piggy-backed around a park with a blindfold on against my will? What happened to 'it's your birthday, you get whatever you want'?" Casey asked and they all laughed.

"If I take off your blindfold then it'll ruin the surprise." Derek explained and Casey sighed.

"I don't like surprises." She said to him and he shrugged.

"You'll like this." Lizzie assured her. Derek set her down and she stood there awkwardly.

"Can you untie the thing around my eyes now?" She asked and Derek chuckled as he untied the tie. Casey looked on in awe. They had a reserved part of High Park decorated with lights and there was music playing.

"It may not be anything compared to the hall but –" Derek began but was cut-off by Casey jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said, her voice was muffled against his shoulder. Kendra and Emily 'aw'-ed and Casey broke away from the hug wearing a huge smile. "You are _so _sweet." She said before she kissed him softly.

"Dude's turned into a softie." Edwin said to Sam as he shook his head. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I heard that." He said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if I keep getting rewards like that then I couldn't care less. And besides, a softie or not, I could still kick your –"

"Marti's here." Casey cut in. She had gotten so used to it she could always see it coming.

"Butt." Derek finished and Marti rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't what you were gonna say." She stated simply and Derek raised an eyebrow at her. Marti simply smiled sweetly and turned up the music. "Let's just pretend you didn't hear that. C'mon Dimi, let's dance." She began dancing with Dimi and everyone soon followed, except Derek and Casey. Casey was laughing lightly at Derek who was glaring at Dimi.

"Oh, relax, Derek." Casey said and he narrowed his eyes at Dimi. "They're nine, nothing's gonna happen. They're still young." She laughed harder at his facial expression.

"Young? At the age of six I was looking up girls' skirts!" Derek hissed at her. She rolled her eyes then patted his back.

"Not all guys are like you, Derek. Just realize that you are far worse than any other boy with hormones I have ever met." She said as she continued to laugh at him.

"Wait a minute, did you just criticize me?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe." She said before she walked over to Emily and Kendra and began dancing with them. Derek shook his head and smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he went over the group of dancing friends and family. And Dimi.

**Getting.There.**

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

"Happy birthday, Baby." Derek said as they drove back to the house. She looked over and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. It was really sweet." She said and he glanced at her with a smile.

"Good. Because I was scared shitless. You looked like you could murder me at that moment." He mused and she hit his shoulder. "Again with the violence!" He cried out, making her laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't give me birthday beatings on my birthday." He grumbled.

"Why would I do that? Birthday beatings aren't supposed to be fun. You like it when I hit you!" She cried out with a grin on her features. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Something about being cute when I threaten you with bodily harm." She said and he smiled largely.

"It is cute. You hit me with affection. Like the time you threatened to hit me on the head with a hymnal at Fiona's third wedding." He said, his smile getting larger at the memory.

"I would've done it, had I not been in the presence of God. Unlike you, I respect the church." She said with dignity.

"Is that why you were humming 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game' the whole time?" He asked, that earned him another hit. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"That was _so _your fault. You said the organ made you think of baseball!" She said and he laughed. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You suck." She mumbled under her breath. He laughed.

"I remember what we had to do to get it out of your head." He said and she buried her head in her hands.

"Please stop." She grumbled and he smirked.

"Smarti had to sing you her weird whale songs. For two hours straight!" He said and she groaned.

"I remember, Derek. I haven't muttered a bit of that song since. However, I still remember one of the whale songs." She said and Derek laughed. She smiled and leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd, buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks, I don't care if I ever get back, and it's root, root, root, for the home team, If they don't win, it's a shame, 'cause it's one, two, three strikes you're out, at the old ball game!" Derek sang under his breath and Casey glared at him.

"I. Will. Hurt. You." She growled and he smirked.

"It's just so much fun!" He said and she stuck her tongue out at him before hitting his arm. "Violence!" He cried out.

**Getting.There.**

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

Casey ran up to her room and locked the door. She pulled out the book and flipped through it until she found a blank page. Her fingers ran through the crumpled and torn pages until the last one. Searching for a pen, she knocked over a jewellery box she hadn't realized was there. The contents spilled onto her mattress and she went through them gingerly.

She stared at them with wide eyes. A necklace, bracelet and a pair of earrings. All from Tiffany and Co. She shook her head as her fingers ran over the smooth surface of the sterling silver.

"Is he crazy?" She whispered to herself as she repeatedly ran her thumb along the diamonds on the necklace. She flipped over the heart-shaped pendant to find an engraving along the bottom left side of it. It read 'Always with you'. She smiled as the happy tears brimmed her eyes. She gathered the jewellery and set it into the box carefully. She walked over to his room and walked in without knocking.

"Hey." He said as he looked up at her from where he was laying on his bed with his back pressed up against the headboard. She grabbed his pillow and hit him with it. He furrowed his brows and looked at her oddly. "What was that for?" He asked and she hit him again before grabbing his face and crashing her lips to his. He pulled her onto the bed and she sat on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Alas, in great need of oxygen, their lips parted and Casey pressed her forehead to his. After catching their breath she gave him a quick peck before standing up and grabbing the box she had set down on the bedside table when she hit him with the pillow. She put the box in front of him and he looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Are you insane?" She asked before hitting him with the pillow again. He raised an eyebrow before pulling the pillow from her grasp.

"No. I think you've got that title down pat." He said and she sat back down beside him.

"You _are _insane. What were you thinking? Buying that for me. You're insane!" She yelled at him and he cringed at the volume.

"Baby, I'm not insane! You're yelling at me because I bought you jewellery!" He cried out, but couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips.

"I – you're right. I am insane. But so are you. Don't think you've won this, Venturi. Now give me that pillow. I need to hit you one more time with it." She said as she leaned over him and grabbed the pillow.

**Getting.There.**

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

Casey pulled out a pen and began writing in the, momentarily forgotten, notebook.

_**Always here**_

_**Always with Me**_

_**By my side**_

_**Never gone**_

_**You're here beside Me**_

_**Love and protect Me**_

_**Don't know where I found You**_

_**Don't know how I got You**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**Don't know how**_

_**Don't know when**_

_**Don't really care**_

_**I'm with You**_

_**And you make Me crazy**_

_**I'm losing sanity**_

_**And I don't care**_

_**I don't need it**_

_**I need You**_

_**A promise You kept**_

_**You held Me up**_

_**Carried Me down**_

_**Drove Me crazy**_

_**Not a long drive**_

_**You stayed with Me**_

_**Always here**_

_**By my side**_

_**Never gone**_

_**Always with me**_

_**I don't need sanity**_

_**I need You**_

_**Sanity holds people back**_

_**So who needs sanity?**_

_**You're always here**_

_**You drove Me insane**_

_**And I love it**_

She smiled, shut the book and put it away. Maybe it wasn't the best work she had done. In fact, it may have been the worst. But she didn't care. She had what she needed and more. She had Derek. And that's all she asked for. Everyday. That's all she needed.

**Getting.There.**

_Cause without you I cant sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah_

"I can't wait until Saturday. It's going to be awesome." Emily said as they walked through the mall after a day of school. "We need to find you a kickin' outfit." She said as they walked into Urban Behaviour.

"I know. We can't send you to your own party wearing Derek's favourite outfit. He wouldn't be too pleased with you walking around in that in front of a bunch of guys." Kendra said as the picked up a sequined baby-doll dress. "Ooh! Casey, look!" She said and Casey walked over to the dress.

"Okay, you have to get it." Emily said excitedly. "It's perfect! That's the exactly the dress you need!" She said and clapped her hands. Kendra joined her and Casey laughed.

"It is nice…but it's really short." She said as she held it against her body. "Maybe we could get black nylons? The really dark ones, I mean." She said as she looked up and Kendra and Emily. They nodded approvingly.

"That would _totally _work." Kendra said as she grabbed a dress in Casey's size and pushed her into the changing room.

"Yeah, and we could get silver shoes to match the jewellery Derek got you!" Emily said as Casey changed.

"I still think he's insane for buying that. But they are gorgeous, aren't they?" Casey said. Kendra and Emily scoffed.

"Hun, those things are _far _from gorgeous. They're spectacular. They're better than that. Now c'mon, let's see that dress!" Kendra said and Casey came out of the changing room and spun around.

"Drop. Dead. Gorgeous." Emily said approvingly. "C'mon, we gotta get some killer shoes now. And the perfect nylons. Oh, Derek's gonna love us!" She said and Casey made a noise of confusion from the confines of the changing room.

"Well, I mean, we're putting this whole thing together for you, Case. If he loves your outfit then he'll love us. Though I'm sure he already loves me. I made you wear the jersey." Kendra said happily. Casey came out of the room and rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go pay for this then go find the rest." Casey said and they nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need_

"Oh my God. Shopping should be a certified sport." Emily said as they plopped down on a bench in the mall. "Okay, we've been to all the malls, including outlets, and there are absolutely no cute shoes. London is hopeless for our fashion needs." Emily said and the two girls nodded.

"I see your point; but it's not like we're going to drive to Toronto just to find me shoes." Casey said and the two girls grinned mischievously. "Right?" She asked.

"Wrong. Look Case, there are only three malls in and around London. In Toronto…" Emily said and trailed off.

"There are four and we can also go walking down St. Clair street. You know, where all those shoe stores are. And where they play music…" Kendra said dreamily.

"I know! I used to live there, guys. Okay, fine. But we are _so _going to Yorkdale." She said as she stood up. The two girls remained seated and nodded. Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand from each of them. "Come on." She said as she pulled them up. The two of them stood and groaned as they followed Casey to Kendra's car.

"She's like a robot." Kendra said as they trudged behind her. Emily nodded in agreement.

**Getting.There.**

_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

"Okay, we've been to Dufferin Mall, Dixie Mall, Yorkdale and Square One." Kendra said. "This is hopeless. We'll never find the right shoes." She said and Casey sighed.

"We still have St Claire." Emily said and Kendra and Casey shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. We aren't far. We'll start at the end on Caledonia." Casey said and the two girls exchanged looks.

"Sure…" They said and Casey laughed.

"Just trust me. We used to come here all the time for festivals at Earlscourt, swimming at JJP, skating and Gianni Caboto, and, of course, shopping." Casey said as Kendra parked the car and they climbed out.

"Right. JJP, Earlscourt, Gianni Caboto. The only thing I understood was shopping." Kendra said to Emily and the three of them laughed. "I thought you lived in an apartment." Kendra said. "I only see houses around here." Casey nodded.

"I did. But a few streets down Caledonia is where I used to live and there are large houses they converted into apartments." She said and Kendra and Emily nodded.

"Okay, I get it." Emily said. Casey smiled.

"I missed it around here. During the Euro cup and Olympics and World cup there's always music playing and people walking around, singing and dancing at the park. There are festivals at Earlscourt," Casey said as she pointed to the park across the street, "and they have rides, games…it's just really fun." She said.

Kendra and Emily exchanged looks again and smiled.

"Sure as hell sounds like it." Emily said. "Maybe we can come up sometime during the summer. The Euro cup is this year, is it not?" She asked and Casey nodded.

"Yeah. The last time, Portugal went to the finals, well, every time they won a game there would be people walking around and screaming and whooping. It was really fun. I didn't understand anything they were saying so one of my friends was always translating for me." Casey said as she smiled largely.

"That really sounds like a lot of fun. Now, I can't wait to back here." Kendra said excitedly. "Though this time, we don't have anyone to translate." She said. Emily shrugged.

"Who cares?!" She asked the girls listened as Casey kept talking about what it was like and they got more and more excited as Casey continued with her stories. Casey stopped short and stared at a pair of shoes on display.

"Those are the ones! They're perfect! They'd go perfectly with the jewellery!" She cried out as she pointed to a pair of silver pumps. Kendra and Emily smacked their foreheads.

"They're so _simple_!" Emily cried out.

"Why couldn't we find that seven malls and a street ago?" Kendra asked. "They're _perfect_!" She cried out and Casey smiled.

"Wait, let's not get ahead here. They might not have my size." She said and the two girls groaned.

"They better." Emily mumbled as they stepped into the store.

**Getting.There.**

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"I can't believe my party's tomorrow!" Casey squealed and Derek groaned.

"Casey, lower the high-pitch-iness, my ears can't handle that right now. Not after a two hour cram session with you. Shakespeare will never be the same." He said and she smiled as he smirked at her.

"Hey, it was unique and you sure as hell studied." She said defensively. He shrugged.

"I ain't complaining." He said as he leaned back against his chair. She crinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head.

"Next we'll have to work on your grammar." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Are we gonna use the same method?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"No we aren't. Because I'm going to sleep and you're going to continue studying. You'll get a reward later. Maybe." She said before collapsing in a heap onto his bed and snuggling into the warm blankets that smelled of him.

"So you're going to sleep in my bed, in my room, in my presence and you think I'm gonna be studying?" He asked with a raised inquisitive eyebrow and she nodded as she sighed contently. "You're nuts." He said and she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"You know, your sheets smell like apple and cinnamon. It reminds me of fall with a bit of spiciness." She mumbled as she shrunk under his blankets again. "What do you do to them?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see.

"Casey, I, being normal, sleep in them. Not everybody, most likely nobody but you, sprays their sheets with air freshener." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She grumbled before turning over and facing her back to him. Derek looked back into the text book that lay in front of him but his eyes shot up at the sight of one of Casey's feet poking out from the bundle of blankets. He sighed and shook his head.

Slowly, the blankets revealed her whole right leg that was exposed by her pyjama shorts. He sighed and looked up. It was driving him insane. The foot was hard enough to bear and now her whole leg was there. He shook his head and stood up. He climbed in beside her and let his head fall and sink into the pillow.

It smelled of the usual scent and her lilac scented hair.

"She did this on purpose." He whispered to himself by falling asleep.

**Getting.There.**

_I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

"Okay, so I look good, right?" She asked Kendra and Emily. They nodded furiously.

"Hun you look gorgeous." Kendra said as she finished up the make-up on Casey's eyes. It was just a light eye shadow and dark mascara that made her eyelashes pop. Her lips were lightly glossed over with a barely noticeable pink shade.

"Kendra's right. You do." Emily said as she pulled back the last curl for Casey's half up, half down hair style. "Don't forget the corner lashes." Emily said to Kendra who nodded and went to work at that.

"And Derek will like it?" Casey asked and the two nodded again.

"Definitely." Emily answered with a wave of her hand. "Man, this jewellery is nice." She admired as she looked at the ring on Casey's finger.

"That's kinda' like a promise ring, isn't it? I mean, at least, the necklace is…sort of." Kendra said and Casey shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. Are you sure you guys aren't just being nice? Do I really look okay?" She asked worriedly and the two let out an exasperated breath.

"Yes!" They yelled at her and she cringed momentarily.

"Yes as in…you were just being nice?" She asked and Kendra glared at her.

"Out. Now." Emily growled and Casey smiled nervously before she followed the two of them out of her bedroom. Emily and Kendra walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Ladies and gentlemen…" Emily began.

"We now present the stunning birthday girl…" Kendra said.

"Casey McDonald!" The tow yelled simultaneously. Casey bound down the stairs, earning her a few whistles and gawks. And one very happy boyfriend.

"Hey everybody!" She greeted and they all screamed and whooped. "Wow that was loud." She mused as everyone went back to what they were doing. Derek grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Case! You look amazing!" Sam said as he joined Derek, Casey and Emily. Derek leaned up to her ear.

"You look really hot." He whispered huskily in her ear. Emily and Sam hadn't heard but judging by Casey's giggle and the blush that quickly formed on her cheeks, they probably didn't want to hear it.

"Do you really think I look okay?" She asked and he nodded before he pressed and soft kiss to her lips.

"Fantastic." He said and Emily gave her a 'duh' look.

"Told ya!" She yelled back as Sam swooped her away and danced with her.

"So, did you actually study last night? Or climb into bed as soon as I fell asleep?" Casey asked and he smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked and she hit his shoulder.

"Der-ek!" She cried out and he silenced her with a deep kiss before pulling her away to dance with Sam and Emily.

**Getting.There.**

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay___

Everybody was gone and Casey had pulled out the card that was given to her by Ms. Sarah Moore. She flipped it in between her fingers before standing up from her bed and going to the living room where everyone was seated and talking. She sighed softly and sat beside Derek on the armrest.

"Hey." He said softly and nudged her. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered back before standing and clearing her throat. "I actually have something to say. You know the night at the benefit a few weeks ago?" She asked and everyone nodded. "Well, there was a woman, Sarah Moore, she said I would most likely qualify for a scholarship at the College of Performing Arts in Montreal." She said and everyone blinked in shock. Derek laughed moments later.

"That'll be an interesting conversation when you turn down that scholarship." He mused and she remained silent. "You are turning it down." He said more than asked. She bowed her head slightly and remained quiet. "Right?" He asked and she sighed and looked at all of them.

"I called her yesterday. They have a scholarship open for me and…I took it." She said and the room remained eerily silent. Casey's eyes darted between all of them and they remained, sitting in shock and silence.

**A/N: Okay, not so sure about how I feel about this chapter. Anyways. Tell me what you thought and please don't hurt me for making her take the scholarship!! The jewellery and shoes and the dress are all in my profile!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9: Promposals

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is **_Listen to Your Heart, DHT_**. Other **_lyrics_ **and all **_**poems **_**are mine. And I don't own any of the stores mentioned. Like Stepss and Spring. Oh, and I don't own Wizard of Oz. The movie isn't mentioned but I stole some stuff…**

**A/N: I don't really have much to say except thank you all for the reviews and ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 9: Promposals**

**Getting.There.**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

"You…you took the scholarship…" Nora said more than asked and Casey nodded. "I…well, I just wish you came and talked to me about it before you made such a drastic decision. Are you sure this is what you want? It'll be a lot of work." She said and Casey nodded again.

"I'm sure. Ms. Moore says I will be a great addition to their school. And I know it'll be a lot of work, but I'm ready to deal with that. Since when have I been one to object to work?" Casey said and Nora nodded.

"It's your decision. Congratulations." Nora said with a smile before she stood up and hugged Casey. "My baby's moving all the way to Montreal for college." She said as she sat back down. Casey smiled softly.

"I think it's great, Case. Though, I'm really gonna miss you." Lizzie said as she hugged Casey from the side. Marti nodded and hugged Casey around the other side.

"Yeah, what she said." Marti said with a smile. Casey smiled down at them.

"Congrats, Case." Edwin said as he smiled. "But I'm not gonna hug you. It looks like you three are having fun on your own." He said and they chuckled. Derek remained silent as he looked at Casey in shock.

"Derek? What do you think about it?" She asked nervously. She detached herself from the hug with her sister and stepsister and stepped closer to his chair. He looked up at her then stood up.

"I think it's bullshit." He said before grabbing his leather jacket and slamming the front door behind him.

**Getting.There.**

_You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Bye Mom." Casey said and hung up. "Yep, it's fine." Casey said to Emily who engulfed Casey in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you _so_ much. We only have a couple of months and then you'll be gone!" Emily said as they hugged each other tightly. "How'd Derek take it?" She asked as they pulled away. Casey ducked her head as she frowned. "Case?"

"He walked out." She whispered as a tear fell. "Said he thought it was bullshit." Emily gave her a solemn look then hugged her again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sure he was just angry because you hadn't talked to him about it." Emily said as she sat on the foot of her bed and Casey sat on a chair in Emily's room.

"Yeah, that's it. I didn't tell him I wasn't going to university with him. It isn't the fact that I'm not going with him, it's the fact I didn't tell him before everyone else. Em, no offence, but that's a ridiculous reasoning." Casey said. Emily shrugged.

"It's possible. Kendra's on her way over here. Derek's probably already talked to Sam about his issues. We'll just call him. And Kendra can call Derek to yell at him for making you cry." Emily said with a small smile. Casey tried to return the gesture but failed miserably.

"Now stop moping around. We will not spend the time we have together wallowing around because Derek's an idiot." Kendra said as she walked through the door and set her purse down on Emily's desk. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I assure you, Derek's ugly, rearing head of arrogance is no match for me." She said before she plopped down on the bed beside Emily.

"See?" Emily said and Casey shrugged.

"I don't know, Kendra. He seemed really angry. You didn't see him storm out." She said and Kendra waved a hand dismissively.

"It's no problem. Case, he'll come around eventually. A boy doesn't waste so much money on jewellery just to walk away from a girl a couple of days later." Kendra said. "Especially not Derek. He was so cheap he wouldn't even buy me a Valentine's Day gift." She said and Casey cracked a small smile.

"Okay, now c'mon. We've got work to do, Kendra. I'll go get Casey the ice cream." Emily said and Casey smiled.

"Rocky road?" She asked and Kendra rolled her eyes.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart_

"No, Derek…then why the hell would you say that? Oh yeah, that makes sense…No! Does that have any beneficiaries? Really…oh no, seeing Casey cry is a wonderful sight…yes, Derek, cry…no, I'm not being dramatic! I'm being honest…no you don't…then say that to her…no…God, you're so stupid!

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it…because, Derek, by you doing this you're wasting her time with me and Emily…oh, really? So I guess all her summer plans were with you? Yeah, I didn't think so…I don't care what you do with your time, just don't waste mine…this is our last summer together before she goes to _Montreal_…maybe you don't realize how far it is.

"You do? Then why is it that you aren't here, trying to make the time you have with her last? Oh, yeah…I'm sure, Derek, because I won't let my time be ruined by you…no, she's not listening to this…because she's devouring a tub of rocky road in Emily's bedroom! Yeah…of course you are…well, you know what? Your lame ass excuses aren't good enough for me, but apparently they are for her.

"If it were me in this situation, you know very well, that we'd be over. Finished…" Kendra sighed as Derek continued to talk frantically at her comment. "I doubt it, Derek…because it's true! You know it is! For some reason she loves you…for once, I agree with you, but that won't make it better…did you even take into consideration what she wanted?

"I didn't think so…oh, I'm being bitchy, am I? Well, good; because nobody else will stand up to you. Not Sam not Casey. So I'm doing it…God, Derek, make up your mind! Either you're sorry or you aren't…you can't do that…yeah, before she got the chance of a lifetime! Don't you realize that? Then prove it…why should she have? It's her life, Derek…as sweet as that is it isn't good enough…no she shouldn't, you're just being stubborn.

"Then fix it!" She yelled and hung up. Emily looked at her in confusion. She hadn't heard Derek's end of the conversation, but judging by Kendra's furious expression, it probably wasn't very good. She sighed and dropped her phone onto the kitchen table. "God, he's an idiot." She breathed out.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

**Getting.There.**

_There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why_

"I was angry! I _am _angry…it does, actually, you know what? I was right, it is bullshit, we had this whole thing figured out, if she wants to go to Montreal then we might as well practise being apart, starting now…yes…why does it matter? She's over at Emily's and I'm sure you guys are loving listening to her call me a jackass…watching her cry…I doubt that, you're just being dramatic.

"Well, so am I, I mean what I said…I do…I shouldn't have to, should I?…thought so…look, I didn't want to make her cry –…why are you even talking to me about this?…How am I wasting your time? You called _me_, I'm not wasting your time with anything…well, no…look, I'm not doing anything to put a dent in your plans…I know!

"Of course I realize how far it is…because I'm _angry_…don't be sarcastic, I deserve to be…I'm not ruining your time, I think you're just calling because she's listening on another line…how am I supposed to know that?…I'm sorry, I didn't want her to cry…wait, she isn't breaking up with me, is she? Oh, God. You can't be serious. She isn't right?

"Then why the hell would you say that?!…well, I don't know what that reason is, but I love her and she shouldn't be crying over something I said…neither will her moving to Montreal! If anything it'll make it worse…well…God, could you stop being a bitch for like, a second?…That isn't my problem…I'm sorry she cried but I'm not sorry I said it…I can, because she altered everything we had planned!

"Yeah, I realize that…I'm not the one that should be apologizing, that should be her…yeah, I know, and she's one of the best things in _my _life, don't you think she should be, oh I don't know, a part of it?…well that's nice, I still shouldn't be the one to apologize, she should…Well, that's who I am…" Derek rolled his eyes and shut his phone off.

"Dude, what was that about?" Sam asked. Derek leaned against the back of his couch.

"Casey. She's going to Montreal for college." He grumbled and Sam's eyes widened.

"She got a scholarship at the performing art college?" He asked and Derek nodded, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yeah, how did you know it was to that college?" He asked.

"Dude, she's been talking about it for a while. She said it would be so cool if she ever got a chance to go there. It would be like a dream come true if the college was even remotely interested in her. She must've been really psyched when they offered a scholarship to her." He said and Derek smacked his forehead then buried his head in his hands.

"Why would you only say that now?" Derek asked and Sam shrugged.

"_You're _her boyfriend, you should know better than me." He said and Derek groaned.

"Great, that's just fucking awesome." He muttered.

**Getting.There.**

_But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

"Oh, good God." Derek mumbled under his breath as he knocked on the door harder. "Open the door Emily!" He yelled as he continued to knock loudly. Finally, after ten minutes of non-stop knocking, Emily opened the door.

"Please shut up now." She said as she let him in.

"Where is she?" He asked frantically as he looked around.

"Who?" She asked stupidly. He gave her a look and she sighed. "Derek, don't. Now isn't the time. Just leave her be then talk to her at home tomorrow." She said calmly and he scoffed.

"Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen. Just tell me where she is." He said and Emily shook her head.

"No." She said firmly. When he moved to advance further into the house she placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "I said no."

"I _heard _you. And I don't care." He said before pushing her hand away.

"Why are you doing this? She's upset; just leave her alone for now." She persisted but he shook his head.

"No. I'm doing what Kendra told me to do, and I'm doing it right away." He said. He tried moving forward again and Emily stopped him. He was about to move around her when someone came down the stairs.

"Emily, who's at the…door." She finished bluntly as she stared at Derek. In her hand was the small, empty, tub of rocky road and she was staring blankly at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he manoeuvred away from Emily and went to her as she landed on the bottom step.

"I'm here to say sorry. I shouldn't have walked out like that." He said. Casey shrugged and moved past him to throw out the empty tub.

"I swear, Kendra ate more of it than I did." She said to Emily who just shook her head and chuckled quietly.

"Casey, will you just stop and listen to me?" She turned to him and motioned for him to talk. "Alone." He said and shot a glance at Emily who shrugged and left back upstairs to Kendra.

"Talk." She said as she sat on a stool in the kitchen. He was wringing his hands and pacing the floor. She rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself. "Relax, Derek. It's only me." She mumbled and he looked at her briefly before returning to his pacing.

"I know. And that's the problem. It's you. It'll always be you. I'll never find myself in a situation like this unless I'm _with _you. And I need to be with you but…no, wait…I'm making that sound really bad. Uh…

"I mean, this stuff only happens because I'm with you…no, wait, that isn't what I mean. What I mean to say is that…you…and I…together…are…good. Really good. But we fight a lot, and it only happens when we're together." He said slowly, tracing over his words visibly.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, feeling tear build up in her eyes. "Is that why you came here? To dump me as soon as possible?" She asked and he looked at her blankly before furrowing his brows and shaking his head vigorously.

"What? No! Let me try this again. This fight was my fault. I love being with you, but we fight a lot." He furrowed his brows again as he spoke slowly and shook his head. "No, that's not right. We _don't _fight a lot. But when we do it's really bad. It's always because I did something really stupid then wouldn't listen or reason with you." He said slowly, nodding as he spoke.

"It only happens when I'm with you because the more I'm with you the more I love to be…with you. And every time we fight, it's because…the situation sort of…threatens you being with me. So…the problem is you because…I love you. A lot." He said really slowly. As he finished he looked satisfied with it and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." He said and she smiled at him as she stood.

**Getting.There.**

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

"Stop breathing so loud!" Emily hissed to Kendra who glared at Emily before sucking in breath and holding it. After a few seconds she dramatically let the breath out and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Kendra, you held your breath for five seconds, stop being so loud! I can't hear what they're saying." She whispered harshly and Kendra glared again.

"If you keep talking we'll never hear what they're saying. So why don't you shut up?" Kendra hissed back.

"Look, I don't care, if you keep talking then I'll keep talking and we'll never know what's really going on in there." Emily shot back. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Like wise. And you know what? With all your talking, they probably already stopped theirs and are making-out on your kitchen table!" Kendra whispered.

"Well, I guess we'll never know, will we? All because you had to breathe loudly!" Emily whispered back. Kendra rolled her eyes and craned her neck to see if she could hear any better.

"This is hopeless. We aren't going to hear anything. You were talking throughout the whole conversation. For all we know they could've broken up!" Kendra whispered angrily.

"Me?! You're the one with nasal issues! Your breathing is raspier then my grandmother's voice and she sounded like man with the way she spoke. So don't blame it on me. And you're all over the place. First, their making-out then, they broke up." She whispered dramatically.

"Oh please. Would you just shut up so we can see if –" Kendra's, rather loud, whisper was cut-off by a throat being cleared. Emily and Kendra looked up to see Casey and Derek looked down at them; arms crossed and left eyebrows quirked up in amusement. Casey bent over and leaned in closer to them.

"Just a little note. You two would make awful spies." She said; her nose crinkling as she held in laughter.

"Yeah, we heard you two from the kitchen. And, I must say, I kind of hate you for that. If it weren't for your whispering, Kendra's assumption of us making out on the kitchen table would be true right now." He said and Casey hit his arm.

"We would not." She argued and he raised an eyebrow at her. She sucked in breath and rolled her eyes. She blushed slightly as she looked away slack-jawed.

"That is so damn cute." Kendra gushed as she stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"I agree. That's adorable. The only thing there that I _really _didn't like was the fact my table, where my family and I eat, would have had to have been burned." She said and they all chuckled.

"So wait, what happened?" Kendra asked and Casey and Derek exchanged a look before laughing.

"So, after all that, you still didn't hear anything?" He asked and they shook their heads.

"She was breathing/talking to loud." They said at the same time. They turned to each other and stuck their tongues out at each other.

**Getting.There.**

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"We need prom dresses." Kendra stated blankly as she, Casey and Emily walked to the school parking lot to find Kendra's car. She unlocked the doors and the three of them piled into the convertible.

"This is such a nice car. Why'd you get it again?" Casey asked as she lounged in the backseat she had to herself.

"Guilt trip. My dad will get me anything, he's rich and never around so all I need to play is the 'I never see you anymore, you're, like, the worst father ever' card. I milk it." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So lucky." Emily said. "So back to that prom dress thing. Who asked you?" She asked and Kendra sighed.

"A lot of guys just settled for a 'will you go with me?' and of course I turned that down. I want a promposal. A beautiful, over the top, everyone look at Kendra, promposal." She said. "I'll settle for nothing less."

"I believe it. She got her father to buy her a mustang! Both car _and _horse. Emily said. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"You have a horse?" She asked and Kendra flicked her hand as if to say, 'who cares'.

"So, you're going with Derek right?" Emily asked and Casey nodded. "Did he ask you?"

"No. It's just sort of…unanimous. I mean, we're dating each other." Casey said and Kendra shook her head disappointedly.

"He has to _ask _you. Or it doesn't count. If he doesn't then it'll be considered that you're going stag." Kendra said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"But everyone knows I'm dating Derek. They know, even if I wasn't going _with _him, that I'm 'off limits'." Casey said.

"Still. It's the unwritten code of prom. And it's your _senior _prom. It needs to be memorable." Kendra said simply.

"I agree with Kendra. He needs to ask. Maybe he doesn't have to pull a huge thing like they do on Laguna Beach, but he definitely needs to ask. Like Sam does. I'm not going with him unless he asks." Emily interjected.

"I know, I know. And it will be memorable. I have great friends and a great boyfriend. So, even if I don't get a promposal, it'll be awesome." She said and Kendra sighed irritably.

"Fine. Now, we need to get two dresses. A short and a long." Kendra said and Casey eyed her oddly.

"For what?" She asked.

"After-prom party." Emily said knowingly, to which Kendra nodded.

"Exactly." She said and Casey sighed.

"You guys are gonna make me poor." Casey muttered under her breath.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen to your heart  
When he__'__s calling for you  
Listen to your heart_

"Man, why does Kendra have to be so high maintenance?" Sam asked as he and Derek filled up a blow up pool in her room with water. They had to fill up large buckets and go back and forth from the hose outside to her room on the second story of her house.

"I don't know. Why does Ralph have to be our friend?" Derek asked as he poured his bucket's contents into the pool. "I mean, he could've asked Catherine, the sleazy blonde from fourth period, but no, he has to ask Kendra." He complained.

"I know. And what's worse is, Kendra is Emily and Casey's best friend. So…if we screw up, it goes to Ralph, then us. I prefer not to get yelled at by Emily. And you know Casey will be scary as hell." Sam said and Derek smirked. "Of course, you like it when she's like that." He said and Derek's smirk enlarged.

"She threw a spatula at my head once." He mused and Sam stopped short then looked at Derek. He was still smirking and Sam rose and eyebrow before turning around and going back outside to fill up his bucket.

"Dude, you are so whipped." He mumbled.

"How do you figure?" Derek asked and Sam stopped again to look at him as though saying 'yeah right'.

"D, you were smirking because she threw a _spatula _at your _head_. Something's wrong with you." Sam said, he couldn't help the smirk that was forming on his lips. Derek shrugged.

"I know I am. She already made a comment of my thinking she's cute when she's hostile. And she is. I don't care what anyone says." Derek said knowingly and Sam shrugged.

"I'm afraid to comment on that. On one hand, I say it's true: you kick my ass. On the other hand, I say I don't think so: you still kick my ass. And if I say it isn't then Casey will kick my ass too. So I'll go with a mild version of the first. Your girlfriend is mildly cute when she threatens bodily harm." Sam said and Derek smirked and shook his head.

"You don't need to pretend. I know you made that whole show just for…well, for show. I know, you know, and now you know I know, that it's true. And FYI, she didn't exactly get me with the spatula. She missed slightly then threw a banana. That got me." He said and Sam started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. That was _way _over due." He said as Derek dumped the contents of his bucket into the pool.

"Whatever, man. We're done. Let's go see how Ralph's doing with the fish. He's probably freaking on what fish he should get to represent the one and trying to make sure the one is prettier than all the others." Derek said with a chuckle.

"So, how are you gonna ask Casey?" Sam asked as they joined Ralph at the pet store down the street. Derek looked at him as though he were from outer space.

"What do you mean? I'm dating the girl; I don't need to ask her." Derek stated bluntly.

"Bad move, D." Ralph said. All the fish in bags in his hands. "You _always _ask." He said and Sam nodded.

"It's true. If you don't it's like saying you're going stag. And so is she." He said pointedly and Derek swallowed.

"Well…how the hell am I supposed to ask? I don't have anything planned. I have no idea what to do! And these stupid promposal things are supposed to be huge. What the hell do I do?!" He said frantically and shook Sam's shoulders.

"Dude, first of all. Let go of me. Second. Chill. We can do ours together. I still have to plan something for Emily." He said and Derek took deep breaths. "God…you freak out like Casey." He said and Derek glared at him before softening.

"She's cute when she freaks out." He said and Sam hit the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, D." He said before leaving the shop.

"So, which fish do you think looks like Kendra?" Ralph asked as he held up two different bags.

**Getting.There.**

_There__'__s nothing else you can do  
I don__'__t know where you__'__re going  
And I don__'__t know why_

"Why did I get the shortest dress?" Casey asked as they walked out of the dress shop with their large bags. Kendra and Emily shrugged.

"Because you have the best body." Kendra said nonchalantly. "I have the flashiest because, well, it's me. And Emily has that really adorable and lovable one because it's Emily. And everyone loves Emily." Kendra said and the two other girls shrugged.

"Whatever. You're the fashion diva." Emily said and Casey sighed.

"How am I going to get shoes to match this?" She asked and Kendra stopped and thought about it.

"Light blue, almost aqua, suede stiletto boots. It'll be perfect. Emily, I know the shoe for you. The Swarovski silver stiletto. It's a really…bold and shiny shoe. Very bling-bling, but gorgeous nonetheless. And me…a black suede, open toe pump with a dull gold chain or buckle somewhere on it." Kendra said and the two girls exchanged looks.

"Thank God we have Kendra." Casey said as they kept walking.

"As for the long dresses, we can get simple shoes. It doesn't really matter; nobody will be able to see them." Emily said and Kendra nodded.

"Exactly. We can go to Payless for that." Kendra said as she waved her hand.

"So who do you think is gonna ask you to prom?" Casey asked Kendra who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I got a lot of offers just not…exuberant enough. I need it to be flashier than my dress." She said and Casey arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing is flashier than your dress, K. Deal with it. You're high maintenance and the only person who can afford it is your 'daddy'." Casey said, using air quotes. Emily nodded in agreement as they spotted the shoes Kendra had told Emily to get.

"These things are expensive…" She said, glaring at the price sticker at the bottom of the shoe. Kendra took it from Emily's hand and removed the top sticker. Underneath it, as Kendra had presumed, was another, with a much lower price.

"Not anymore." She said with a wink as she walked over to the manager to 'complain' about the price swap. Emily and Casey looked at each other with wide eyes and smiles as they watched Kendra work her magic. She walked over, smirking evilly as she handed the shoe back to Emily. The manager was bringing out a size Kendra had told her to bring out and was slightly baffled to what had happened.

"Simple as that, ladies. You just gotta know." She said as Emily tried on the shoe and smiled in approval.

"These _are _gorgeous!" She cried out as she examined her foot in awe. "Oh my God. I'm _so _getting these." She said to the manager who took the box once Emily had put the shoe back and brought it to the cash register.

"So…where are we going to find Casey's shoes? You seem really specific about yours so let's get hers done first." Emily said and Kendra nodded in agreement.

"We should try Stepss and Spring. They'd probably have something like that." Casey said and Kendra nodded again.

"Look, Stepss is right there. Let's check it out." Kendra said and they followed her in.

**Getting.There.**

_But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

"Shut up, Ralph." Derek warned as he walked behind Sam.

"But I need to know!" He cried and Derek ignored him. "Derek!" He yelled and Derek spun to face him. He grabbed a fish from his hand and shoved it in his face.

"This one. Okay? I have my own problems. I need to figure out a way to ask my girlfriend to prom." He sneered before walking back with Sam.

"But…" He trailed off and the two boys continued to ignore him. "Fine. Be that way." He grumbled as he followed behind them.

"How about we…" Sam trailed.

"I got it!" Derek cried out as he jumped around and started doing a happy dance. Sam hunched over in laughter as he clutched his sides. Finally, the dance subsided and so did the laughter.

"So, what's this great plan you've got?" Sam asked and Derek smirked.

"Let's just say you were right. I am the romantic one." He said and Sam shrugged as Ralph eyed Derek oddly.

**Getting.There.**

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention_

"How many rose petals did you get, exactly?" Sam asked as they threw the rest of the petals in Emily's pool with the floating candles and dimly lit pool lights.

"A lot." Derek said as he chuckled. "Casey's supposed to be sleeping over here tonight and the night of prom they're going to Kendra's. So they'll get the notes and follow the petal-path out here. The letters with the candles is done. They'll read 'Prom?' and we step out with, for me a daisy and you with a lily of the valley. Their favourite flowers." Derek did a once over and nodded.

"Sounds good." Sam said and Derek shot him a quick smile before ducking behind the wall as they saw headlights pull up to the curb then dive off. The only light around were the candles and the dull lights in the Davis' pool.

The girls walked to the front, and upon seeing two notes addressed to each of them, they smiled and read them.

"Mine says, Dear Kay, follow a red clichéd path to wherever it leads you. I wouldn't send you over a cliff, trust me." Casey read aloud and Emily smiled.

"Kay, huh?" She asked and Casey shrugged. "Mine says, Dear Em, this isn't my fault, so if you happen to follow your red version of the yellow brick road and something happens to you, don't hurt me." She said smiling.

"Well, if that isn't obvious, I don't know what is." Casey said and Emily laughed.

"I know. But…Derek doesn't call you Kay. He calls you Case." Emily said and Casey shrugged.

"C'mon. I'm Dorothy and you're the scarecrow." Casey said as they linked arms and imitated the way they skip. "Whoever did this definitely used a lot of rose petals." Casey said as they walked normally and found themselves at the pool. They gasped.

"Oh my god." Emily breathed out. Casey looked around in awe. Two figures emerged from behind the wall of the house. As they stepped closer their features became visible to the girls. They smiled as the two boys handed them each their favourite flower.

"Will you be my date to prom?" They asked simultaneously and Emily and Casey jumped into their arms. Both screeching our one answer.

"Yes!" Pierced the boys' ears as the girls hugged them tightly. Emily looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I'm not cleaning this up." She said and he laughed.

"No. The romantic one and I will do that." Sam assured her and Derek rolled his eyes as he smiled down at Casey who was twirling the daisy in between her index and middle finger before she looked up and hit his chest playfully.

"You scared me!" She cried out and he raised an eyebrow. "Kay? Only JG and them call me that!" She said before hitting him again. He smiled and she rolled her eyes, a smile still playing at her lips. She hugged him tightly around his neck before he took his arms off her waist completely.

"Did you like it?" He asked and Sam scoffed.

"She better have." He warned and Casey smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Sam. I loved it." She said. "So whose idea was it?" She asked and Sam scoffed again.

"Like I said. The romantic one." He said, jerking his finger in Derek's direction. Derek shrugged and kissed the corner of her mouth and she giggled.

"I have the romantic one." Casey said to Emily playfully and tauntingly. Emily stuck her tongue out at her.

"I have the sweet one." She said back and Casey exhaled sharply.

"Romantic. It involves being sweet. So, ha, I win." She said and the boys laughed at their playful banter.

"Fine. It doesn't matter. We both have the hot ones." Emily said back and Casey smiled at her, but as she turned to Derek, it quickly turned to a smirk.

"Fine. Compromise. But I _know _Derek is the hottest." She said and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Opinions, Babe. You have yours and I have mine." Emily said before kissing Sam tenderly.

"Aw…" Casey said as they leaned their forehead together and smiled sweetly.

"Ugh, mushy stuff." Derek said and Casey imitated them, and then looked at him pointedly. He sighed. "It's different when you and I are like that!" He said stubbornly and she rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "So, do I get to see your outfit for prom?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not a chance in hell, Buddy." She said as she pinched his cheek. "Come on, Em. My feet are killing me. Kendra is a crazed shopper." She said and Emily nodded.

"Bye guys!" Emily called back as they opened the front door.

"We're getting stuck cleaning this. Aren't we?" Derek asked and Sam nodded.

"This is all your fault. You, 'hot romantic one'." Sam said imitating a girl's voice.

"Dude, it's kind of scary how you do that." Derek said and Sam shrugged.

"Dude, I live with four sisters. What the hell do you expect?" He asked and Derek shrugged.

**Getting.There.**

_But you can__'__t find the words  
The scent of magic_

"Nick, get off your ass and help me carry all this to my room." Kendra said to her sixteen year-old brother who rolled his eyes but got up and helped her with the bags nonetheless. Kendra opened her door and gasped.

All her bags, long forgotten, dropped to the floor as she looked at the kiddie-pool in her room and the large window that made up one of her walls that was now vandalized with pink string confetti in the form of words.

"Of all the fish in the sea, will you go to prom with me? –Ralph." She read. She smiled brightly and shooed Nick out of her room before she called Ralph.

"Hello?" His voice sounded expectant as he answered the phone.

"Oh my God, yes!" She screeched into the phone and Ralph cringed on the other end.

"Well, I'm glad you said yes, but I think I'm partially deaf now." He said and Kendra giggled.

"Sorry. But, of course I'll go to prom with you! This is _so _nice!" She said. "Thanks Ralphie. See you tomorrow at school, then again at prom." She said before hanging up.

"You know, I heard that squeal from downstairs." Nick's voice filled her room as he called out to her from outside her door.

"I don't care, Nick." She said as she lay on her bed, her eyes following the movements of the unique fish in the midst of all the goldfish.

**Getting.There.**

_The beauty that__'__s been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

"Can you believe our senior prom is tomorrow?" Emily asked. "It's our last prom. Our last school dance, _ever_." She said and Kendra sighed.

"Remember when we used to complain time went by too quickly? I kind of wish it had gone slower now. It all seems so…sudden. I'm kind of gonna miss it." Kendra said as she looked at the rows of lockers.

"The only thing I'm not going to miss is the food in the cafeteria and Mr. Lasiter." Casey said and the two other girls nodded.

"True. But you only say the second because he catches you and Derek all the time." Emily said with a chuckle. Kendra joined her and Casey smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're going to prom with Ralph?" Casey asked and Kendra nodded.

"He was so sweet about it. How did Derek and Sam ask?" Kendra said and Emily and Casey smiled.

"Amazingly. It was so sweet." Emily gushed and Casey smiled largely.

"And, more importantly, all Derek's idea." Casey added and Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "But it was _very _nice of Sam to clean up. Though I wish he hadn't. It was so gorgeous." Casey said as she thought back to it and closed her eyes briefly.

"It really was. But I'd rather he clean it up than my parents freak when they got home this morning because there was wax in the pool." She said through her laughter. Casey smiled again.

"True." She said and Kendra looked at them oddly.

"Wax in the pool…" She repeated slowly. Before either one of them could say more Sam, Derek and Ralph all joined them. Putting an arm around each of their respective date's shoulders.

"Hey, Baby." Derek said with a smirk as he kissed the corner of Casey's mouth.

"Hi." She said sweetly as she leaned into his touch. Almost a year of being together and she still felt the shivers and electricity shoot through her every time they were in close proximity. "You better not have a powder blue suit waiting for tonight in your closet." She warned as she caught his mischievous glinting eyes.

"Who me? Never." He said, his smirk not ceasing. "I'm gonna wear Dad's goofy dinner jacket again." He was joking, of course, but Casey didn't realize it.

"Derek, you wore that to junior prom." She said pointedly and took herself out of his arms and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes holding a look of hurt. "And you were with _Sally_." She said. And he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I was just joking." He said and she shifted awkwardly.

"Well…I didn't find it funny. At all." She said. Her voice was small.

"She was always jealous of Sally." Emily said to Derek and Casey snapped into defensive mode.

"Hey! I am _not _jealous of Sally. Maybe…before, just a little bit. But I'm not now." Casey snapped.

"Hun, are you sure about that?" Kendra asked and Casey's rolled her eyes, trying to hide the hurt expression on her face. When she felt she couldn't hide it anymore she turned on her heel and moved swiftly down the empty hallways, flipping her hair as she continued on.

"Please tell me I didn't just lose my prom date, and possibly girlfriend, over petty laughs." Derek said as he looked at her retreating form.

"Would you hate me if I lied?" Emily asked and he snapped his head back to look at her.

"I'd hate you if you didn't." He mumbled before hitting the back of his had against a random locker.

"Dude…" Sam said slowly as he hit his head repeatedly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Derek thought, each word accented with a hit of his head.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen to your heart  
When he__'__s calling for you  
Listen to your heart_

"Casey, open the door!" Derek yelled from outside the front door. "I know you're there! I can see you through the window!" He yelled. "Casey, let me into the house!" He yelled and his answer was a loud hit against the door. "Well, I guess that's a no." He mumbled to himself. He sighed and took out his cell phone and called the house.

"Hello, McDonald/Venturi residence, this is Casey speaking." Damn. Casey answered.

"How is it you can keep the door closed and answer the phone at the same time?" She rolled her eyes. He knew she did. He could feel it.

"I'm not standing at the door, you idiot. I have a very reliable little sister. Thanks, Liz." Her voice was muffled in the last sentence and Derek saw a shorter silhouette get replaced by a slightly taller one. "Now. What do you want?" She asked and he sighed.

"To be let into my own house." He growled into the phone. She laughed bitterly.

"You should _always _have your key. What happens if I get run over by an eighteen wheeler and you don't have your key?" She asked and he swallowed hard.

"Don't joke like that, Case." He said sternly and she laughed bitterly again.

"Karma's a bitch." She said before she hung up and walked away from the door so she wouldn't be bothered by his incessant knocking and yelling from the other side. So he guessed.

"Great. That's just fucking peachy. I'm locked out until some miraculous even happens that either Casey, Lizzie or Edwin open the door, or I have to wait until Dad and Nora get home. Yep. A fucking awesome day." He said to himself sarcastically as he sat down on the bench on the veranda and waited for something to happen so he could get inside and grovel for forgiveness.

He thought he'd been doing that too often lately.

**Getting.There.**

_There__'__s nothing else you can do  
I don__'__t know where you__'__re going  
And I don__'__t know why_

"Derek?" He felt a hand shake him roughly out of a deep sleep. He looked up and found he was peering into the beautiful blue eyes he had gotten so accustomed to looking at. She sighed. "Derek, will you get up? I'm not allowed back in until you're awake and in the house." She grumbled.

"Huh? Wait, am I forgiven?" He asked and she scoffed before she shook her head.

"Not even close." She said and He shrugged.

"Then I'm not going in." He said stubbornly and she groaned.

"Derek!" She whined.

"Casey!" He mocked. She simply rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bench.

"I'm not forgiving you until we go inside, and even then, I make no promises." She said back, equally stubborn. He shrugged again and leaned against the bench. He smirked at her.

"Then compromise with me. If you think about it rationally from my point of view and yours, hear me out and let me apologize without interrupting and being sarcastic then I'll go inside." He said and she nodded.

"Okay." She said and waited for his apology. "You can start any time now." His smirk widened and he shook his head.

"I left out two conditions." He said and she sighed then motioned for him to continue. "You have to make out with me and still go to prom with me." He said and she looked at him in disgust.

"Figures one of your conditions is making out." She mumbled then sighed again. "Fine. Hurry up. I want to go inside and work on my valedictorian speech." She said and he smirked. He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers in a slow and deep kiss.

She felt the familiar tingles and burning sensations fill her body as he pressed hot and rapid kisses along her jaw and neck. She fidgeted from beneath him as she held back the soft sighs and moans that gathered up in her throat. She arched her neck as he bit down at the base of her neck.

Her fingers moved through his thick hair and scraped his scalp lightly with expertise as he nipped at her collarbone. A small moan escaped her tightly shut mouth and she took his mouth away from her collar bone, just nips away from a hickey being formed.

"No hickeys. Prom is tomorrow night. I will not walk around with a huge hickey on my collarbone." She said and he nodded briefly before covering her mouth with hard, languid kisses. After many of those he kissed her passionately and his tongue slithered into her mouth. She moaned loudly into his mouth before pulling back.

"Alright. That was enough for that condition. Now stop. Or I will consider your apology for about a second before completely blowing it off." She warned and he leaned back against the bench.

"Fine." He grumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

"Mm…" Casey caught a glimpse of a clock and gasped then pushed Derek away. "Off! Off, off, off, off, off!" She said hurriedly as she pushed him off of her. "Kendra and Emily are coming _here _to get ready and they'll be here any second now." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"So? They aren't here _yet,_ so why does it matter?" He asked and she shoved him towards the door. She stopped a few moments and upon seeing he hadn't moved, despite her obvious struggles, she pouted and sat on the foot of her bed.

"I need to get ready for prom. And you're still here. And Kendra and Emily are coming. And you're still here. And it won't be a surprise if you're still here. So you need to get out." She said simply and he sighed then left.

"Casey! Your friends are here!" Edwin yelled upstairs. Casey bound down the stairs to find herself being ambushed by Kendra and Emily, both carrying large bags with their shoes and dresses. Their hair and make up had already been done.

"Come on, we've gotta get you ready." Emily said hurriedly as they rushed her up the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_Listen to your heart_

_Mm…mm…_

"So it looks good?" She asked and Kendra nodded as she curled a particularly stubborn strand of straight hair. "Are you sure?" She spun her head to look at Emily who nodded before putting it back in its former stance as she pinned up her hair. "Really?" She asked and the two girls exhaled sharply.

"Yes!" They yelled simultaneously. A knock was heard and Kendra opened a crack so nobody could see Casey.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Derek smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you yelling at my girlfriend?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now go away. Shoo, fly." She said as she waved a hand and closed the door.

"I'm not a fly!" He yelled through it before walking away. Kendra rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly.

"Will Derek like it?" Casey asked quietly, afraid of being yelled at again. Kendra gave her a stern look and she shrunk back into the chair. A few minutes later Emily and Kendra smiled in pride at Casey's make up and hair. "So…he'll like it, right?" She asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Yes." Emily said slowly and Casey smiled.

"Great! Now, let me get my dress on and I'll go down to the boys. You two go so your boys can drool." Casey said with a smile and Emily and Kendra smiled back and left the room. They walked down the stairs and were flourished with compliments and their corsages.

"You two look great, where's my date?" Derek asked impatiently and the four teens rolled their eyes.

"She should be getting down soon." Emily said as she grabbed her large TNA bag that held her second dress then handed Kendra hers.

"It shouldn't take this long to get ready. All she has to do is put a dress on." Derek complained. Kendra rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm yourself, Derek." She said and he sighed.

"Look, I made two _huge _apologies in the matter of two days. I got locked out of my house, made out with Casey on a bench, got her to forgive me, made out again and now, here we are. I. Want. Her. Here. Now." He said slowly and Sam smirked.

"Keep the details to yourself and turn around, Dude." Sam said and Derek raised a questioning eyebrow at him before turning to find himself facing Casey.

"Fin…" He trailed off as he stared at her.

"See…why couldn't you wear something revealing for Battle of The Bands? You seem to have no problem with it now." Ralph said and Kendra hit the back of his head lightly. "What?" He asked as everyone eyed him stupidly.

"Shut up, Ralph." Sam said and he shrugged. Everyone looked over at the sound of a giggle. Derek had finished whispering something in her ear and was biting her earlobe lightly as he gripped her hips possessively.

"Derek, stop." She said, trying to hide her large smile but failing miserably as she giggled again. Emily raised an amused eyebrow as Derek whispered something again.

"Hey, you two might want to cut out all the cutesy stuff." Emily said and Derek turned to look at her.

"Cutesy? What the hell is so 'cutesy' about me asking her –" Casey clasped her hand tightly over Derek's mouth so he couldn't finish the sentence and she smiled nervously.

"Okay, picture time! I promise, only a few then you two can leave." Nora said as she waved the camera in the air. Derek detached from her and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh…yeah." He said as he but an arm around her waist and Nora snapped away film incessantly.

"Okay, just one more, I promise." She said and the two of them groaned. The other four teens held in their laughter as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Nora…" He whined. Casey just hit his chest and smiled for one more picture. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek sweetly. Her smile turned completely genuine as she felt the tingling sensation course throughout her body. Nora, Kendra and Emily all 'aw'-ed and Casey smiled up at Derek.

"Softie." She taunted playfully. He shrugged and kissed her chastely.

"That's so sweet. I'm done. You guys have fun and be safe!" Nora called out as they all left for the limo. Casey walked in front of Derek and his eyes widened momentarily. He leaned over to her ear to whisper one more thing.

"Love the back." He said and she blushed lightly. The front of the dress wasn't drastic but was still beautiful, which was why she bought it, it made it gorgeous. But the back held all the drama and the sexy appeal girls try so hard to find in a dress. That just made Casey love the dress more.

**Getting.There.**

_I don__'__t know where you__'__re going  
And I don__'__t know why_

"Please Derek?" Casey asked as she pouted cutely. "C'mon, everyone else has already danced, please? I've danced with Kendra, Emily, Sam and Ralph in a group. I've danced with Emily and Kendra separately. I've danced a slow song with Tinker, whose hands were sweaty, and I haven't danced with my boyfriend. It's senior prom. _You _wanted me to come with you, _you _tried so hard to give me an amazing promposal, and _you _are refusing to dance with me.

"If I have to ask one more time where the answer is 'no', then I'm going to ask the captain of the basketball team who has been eyeing me all night to dance." She said and he widened his eyes momentarily.

"You wouldn't." He said unbelieving. She gave him his own smirk and pointed in the direction of the basketball team's captain, Sean Kingman, who had been, as Casey had said, eyeing her. Derek shot a glare at him and he darted his eyes away immediately, not realizing until that moment Derek had spotted him staring at Casey.

"Try me." She said as she leaned over the table slightly before standing up and heading in the direction of Sean. Derek swallowed hard as Sean smirked at Casey and led her to the dance floor. Derek's fist clenched as a slow song began and Sean put his hand on her waist and the other in her hand. Casey placed her hand that wasn't occupied with Sean's on his shoulder and Derek seethed on the inside.

Half way into the song, Derek snapped, Casey was laughing lightly at something Sean had said and he was now at Sean's side, tapping his finger and giving him a look. Sean cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away from Casey.

"Bye, Case." He said and she gave him a small wave before stepping into Derek's arms and swaying to the music.

"Case? What is he, your friend?" Derek hissed and Casey grinned at him. He gave her an inquisitive look. "What'd he do, make you giddy?" He asked and Casey shook her head, the grin still on her face. "Well, then –"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She cut him off as she rolled her eyes before she kissed him deeply. When she pulled back he was grinning a mirror image of her own. "I told you I'd do it." She said and he shook his head.

"I should've known." He said and she kissed him softly as they continued to dance. The slow song became a fast one in no time and before long Sam, Kendra, Emily and Ralph were all there with Casey and dancing.

Derek's palms were pressed against Casey's flat stomach and her arms were around his neck as they danced. Ralph and Kendra and Emily and Sam were in various versions of the same position. Casey's dress was bundled in her hand slightly so she wouldn't step on it or trip over it.

This, of course, was _very _appealing to Derek. She threw her head back gently against his chest and looked up at him and into his eyes. He swallowed hard as he saw small beads of sweat form along her forehead and as the skin on her chest glistened dully. She turned in his arms and faced him. Her body was pressed tightly to his and his breathing hitched.

Her hot breath was tickling the left side of his neck as leaned on him. He bowed his head and his lips rested on her bare shoulder. His fingertips pressed against her hips and she crashed her lips to his in a steamy kiss. Unnoticeably to them, the people around them burst into applause and whistles.

**Getting.There.**

_But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

The after party was held at Kendra's house so the girls had no problems with switching dresses. Kendra and Emily adorned Casey with compliments about how she looked in the dress and Casey returned them to her friends.

"Derek won't be able to keep his hands off of you, Hun." Kendra said happily as they walked to the patio where the boys were.

"Definitely. He was already feeling you up in the white dress. Well, at least, he was trying." Emily said with an amused smirk. "That boy is too touchy." She mused and Casey smiled.

"I don't mind from time to time. He doesn't get _too _hand-sy." She said and Kendra nodded, but before she could say anything Derek walked up to Casey as he gaped at her.

"Somebody likes it." Kendra mumbled to Emily who nodded in agreement as she watched in amusement. Casey blushed deeply as Derek whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my God, Derek!" She said as she hit his shoulder violently. He pretended it hurt dramatically before smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes, her lips quirking up as she hid her smile. "No." She said flatly before walking over to Emily and Kendra and ducking her head as Derek watched after her.

"What'd he say?" They asked simultaneously. Casey shot a glare his way but when she caught sight of him smiling at her and looking at her in a way far beyond lust she softened considerably and smiled back sweetly.

"Never mind." She said simply as Derek waved at her lightly. She waved back vaguely and turned back to her friends. Kendra and Emily held back an 'aw' as they saw Derek stare at Casey adoringly only to be shook from his stupor by Sam who had asked Derek a question.

**A/N: Okay, that's 19 pages of glory. I know it took me a while to update and I'm sorry. But the chapter is EXTRA long. Hopefully that's good. What Derek said to her will be revealed later on in the story. It isn't THAT important at the moment but it's extremely relevant to the later chapters. Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**This is my longest chapter EVER, so PLEASE update and tell me what you thought about prom. I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not, I'm too lazy to go and check, so here it is.**

**The dresses and the shoes for the second dress are in my profile. Check it out! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! (pretty, pretty, please?)**


	10. Chapter 10: This to Remember You By

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**A/N: Here it is! Another chapter! The song is **_Explode, Nelly Furtado_

**As a friend of mine pointed out, quite rudely, she sort yelled at me and lectured me, I have been shamelessly flaunting Toronto and Portugal. This is dedicated to her.**

**I don't care.**

**Lol, I do realize I did this…but I can't help that I am proud of my heritage. Maybe not so much Toronto, considering the fact our government sucks and they make bonehead decisions…okay, back on topic. R&R PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 10: This to Remember You By**

**Getting.There.**

_Vera's face burnt as a memory of bedroom fun  
With a lighter and some hairspray  
Smoking in the girls' room_

"…we went through hard times together and good times together. We all know what it was to be the outcast. Or what it was like to have that one person see you as who you really are and know there's more than meets the eye. We've all hard our share of tough moments during our journey. When we think of how much those times hurt, we realize that…those experiences made us who we are today.

"All the names, games, pranks…whatever. All of it shaped and moulded us into the people we are. And we have to believe that this will always be a good thing. We've all been through the awkwardness of freshman year, and the feeling of dominance in our senior year. All the petty fights and cliques just don't matter anymore. It's who we are, who we've become. Throughout high school we complained.

"Time is too slow. I want out. But now…think back. These are our fun years. Now look forward. The real world waits out there for us. We've been talking about it for a while. But now, here it is. At our fingertips. But we want to savour this moment. The beginning of the end. A new journey. Congratulations class of 2010, we made it!" Casey said as she turned to her classmates as they threw their hats up in the air and joined them in doing so.

It seemed to move in slow motion. The smiling faces, all looking victorious. Diplomas held tightly in their grasps, grins from ear to ear, tears of joy, tears of sadness as long time friends said goodbye, tight hugs, affectionate hugs, squeals, jumps, and Derek's lips on Casey's.

**Getting.There.**

_Not worse than Shelley's rape behind the McDonald's  
By a man she thought was fine, didn't tell anybody  
Or maybe back then we just thought that she was getting some_

"Can you believe it's over? No more high school. It's scary, you right about that in your speech, Case. I kind think I'm gonna miss it." Kendra said sadly. Casey smiled at her and she, Kendra and Emily all joined together in a group hug.

"C'mon guys. We've still got two months. How 'bout we make 'em last?" Casey asked and the two girls nodded vigorously through their tears.

"Of course. We aren't losing any time we have left with you, Case. That's for sure." Emily said as they joined Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, Nora, George, Marti, Sam and Ralph in the parking lot. Derek smiled at Casey and she practically leapt into his awaiting arms.

"Nora videotaped the whole thing. She cried so much." Edwin said and Casey laughed as Derek kissed her temple affectionately.

"You were great." He said quietly as he tightened the grip his arm around her waist held momentarily before letting go so Nora could engulf her daughter in a suffocating bear hug. Casey smiled as Lizzie and Marti both hugged her tightly at the same time.

"It was _so _good." Lizzie said. Marti nodded.

"What she said." She said brightly before pulling away and letting George and Edwin stand in the background.

"Awkward…" Edwin said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly beside George. Casey chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair before giving George a side-hug. "What is it with you people touching the hair?" He asked as he tried to smooth out the hair that stuck out at all ends. Lizzie smiled brightly before reaching out and helping him.

"Aw…that's so cute." Kendra gushed as Edwin smiled at Lizzie who was having trouble with a particular piece of hair that refused to be flattened down. Casey smiled and Edwin rolled his eyes, partly because the teenage girls were gushing over how cute he and Lizzie were, partly because Lizzie refused to stop touching his hair and because he knew the girls were right.

"Isn't it?" Emily said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"You guys say the same about those two." Sam pointed out and Kendra shrugged.

"Sam, if you're going to make a point, then do it. Cut all vague crap." Kendra said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't vague. That was as plain and forward as Derek's jealousy and protectiveness over Casey." He said and Derek narrowed his eyes at his friend playfully.

"Don't drag me down with you." Derek said and everyone chuckled quietly.

"C'mon, we've gotta get going." George said as he and Marti left to the car. Nora smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you all later at the hall." She said and Kendra nodded as she and Emily waved goodbye. Once the Venturi/McDonald clan was gone Ralph, Sam, Emily and Kendra all parted with their own families.

"See you later!" Emily called out to Kendra who smiled and climbed into the front seat of her mother's car while Nick hopped over the door and into the backseat of the Mercedes.

**Getting.There.**

_Now we look back and see that she didn't know how  
We never thought that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste_

"This was such a good idea." Casey said as she climbed into the front seat of The Prince. Derek glanced over to her and smiled before he turned his attention to the rear-view mirror as he backed up out of the driveway. "Now we can all celebrate together." She said and Derek nodded. She frowned and looked at him intently. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he chuckled lightly. "Why would something be wrong with me?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. You're acting really…weird. It's strange to see you not talking a lot. I kind of miss your voice." She said as she nudged him playfully and lightly. He smirked at his eyes remained on the road.

"I'll sing." He said and she scoffed.

"I said I missed your voice, not that I wanted to be tortured. I don't deserve a death sentence." She said and he laughed.

"Harsh." He said and she smiled.

"But seriously, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm not trustworthy enough for you to tell me. Fine, but when I have a secret and you want to know, I'm not telling you." She said and he raised an eyebrow she rolled her eyes and leaned against the seat. "Okay, so I'll probably spill my guts out." She admitted and he shook his head as he chuckled quietly. "But that's beside the point." She said.

"Look, Case. I don't have some drastic secret that I'm hiding from you. I'm fine." He said and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I never said drastic…" She trailed and he glanced at her, giving her a disbelieving look. She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. "All right, I'm…maybe…being a _tad _overdramatic. Just a tad." She said.

"Just a _tad_?" He asked and she looked at him sternly.

"Don't push it." He raised a hand in defeat and set it back down on the steering wheel.

**Getting.There.**

_As we explode  
As we explode_

"Hey guys!" Kendra greeted, rather loudly, as Casey and Derek walked into the outside party-area. "Doesn't this look awesome?" She asked as she gestured around. Casey nodded as she grinned and looked at the fountains with blue and green lighting in them.

"It does. But I thought we weren't getting any of the decoration stuff. Remember? It cost too much?" Casey said and Kendra waved a hand.

"She just went to the Bank of D-A-D." Emily said and Casey nodded in understanding. Derek shook his head and smirked.

"You're still doing that?" He asked and Kendra shrugged.

"Still?" Emily and Casey asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, she's been doing that for as long as I've known her." Derek said and Kendra smiled.

"I'm…persuasive." She said and Derek scoffed.

"Or…manipulative." He said in the same manner she had. Kendra stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "So, what time are people going to start showing up?" he asked and before Kendra could answer a group of people walked in and she ran over to greet them.

"Mm…I'm guessing now." Casey said with a smile and Derek looked down at her.

"Ya think?" He asked and she hit his chest playfully.

"C'mon. I wanna go see who's got _Kendra running in stilettos_." Casey said as she dragged Derek over to the group.

**Getting.There.**

_Then getting drunk in the bushes by the road outside the K-mart  
Rolling around in them to see if you would get prickled_

"My feet hurt." Casey complained and pouted as she perched herself on Derek's knee. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And?" He asked she pouted and he rolled his eyes. "And you want to go home." He answered his own question and she nodded.

"Please?" She asked quietly and he sighed and smiled at her.

"In a minute, Babe. I promise." He said and she gave him a peck. Ten minutes later Casey found her eyes falling shut. She looked over at Derek who was still engaged in conversation. She rolled her eyes and went over to him.

"Derek?" She asked tiredly and he looked up at her from his seat. "Can we go? I'm starting to fall asleep while I'm standing." She said and he nodded.

"In a minute." He said and she nodded then trudged back to the table where she was sitting with Emily and Kendra.

"What'd he say?" Emily asked and Casey rested her head in her hands.

"He said in a minute." Casey answered and Kendra and Emily shared a look.

"Isn't that what he said ten minutes ago?" Kendra asked and Casey nodded.

"I'll ask him again in a bit. I'm sure we'll go then. He's having fun with his friends." Casey said and Kendra pursed her lips and looked in Derek's direction.

"Mm-hmm." Emily said, putting her hand on Kendra's arm, signalling her to stop before she said what she was thinking aloud. Kendra looked at her and Emily nodded knowingly. Another fifteen minutes passed by and Casey got up and walked to Derek.

"Derek." She said, her eyes drifting shut. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked and she sighed.

"Can we please go? I'm really tired." She said and Derek sighed irritably.

"Casey, in a bit." He said Casey nodded then went back to her table.

"And?" Emily asked, Casey's head hit the table.

"In a bit." She mumbled, her voice embedded with tiredness.

"Like hell." Kendra mumbled so Casey didn't hear. She went over to Derek and shoved his shoulder.

"What?" He asked exasperatedly. Kendra glared at him.

"You know exactly what, you jackass. Because you're so busy with your friends _I'm _going to take my best friend home, because he boyfriend doesn't give a damn. If you need her, she'll be at my house. And I swear to God, Derek, if you come knocking at my door with some lame-ass, half-back apology then you better be a fast runner." She threatened before she stalked back to Casey and Emily.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. C'mon, Case. I'm taking you back to my place. You're staying the night. You get your coat and purse and I'll meet you by my car. I'm going to call Nora and clear it up so she isn't worried." Kendra said and Casey nodded and gathered her things before trudging to Kendra's car.

"Okay, thanks for understanding, Nora…Bye." Kendra hung up and went back to the table to pick up her jacket. Emily was following Kendra who was giving Emily a ride home as well.

"So, what happened?" She asked. Casey was already asleep in the backseat and Kendra was pulling out of the parking lot. Kendra told her what had happened and repeated what she had told Derek. "What a jackass." Emily mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Kendra said.

**Getting.There.**

_Slip the acid on your tongue rooftop mall parkade  
We couldn't get enough_

"If you don't leave, I'll call the cops." She whispered so she didn't risk the chance of Casey hearing and waking up. Derek scoffed.

"I'm sure." He said and Kendra pushed him as he tried to advance further into the house.

"Derek, leave." She said and he tired to get around her again. When she pushed him again he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Her eyes went wide as she held back a cry of pain. His grip tightened as he glared at her.

"Don't touch me." He spat out at her. She cringed at the stench of his breath.

"Oh my God. You're drunk." She whispered as she held in more painful cries that began to bundle up in her throat. "Derek, let go. You're hurting me." She said, her voice wavering and loudening on every note. The sound of feet softly hitting the stairs was the only sound heard before Kendra finally let out her cry of pain.

"Kendra…are you okay?" Casey asked as she looked at Kendra's wrist frantically. Kendra nodded as she held back tears that were forming in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked Derek in a whisper-yell. He crashed his lips down onto hers and she pushed him away and slapped him. "Out." She said and he furrowed his brows.

"What?" He asked in confusion and she advanced him slowly, he backed up with every step she took.

"Out. You're drunk." She said and he shrugged.

"So?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I won't deal with this. I'm not going to." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of bitchy of you, don't you think?" He asked and she looked at him in confusion. "After all, I picked you up, night after night, when you went out on a drinking-spree. Don't you think it's time you repaid me? God, damn it. We've been dating for a year and we've never had sex!" He said and her eyes widened as she fought back tears.

"Get. Out." She growled. With one final, hard shove he was out the door and she closed and locket it. She leaned against it and let her tears fall.

"Casey…Hun, are you all right?" Kendra asked and Casey nodded as she wiped away some of her tears only to have them be replaced by fresh ones.

"Yeah. Come on, that's starting to swell, you need some ice." Casey said as she went into the kitchen and set the lights to a dim setting so their eyes weren't overwhelmed with the bright light and so Kendra couldn't see how hurt Casey really was.

She didn't think it was fair that she should be the one they always look after. Kendra could've been in serious trouble had Casey not showed up at that moment. It wasn't about her this time. She was tired of it being all about her and Derek and their problems. Or his problems. Maybe it was her problems. She didn't know. She didn't care. All that she was thinking of was giving Kendra her well deserved attention.

**Getting.There.**

_Then count the stars and the ten million woes  
Just you and the universe judging each other_

"Get in, Idiot!" Sam called from inside his car to Derek as he trudged down Kendra's street. Derek looked at him and rolled his eyes as he climbed in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked and Derek just shrugged and leaned his head against the headrest. "I get a call from Casey –" Derek perked up slightly at her name being mentioned and he looked at Sam.

"Casey?" He asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your girlfriend." Sam said pointedly. "You know the girl who's a best friend to Kendra, the girl you hurt? You know her house? You went there. You're drunk. You're an idiot. I don't know the whole story but I do know you grabbed her wrist and hurt her.

"I know you're drunk, and maybe you don't know exactly what the hell you're doing, 'cause you've always been an incredibly stupid drunk, but c'mon, Derek, even you've got enough common sense, drunk or not, to know that what you did was so fucked up.

"I don't even know why the fuck I'm bothering. You know damn straight what I'm talking about but you don't listen. You'll wake up tomorrow with a killer headache and not even remember this whole thing. You'll see Casey tomorrow, she'll be completely pissed off at you, you'll say something to make her forget about it and she'll forgive you. I just don't understand. I'm going out on a limb here, and I'm going to say this despite whether you remember or not.

"She could do so much better than you. Truth be told, she would've been better off with Max. Yeah, at least he didn't get abusive when he was drunk. You're home, get the hell out of my car, you idiotic ass." Sam said; jaw set as he pulled up to the curb and motioned for Derek to get out.

**Getting.There.**

_We never knew that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendra asked Casey and she nodded.

"Kendra, I'm not the one who was threatened with bodily harm. I'm fine." Casey said with the most of a smile she could manage out for her friend. Kendra smiled sadly in the same manner.

"Thanks, Case. You're a really good friend." Kendra said and Casey sighed.

"No, that would be you and Emily. You guys put up with me and all my shit. I owe you guys' big time." Casey said, her smile becoming slightly larger and more genuine.

"We don't _put up _with you, Case. We _love _you. And we know you'd do the same if it were one of us in this predicament." Kendra said. She winced as Casey replaced the already melted ice-pack with a cold one.

"Sorry." Casey said as she loosened the pressure. "I would. It just…it kind of amazes me that you guys would go through all this and I barely do anything in return. I try…but…" Casey trailed, searching for the right words.

"But we aren't in the same positions. I know, Hun. Your life right now is…well, I'm not going to lie, it's pretty damn dramatic. It just so happens that this turning point happened at the same time my life and Emily's kind of settled down. I don't think you should be sorry. Or we should be wallowing in itty-bitty problems, making them ten times larger than they truly are, just because we're helping you through your problems." Kendra said with a smile. "I think we should be grateful." She said with a shrug and Casey hugged her lightly.

"Thanks, K." Casey said and Kendra hugged her back.

**Getting.There.**

_As we explode  
As we explode  
As we explode  
As we let go_

"What the hell?" Edwin asked himself as he looked into Casey's room to see Derek sitting on the bed, glaring at a picture of her. "Derek?" He asked as he advanced the room cautiously. Derek looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"What?" He spat out and Edwin's face contorted with disgust as a waft of Derek's breath hit his face.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't drive. Better yet, tell me Casey wasn't with you." Edwin said worriedly. Derek scoffed.

"The uptight snob? No she wasn't with me. She was with the blonde, bitch-of-a-snob." Derek said Edwin narrowed his eyes.

"Did you just call Casey a snob?" He asked and Derek nodded. "Wow, you're a really moronic drunk." Edwin grumbled before he left Derek, afraid he might do something he'd regret in the morning.

**Getting.There.**

_It's a fight, it's a fight and you finally belong  
Got a shiner now and it's more than a battle scar  
More than a battle scar, such a good, good story to tell_

"Hi guys." Emily said as she walked through the open front door.

"Hey, Em." Casey said quietly.

"You okay, Kendra?" Emily asked and Kendra nodded.

"You guys, I'm fine. It isn't that bad. It really hurt at first but it's fine now." Kendra assured them and Emily looked at her sceptically.

"Okay…if you say so." Emily said and Kendra smile reassuringly.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm beat." Casey said and Kendra nodded. Once out of sight Emily plopped down on a stool and looked at Kendra expectantly.

"How's she holding up?" Emily asked eagerly.

"She keeps saying that she's fine, that it wasn't her who got hurt…but I'm not so sure." Kendra said and Emily nodded.

"She doesn't look okay either. I mean…she looked really broken up. I'm going to check on her, I'll be down in a bit, okay?" Emily asked and Kendra nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_At lunch break, lunch break, lunch break, lunch break  
Such a good, good story to tell_

"Thanks Sam." Kendra whispered. Casey had wrapped up her wrist and had gone back to sleep and Kendra had called Sam almost immediately after Emily was out of sight.

"No problem. I said some things to him he probably won't remember but I was just so pissed off at him. It needed to be said." Sam said and Kendra sighed.

"He's our friend, but he was an idiot." Kendra said.

"How bad is your wrist?"

"Casey said it was a mild sprain, it should heal up in a week, or two at most. It isn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal; K. Derek could get in huge trouble for that. He wouldn't be sentenced as a juvenile either. He's eighteen, he could be charged for assault. That's scary shit. What are you going to tell people?" Sam asked.

"I'll just tell them I fell or something. Really, Sam. It isn't a big deal. I'm fine." Kendra said and she could hear Sam exhale deeply on the other end.

"Okay…just-just promise me if anything like this happens again you'll call me right away." He said and she sighed. "Right away, Ken." He said,

"Sam…I really don't –"

"_Right away_." Sam urged and she sighed again.

"Look, it won't happen again. I know it won't. I called you first this time, did I not?" She asked.

"Kendra…right away." He said and she blew out a slow breath.

"Okay. I promise." She said quietly.

**Getting.There.**

_You bully, you break, you bully, you break  
You fake, you fake, you fake, you fake  
You smoke, you toke, you want, you flaunt, you hit it and you're in it and it's spinning_

Emily stood behind the wall separating the living room from the kitchen as she listened in on Kendra's half of a conversation she was supposedly having with Sam.

"I called you the first time, did I not?…Okay. I promise…Yeah…I know, Sam, but it won't happen again…It isn't who he is…don't say that!…He wouldn't do that to her…Because-because…because I just know!…Right away, I promise…I already told you, I'm fine…okay, bye, Sam."

Emily leaned her back against the wall and evened out her breathing.

_This is not happening._ She thought to herself before pulling out her cell and contemplating calling Sam.

**Getting.There.**

_And it's wild  
We never thought that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste_

Casey remained in the room and let her tears fall. Emily was gone and she was free to let it out. Of course, she did so silently. She rummaged through Kendra's desks in search for a paper and pen. Alas, after many struggled, she found a pen with pink feathers on the top and a piece of pink scrap paper.

_**Ode to joy**_

_**I loved it**_

_**Together we were happy**_

_**Didn't want it to end**_

_**Ode to faith**_

_**You fooled me**_

_**Thought I knew who you were**_

_**You changed me**_

_**Ode to love**_

_**I don't know what it is**_

_**Is this what I keep**_

_**Is this what I have**_

_**No goodbye**_

_**Is this what you leave**_

_**To remember you by**_

_**Ode to you**_

_**You changed**_

_**I changed**_

_**For worse**_

_**For better**_

_**I don't know**_

_**Ode to joy**_

_**Where the hell did it go?**_

She looked down at the poem and let one tear leave her trademark symbol. The tiny salt-water drop burst and left its deformed shape on the paper before she folded it up and shoved it into her purse.

**Getting.There.**

_As we explode  
As we explode  
As we explode  
As we let go_

"He's drunk?" Lizzie asked in shock. Edwin nodded.

"Yeah. He called Casey an uptight snob. Why the hell would he go out and get drunk?" Edwin asked and Lizzie shrugged.

"I don't know. He's sort of been acting weird this whole week. Haven't you noticed?" Lizzie asked and Edwin gave a half-shrug.

"I guess. They've been arguing more than usual this past month. Do you think he's still angry about her going to Montreal?"

"I don't think so…we'll just have to talk to him in the morning. Nobody's going to get through to him now." Lizzie said and Edwin nodded in agreement.

"Night." He said as he walked out of her bedroom and up the stairs to his attic-bedroom,

**Getting.There.**

_We're counting the stars  
We're counting the stars_

Sam leaned back against his mattress.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself aloud. "I've got a girlfriend, a _great _girlfriend…yet…

"God, my mind is so screwed up right now. On one hand, I care about Emily, on the other hand…Kendra…I just…

"Ugh! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He yelled into the emptiness. He hit his head repeatedly against his mattress. "God…" He mumbled to himself.

**Getting.There.**

_We're gonna go far, we're gonna go far  
We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars  
We're not very far, we're not very far_

Kendra leaned her head against the table and hit her head lightly again and again. _Idiot, idiot, idiot…_she punctuated each word with another hit.

_I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. I can't…he's and…Emily…_

_What am I supposed to do? I mean…I've liked Sam for a while but…it's never been this serious. Why is this happening? Why now? Why me?_

She hit her head against and groaned softly.

"Great. Just great." She mumbled to herself.

**Getting.There.**

_And it's you and me in the open air  
It's truth or dare, we don't care  
We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars, we're counting the stars, we're counting the stars_

Emily took one last look at Kendra before she bit back her tears and did what she had to do in the least painful way possible. She cared about Sam, really, she did…but…

**I know, Sam. It's over. We can still be friends, in fact, I hope we are. But I know that I'll never be able to measure up to her in the least way possible. –Emily**

She sent it out and away the text went. She went up to the bathroom and leaned over the sink as she let her tears spill over.

_It's done. And it's for the better. _She thought before she wiped her tears and went back to Casey.

**A/N: And it's done! I just had to update. I'm really excited about this story. Again, the main point of it was that Derek is an idiotic drunk. It'll be VERY MUCH needed in future chapters. Some constructive criticism is much appreciated, and just tell me what you liked and didn't like please!! REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11: This is What I'll Miss

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the trademark stuff I mention. This is the beginning I haven't even begun to THINK of what I'm going to write, how am I supposed to know what I'm going to mention? I'll make it easier.**

**Claimer: I own **_**poems **_**and **_lyrics_**. There. And the plot. Now there.**

**A/N: Okay, you guys rock with the reviews. I just can't stop writing! The song is**_Second Chance, Faber Drive_**. R&R please!! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 11: This is What I'll Miss**

_I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said._

Despite being so tired, Casey had barely slept all night. She hadn't expected to get much sleep to begin with, though. Not after the incident from the night before, not after Derek had shown up drunk as hell. How could anyone sleep in that situation? They couldn't. She reasoned, they just possibly couldn't. It was inhuman, unrealistic…robotic. This whole situation was unbelievable, well, no. She knew it wasn't, it was happening. So obviously and apparently, it was quite believable. It isn't like they planned for it to happen this way.

Who would plan for their own life to be a living hell? She nearly scoffed at the question. _Nobody. Nobody_ could ever do that. Casey alone had almost hurled at the thought of her life screwing itself up in a matter of a month. So if she couldn't hold down her stomach at the thought, how could somebody plan it? They just _simply _couldn't. There was this question that constantly nagged her in the back of her mind.

It never ceased its incessant nibbling at her thoughts. Never stopped reminding her that maybe what she thought was her perfect life just…wasn't. It never stopped, just kept at it, kept on saying "this isn't life. It's a joke. It'll all fall apart, it'll all end and before you know it; it'll all be back to the way it used to be". Constantly. It was scaring her. It always scared her. It was the feeling you get when a scene from a movie touches you so deeply you can't help but shudder. The feeling of stepping out of a hot shower and into the cold and wanting to do nothing but climb back in and relish in the warmth. The feeling you get when you think there's a step left when you reach the top of a flight of stairs. The feeling of an unexpected drop, making your stomach sink in surprise.

Always at the back of her mind, the question was now at the front of her mind. Blocking all thoughts, she couldn't keep her mind on anything but that question. _Should I be with Derek?_ And what a question it was, indeed. The thing with Casey was, she never left anything unanswered. Whether she had to look it up, rake through books, or ask as many people as possible, she would find an answer. This was a definite snag in her normal routine. The answer was within herself…

…somewhere.

**Getting.There.**

_Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again)_

Derek woke up, his head throbbing as light poured in through his opened blinds. He groaned as Edwin hit him with a pillow.

"Wake up, Idiot. I have aspirin and water. Not that it'll help you come to your senses about _anything_." Edwin sneered and Derek slowly sat upright.

"What?" Derek asked groggily. He took the two pills from Edwin's palm then gulped down half the cup of water from the glass on his bedside table. Edwin crossed his arms over his chest as Lizzie walked in and glared at Derek. Edwin left the room and left Derek to fend for himself against Lizzie.

"Derek…" She said. Her voice was soft and seemingly forgiving. He looked up at her, wondering if he was able to trust the emotions in her voice. His assumptions were confirmed when the glass was out of his hand and a pillow met his head at full speed. He groaned and held his head in his palms and looked up at her.

"What the hell?" He groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"You are the biggest ass alive. You're an idiot, a moron, a…a…a…ugh!" She shouted and he cringed. She looked at him and scowled. "What? Too loud?" She asked, a sickeningly sarcastic-sweet note in her voice.

"Just a tad." He mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Too. Bad!" She shouted in his ear. "You deserve it and more! What the hell were you thinking?!" She asked and he covered his ears.

"God! Lizzie, would just shut up and listen?!" He asked and she instantaneously shut her mouth and motioned for him to continue.

**Getting.There.**

_Your friends are telling you, You gotta move on.  
(Just when I thought I'__d gone and wrecked it all again)  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long_

"Casey?" Kendra's sleepy voice made Casey wipe furiously at her tear ridden face as Kendra slowly sat up in bed.

"Mm-hmm?" Casey asked, not wanting to talk for fear of her voice cracking. Kendra wiped at her eyes tiredly and looked at Casey.

"You okay?" She asked quietly and Casey nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Then why were you crying?" Kendra asked knowingly. Casey blushed lightly and looked down at her fidgety fingers. Kendra sighed and crossed her legs from under her blankets. "Case? C'mon, tell me what's wrong." Kendra said and Casey sniffled briefly before looking up and shaking her head.

"Nothing." She said with a false smile tugging forcefully at her lips. "I'm fine, really. How's your wrist?" Casey asked and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." Kendra said forcefully. "Now tell me what's wrong." She said and Casey hugged her knees to her chest and looked into her blonde friend's eyes.

"Nothing's going right." She said solemnly.

**Getting.There.**

_I don__'t know why i ever waited to say  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again _

"…and maybe you haven't realized, but she's going to Montreal!" Derek said to Lizzie who was now seated on the foot of his bad and staring at the wall that separated his and Casey's rooms. Lizzie sighed.

"Of course I realize she's going to Montreal. She told us this last week. You two already went over this, didn't you? Didn't you already talk about this? I thought you understood." She said and Derek shrugged.

"I thought I did, too. But yesterday…I mean at graduation…it kind of hit me like a ton of bricks. It was like, 'damn she's really leaving'. You know? It just felt like if I pushed her away then her leaving really wouldn't impact me. Not as much as it is. I've never felt this way; I've never been so scared about someone in my life leaving me like that. It scares the hell out of me to know that she's got that effect on me. It's always been about _me_. Now it isn't.

"Now it's about her. And I know I'm sounding so completely selfish. But, honestly, it has nothing to do with vanity…it's just what I'm used to. Now it's, 'Casey's going to Montreal, Derek's only going to Toronto so we'll still be seeing him, we're going to miss Casey much more'. I hate it because as much as I'd like to pin it all on my ego, I can't.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, out loud or in my mind, I'm going to be worried about her." He said and Lizzie arched an eyebrow.

"Worried? Derek, what do you think is going to happen? Casey can take care of herself. She's been doing it for a lot longer than you could even understand!" Lizzie said, her anger reappearing as she stood up and gazed at Derek unwaveringly with her furious blue eyes. Derek looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Dennis, you moron." She said as she could feel the tears building rapidly at the mention of her jerk-of-a-father. Derek's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and he began to shake his head slowly. The slow shakes turned into quick jerks from side to side.

"That was a year ago." Derek said as he stopped shaking his head. "She isn't even thinking about him anymore!" He protested and a tear swiftly passed over her left cheek and fall onto Derek's carpeted floor.

"Mom was right about this." She said quietly and quickly before she lost her nerve. She was out the door before Derek could even process what she had said; He looked at the closed door bewilderedly.

"Right about what?" He asked himself in a whisper.

**Getting.There.**

_Instead of holding you, I was holding out  
I should've let you in, but I let you down_

"I just don't know what happened. It was all going so well. We were happy, all of us. Out of nowhere he just seemed to get distant, and then at the grad party. I don't know what happened." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hun. I'm sorry. But…" Kendra trailed off, not sure of what to say next.

"No, it's okay. Maybe we just aren't supposed to…you know, be together." Casey admitted quietly with a small shrug. Kendra shook her head.

"But you love him, Casey. You can't just…just…"

"He lied to me." She said before she buried her head in her arms that she had crossed over her knees.

"He…what?" Kendra asked, utterly confused. Casey's shoulders shook with a sob.

"H-he promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me…he said he wouldn't do that like D-D-Daddy." Casey cried out and Kendra stood up and furrowed her brows. 'Daddy?' she mouthed to herself before she grabbed the phone on her desk and dialled the familiar number.

**Getting.There.**

_You were the first to give; I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

"Well, I need to talk to you in person. This whole thing is kind of freaking me out just a little bit. Hangover or not, you get your ass over here." Kendra snarled into the phone before she hung up. Ten minutes later Derek showed up in the prince. He walked up to the front porch where Kendra was sitting.

"What's so wrong that I needed to get over here in a rush?" He asked and Kendra glared at him.

"Your girlfriend, you jackass." She sneered and he furrowed his brows.

"What about her? What's wrong?" He asked frantically and Kendra couldn't hold back a small smile. He even cared about her when he was drunk, now he had a massive hangover and was still only thinking of her.

"She's crying. Derek, please don't go up there. She isn't exactly…well, she's really upset. Especially since last night." Kendra explained and Derek's shoulders slumped slightly.

"I can't even remember what happened exactly." He said and Kendra held up her wrapped up wrist and he leaned against a wall and hit his head against it. "I remember that. Kendra, I'm really sorry. I…I didn't know what I was doing and I was mad about Casey leaving and now with Dennis…" Derek trailed and Kendra stood up from where she was sitting on the steps.

"Dennis? Where does he play into this?" She asked and Derek blew out a long breath.

"really long story and I'm not sure I'm even allowed to tell anyone about it. So just…" He trailed and Kendra got the message.

"Consider it forgotten. But wait, isn't Dennis Casey's father?" She asked and Derek nodded. "I thought she, like, hated him." Derek nodded again. "She called him 'Daddy'." Kendra said and Derek's eyes widened momentarily.

"What? No." He said and Kendra nodded.

"She did. She…um, she was crying and she said you lied, told her you weren't going to leave her like 'Daddy' did." Kendra said, remembering what it was Casey had said. Derek felt his heart clench.

"Kendra, I know I don't deserve any sort of favour from you, but please, let me see her." Derek pleaded and Kendra nodded hesitantly. He thanked her with a quick smile before she opened the door and ushered him in. He immediately ascended the stairs and went into a room where he heard slight sniffles coming from.

**Getting.There.**

_I should've known, took you and I for granted  
Gotta let you know, I was never underhanded_

"No! Y-you…you lied to me!" Casey cried out as Derek approached and tried to talk to her. He step closer and she looked up at him and he cringed at her tear ridden face.

"Casey…" He said and she buried her head in her arms as her shoulders shook. "Oh, God no…Casey, stop crying. I…I didn't mean what I said last night." He said. He knelt down beside her and took her hands in his, she immediately jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." She whispered hoarsely. Derek furrowed his brows and leaned away, her words hitting him with a sudden pain.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Y-you're just like D-D-Daddy. You lied and left me." She said and he stood up, clearly taken aback by her words.

"Daddy? Since when do you call Dennis McDonald 'Daddy'?" He asked and she stood up and tried her best to glare at him through her puffy, red, bloodshot eyes. She tried to say something but lost her balance and collapsed onto his chest. She gripped his broad shoulders and buried his head against his chest. Brows still furrowed, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. She cried and sobbed and with every moment that passed by, Derek grew more worried.

**Getting.There.**

_Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again)_

"Sh…" Derek whispered, it had been a couple of hours and Casey was still crying on his shoulder. He had been feeling the shivers go down his spine every two minutes because her small and warm hands kept pressing against his chest and the back of his neck. He felt pleasure it in every time but immediately felt guilty about it.

"You promised." She whispered before she lifted her head from his chest and wiped at her eyes. "Sorry." She said quietly. He cupped her cheek and ran his hand under her chin and slowly brought his face closer to hers. His lips lightly caressed hers and her hands pressed against the back of his neck.

He felt tears trickle onto his face and pulled away slowly. He looked into her eyes to see that the tears had fallen from her eyes and onto his face.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He whispered and she closed her eyes.

"It really hurt." She whispered, a notch above inaudible. She bit her lip in thought and tightened her closed eyes. "_You _really hurt me." She said and he swallowed hard. His index finger ran along her cheek repeatedly.

"I know." He whispered.

**Getting.There.**

_My friends are telling me they saw you with someone  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again)  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long_

"He wasn't ready." Nora said and George shook his head.

"He isn't perfect!" He protested and Nora rubbed her temples.

"I told you! I told you this would be hard! And I was _right_! It is! I told you, I told you he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of being her rock. God damn it! I told you!" Nora yelled and George sighed loudly.

"He didn't realize it would be this hard." George said calmly and Nora shook her head.

"It shouldn't matter. He said he loved her. It shouldn't _matter _that it's _hard_! Ever heard that good things in life come with hard work? Well this is my daughter's emotions he's screwing with right now! I won't let that happen again. I can't see her like that again." Nora said as she continued to rub her temples.

"He didn't know. Nora, I don't want to fight about this. I'm sure Casey has had her share of pain, but Derek…despite what you may believe, he loves her. I'm almost positive of it. I've never heard the words, but I _know _he's said them to her. Maybe Casey is having some emotional turmoil…and maybe Derek's the cause, but I really don't think he's doing it intentionally." George said and Nora nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_I don't__ know why i ever waited to say  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again_

"Emily…" Kendra said slowly and Emily looked at her and smiled half-heartedly. She shook he head.

"No, you and Sam…you two are so much more than we could ever be. I don't doubt that Sam cares about me, but maybe it's only on a friendly basis. I heard the way you two were talking on the phone yesterday night." Emily explained and Kendra ducked her head.

"He was only calling to check up on me. He did me a favour and got Derek…it…it wasn't really…I…" Kendra tried to find the words and Emily swiftly rubbed at her eyes before she shook her head again.

"It was more than that, K. I know it was. I'm okay with it. That's why I broke up with him." She said and Kendra looked at her disbelievingly.

"You…really?" She asked and Emily nodded.

"Yeah." Emily whispered before she left the house.

**Getting.There.**

_Instead of holding you, I was holding out  
I should've let you in, but I let you down_

"You know…" She repeated absent-mindedly. Her brows furrowed slowly and she looked up at him in puzzlement. "Then why'd you do it?" She catechized. He let out a long breath and clamped down on his bottom lip.

"I…I don't know how to explain that…" He maundered. She let out a quiet grunt of scepticism. "Just listen, Case; I never wanted to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. I know I did, but I also know that I can't take it back." He explained and she shook her head solemnly.

"No, you can't. That's it precisely. You can't take it back, that's exactly what Kendra and Emily have been telling me. I know you can't make this miracle happen where you could take back what you're sorry for but…" She trailed as she thought of her next words mentally. For as soon as she'd say them aloud they'd crush the both of them with the weight of the world.

**Getting.There.**

_You were the first t__o give, I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

_So, I figure this is a lose/lose situation. Emily went all Emoly on me about Sam, even though she _insisted _she was fine. Also, if Sam were to ask me out then I'd just be the rebound girl. Picking up Emily's leftovers. I don't want to be selfish, but I'd rather not be scrutinized be the title 'Rebound'._

_Kendra Wellers is _not _a rebound. Never was she, never will she be._

_I also think – scratch that, I _know_ – Emily isn't completely over it. She said she doesn't love him, and I believe her. But she unequivocally had feelings for him. Strong ones, at that. I'm safe to say I'm utterly confused. Like, beyond belief. I can't think straight. I've got these thoughts that pass by my mind every two milliseconds._

_I'm just…confused._

**Getting.There.**

_My last mis__take, putting my friends first  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse_

"Case…?" Derek asked insecurely. _Oh God, please don't let her say what I think she's going to say…_Derek's mind pleaded. Casey let out a quick sigh.

"I…I think we need to take a break." She said, her gaze was being held firmly with the carpeted flooring, making Derek's desirable eye contact out of bounds.

"Casey…don't do this." He said, reaching for her hand. She retreated from him and shook her head. "Please, Casey. Just…please, don't do this. I'm sorry." He conjured. She just shook her head again.

"So you've said. Oft." She said quietly. "It just…isn't working; maybe some time will help that." She said and he looked at her disbelievingly. Brows furrowed, he stood up and walked to the door without another word. The door slammed and Casey looked up at it; shooting daggers at the white piece of wood as though it were the cause of her conundrum.

**Getting.There.**

_You were the first to give; I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

"We need to get out more. We've _all _been moping since we've got no boys." Emily said as she Kendra and Casey all lay on inflatable beds on Emily's pool. "I say we go back to Toronto. The finale of The Euro Cup's on Saturday. Dimi told me it's Portugal vs. Italy." Emily said and Kendra looked at her.

"That sounds…surprisingly awesome and fun. " Kendra said. She sent her gaze to Casey who was smiling and nodding. "I mean, your stories sounded like so boisterous." Kendra said excitedly and Casey let out a half-laugh.

"Boisterous? Do you know the meaning?" Casey asked and Kendra rolled her but nodded nonetheless.

"It's a synonym for fun, you dimwit. I'm capable of using a larger word than fun. Geez, belittle the blonde, much?" Kendra feigned anger as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest childishly. Emily's bubbly laughter filled their ears.

"Okay, children. So…it's a done deal? We're going to Toronto on Saturday?" Emily asked and the two other girls nodded without hesitation. "Cool. They're playing the game on a big screen at Earlscourt. Plus there's this festival, like the ones you described, Case, so it should be really fun." Emily said happily.

"Definitely." Casey agreed. "So until then…" Casey trailed. Kendra sighed.

"Emily's pool tomorrow?" She suggested and the two other girls laughed light-heartedly and nodded. "Well, it's Thursday, we don't have to endure much more…boredom." Kendra said as she rolled over off the floater and into the refreshing water. Casey and Emily followed suit.

"Good. I can't take much more boredom." Casey murmured and Emily gave her an inquisitive look.

"Case, you could stay home and not be bored. You've got your own circus." She said with a sly chuckle. Casey cracked a weary smile. She averted her gaze to the concrete floor as she put her flip-flops on.

"Yeah…but, uh, home is…um…yeah. It's getting late. I should head back; Mom will probably need my help with dinner." She said, changing the subject and leaving the premises as promptly as possible.

"Oh crap. I brought up Derek." Emily said as she saw her friend scurry away. Kendra sighed and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Why do I feel somewhat responsible for this?" She asked Emily worriedly. "Feel free to fudge." She said, her eyes swimming with guilt. Emily furrowed her brows.

"In that case; you'll need to do the same for me." She said and the two locked eyes.

"You're innocent." They said concurrently.

**Getting.There.**

_What y__ou give is always what you get  
There's so much I haven't given yet_

"I feel shitty." Sam stated bluntly. Derek rolled his eyes as he thrust the basketball in his best friend's direction. "And it isn't because I got dumped. So refrain from bringing up that point again; because it's wrong." Sam warned as he tried to make a three-pointer.

"Well, I'd love to dwell on your issues but, in case you haven't noticed, I recently got dumped by my stepsister." Derek said in an irritated tone. This time, Sam rolled his eyes.

"She didn't _dump _you; you're on a break. You've still got the legibility to kick guys' ass if they hit on Case." Sam pointed out and Derek exhaled sharply.

"No. I don't. She pull out the 'what the hell Derek? I said we need some space; don't you ever listen to me? Gah!' card. I'd rather not be yelled at by my 'on-break girlfriend' in public. People would think I'm desperate and clingy." Derek explained knowingly.

"You are desperate and clingy." Sam shot back and Derek glared at him. He threw the ball with high velocity. It hit Sam's chest and he let out a surprised grunt.

"I'm not." Derek said through gritted teeth. Sam arched an eyebrow. "Fine; but that's when I'm actually _with _her." Derek said.

"Which is always." Sam added.

"You idiot. I mean…_with_, with her." Derek said and Sam shrugged.

"Whatever, D. I stand by what I said."

**Getting.There.**

_If you co__uld give another second chance  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again)_

"I'm worried. This week has been freakishly quiet. I mean…well, you know what I mean." Lizzie said and Edwin quirked an eyebrow up in amusement.

"No…I don't think I do. Enlighten me, won't you?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. The dinner table, nobody talks because Derek and Casey aren't bickering or grossing you out!" Lizzie said.

"I'm sort of happy about that second one. So don't jinx it." Edwin said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Oh – and when one of them is watching TV the other just leaves the room to not start a commotion or say anything at all! What the hell happened?" Lizzie asked.

"That one kind of scared me. I caught Derek…reading." Edwin said with a dramatic shudder.

"See?"

**Getting.There.**

_My friends are tellin__g me they saw you with someone  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again)  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long_

"My sister said they're going to Toronto." Dimi said as Marti's brows scrunched together in thought. Her lips pursed slightly and Dimi looked away.

"Case told Derek she missed Toronto…" Mari trailed and Dimi shrugged.

"Why does this matter? Aren't they fighting?" He asked and Marti nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but if she misses Toronto…well…wouldn't it make sense to go to UT?" Marti asked and Dimi opened his mouth to answer but was cut-off. "Rhetorical. I already know the answer." She said and Dimi nodded as he closed his mouth.

"Okay…why does this matter?" He asked again and Marti rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to save my brother's relationship, Dimi! Keep up with the program, would you?" She asked exasperatedly. He held up his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so snippy." He grumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_I don't__ know why I ever waited to say  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you_

"We all ready?" Kendra asked and Casey nodded as she fastened her seatbelt from the back of Kendra's car. "Good; I'm so damn excited! This is all your fault, Casey. You made me all happy with your stories." Kendra said as she began to drive.

"Hey; if it weren't for me you wouldn't even know about this. You should be thanking me, not blaming me." Casey said and Emily chuckled softly from her seat.

"Why are you laughing?" Kendra asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really. You two are just amusing to listen to. I've got my own sit-com that I can watch at any time. It's a luxury I believe I take for granted." She said and Casey rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips nonetheless, though.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Curly." Kendra said and Casey let out a giggle. "Oh, good God! It's contagious!" Kendra cried out, making Casey's giggles louder.

"It _is _funny!" Casey said and Emily nodded, a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Told'ya so." She said and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"You two are mental." She mumbled as Emily and Casey laughed quietly.

**Getting.There.**

_Instead of __holding you, I was holding out  
I should've let you in, but I let you down_

"This love has taken it's toll on me, she said goodbye, too many times before, her heart is breaking in front of me, I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore…" The three of them sang along to the radio as Kendra looked for a parking spot.

"We aren't okay." Emily said amusedly.

"I agree." Casey said as she climbed out of the car. "Oh well. Come on, the game's gonna start soon." Casey said as they made their way over to the large hill where they could get a good view of the screen.

"This is going to be in English, right?" Kendra asked and Casey nodded then shrugged.

"I guess. I'm not sure. Who cares? You can tell what the score is; the numbers are the same in every language." Casey said with a small laugh. Kendra shrugged.

"I know nothing about soccer." Kendra said as they sat down on the grass.

"And I do?" Emily asked and Kendra shrugged.

"Oh please, when the ball goes in the net then it's a goal. That's all you need to know." Casey said.

"How will we know who won?" Emily asked.

"Simple, cars and people will either be screaming in Portuguese or Italian and carrying or waved Portuguese or Italian flags." Casey said with a shrug.

"Makes sense." Kendra said. "As much as possible, at least." She added.

**Getting.There.**

_You were the first t__o give, I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

"Huh. I guess Portugal won." Emily said as her eyes were overcome with the red and green with the yellow crested flags wave around as people lost their voices shouted 'woo', 'viva Portugal' and other things she didn't quite understand.

The girls laughed as they talked and walked amongst the people and watched as joy overcame all the faces.

"Oh look! People are going up there to sing! Let's go watch!" Kendra said excitedly. A young girl stepped up – or more like shoved by someone who appeared to be her brother – and was engulfed by the lights and large stage. A tune began to play. Casey heard someone around her mumble something about 'the soccer anthem'.

"It is the passion flowin' right on through your veins

It is feelin' like you're oh, so glad you came

It is the moment you'll remember you're alive

It is the air you breathe

The element, the fire…" At first the girl appeared to be nervous and awkward, but she began to gain her stage presence and soon was comfortable with the people clapping and singing quietly along with her.

"Wow, she's good!" Casey exclaimed. She turned slightly and felt her arm come in contact with something firm. Her head jerked back at the sound of an 'oof'. She gasped and bit her lip as she looked at the dark-haired boy with piercing green eyes.

"Eu sou pesaroso, isso era minha falha." The boy muttered as he hoisted himself up.

"Oh, um…I speak English." Casey said and the boy smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, it was my fault." He translated. "I just assumed…because everywhere I turn I hear Portuguese. My bad, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." He said and Casey felt a faint blush creep to her cheeks.

"Oh, no…um, it was my fault. I tend to be very clumsy." _Stupid! Why would you say that?! _Casey mentally kicked herself.

"No worries. No bruise." He said. His tanned skin was gorgeous and his eyes were alluring.

"Hey, Case – oh…who's this?" Kendra asked as she turned to face her friend. Casey's cheeks heated quickly.

"Oh, this is…um…" She blushed as she realized she didn't know his name.

"Jose Rego." He said. _Okay, hot boy, hotter accent. _Casey thought.

"Right…I'm Casey McDonald. This is Kendra Wellers and Emily Davis." Casey introduced then and they shook hands.

"Jose! Mova seu burro! Você trouxe-me aqui, mim não está indo esperá-lo quando você flirt com as três meninas de uma vez! _(Jose! Move your ass! You it brought me here, I'm not going to wait it when you flirt with the three girls of a time!)_" Somebody called out to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sim, sim. Sim, sim. Espere um segundo, Natalia! _(Yes, yes. Wait a second.)_" He called back and the girl who could pass for his twin huffed. "I have to go; hopefully I'll see you around." He said, with a vague wink at Casey. She smiled and waved briefly as he walked towards the girl he called 'Natalia'.

**Getting.There.**

_My last mis__take, putting my friends first  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse_

"Okay, I know you told me to shut up about it a few hours ago, but he's coming over here and before he reaches the point where he can hear what I'm saying I'm just going to say this: he's so hot, and that accent of his is so damn sexy. He's interested, what are waiting for? He looks like he's ready to jump you." Kendra said in a rushed tone. Her voice died out and she began to take deep breaths to even her breaths by the time Jose had reached them.

"Don't be silly, K. We just –"

"Oof." Casey's eyes widened as she spun to see that her elbow had come in contact with Jose's chest. He rubbed the spot where her elbow had hit before he smiled.

"I'm so sorry!" She said and she cringed.

"It's okay. But if we keep coming across each other like this, I'm going to need to wear some protection." He said. Her cheeks reddened as she bit her lip. His smile turned into a slight smirk. He ducked his head down so he was looking at her at eye-level. "Relax." He said in a huskily low voice. She held back a shudder that she felt wanted to run through her body.

"Sorry." She said softly and he smiled as he straightened up.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Hey, Nova Era is hosting a victory party in the parking lot, there's music and food, would you guys like to go?" Jose asked them all. Emily and Kendra nodded without hesitation.

"Yes!" They shouted in synch. Casey smiled.

"I guess that's a yes." She said. Jose led them to Nova Era and the girls smiled. It was already dark out and the parking lot was decorated with lights and the smell of bakes goods filled their senses.

"You coming, Kendra?" Emily asked and Kendra nodded.

"One second, I have to make a call. Go on, I'll be right there." She said as she sent them a smile. Casey and Emily nodded and proceeded into the parking lot.

**Getting.There.**

_You were the first __to give I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place to get a second chance_

"Bullshit." Derek spat out. Sam shook his head.

"It isn't. Kendra told me, she just called." He said and Derek scowled.

"Bull. Shit." Derek said slowly. His fists were curled and jaw clenched. He seethed and his eyes were darkened frighteningly as they shimmered with jealousy and protectiveness.

"She wouldn't lie about that, D. Face it, you were an idiot." Sam said. Derek shot him a glare but immediately halted as the memories hit him.

_You'll see Casey tomorrow, she'll be completely pissed off at you, you'll say something to make her forget about it and she'll forgive you. I just don't understand. I'm going out on a limb here, and I'm going to say this despite whether you remember or not. __She could do so much better than you. Truth be told, she would've been better off with Max. Yeah, at least he didn't get abusive when he was drunk. You're home, get the hell out of my car, you idiotic ass."_

"Shit." Derek grumbled under his breath. "You were right, Sam. She does deserve better than me." He muttered quickly before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving Sam's house.

**Getting.There.**

_Instead of__ holding you, I was holding out  
I should've let you in, but I let you down  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask_

Casey was smiling as she and Jose danced. Emily and Kendra were beside her.

"It kind of sucks that this is only a one time thing." Kendra said and Emily nodded.

"I know, why did the end of Euro Cup have to be today?" Casey asked and Jose laughed.

"You think _this _is the end of the Euro Cup? That was to see if either Portugal or Italy would go to the finals. Portugal goes against France on Friday." He said. Casey's eyes bulged.

"So, they haven't even won the cup and people are this happy?" She asked in amazement. He nodded.

"Yup, if you come up on Friday you'll see what it's _really _like." He said and the three girls beamed.

"Oh, we are so coming." Emily said.

"But…then, what're we going to do for the rest of summer?" Kendra asked.

"There's always something going on. Toronto is like Ontario's New York. It's the city that never sleeps!" He explained and Casey smiled.

"Oh, I remember. We used to have so much fun in the summer." Casey said to Kendra and Emily.

"Then it's settled. We come up to Toronto…a lot." Kendra said and Emily nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

As the four teens walked away from the parking lot party and into the streets, live with laughter and talkative people, Casey thought about the times she and her friends had that day. This is why she missed Toronto. This is what she was going to miss when she left for Montreal. Casey couldn't help but believe she had found the answer to her question.

_Should I be with Derek?_

…_I don't need his idiotic ways._

**A/N: Heh…heh…oh God, please don't hurt me! I…I have REASONS! This story is FAR FROM OVER! You must understand! I LOVE DASEY! (Then why did you do THAT???) Uh…heh…heh…review? Think of it this way, you can't psychically hurt me….so throw some rocks or cookies through cyber space! That way, I get a review, you hurt me, and I don't need medical attention!**

**Please?**


	12. Chapter 12: A Wonderful Hell

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you want to know what I own, then go back to previous chapters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! You guys rock! The song is **_I'll keep Your Memory Vague, Finger Eleven_**. If you want to see what I imagined – new character BTW – Sara-Rose, go to my profile and click the link. R&R PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 12: A Wonderful Hell**

**Getting.There.**

_This won't break your heart  
But I just think it could  
'Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should_

"These past two months went by way too fast." Emily said as she and Kendra sat on Casey's bed and watched her pack her suitcases. Casey sighed and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to miss you guys so much." Casey said as she zipped up her final suitcase. "I can't believe it's actually over. We won't be going back to SJST." She added.

"It sucks that you have to leave before everyone else, Case." Kendra said as she took one of the suitcases and followed Emily down the stairs. "It sort of makes it all seem more real. Like…we're actually going and not coming back anytime soon. Kind of just hits you like a ton of bricks and it's like, damn." She said and Casey choked out a small chuckle.

"You've got a way with words, K." Casey said. "I'll be coming back every chance I can. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring Break…whatever." She said before Emily and Kendra enveloped her in a hug.

"We'll call and e-mail everyday, so you better answer." Emily scolded through her tears. Casey nodded as she sniffed and Kendra chuckled quietly through her tears.

"It'll be really weird not being around you, Case." She said and Casey nodded.

"I know, but at least you two are roommates, right? Gah, I have to dorm with some person I don't even know." They laughed quietly through their tears as Nora came out from the kitchen.

"Okay, come on. We have something to show you before we drop you off at the airport." She grabbed a suitcase and let the three girls outside. In the driveway was a blue Corsa VXR. Casey's jaw dropped as she stared at the car in amazement.

"Oh my God. You got me a car!?" She asked excitedly and Nora smiled as she nodded. "Oh my God! It's so cute!" She jumped on the balls of her feet and squealed along with Kendra and Emily.

"It's used; we didn't think a brand new car would be best for your first." Nora said and Casey hugged her tightly.

"Mom, it's awesome. Thank you _so _much." Nora chuckled as Casey pulled away and marvelled the car. "But…I'm going to Montreal…" Casey trailed and her happy tirade suddenly went to one of disappointment.

"Oh, go back to being happy. We're having sent to Montreal." She said and Casey's grin returned instantly.

"You rock!" She engulfed Nora in another tight hug. When she let go she immediately ran over to the car and sat inside. "It's so nice…" She gushed as she ran her fingers along the dashboard and steering wheel.

**Getting.There.**

_To separate you from everything I do  
But I would never want to come between us two_

The McDonald/Venturi family waited at the airport until Casey had to leave. To say the least, it was an emotional wait. Casey's head snapped up at the mention of her flight being called. She exhaled deeply and grabbed her carry-on before looking at the gate in hesitance.

"Bye everyone." She said quietly. Lizzie jumped from her chair and her tightly. Tears were falling from her eyes as well as Casey's.

"Bye Casey, I'm going to miss you so much. Good luck in Montreal." She said as she stepped back to allow the next person to hug her. Marti – being short at her age – hugged her around the waist.

"Bye Case, I'll see you at Thanksgiving." She said sadly. Edwin and George hugged her – somewhat awkwardly – and said goodbye.

"Bye Honey. If you need anything or you want to talk…just…call. Remember that I'll always be here to understand." Nora whispered to Casey, so only she was able to hear. Casey, though confused, nodded and glanced at Derek before giving him a short wave while walking towards the line at the gate.

Nora's words rung in her head. They always had that Mother/Daughter relationship that allowed them to be honest and talk. But, somehow, those words made Casey believe that the relationship they once had would be put to shame compared to this new one.

And, somehow, Casey knew that she'd be taking up her mother's offer. She didn't know when or why, but she would.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me_

"I can't believe you…" Lizzie whispered harshly. He winced at her tear ridden and red face. Her eyes were puffy; she had yet to stop crying since the airport when Casey had left. The whole ride over, he could feel her glare boring into the back of his skull; the red eyes just killing him slowly and painfully.

"You don't even care. You're laying here carefree as though her heart _isn't _broken, you jackass." She hissed. That brought his attention out of its reverie.

"_I _broke _her _heart?! _I'm _the fucking reason her heart is broken? She fucking went and started dating a guy a _week _after she dumped me. I found out from _Sam_. Don't fucking tell me that I caused her pain, Lizzie, don't _even _fucking go there." Derek yelled before storming out of his room and down the stairs. He grabbed his leather jacket and slammed the front door behind him.

"I…didn't know that." Lizzie whispered to herself. The tears continued to fall, but now…she wasn't sure why.

.:[-----------------------.:[-------------.:[---------.:[:.---------:.-------------:.-----------------------:.

He continued to walk down the street. He didn't need to grab his jacket, in actuality, he shouldn't have. It was August and the weather was scorching. He had begun walking on a path in the park, but after about twenty minutes he had sat on a bench.

He felt his phone vibrate from inside the pocket of his jeans, indicating he had a text-message.

_**They weren't serious.**_

It read. It took a moment for him to realize that Lizzie was referring to Jose Rego.

_**I know.**_

He replied. He had known that it wasn't as though it were a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, they had just been going out on dates, not exactly going out.

_**I didn't know what had happened, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have blamed you.**_

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then, looking back at it, he thought about that. Lizzie was just concerned for her sister. Sure, she was in the wrong, but so was Derek. The situation only happened because of _his _doing. Had he listened and cared about Casey then he wouldn't have gotten drunk and done something so idiotic, resulting in the situation at hand.

_**Sorry.**_

He looked down at the new text-message and furrowed his brows as he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip.

_**It was my fault, too, Liz. No worries.**_

Moments later the phone vibrated again.

_**I know you get defensive. I should've known what I was saying before I said it. You okay?**_

He couldn't stop the tiny smile that fell on his lips.

_**I'm fine, Liz. Now stop texting me, I'm trying to think.**_

He could practically picture the relief wash over and the smile that was more than likely tugging at her lips.

_**Fine, be that way. I was just being a nice stepsister. Don't hurt yourself thinking.**_

He rolled his eyes but the smile remained there nonetheless.

**Getting.There.**

_I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me_

"Um…hi, I'm Casey McDonald, you're roommate." Casey said awkwardly to the tall redhead on the other side of the room. The girl snapped her head up to see Casey putting her suitcases on her bed. She rolled her emerald eyes and looked back down at the sheets of paper in her hand.

"Shit. I thought I was getting a room to myself." She said and Casey looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay." She said awkwardly and started to unpack her clothes.

"Look, just stay out of my business and out of my way and we'll be all good. Listen up, I'm not here to have the 'college experience', I'm here to graduate and become something unlike the rest of you rich folk, skidding by on life on your parents money." She said and Casey's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, um – I'm here on scholarship." She said and the redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"So I suppose you think you're better than everyone else?" She asked, Casey opened her mouth to protest but the girl held up her hand to stop her. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm Lisa Simon, as if it matters to you." She said coldly before leaving the room. Casey stared at the closed door and swallowed hard.

"Uh…no." She whispered the answer to herself. "Well, that was a wonderful welcome." She muttered to herself before unpacking. "My roommate's a bitch, wonderful."

.:[-----------------------.:[-------------.:[---------.:[:.---------:.-------------:.-----------------------:.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Casey picked up the books that the person she had bumped into up off the floor. "My bad." She said as she handed the books to a short blonde girl.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she offered Casey a large smile. "Hey, are you new here?" She asked and Casey nodded. "So am I. It's nice to meet you…"

"Casey McDonald." Casey said, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Sara-Rose Jean." She said, pronouncing her name with a French accent. She had light blue eyes, it kind of reminded Casey of the definition of 'flower child'. "What dorm are you in?" She asked and Casey looked at the piece of paper still in her pocket.

"Um…B114." She read off and Sara-Rose smiled.

"I'm B115! We're neighbours! Thank God. I met your roommate…" She trailed off and stuck her tongue out in distaste, causing Casey to laugh.

"Yeah, she's a real…_perk_, ain't she?" Casey asked and Sara-Rose nodded instantly.

"Great way to describe her." She said and Casey smiled.

"Finally, someone who doesn't look like they want to shoot me! It was really nice meeting you, Sara-Rose, but I've got to get my books." Casey said and she smiled and nodded.

"Likewise, and call me Sara. Come by my dorm when you're done with the textbooks." She waved goodbye as she walked away. Casey shrugged and sighed. Her dorm may have been hell, but at least there was someone wonderful next door.

**Getting.There.**

_Now I'm thinking back  
To what I said before_

"So, are you here on scholarship?" Sara asked as they sat on the foot of her bed. Casey nodded. "Me too. For singing." She said and Casey smiled.

"Cool, you know, you kind of remind me of Alex J. Robinson." She said and Sara grinned.

"I've been told. I do country music mostly, it's sort of weird." She said and Casey smiled.

"Let's hear. Sing something." She said and Sara shook her head. "Oh, come on! Please?" Casey asked and Sara exhaled deeply.

"On one condition. What are you here for?" She asked.

"Dance." Casey answered briefly.

"I'll sing if you show me a dance." Casey shrugged then nodded. "What am I supposed to sing?" She asked and Casey shrugged again. "_O_kay…" She began singing 'Before He Cheats' and stopped after the first verse. Casey was grinning.

"You're amazing!" She cried and Sara blushed.

"Thanks. Now dance." She leaned over and pushed the play button on her keyboard and music blared from her speakers hooked up to her computer. Casey did a short hip-hop dance to a remix with violins and beats. When she finished Sara began clapping childishly. "Fantastique!" She cried and Casey took a bow.

"And you were…tres magnifique!" Casey said and Sara laughed.

"Eh…we'll work on your French. You must blend in with the Quebecois." She said and Casey nodded.

"It was pretty good considering I never spoke French, other than at school, in London or Toronto." She said and Sara shrugged.

"C'est la vie." She said and Casey nodded.

"Yup."

**Getting.There.**

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore  
'Cause it's really not that sad from here_

"Um…who are you?" A brunette boy at the far end of the room adjusted his glasses to look at Derek.

"I live here. I'm you're roommate." He said. He had just driven to Toronto and was now looking at his – dorky – roommate. He was reading. School hadn't even started, and he was reading. A textbook.

"Oh, well, welcome to UT. I'm Shawn Levi." He said. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that gleamed.

"I'm Derek Venturi. I take it you're one of those 'always happy' and 'positive' people?" Derek asked and he shrugged.

"I'm optimistic. I believe there's always something that could be worse than it already is. There's always something good. Like the Baudelaire family, they may get in unfortunate situations, but they always have each other and always find a way out. See?" He said and Derek's eyebrow rose.

"Did you just make a reference to a fictional book? – fictional being the operative word here." Derek asked in amusement. Shawn shrugged.

"Yeah. Why?" Derek just shook his head, a smile playing at his lips, and put his bags on an empty bed.

"No reason." He said, small chuckles escaping into his words.

**Getting.There.**

_Now I'm thinking back  
To what I said before_

"That's you're car?" Sara asked as she gaped at the little blue car parked by the curb. Casey smiled and nodded. "It's so _cute_!" She said as she looked into a window.

"I know." Casey said happily. "C'mon, let's go for a ride. I feel like buying something and showing off my gorgeous little blue car." She said as she hopped into the driver's side. Sara wasn't quick to protest and was in the passenger seat moments later.

"Okay, the inside is even better." She said as she rolled down her window. "God, you're so lucky." Casey's smile faltered slightly before returning back to normal.

"Maybe not…" She mumbled incoherently/

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing. So…where are we going? I've been here a couple of weeks and have yet to leave campus." She said and Sara looked at her in amazement.

"You haven't left campus? Why?" She asked and Casey shrugged.

"The campus is huge, not to mention gorgeous. How many colleges do you know that look like that? The buildings are made of stone, the paths are made of cobble stone, there are trees…I could go on forever." Casey said and Sara smiled.

"Yeah, it's true. Maybe it's only a big deal to us because it's our first year and we aren't exactly like the rest of the rich kids here." Sara said.

"I don't get why this school is known for rich kids. Mostly everyone I've met is on scholarship." Casey said and Sara dropped her jaw.

"Are you serious? Your own _roommate _is filthy rich. Lisa Simon's father is the top lawyer in the richest attorney in _Canada_. She's got a cottage two times the size of my house." Sara said and Casey's brows furrowed.

"But she made it seem as though she were on scholarship." Casey said and Sara scoffed.

"I went to high school with her. She's got the talent and personality of a wet blanket. She just sits there and, eventually, starts to smell bad. She thinks she can sing like Whitney Houston and Christina Aguilera put together. Pfft." Sara said and Casey smiled.

"Really? Wow, she must be stuck-up." She said and Sara nodded.

"She holds pity-parties for herself, too. She has no reason too. Her parents have a healthy marriage, an older brother and a twin – I think Lisa's the evil twin – who is _so _sweet. Her name's Raleigh; she's an awesome volleyball player. Her brother is really nice too. They don't show off; don't act like they're richer than everybody else. She basically ruined the whole family." Sara said and Casey pulled up to a small boutique.

**Getting.There.**

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore  
Cause it's really not that sad from here_

"So you guys used to be best friends? What happened?" Casey asked and Sara shrugged.

"She changed. I don't know what happened. To be honest she would've come to this school anyway. She was a fantastic photographer. She was really good." Sara said and Casey smiled to herself.

"Really?" She asked and Sara nodded quickly.

"Raleigh was practicing her volleys at the beach once, and the sun was setting behind her. She captured the picture so the ball had just left Raleigh's fingertips, all you could see was the colours and Raleigh's silhouette." She said and Casey grinned.

"Sounds beautiful." Again, Sara nodded.

"She was a really good friend. I know I was really bitter about her before but…I guess I'm still sort of mad that she just changed and left me along the sidelines." Sara said and Casey gave her an apologetic smile.

"I get it." Casey said and Sara shrugged.

"What's done is done, if she gets tired of pretending then she can come find me if she wants a real friend back. She lost the friendship, I got over it." Casey leaned over and hugged her.

"Well, it's getting late. We've got classes tomorrow morning, so I'll see you then." Casey said and Sara waved goodbye.

**Getting.There.**

_Because the moments I can feel you near  
They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear..._

"So…what do you major in?" Casey asked and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"None of your business. I told you to stay out of my business –"

" – and out of your way. Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's just a question. Sorry if I don't want to be hated by my roommate." Casey said and Lisa looked at her, slightly taken aback. "Yeah, I have backbone, now will you just answer the question?" Casey asked.

"Photography." Lisa said before she turned back to her desk.

"Really? Sa – I mean I heard you were here for singing." Casey said and Lisa shook her head.

"I can sing, but my photography is better. What about you?" She asked and Casey hid a smile.

"Dance. So you aren't here on scholarship?" Casey asked and Lisa shrugged.

"I didn't get a _full _scholarship. But I'm lucky I got what I did. My parents don't approve of my choice of going to an arts school. Why am I telling you this?" She asked, suddenly realizing Casey had gotten her to open up.

"Because you're tired of pretending to be something you're not?" Casey offered and Lisa sighed.

"You've been talking to Sara-Rose Jean, haven't you?" Lisa asked and Casey shrugged then nodded.

"Yeah, I have. It seems to be like you don't have many friends, though." Casey said and Lisa shrugged.

"It's like I said, I'm not here for the 'college experience'."

"But that doesn't mean you have to hole yourself up until it's over." Casey pointed out and Lisa nodded.

"True, but everyone already knows what I'm like. Well, what they think I'm like. It's no use." She said carelessly. Casey shrugged.

"You could hang out with me and Sara." Lisa looked hesitant and Casey smiled. "Come on, you must _hate _being stuck in here all the time." Lisa chewed on her bottom lip before smiling and looking up at Casey.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are you so set on having me hanging out with you guys?" She asked and Casey grinned.

"Now that you've taken the bait, because you seem cool. Not for the reasons people may believe. It has nothing to do with your money. You can act like one hell of a bitch, but you're cool when you're just relaxing." Casey explained with a shrug.

**Getting.There.**

_Now you've gone away  
Don't worry it's ok__ay_

"Let's go off campus for lunch today. I'm sick of eating on the benches and being swarmed by pigeons." Sara said as she, Casey and Lisa walked along the Campus.

"Ditto." Lisa said as she grinned.

"I'm more annoyed by the fact that every time you put your lunch down on your lap, it just rolls off. I don't know how many sandwiches I've lost." Casey said and Lisa laughed.

"That too." She said.

"And then that just attracts more pigeons." Sara added. "So…where to?" Lisa pointed out a café and they all agreed. "I love autumn." Sara said bluntly.

"Me too, autumn and spring are my favourite seasons. The colours are always so vibrant and easy to capture in the most beautiful ways." Lisa said and Casey eyed her oddly.

"Everything with you comes back to photography, doesn't it?" She asked and Lisa shrugged.

"Pretty much. But what about you? What are your favourite seasons?" She asked and Casey smiled.

"Winter and summer. You know when you read romance novels, how the two main characters always fall in love during one of those times? I always dreamed about that. You know? Walking hand in hand while the snow falls. Or the heat and passion of summer, and the devastating way that, now it's over and we must part…but then they meet up again…" Casey trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wow." Sara breathed out. "You're such a freak." Lisa and Sara laughed and Casey rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I am, what are you going to do about it?" She asked and the girls shrugged.

**Getting.There.**

_That you're gone away  
Further than yesterday_

"Where are you guys going for Thanksgiving?" Casey asked and Lisa lay back against her headboard.

"Quebec City." Sara answered at the same time Lisa answered.

"Halifax." Casey and Sara looked at her.

"Uh – why?" Casey asked and Lisa shrugged.

"My parents haven't been in a while so that's where they want to go. For Christmas we're going to Vancouver." She said and Casey gaped.

"Good Lord, you're lucky." She mumbled and Lisa laughed.

"Not really. We never spend the holidays with family. Like cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents." Lisa said and Sara shook her head.

"I wouldn't give up holidays with my family for _anything_. No matter where we'd go, it'd be the same. We're all crazy and loud. We're always on each other's case and annoying one another to no end." Sara said with a large grin. Lisa chuckled.

"Remember what Landon did? Landon – her brother – tripped on a snow bank and rolled down it. He got up, covered in head to toe with snow and was freezing." She said in amusement.

"I remember that, we wrapped him up in twenty-two blankets!" Casey let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Sounds fun." She said and the two girls laughed. "My only funny winter related story was at my blended family's home. Derek – my…stepbrother – got tackled by his sister. She was seven at the time and he was fifteen." Casey said and Lisa laughed.

"Is he short?" She asked and Casey shook her head.

"He's over six feet tall. And she's always been a short girl. It was funny, his brother caught it on tape." Sara laughed loudly.

"Blackmail?" She asked and Casey grinned and nodded.

"_Big _time. Derek was his personal servant for two weeks." Casey said with a grin. The girls continued to laugh.

**Getting.There.**

_But you'll never leave these scenes  
My mind replays_

"You play guitar?" Casey asked as Lisa strummed at her acoustic guitar.

"Yeah, I got lessons ten years ago." She answered and Casey listened and smiled as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"It sounds pretty. You started when you were eight?" She asked quietly, still listening to the quiet tune.

"Yeah. Hey, what was up with you when you were telling us that story of your stepsiblings? You paused before you said stepbrother when referring to Derek." She said and put her guitar down. "I didn't want to bring it up in front of Sara because I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with telling us." Lisa said, answering Casey's unasked question.

"Um…" She thought hard about telling her or not. She swallowed.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." Lisa said, offering her a smile. Casey returned a small one and took another sip of her cocoa.

"He was my boyfriend for fourteen months." Casey said after five minutes of silence. Lisa looked up at her with wide eyes. "Yeah…h-he helped me through a really tough time and…I sort of…fell in love with him." Casey whispered as she traced the top of the mug in her hand with her index finger.

"What happened?" Lisa asked quietly. Casey bit her lip and fought back tears.

"I told him we needed to take a break." She whispered back and Lisa sat beside her on the bed. After a moment, Casey remained silent.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

**Getting.There.**

_Where in the world have you gone now?_

Casey remained silent and Lisa looked at her.

"Case? Why?" She asked again and Casey looked up at her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because I thought I didn't need him in my life." Casey answered in a hoarse whisper. Lisa gave her a sympathetic look before hugging her and saying goodnight. Casey lay facing the door in her bed, trying to fall asleep.

"But I was wrong…so wrong." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and praying that the sleep would come.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I didn't have much to write but I needed to update. I'm not exactly sure what'll happen in the next chapter but it'll have something to do with Thanksgiving and excuses. So review and tell me what you think please!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Consider Me Gone

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Song is**_Every Time We Touch, Cascada_**. Chapter 13!! R & R PLEASE!! I know that last chapter sucked completely, but hopefully this one's better! I know time is going by quickly, but I've got seven years to cover here and I'm on chapter 13, still in the first year, I've gotta pick it up somehow.**

**Chapter 13: Consider Me Gone**

**Getting.There.**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams_

"Have a good flight! Bon voyage mes amis!" Sara cried out at the airport as Casey and Lisa walked to the gate. Casey laughed and waved back at Sara, who was grinning and flailing her arms around so they could see her. When Casey nodded, her grin widened and she waved happily.

"She's such a dork." Lisa said playfully through her own laughter. Casey smiled and nodded.

"But she's an adorable dork. You can't not love her. At first she seems a little…"

"Dorky and borderline annoying." Lisa filled in and Casey nodded hesitantly.

"But then you start to talk to her and you find out how sweet she is. Seriously, how many people do you know who can trust others so quickly? I've never met anybody who finds no faults in people they just met. She isn't judgemental, and in our world, that's a trait almost impossible to find." Casey said and Lisa sighed.

"If I'm honest – yeah, I agree with you. But being realistic, a lot of people find that annoying; or even more popular, easy. The only reason she hasn't fallen flat on her face and been to the lowest of points is because she's got people who love her and have her back. I don't know how many guys Landon has had to stomp on, but I'm betting it's a number over fifteen." Lisa said and Casey nodded with a far off look in her eyes.

"I hate people like that. They make you believe they're on your side, meanwhile they're just waiting until the perfect moment to crush you." Casey whispered and Lisa looked at her, a shocked expression on her face.

"Um…wow. Is this about…that Derek kid?" Lisa whispered and Casey snapped her head to look at Lisa.

"What? – No! No, no, no, no!" She said and Lisa held up her hands.

"Whoa! Okay, I was just asking." Lisa said, an amused smile playing at her lips. Relief washed over Casey and she nodded.

"Sorry, I just…no matter what he's done, I could never hate him. He…he was there for me when no else could see I needed help. He always knew what to say, what to do, when to keep his mouth shut and when he was entitled to straighten me out. He's been there for me ever since I met him. Though…it was usually in the shadows." Casey finished, a smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the small – or big – favours he'd done for her throughout high school.

**Getting.There.**

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

"Hey, you've got about ten messages on the machine. I think the numbers are growing, despite your attempts to limit them to none." Shawn said from his usual spot at his desk.

"Hey." Derek greeted before he walked over to the machine and the hit 'delete all' button. Shawn gave him a wary look.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's wrong with you?" He asked and Derek shot an eyebrow up.

"_Excuse me_?" Derek asked, his voice warning Shawn to pick his next words carefully. Shawn visibly swallowed.

"Uh – I just meant that you've got girls calling you everyday, yet…you don't even listen to their messages. I mean, I've been on more dates than you have so far. Which is saying a lot; because I'm a dork and you're…well…um – you're…_you_." Shawn said and Derek shrugged.

"If they don't want to take the kind hint I left them in person then they'll have to deal with being ignored. The way to ask a guy out is not by getting his phone number off of other people." Derek said and Shawn smirked.

"I heard someone got it from the main office and is selling it." Shawn said and Derek arched an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get that from?" Derek asked and Shawn shrugged.

"One of my – very few – dates told me. I quote 'hey, you're roommates with Derek Venturi, right? Hey, could you do me a favour and give me his number? I mean, you guys have the same home phone, so , like, I just figured I could get it from you instead of paying ten dollars to get it from that chick who got it from the office'." Shawn said and Derek chuckled quietly.

"That's absurd…yet, strangely believable." Derek said. Shawn shrugged.

"It makes sense to me. Dude, you're a freshman but you've already beat out a senior for Center-Forward on the hockey team. Not that it was much of a competition. I heard there's actually going to be scouts coming to UT this season. Because of you, Dude." Shawn said and Derek sat up straight.

"How did you hear _that_?" Derek asked and Shawn grinned sheepishly.

"M…one…them…me…to tell…and it…big mouth." Shawn mumbled and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and Shawn exhaled audibly.

"My uncle's one of them. He told be and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and it slipped out. My mother always said I had a big mouth." Shawn repeated and Derek grinned broadly.

"Dude, you're uncle is a scout?! For what team?!" He asked excitedly. Shawn scratched the back of his head and mumbled something. The whole name wasn't audible to Derek, but that last word was all he needed.

"…Leafs." Derek's eyes went wide and he jumped up.

"The Leafs?! As in the Toronto Maple Leafs!?" Derek asked and Shawn looked up at him.

"No, the other Leafs." He said sarcastically, but Derek hadn't paid any attention. He was too busy breaking out into 'Happy Dance' mode.

**Getting.There.**

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

"Tell me again, why are you on a flight to Toronto?" Casey asked Lisa who was currently reading a novel.

"I'm going to take the flight over to Halifax with Raleigh, she was visiting a friend." Lisa explained, not turning her head away from the book. Casey looked over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" She asked incredulously. Lisa looked up at her and took off her reading glasses.

"Paradise, by Judith McNaught. It's a romance." Lisa said and Casey shot her eyebrows up.

"I thought you thought romances were cheesy and pointless to read." Casey said and Lisa shrugged a smile evident on her face.

"The way you explained it made me rethink. I've heard good things about this book so I wanted to try it out." Casey grinned and wiggled her brows.

"And…? C'mon, tell me you love it and you were wrong!" Casey said childishly and Lisa chuckled quietly.

"I'll be honest, I'm very intrigued. This fourteen-year-old, Meredith, likes an eighteen-year-old boy, whose name I can't remember, and she's rich but doesn't fit in…I'm not very far into the book, but I'm dying to keep reading it. So, to make you happy – and quiet – you were right, and I was wrong." Lisa whispered and Casey grinned again.

"I love being right. Lend me that book when you're done with it, would you?" Casey asked and Lisa gave a quick half-nod before continuing to read.

**Getting.There.**

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
need you by my side_

"Uh…someone's on the phone for you." Shawn said, yet again, seated at his desk. Derek sighed.

"Another girl?" Derek asked and Shawn looked up at him.

"Yeah, but –"

"I don't want to hear it, then." Derek finished and Shawn looked at the phone placed in his palm.

"But –" Derek held up his hand.

"I don't care, Shawn." He finished. Shawn must've pressed a button on the phone because the next voice that entered Derek's ears definitely wasn't about to ask him out on a date.

"Oh, you better care, Derek. Don't make me poison the turkey." Lizzie's voice filled the room and Derek laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Now apologize to your roommate. How dare you have him answer your female callers and make him tell them a lie or _ignore _them!" Lizzie said, Derek gulped at the threatening tone in her voice.

"Uh…" Derek trailed.

"Do it!" She yelled and Derek cringed, even though he was nowhere near the phone.

"Sorry, Shawn." Derek said lamely. He could already sense that Lizzie was rolling her blue eyes at his sorry excuse of an apology.

"Now, pick up the phone and talk to your stepsister like the nice big brother you apparently aren't." Lizzie said in a sweet tone and Shawn handed him the phone. He hit the speaker button so Lizzie's, quite frightening, tone was no longer ringing throughout the dorm.

"Is she pregnant?" Shawn whispered and Derek paled with his eyes wide.

"She better not be." He growled and Shawn looked away from him as he put the phone to his ear and began speaking as he walked to a bedroom.

"I swear to God, Liz, I'll kill Edwin if you're…" That was all Shawn heard, but somehow, he knew that his roommate's family was far from normal. He also knew that he'd be telling his children and grandchildren that he was roommates with Derek Venturi…he didn't know why, though.

"Oh, thank God!" Derek's relieved voice rang throughout the dorm and Shawn chuckled and shook his head as he turned his attention back to his books. Yup, he'd definitely being talking about this in the future.

**Getting.There.**

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

"Is Raleigh here to pick you up?" Casey asked and Lisa shook her head.

"I'm taking a cab to the hotel she's staying in." Lisa said and Casey furrowed her brows.

"Did you call for a taxi to arrive at this time?" She asked and Lisa shook her head. "Then forget it, you can ride with us, we'll drop you off. The whole family isn't coming so there's plenty of room." Casey said.

"You don't have to – "

"I want to. Come, come. We're not that scary." Casey said with a grin as Lisa giggled at the comment. Casey quickened her pace and Lisa trailed behind her.

"Casey!" Lizzie, Marti and Nora all cried out as the two girls approached them.

**Getting.There.**

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life_

"Just one quick question; are you gay?" Shawn asked and Derek glared at him. "Don't give me that look. It's a fair question. You've turned down _every _girl that has come on to you. Mind you, that's a lot." Shawn said, he was getting used to Derek's threats and knew how to explain himself to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes.

"No, Shawn. I'm not gay." He said and Shawn shrugged before looking at him again.

"Then…why are you turning down everyone? Girls and a few guys." Shawn said and Derek scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…I gotta get ready for going back home. I should be leaving soon, and if I'm late I'm going to have to face the wrath of Lizzie and Marti put together. Maybe even Casey." He said and Shawn eyes him oddly.

"Who's Casey?" He asked and Derek shot him another glare.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked and Shawn shrugged.

"You learn by asking questions." Shawn said and Derek refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"So you want to learn about my life? Fine, she's my stepsister. Happy?" Derek asked and Shawn grinned.

"Like a clown." He said before he turned back to his desk. Derek stared at the back of his head with an eyebrow raised. 'clown?' he mouthed out before shaking his head to clear his thoughts about his random roommate and walking to his room to pack his suitcase.

**Getting.There.**

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky_

"You like her." Shawn said bluntly as Derek shrugged into his leather jacket.

"Uh…what?" Derek asked, pausing his movements to stare at Shawn in wonderment. Shawn smirked and leaned back against his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"You like her." He repeated bluntly. Derek blinked.

"Who?" He asked and Shawn rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

"Don't play stupid, you know who. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said and Derek arched an eyebrow and jerked his thumb out behind him.

"No, actually, I really don't. So when you decide to make sense out of what you're saying, talk to me. Until then, I'm going to be in London." Derek said before he left. Once the door was shut tightly behind him he blew out a breath and rubbed his temples. "How the hell does he do that?" He whispered harshly to himself.

.:[-----------------------.:[-------------.:[---------.:[:.---------:.-------------:.-----------------------:.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Lizzie yelled into the phone before Derek had a chance to even say 'hello?'.

"I live in Toronto, Liz. There's a thing called traffic; especially when everyone's leaving to visit people. Relax; I'm about half an hour away." Derek said calmly and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Excuses. You knew there would be traffic, so you should have left your dorm sooner than you did. Don't act like you didn't know there would be traffic." She scolded and Derek sighed.

"Lizzie, are you sure you aren't pregnant?" He asked and Lizzie made a noise of disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not pregnant!" She said, a bit louder than necessary. "I'm still a virgin, Derek." She said and Derek cringed.

"Ugh…too much information." He mumbled. "Chill, Lizzie. I'm almost there. You can yell at me when I'm there in person." He said and she smirked.

"I plan on it. I gotta go; Casey's calling for me to help her with something." Lizzie said and Derek's eyes widened.

"Wait – Liz! Lizzie!" He yelled into the phone, but it was no use. She had already hung up. He groaned and refrained from hitting his head against the steering wheel. "Why am I surprised? It was obvious she'd be home for Thanksgiving!" He said to himself as he continued to drive.

**Getting.There.**

_They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times_

"Smerek, you're finally here!" Marti cried as she jumped off the sofa and into his arms. He grinned and ruffled her hair. "I missed you." She mumbled against his shirt and he ruffled her hair.

"I missed you too, Smarti. God, it feels good to be home – why isn't my chair empty?" He asked pointedly and Casey sighed.

"It was good while it lasted." She mumbled before standing and walking into the kitchen. "I should be helping Liz and Mom with dinner anyways. I can't wait until we actually have to cook the Thanksgiving meal!" She added the last sentence with mock-excitement. Marti laughed and Derek held back a chuckle.

"You'll live. You're a woman, cooking is your job." Edwin said from his spot on the couch. Evidently, he chose the wrong time to say that.

"And I suppose a man's job is to sit around, eat, and watch sports?" Lizzie asked irritated from the kitchen doors. Edwin remained focused on the television before him.

"Yeah. But you forgot playing video games and making out. You were close though." He said and Lizzie walked over to him and hit the back of his head. "Ow! Derek, c'mon, back me up here. Am I right, or am I right?" He asked and Derek smirked as he shook his head.

"Don't put me in the middle of this. I'm not going down with you, Dude. You're fighting on one of the 'inevitably impossible battles for any male to win' topics. You're on the titanic, Ed, I'd jump off if I were you." Derek said as he stole the bag of chips from Edwin.

"You're only saying that because Casey has you trained so well. I don't even know you anymore." Edwin said and Casey and Derek looked away and swallowed awkwardly. Lizzie hit the back of his head again and he gave her a questioning look before his eyes widened. "_Oh_, right! Sorry." He said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless. Case, come help me with dinner. Mom's busy with some other stuff that I wasn't listening to when she was talking about it." Lizzie said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Welcome home, Derek!" She called back behind her and he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye, captain." Casey muttered as she trudged behind he sister. "I'm tired; do I have to do this? _Really_?" She asked and, though her back was faced to him, Derek could already tell that she was pouting at this point.

"Yes, you do. Stop pouting. I'm immune to it; remember? I've got the same pout." Lizzie said and Casey sighed. Derek smirked and shook his head. The Venturis had their infamous smirk and the McDonalds had their overly adorable pout. A devastating combination exposed to the world.

**Getting.There.**

_We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

"Hey…why are you up?" Casey asked as Derek sat down in his recliner. It was about four in the morning and everyone else was already asleep. He shrugged and leaned back against it.

"Can't sleep; you?" He asked and she sighed.

"Same. Is there a time difference between here and Montreal?" Casey asked and Derek gave her a weird look.

"A time difference. Between Quebec and Ontario." Derek said slowly and Casey bit her lip as she smiled.

"Shut up. You're supposed to think my innocence is refreshing and endearing. You aren't supposed to make fun of me because of it." Casey said with a pout and Derek rolled his eyes before he looked away. _I just made things awkward, didn't I? _Casey asked herself then mentally kicked herself.

_Of course I did._ She thought.

"Um…so…how's…life?" Derek asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to hit his head on the coffee table repeatedly.

"Uh…life's _okay_." She said as she avoided looking at him. "Are you okay?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Huh?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"You were glaring at yourself through your reflection on the coffee table." She said and he blinked as he raked his mind for a response.

"Oh – uh…"

"It's okay, you don't have to answer. I was just wondering." She said. Her gaze averted to the painting on the wall behind his head. She was still biting her lip.

"Stop that." He said and she looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"What?" She asked before she went back to chewing on her bottom lip. He gripped her chin lightly so she was looking straight into his eyes. Her teeth were still gnawing on the side of her bottom lip.

"That." He said as his eyes flickered to her lips in a motion Casey noticed. In a swift movement her lips were pressed against his in the sweetest moment. After three months of missing the feeling of his soft lips on hers, she couldn't think of any other way of gaining lost time. It wasn't urged, rushed or rough. There was no pent up passion ready to explode into the kiss. It was reminding her of all that she gave up, all she threw away.

The most innocent of all was what pushed her over the edge. One impulsive advance on Derek's part had her flustered and awe-struck. Her mind was babbling uselessly, telling her the things she already knew but couldn't comprehend. The sweet moment had her feeling complete, yet torn. His hand, still gripping her chin, moved to cup the side of her jaw. She leaned into the affectionate touch subconsciously.

Her mind put her thoughts to rest as she leaned in towards him. Helpless, she surrendered to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to bring her to his lap. Despite her beliefs, the kiss remained flawlessly simple and innocent. Both his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him before breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes to see her eyelids fluttering magnificently over her gorgeous blue orbs.

"Sorry." He whispered briefly before untangling himself from her and darting up to his former bedroom. Casey stared blankly at the stairs before her fingers touched her lips, missing the feeling of him there.

**Getting.There.**

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

Casey stood at the front door, her hands clasped together and an anxious grin on her face. As soon as the door opened Casey launched herself into the person's arms.

"Oh my God!" Emily squealed the two of them jumped while tangled in each other's arms. "I haven't talked to you in forever!" Emily cried out as they parted. Casey looked at her and her grin widened.

"Oh my God, you're hair!" Casey cried as she tugged on one of the micro-braids. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Kendra made me do it; but I have to admit, I love it." She said and Casey nodded.

"It looks so nice!" She cried as she engulfed her friend in another hug.

"Come inside. If you had come last night you would've seen Kendra but she left this morning for Midland. She took all the coffee we had." Emily said with a chuckle and Casey grinned.

"Some old Kendra." She mused and Emily grinned to herself.

"Just don't say that to her. She thinks she's getting old with stress from school." Emily said as she rolled her eyes. Casey chuckled. "So…how's your roommate? Meet any cute boys? Ooh…any _French speaking _cute boys?" Emily asked she waggled her brows. Casey laughed and shook her head.

"Lisa's fine. She left for Halifax with her sister last night. Poor her, a flight in the morning, and another at night. Must suck." Casey said and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"She's on her way to Halifax for three days and its 'poor her'?" Emily asked and Casey rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Now, about the boys."

"One tracked mind, Emily. It isn't always a good thing." Casey warned and Emily waved a dismissive hand and Casey sighed. "I hadn't really noticed." She admitted and Emily raised an inquisitive eyebrow before groaning.

"Oh, Casey." She said and Casey held a gaze with the rug on the living room's floor in Kendra and Emily's apartment.

"What?" She asked, trying not to sound guilty or knowing.

"You know exactly what. This is ridiculous, Case. _You _told him you wanted to go on a break. Now you're moping around about it?" Emily asked and Casey snapped her head up in defence.

"I am _not _moping." She clarified and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Do you, or do you not think about him all the time?" Casey remained silent. "I'll take that as though you do. Do you or do you not regret telling him that?" Silence. "Another yes. Face it, Casey; you're not over him, and quite frankly, you don't want to be. This is your fault." She said and Casey scowled.

"Thanks, Em. That was a great thing to say. Really." She spat back sarcastically and Emily shook her head.

"Don't give me that. You aren't going to spin this to your advantage. Someone needs to tell you this. Someone needs to knock some sense into you. And because no one else will, I will. You need to stop pretending you're innocent and that everyone else is to blame for the problems you forced upon yourself. Yeah, I get it. Derek did some stupid things, but you made it worse but completely disregarding them until they became serious. And then, you pull a Casey, and run.

"You did this to yourself. Don't go acting like you're miserable because of what _he _did. You're unhappy because you want to be. You realize that you fucked up but you aren't going to let anybody see that so, instead, you play little mind games. I'm betting you don't talk to Derek, or that you act like everything is really awkward. Newsflash, Casey! It isn't. You know that. If you want it to go back the way it used to be, all you've got to do is tell him. What? Do you think he's going to beg for you to come back?

"Take your head out of your ass, Case. The real world isn't like that. You've been living in some kind of untarnished world until now. Well, welcome to reality. You've had your romance novel days, now wake up. Derek isn't Prince Charming. He isn't going to save you if he doesn't know what's going on in your mind. You need to tell him, because he won't, and shouldn't have to say anything to you about it. I'm going to tell you this because I honestly believe you may be blind. He loves you. He'd do anything you asked him too without hesitance.

"Or maybe it was somebody else who's been there for you the whole time you cried, or laughed, or screamed…he was even with you while you slept because you wouldn't let go of him. If that isn't the definition of love then it doesn't exist. Stop being to damn fake, pretending to have some novelty life, and get the concept grasped because if you don't then you can say goodbye to Derek. Forever." Emily said as Casey kept her eyes on the rug.

**Getting.There.**

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

"What? Lizzie, you can't leave me alone with him!" Casey whisper yelled at Lizzie as she shrugged her coat on and looked around for her keys. "Lizzie?! Are you listening to me? Haven't you heard anything I've told you?" Casey asked urgently and Lizzie sighed impatiently.

"Do you know where my keys are?" She asked and Casey looked at her unbelievingly.

"What? – No. Look –" Lizzie smiled brightly and walked over to the dining room table.

"Here they are. Bye, Case." She said as she opened the front door.

"Liz! Lizzie! Ugh…you can't –" Casey was cut-off by the slam of the front door. She swung her head back and groaned. "Worst sister in history." She mumbled to herself.

"Who is?" Casey jumped at the sound of Derek's voice from the kitchen doorway; she looked at him with a hand pressed over her heart.

"Geez, way to give someone a heart attack." She mumbled and he shrugged.

"Sorry." He said before he sat on his recliner, avoiding a glance towards the sofa. She awkwardly sat on the other end of the sofa furthest from him.

"Do you have a roommate?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and smiled, she felt her cheeks warm under his gaze.

"Yeah…" He trailed and she nodded.

"Right…um…how's…hockey?" She asked and Derek laughed.

"Casey, you don't really care. You feel awkward under the circumstances, I get it, you don't have to pretend to be interested in my life." He said and she furrowed her brows.

"Who's to say I'm not interested?" She asked and he gave her a look.

"Seriously? Because you didn't give a damn until we were alone in the house. Stop being so awkward around me. You said you wanted to take a break, so we are. That doesn't mean we have to ignore one another completely. We can be…friendly." He said, providing the last word with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, because the last time we were 'friendly' it ended so nicely." She said sarcastically and he looked at her in confusion.

"I apologized for that." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." She said hurriedly.

"Then how the hell did you mean it, Casey? You don't want to be a couple; you don't want to be friends. What? Do you want to go back to being the stepbrother and stepsister who hate each other?" He asked.

"Derek, that's not –"

"God, Casey. All you do, all you've ever done is play mind games with me. A week, a _week_, after we broke up you were already dating. Maybe you didn't understand me when I said I loved you. Or the promise I made you when I said I would always be there. _Always_, Casey, always. I've _always _been here for you. Even after you dumped me." He said and she blinked back tears that formed.

"I – I never dumped you." She said quietly and he laughed bitterly.

"That's right. We went on a 'break'. Tell me, Casey. What happened when you went on a 'break' with Max? Hmm?" He asked pointedly as she opened and closed her mouth to respond.

"It's different." She stuttered out finally. He shook his head, his face stripped of any emotion.

"You're right. It is different. This time, _I'm _leaving. Consider me gone, Case. Gone. I'm not doing this with you anymore. I'm not a toy. I'm gone." He said before he grabbed his leather jacket and left. Casey remained, seated cross-legged, on the sofa as she heard the rumble of an engine and vaguely noted the swift motion of a car driving by the house while her tears fell silently.

**Getting.There.**

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

"Hey…we're back. Where's Derek?" Edwin asked as he hung up his coat. The rest of the family filed into the house and Casey shrugged.

"He left a couple of hours ago." She said and they all nodded.

"Well, he better come back soon because dinner should be ready soon. Lizzie already started it for me." Nora said and she turned to Marti. "Sweetie, could you call him and ask him where he is and how far away from home he is?" She asked and Marti nodded as she walked to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Did anything happen?" Lizzie asked and Casey shook her head before she turned her attention back to the book in hers hands. "Are you lying?" She asked and Casey nodded as she continued reading. Lizzie shared a look with Edwin before she shrugged and shook her head. "I'm gonna help Mom with dinner." She said before leaving Edwin and Casey in the living room.

"Um…I think I hear Dad calling me." He said briefly before he darted out of the room. Marti walked back in and sat on the recliner.

"Where is he?" Casey asked and Marti shrugged as she reached for the remote.

"I think his phone is off. He must not want to talk to anyone, or maybe he's at the rink." Marti said and Casey nodded before pushing aside a strange feeling that loomed over her and continued to read.

**Getting.There.**

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life_

The six of them were seated at the table and Nora checked her watch.

"What time did he leave, Casey?" She asked and Casey thought back.

"It was about three." She answered and George swallowed the food in his mouth, a dry feeling left behind.

"I…I'm sure he's fine." He said and they all smiled weakly. "He's an adult…a rather young one…but we can trust him." He said and they gave him another weak smile. The phone rang and Casey stood up quickly.

"I'll get it." She mumbled half way to the kitchen already. "Hello?" The five other family members all looked at each other incredulously. A distinctive crash was heard and the five of them rushed into the kitchen to the phone on the floor in pieces, pots and pans clattering on the floor and Casey gripping the side of the counter for balance.

Her face was drained of colour and her eyes were wide and scared. They all looked at her worriedly. Her eyes darted in between theirs quickly.

"It's Derek." She whispered hoarsely. They all shared a look before looking back at Casey who then collapsed to the floor in a heap.

**A/N: For once, one of my chapters ended EXACTLY how I had planned it would. Bet'cha wanna know what happened, huh? Well, for once, I know what happened. And I'm really eager to write the next chapter, which is what I'll be doing right after I post this. This is a crucial part of the story so I hope you guys like it! I promise, the next chapter will have some juicy drama-y stuff. Including my love triangle-ish thing with Kendra, Sam and Emily. But it'll be much more dramatic than what you can think of, I promise.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter please!!**


	14. Chapter 14: What Hides in Shadows

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: If you want to know, go check the other chapters.**

**A/N: You guys are so awesome with reviews! They had me smiling and laughing the WHOLE time! The Song is **_What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts_**. I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: What Hides in Shadows**

**Getting.There.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

"Where am I?" Casey asked groggily as she sat up. Nora rushed to her side and pushed away the hair falling on her face.

"You fainted after the phone call. You sprained your ankle; you're at the hospital, Case." She said quietly and Casey's eyes widened when she remembered Derek.

"Derek. Where is he?" She asked and Nora looked down at her hands. "Mom, where is he?" She asked slowly.

"ICU. Casey, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him in the condition he's in." Nora said and Casey shook her head.

"I need to see him, Mom." She said and Nora nodded as she sighed.

"Just remember that I warned you." She mumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

Using her crutches, Casey made her way into the room Derek was in. George, Edwin and Marti were waiting at the lobby for Lizzie, Casey and Nora. Lizzie and Nora had already seen him and were waiting just outside the room for Casey. She looked at the numerous machines in the room, all beeping incessantly.

"He always hated hospitals." She whispered to herself. She had yet to look at Derek; she feared that seeing him in the hospital bed, helpless to his surroundings, would make it seem all the more real. Slowly, she followed the wire that connected him to the IV. Starting at his arm, she trailed her eyes to slowly take in his appearance.

"Oh God." She whispered; her words hung heavily in the air; they were deep with sorrow and guilt. The only sound in the room was the beep indicating Derek's vital signs. Steadily beeping. Casey's breathing was shallow as she lightly brushed her hand against his rough one. The left side of his face was covered in gashes and bruises while the right had only bruises. His neck was in a brace and his left arm in a sling.

"This is my fault." She whispered to herself as tears built up. "Oh my God, I did this to you." She sunk to the floor on her knees and sobbed as her hand remained on his. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. She put her forehead against the edge of the mattress and cried. Nora and Lizzie walked into the room and helped her up.

"Casey, sweetie, it's alright. He's going to be okay." Nora said, she tried to sound comforting and truthful but her voice cracked throughout the sentence. Casey buried her head in the hug that Nora held her in.

"It-it's my entire fault. He's like this because of me." Casey whispered hoarsely and Nora pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Casey, it isn't your fault. You weren't the drunken asshole who drove him off the road. You didn't make him leave, you weren't there when it happened and you didn't _know _it would happen." Lizzie said and Casey shook her head.

"But I _did _make him leave. W-we were arguing, and he left because he…he thought I…I…" She broke down into sobs again. A nurse stepped into the room and smiled warmly.

"Dr. Valencia asked me to inform you that it's best one of you stays over-night. If he comes out of his coma it'd be best he sees a familiar face. We aren't sure if there was any brain-damage yet, so we'd like to take precautions. If he wakes up and finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings with people unrecognizable to him, he may go into a state of shock and possibly…suffer from catatonia." The nurse said apologetically.

The three girls shared a look before Nora let out a breath.

"I should talk to George about it." She said and Casey reached out to grab her arm.

"Mom, let me stay." She whispered and Nora looked at her hesitantly.

"I don't know, Casey…I mean, judging by what just happened….don't you think it's best you come home and get some rest?" Nora asked and Casey looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Mom. It's my fault." She said and Nora glanced at Derek before quickly darting her eyes away and nodding.

"Okay." She whispered before she steered Lizzie out of the room. The nurse turned to Casey and gave her a suspicious look.

"Can I help you?" Casey asked and the nurse shook her head.

"Oh – sorry. You said it was your fault and according to Dr. Valencia he's here because of a car accident. It's none of my business, but I was just curious." She said before leaving the room.

**Getting.There.**

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

"_Casey…Casey, wake up." Someone gently shook Casey awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned._

"_You're okay!" She cried out quietly. He smiled brightly._

"_And you're alive. I would've figured you were the one in coma with the way you were out." He said, normally that would've gotten a rise out of her, but now, she was just so relieved and happy to see him awake._

"_I'm so sorry, Derek. I-if we hadn't of argued you wouldn't have gotten into that accident." She said and he shook his head as his thumb ran along her cheek._

"_It wasn't you're fault, Case. That other driver was drunk, and to avoid head-on collision, I swerved. I wound up flipped over in a ditch, but had I not gotten out of the way then I would probably be dead right now, as well as the other driver." He said and Casey wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of her left eye._

"_Oh God, I was so scared." She whispered as he played with the tips of her hair._

Casey woke up with a quick jerk. Her eyes immediately darted over to the hospital bed, and to her dismay, Derek still lay there in a coma. The tears returned to her eyes as she lightly ran her index finger along the right side of his face. Hesitantly, ran her thumb along the left side, feeling the bandaged wounds beneath her fingers.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she ran her fingers along the side of his face, one by one.

"What do you think you're doing?" A stern voice startled Casey and she jumped back. She looked up with wide eyes to see an elderly nurse staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, I – um…I was just…um…" Casey stuttered as she raked her mind for an explanation. _What __**were**__ you doing? _She asked herself. Before she could say anything comprehendible to the nurse she shook her head.

"Maybe you didn't realize that those stitches are what keep his cuts from continuing to bleed. If tampered with, they will come undone and he will suffer from severe blood loss; more so than this patient already has. Refrain from…doing whatever it is you were doing." She said before she left Casey in the room with wide eyes and a pale face.

**Getting.There.**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say_

"Casey, Sweetie, wake up." Nora gently awoke her and Casey blinked past the blurriness in her eyes.

"Did he…" She trailed and Nora shook her head and smiled sadly, however forced it may have been. Casey twiddled her hands in her lap and nodded okay. "Okay." She whispered lowly before standing up. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but once her eyes fell on Derek, no words came out.

"George is going to stay for awhile. Then come back for Thanksgiving dinner and we're all going to come back." Nora said, seemingly understanding Casey's question without her speaking it aloud. Casey nodded and glanced once more at Derek sadly before she left the room with her mother.

.:[-----------------------.:[-------------.:[---------.:[:.---------:.-------------:.-----------------------:.

Casey answered her ringing cell-phone with all the strength she could muster into her voice. The image of Derek's face kept taunting her in her in her mind, telling her she was guilty.

"Casey, it's Emily. How are you? What's wrong? Why haven't you answered my calls until now? Is it Derek? Oh gosh, it's probably Derek." Emily said in one hurried sentence. Casey just blinked.

"Hello?" She asked again and Emily blew out a long breath.

"What happened?" Emily asked slowly and Casey told her about how she had wanted to tell Derek that she still loved him and believed she made a mistake. How he blew up at her, how well she knew she deserved it and about the car accident.

"Oh, wow." Emily gasped out and Casey nodded, despite the fact Emily couldn't see her.

"It's my fault. I…he was mad at me…and he left because of me and…and – he's in a _coma _because of _me_." She whispered hoarsely as she buried her head in her hands.

"Oh gosh, Casey. Well, I hope he's alright. You take care, alright? And tell everyone that I'm sorry to hear about the accident. It sounds pretty awful to me, I can't imagine being in your shoes. I'll tell Sam and Kendra about it, they'll probably want to see him." Emily said before Casey said goodbye and they hung up. Casey stood up and as she did, Nora called up the stairs, telling her to head down to the dining room for dinner.

**Getting.There.**

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

"Oh my God, he was in a car accident? Is he okay?" Kendra asked as Sam continued to try to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

"He's in a coma." Emily said and Sam gasped.

"He's in a _what_?! Dude, just a couple of days ago he was kicking my ass on ice and shoving me into boards!" Sam said hurriedly, his voice squeaking considerably. "How?!" He asked loudly.

"Uh…car accident…drunk driver…didn't I explain this already?" Emily asked and Sam growled from his end of the three-way call.

"Stop arguing." Kendra said sternly. "Sam, you're in Orangeville, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, knowing very well that he was, in fact, in Orangeville. "Great, pick me up. You know the address, don't act like you don't, I know you do. I already told you the address, so don't even _think _about denying it." She said and she heard a distinct gulp, most likely on Sam's end.

"Okay." He squeaked slightly and Kendra smirked, _yup, definitely from his end_. She thought. The smirk wiped off her face as she became 'Stern Kendra' again.

"Good, now hurry up and get your ass over here. We'll meet you at the apartment, Em." Kendra said and Emily agreed before she hung up.

"Couldn't we just meet at the hospital?" Sam asked and Kendra growled. "Or, y'know, the apartment sounds nice, too…right, I'm leaving now." He said before he hung up, leaving a very pleased Kendra to herself.

"I love it when people are scared of me." She said as she waited for Sam.

.:[-----------------------.:[-------------.:[---------.:[:.---------:.-------------:.-----------------------:.

A horn honked and Kendra rolled her eyes as she closed the front door of her grandmother's house shut and walked over to the car.

"You should've walked to the door and knocked. Honking is inappropriate and inconsiderate. Not to mention rude." Kendra said and Sam drove off furiously. "Jesus, Sam, you're driving like a lunatic, slow down." She said; her eyes slightly wide. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"I wish we could tell that to the _lunatic _who put Derek in a coma. That jackass. He may have ruined Derek's life. What if he wakes up and finds out he paralyzed? Well, there goes hockey. Or if he's got a serious injury? There goes this hockey season, you know, the one when scouts are actually coming to UT to scout for players." Sam said and Kendra looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry." She whispered and he glanced at her before blowing out a long breath and running a hand to his already mussed up blonde hair.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I snapped at you." He said and Kendra offered him a small sympathetic smile.

"But he's your best friend, and his life's in danger. I realize that now, but it hadn't really…appealed to me how much this can affect you. Don't even think about telling me you were out of line. I was wrong; you had every right to say that." She sent him the sympathetic smile and he smiled softly back at her.

"Thanks, Ken." He whispered and she nodded as she turned on the radio to a quiet level. It was the only sound in the car, because the two of them just sat there. At some pointed Kendra noticed Sam's already pale knuckles whitening further-more and decided to place her hand atop of his right hand. He glanced at her, but her eyes were looking out the window with a dazed look in them. He looked back at the road and squeezed her hand slightly, thanking her for the gesture without the unneeded words.

**Getting.There.**

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Sam and Kendra stepped into the apartment, hands still linked. Emily walked out of a room at the sound of a door opening and closing shut.

"Em." Kendra greeted before engulfing her in a hug. "Do you know anything else?" She asked and Emily nodded. She was smiling as she retold the story Casey had told her, the same story Casey had cried about as she remembered it. Kendra's brows were furrowed during the whole explanation.

"So, after that, they probably aren't going to get back together. _Ever_. I don't think she'll ever forgive herself, and he won't think she cares about him because she won't be showing it." Emily smiled happily and Kendra's eyes narrowed.

"And…you're happy about that?" She asked and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am." She said and Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. Kendra had the same expression on for a moment before realization hit and her eyes widened. She gritted her teeth and glared at Emily briefly before lunging at her.

**Getting.There.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It_

The Venturi/McDonald family had decided, though Derek wasn't there, they would try their best to carry on with the family dinner. They had begun going around and each of them saying one thing they were thankful for. Marti had grabbed a hockey puck signed by Derek's favourite player from his room so they could pass it around as they gave thanks. She thought it would be a good way to have him there with them, even though he wasn't.

"I'm thankful for a family I love, and who love me." Nora said before she passed the puck to George.

"For the opportunity we have in life." He said before passing it on to Edwin.

"For being unique and being able to express ourselves through it." Edwin said before handing it to Lizzie.

"For having people who will be there for you, no matter what life throws at you." She said as she gave the puck to Casey. She took the puck at stared at it for a moment.

"For my damn health." She spat out. "For being able to sit here without having to fight for my life while Derek is in the hospital in a coma he may never awaken from." She yelled and Marti stood with such force her chair flew backwards. Everyone looked at Casey and Marti in shock as the younger girl glared at the eldest. "I'm thankful for –"

"Just stop it!" Marti screeched as she ripped the puck from Casey's grasp. "Stop!" She cried out before her tears spilled over and she looked down at the puck. She threw it in any random picture; it wound up sending a framed picture of Marti and Derek crashing to the floor, the glass shattering along with the frame structure itself. "Are you happy now?!" Marti screamed before running up the stairs. They heard a door slam shut and they all looked at Casey.

**Getting.There.**

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder_

Sam reached out and stopped her just as her hands were inches from causing Emily serious harm. His arms were wrapped around her waist as a restraint, though she kept trying to move forward.

"You horrible, sick, son-of-a-bitch!" Kendra screamed and Emily shrugged. "How…how could you do that? You told her to do the _one thing _you knew would backfire. You set her up!" She cried out and Emily shrugged again.

"Why do I get the feeling you have a point? Look, she had something I wanted, she wouldn't give up, so I _made _her. It doesn't matter. It's _over_. I win. She'll never be with Derek again. They're finished." Emily said happily and Kendra began to laugh bitterly.

"You stupid…stupid, little bitch. Derek will _never _fall for you. He _loves _Casey. After he hears what you did, he'll despise you and talk it over with Casey. Don't you get it? You lose. You're always going to _lose_." Kendra said and Emily clenched her jaw.

**Getting.There.**

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_

A few silent minutes passed by before Casey stood up and walked up the stairs soundlessly. She hadn't thought twice about where she was headed, she barely thought about it once. It was automatic. Without knocking, she opened the door to Derek's former bedroom. Marti was sitting with her back against the headboard with one of his pillows hugged closely to her as she cried.

"I shouldn't have said that." Casey said quietly and Marti sniffed in response. "I…I was just angry that he wasn't there, y'know? It didn't seem fair that we were trying to go on without him there, even if for only a day." She said as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"I know, Casey. But…we're all thinking the same thing. Derek is like…my idol. He's my Smerek and he always will be. Even when he's eighty. Don't you think it's hard for me that he's not sitting in that seat? It's like, one of those things you take for granted. Now…I know if I look over, he won't be there. No matter how much I want him or need him to be there, he won't be. It's like a security blanket that's been ripped to shreds." Marti said.

"I know…well, I do, now. I'm really sorry, Marti. It…it was really stupid of me to say that." She said and Marti leaned over and hugged her.

"It's okay. I know you've been feeling guilty; but, Casey; it really isn't your fault. I know…it seems, a lot, like it is, but really think about it. Please. You didn't know it would happen, none of us did. Tell me this, had you known this would've happened, would you let him go out?" She asked and Casey arched an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not." She said without hesitance. Marti motioned to her with a hand.

"Then there's your answer. Casey, you need to know it wasn't your fault." Marti said and Casey thought back to it. When Marti put it that way, it made more sense. She wouldn't let it happen if she knew it _would _happen.

**Getting.There.**

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"If it so happens that Derek comes out of his coma, you'll tell him about it?" Emily asked and Kendra nodded. "I highly doubt that. I gave you the next best thing to Derek, I let go of Sam for you. That's how you repay me?" She asked and Kendra clenched her jaw tightly.

"Let me set this straight for you. Derek is only the best for _Casey_. And Sam isn't the next best thing. There's no _such thing _as the next best thing. It's wither the person is for you or not. Derek will never love you, Emily." Kendra said.

"And neither will Sam." Sam piped up from behind her for the first time since they set foot into the apartment. "Let's go, Ken." He said as he led Kendra out the door to his car.

**Getting.There.**

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say_

Sam and Kendra made their way to the room the nurse had directed then too. Kendra stepped inside and gasped. Her hand was, yet again, tightly clasped in Sam's. She felt him tighten his grip, but not so he was hurting her.

"Oh God, Derek, you moron." He whispered hoarsely as he looked at his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Kendra asked and Sam swallowed hard before he slowly nodded.

"It's just…he's my best friend. And he's done some shitty stuff in the past, but he doesn't deserve this. Not this," he motioned to Derek, "or the stupid games Emily played. He doesn't." Sam said, his voice cracking with the last two words. Kendra squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"I know, Sam. It's okay." She whispered soothingly as he sat on a chair and hung his head in between his knees. She sat next to him and rubbing circles on his back soothingly. About twenty minutes passed by before Sam gathered enough courage to look at Derek's form again. He gulped and leaned over the bed slightly.

"Come on, D. You can make it through this." He whispered as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

**Getting.There.**

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

Casey and Marti walked back to the table and Nora smiled softly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly and the two of them nodded briefly. They hadn't spoken much until Marti's fork clattered noisily onto her plate.

"I'm thankful for my older siblings, because they create security for me and keep me safe." She said and Casey smiled at her, causing Marti to smile back. The rest of the family looked on in confusion but smiled just the same.

"Are…are we going to the hospital after this?" Edwin asked and George nodded.

"I think it's best we visit him as much as we can while we're all here still." George said and they all nodded in agreement.

**Getting.There.**

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

As soon as everyone was finished up and the table was clear they all rushed out to the family car. They were at the hospital soon enough and they all walked briskly to the room. When they walked in they were shocked to see Kendra and Sam already there.

"What are two doing here? Where's Emily?" Casey asked curiously and the two of them shared a look.

"I'll tell her." Kendra whispered and Sam gave her a nod in thanks.

"What's going on? Tell me what?" She asked and Kendra grabbed her forearm and brought outside of the room.

"Has he…" Lizzie trailed and Sam shook his head.

"Afraid not." He said quietly.

"No movements? Nothing?" Edwin asked and Sam shook his head. "All we can do is wait." He mumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say_

Kendra explained to Casey about Emily and what had happened. Casey stared at the floor as she fidgeted with her hands. Kendra thought she had been crying but when Casey looked up, all that was evident was fury.

"I…I ruined whatever was left of our relationship because of her?" Casey asked. She then grinned evilly; it was the type of thing that sent shivers through Kendra's spine. "Then I'd live to explain to her that _she's _the one to blame about him being here. In fact, I'd like to tell him if he comes out of his coma." She said and Kendra furrowed her brows.

"Emily told you felt guilty…?" Kendra trailed and Casey nodded.

"I did, but Marti made me realize that I would never let that happen to him." Casey said and Kendra arched an eyebrow. "Long story." She said and Kendra nodded.

**Getting.There.**

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

Half an hour passed by and some of them were slowing drifting to sleep. Nora sighed and stood up.

"George, come with me to get coffee." She said and he nodded. "Anybody else want some?" She asked and all of them raised there hands except for Marti.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked and Nora nodded.

"Of course, Sweetie." She said. "Come on, George. If anything happens, find us _right away_." She said pointedly and they all nodded.

"Hey, Case, are you okay?" Kendra asked and Casey gave her a half-nod, her eyes remaining on Derek.

"Just a little…shaken up." She mumbled quietly. "Are okay, Smarti?" She asked and Marti nodded as she peered at Derek with her head on Casey's shoulder.

"Really tired, though." She sighed out and Lizzie nodded.

"Me too. I need my coffee." She said.

"It must have been really freaky, getting that call and coming here when it was all so fresh. It must've been like pouring salt onto the wounds." Kendra said and Casey nodded.

"Sort of." She mumbled.

**Getting.There.**

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Another half hour had passed by, and the caffeine adrenaline was long gone already. Not that it had done much to begin with. Marti, Lizzie, Edwin and Kendra had all fallen asleep in their chairs which left Casey, Nora, George and Sam, who were watching Derek intently.

Casey put her hand on Derek's, feeling the rough skin against her soft skin. Her thumb traced random shaped along the top of his hand. She could've sworn she felt a twitch from beneath her fingers, but after a few seconds shrugged it off.

Until the whole hand jerked.

She gasped quietly and gripped his hand instead of just placing her hand on his. George, Nora and Sam all looked on intently as Casey stood slowly and prayed he would open his eyes.

**Getting.There.**

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

He felt like he was getting beat to the head with a bat. It felt like his brain was thumping against his forehead. His eyes slowly fluttered open. The lights made the pain in his head worse and he wanted nothing less than to close his eyes until he saw the form of a blurry figure watching over him.

He willed his eyes to open and for his vision to clear. Finally, it did just that and he looked up into those blue eyes he had gotten so used to. Casey grinned and her eyes sparkled happily.

"You're okay." She whispered lowly, then slightly louder. "You're okay." It looked as though realization hit her and she gripped his hand tightly, yet gently, sending the tingles through him. "You're okay!" She cried out, waking everyone in the room and making him flinch. "Sorry." She said significantly quieter.

Not thinking clearly, she pressed a kiss to the right corner of his mouth.

"Thank God you're okay." She whispered next to his ear. Her breath felt warm against his ear and jaw, it made his eyes dart to hers and lock instantaneously.

**A/N: Okay, the end probably REALLY sucks but it's after 3:30 am, and I'm REALLY tired. I just didn't want to wait much longer to update. The next chapter will probably be the beginning of Christmas Vaca. Please let me know what you think!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Marti the Mistletoe Monster

Getting There

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; see past chapters for more info.**

**A/N: I wanted to start writing this chapter right after the last, but I was WAY too tired. I wasn't too happy with how the last ended, so hopefully this one is better! Even if Christmas was a few months ago. The song is**_Kiss Me, Sixpence None the Richer_

**Chapter 15: Marti the Mistletoe Monster**

**Getting.There.**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

"I love winter." Sara said as she twirled around in the lightly falling snow. Casey laughed.

"I thought you loved fall." She said and Sara grinned.

"I do. I also love spring and summer. I love all the seasons!" She cried out happily as she continued to spin. "Casey, dance with me!" She cried out as she reached over and grabbed Casey glove-clad hand and began spinning her around. Casey laughed as they began pretending to tango. Lisa smiled and shook her head as she walked over to them.

"You two scare me." She said and Casey waved her hand.

"You're not the first." She said and Sara shrugged before she grinned again.

"Stop complaining and take a picture of us being retards." She said and Lisa grinned mischievously.

"That would've been much easier to capture if I had my camera when you guys were dressed in your pyjamas and putting on a concert for stuffed animals. Though I must admit, Case, you worked that umbrella." She said and Casey took a bow.

"Thank you." She said as Lisa put her camera on her tripod.

"Be spontaneous, I hate posed photos." Lisa said and Sara and Casey shared a look before shrugging and going back to doing what they had been doing before.

**Getting.There.**

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

"I can't believe they let you play even though you were in an accident." Shawn said as Derek walked through the door and dropped his gym bag onto the floor.

"It's been a couple of months already. The injuries weren't that bad –"

" – and they couldn't rely on just Sam to beat the other team." Shawn finished and Derek smirked. "I guess we know who the MVP is." He said and Derek shrugged.

"Not necessarily. Dan scored once." Derek said and Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"And you scored…" Shawn trailed and Derek smirked again.

"Five." He said. "I'm gifted." He said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you've got hockey. Mrs. T told me to give this to you. Somebody's not doing to good in literature." Shawn said and Derek glared at the mark on his paper before crumpling it and tossing it into a trash can.

"Eh, it was my own fault for taking that class. I should've left the writing to Casey." He said and Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"So, you wanna tell me how you don't like her again?" Shawn asked and Derek gave him a curious look. "You've been talking about her. A lot. Her name always pops up." He said and Derek looked away.

"I'm gonna call Sam and see if he wants to hang out." He mumbled quickly before leaving Shawn and heading for his room.

**Getting.There.**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

"When's your flight to BC?" Casey asked Lisa as they shed themselves of their bundles of outdoor clothing.

"Tomorrow, what about yours to Toronto?" She asked and Casey sighed.

"Tomorrow. No school for two weeks." She praised as she flopped down onto her bed. "It'll be good to be home with everyone again." Casey said and Lisa smirked down at her as she stood by Casey's bed.

"Mm-hmm…you're just happy because you get to see lover-boy again." Lisa said as she crossed her arms. Casey blushed and darted her eyes away briefly before looking back up at her roommate.

"He isn't my 'lover-boy', after the accident we got…reacquainted…" She trailed and Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…interesting, I've never heard anyone refer to making out as 'reacquainting'." She said pointedly and Casey descended deeper into her blush then looked back at her friend and continued as though Lisa had never spoke.

"…and we became friends." Casey stressed out and Lisa rolled her eyes, but the smirk still remained.

"Mm-hmm, what's it like having friends with benefits? Better yet, what's it like having friends with benefits who you're in love with? _Still_." Lisa asked and said pointedly and Casey rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush.

"I repeat: he's not my 'lover-boy'." Casey said and Lisa rolled her eyes again.

"Mm…never said he was." Lisa said and Casey opened her mouth to retaliate but Lisa waggled her index finger in Casey's face. "Ah-ah-ah…" She said in a sing-song voice. "I called him _lover-boy_. I never called him _your _lover-boy." She said and Casey snapped her mouth shut and blushed deeply.

"Um…so? Y-you were referring to him as such…so really…" Lisa smirked in victory and Casey looked down as a goofy smile appeared on her lips. "Shut up." She said lamely and Lisa chuckled.

"Casey, Casey, my poor, naïve Casey. Don't you know I see right through all your acts?" She asked and Casey rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." She mumbled and Lisa grinned.

"That's why I do it." She said and Casey threw a pillow at her head.

**Getting.There.**

_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

"Where are you going for the break?" Derek asked as he and Shawn played on the Guitar Hero 3 on the Playstation 2 Shawn had brought. Shawn scoffed.

"Like I'll fall for your pathetic attempt to disengage my concentration on the game to answer your feeble question." He said, just as he finished he lost concentration and missed every note while Derek hit all the ones on his side of the split screen. Shawn gaped as the song came to an end the screen flashed with words reading: 'Player two rocks!' "Dude, you suck." Shawn said and Derek smirked.

"No, apparently, I rock." Derek said and Shawn rolled his eyes. "But, seriously, where are you going for break?" He asked and Shawn sighed as he looked through the library of games.

"My family lives here in Toronto; so I'm not really going anywhere." Shawn said and Derek nodded.

"Lucky you." He said and Shawn turned to him with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"I have to fight the wrath of traffic in Toronto, bad, the wrath of Marti if I'm really late, brutal, Lizzie's incessant calling and yelling at me while some old geezer is honking at me and cutting me off, horrifying, and, of course, the look on Casey's face if she gets there before I do and isn't welcomed with the whole family smiling and waiting by the door to cater to her every wish…" Derek tried to think of an adjective worse than 'horrifying' but when none came, he simply shuddered. Shawn let out a laugh.

"Dude, you are the worst person ever when it comes to punctuality." He said and Derek smirked. "I mean, for you to show up _after _somebody who has to fly in from Montreal…yeah, that's pretty bad. But don't even act like you don't want to be there when she gets home. You'll be the first to pull out a chair and get a drink for her." He said and Derek smirked.

"We've found a comfortable state of friendship." He said and Shawn rolled his eyes as he smirked.

"Mm-hmm, I realized that. You've been grinning moronically ever since this 'new state of friendship' was established." Shawn said pointedly and Derek shrugged.

"Whatever. We're cool and I don't care what you say. I'm happy because my life seems like it's actually going in a good direction." Derek said and Shawn shrugged.

"That may be so, but you can't deny that it would be so much better if that direction had you and her together as more than friends with benefits." Shawn said and Derek furrowed his brows.

"Don't act like you know my life. Don't act like you know _me_. Because you don't. You don't know about any of it. With me and Casey it is what I said it is, there are no…benefits." He said and Shawn shook his head.

"Denial, denial. I may not know much but I'm not blind. Maybe you should take your head out of your ass and see what you've been dreaming about ever since Thanksgiving. Maybe you should stop parading around like your life takes the top prize for perfection. Because, newsflash, you aren't perfect. The problem with you is that you're either full of yourself beyond belief or you're wallowing in self-pity. You're too dramatic to just…_live_." Shawn said before he stood up and left the dorm.

**Getting.There.**

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Casey, answer that damn phone. I can't take anymore 'All I Want for Christmas is You'." Lisa said and Casey grinned as she ran across the room to find her cell-phone that was buried somewhere in her purse.

"Hello?" She said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You act as though you don't know who it is. 'Gee, my phone has been going off incessantly ever since Thanksgiving holiday. It's always the same person. Hmm…I wonder who's calling me now?!'" Lisa said sarcastically in a high pitched voice. Casey rolled her eyes but the grin remained in her features.

"Shut up, Lee." Casey said and Lisa shook her head and glared playfully at Casey due to the use of the unwanted nickname.

"Lee? Do you have a boy in that dorm room, Casey?" Derek asked and Casey grinned as Lisa rolled her eyes.

"No, it's my roommate." She said and Lisa smirked and began mouthing 'he's jealous, he's jealous, you love him, you love him' repeatedly.

"Is your roommate a guy?" He asked in a tone that suggested that if it was a guy, she had better lie to him and say it wasn't.

"No, Derek. My roommate is female. They wouldn't put a girl in a guy's dorm, you nincompoop." She said; she could practically feel the smirk that was, without a doubt, plastered to his face at the moment.

"Sure they would, they're French. And I'm not a nincompoop." He said and Casey chuckled.

"Derek, just because people are French doesn't mean that they're backwards. I've met many Quebecois that are really nice. _And logical._" She said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So…did you get me a present?" He asked, his tone of voice that of a young child.

"_Goodbye_, Derek." She said with an eye-roll. She removed the phone from its place beside her ear, but still heard his response just as she was shutting the phone.

"Is it a puppy?!" He cried out. Lisa laughed as Casey shook her head ad shoved the phone back into her over-stuffed purse.

"Aw…he was so cute about it!" She said and Casey rolled her eyes but failed to keep the smile from creeping up on her face.

"We'd better be going. We don't want to miss our flights." Casey said, desperately trying to change the subject.

**Getting.There.**

_Oh, kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, up on its hanging tire_

"_Flight 916 to Toronto is now boarding at gate 3_." The intercom sounded and Casey glanced at the gate before hugging Lisa goodbye and walking over to the line.

"Next!" The security guard shouted for the umpteenth time. Casey stepped forward; leaving all of what she believed would set off the metal detector in the bin and stepping through it. The beep sounded, signifying her that she had forgotten something. She spread her arms and the security guard went over her with the handheld detector. It sounded just as he was moving it above her chest.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and her face contorted with disgust as she pulled at a string that was tied around her neck. On the string was the Tiffany & Co.'s ring that Derek had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She had gotten a simple chain for it but had lost it long ago; she had put it on a long string that she always had tucked under her shirt.

Always.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten about this." She said and the guard made a noise like 'I don't care, drop it in the bin, walk through the detector, and move on so I can get the hell out of here'. She followed the unspoken directions.

"Next!" The guard's voice boomed in her ear. She flinched and continued onto boarding the plane.

A flight with babies crying, old men snoring, teenagers hitting on hosts and hostesses, and Casey herself getting hit on wasn't exactly the flight she had planned. Or wanted. The last one really made her wish she had stayed in Montreal for one more day. It was a nightmare:

"_Hello, I'm Travis. And you are?" 'Travis' had asked. Casey actually wasn't sure where he came from, he sort just…popped up out of nowhere. And __poof!_ _it just __**had **__to be beside her._

"_Uh…Casey." She said, shaking his – sweaty – hand and rubbing her palm off discreetly on her jeans._

"_So…off to Toronto? To meet your family, I presume. Or maybe to find some romance while walking in downtown Toronto? With all the lights and the festivities…it's bound to happen." He said as he winked at her. She felt something gurgle from within her. Something about this guy – she forced herself to believe it had nothing to do with the fact his thin, black hair was so greasy it looked overly gelled – made her feel physically sick._

_After five minutes of his flirty, slimy-sounding voice irritating her ears, his unnaturally bad breath infecting her nostrils, his clammy, sweaty hand touching her own, and the pimple on his forehead that looked about ready to burst at any given moment, Casey decided that she needed to use the washroom._

_And if he was still there when she got back, __**if **__she got back, then she'd need a drink. A __**very strong **__drink._

Thank God he was gone by the time she got back to her seat. She glanced over and saw that a hostess was looking quite distraught as she spoke with someone Casey couldn't see. The hostess turned slightly, revealing Travis.

_Oh God; this guy hits on __**everyone**_ Casey thought. She took out a book from her carry-on and tried to read, but the look on the hostesses face was stuck in her mind. She sighed and looked up to find that she was still with Travis. Casey shook her head then stood up and tapped the woman's shoulder.

She looked to be very young. Maybe only a year or two older than Casey.

"Hey…" Casey glanced at the name tag and smiled brightly. "Lily, your boyfriend is calling you over to him." She said and Lily looked at her confusedly.

"My boyfriend…" She trailed and Casey nodded slowly and forcefully.

"Mm-hmm…your boyfriend." She said forcefully and Lily's eyes lit up and she grinned and nodded.

"Right, my boyfriend. R…Ryan! Yeah, um, it was nice talking to you Travis." She said as she followed Casey to her seat and took out a notepad and acted as though she were asking Casey if there was anything she needed.

"Thank you so much. Is there anything you want or need? It's on me." Lily said and Casey grinned.

"No, I'm good. I was one of his…victims." Casey said quietly as she chuckled. Lily let out a small giggle and nodded.

"Well, still, if you change your mind just ask for Lily van der Myer." She said and Casey nodded before she left.

**Getting.There.**

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll walk the trails marked on your father's map_

"Hello! I'm home and jet-lagged!" Casey called out as she stepped into the McDonald/Venturi household and dropped her bags. Nora, George, Lizzie and Marti all emerged from the kitchen while Edwin and Derek descended the stairs.

"Hey, Casey!" Lizzie cried out as she ran over to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. At fifteen, Lizzie was already Casey's height and on her way to surpassing it. "Welcome home!" She said and Casey sighed.

"It's _so _good to be back." She said as Nora and Marti linked her into a joint hug.

"Good; we need your crazy organizational ways to whip this family into shape and get this house decorated before Christmas. George only got a tree and put up the lights outside. We've still got garland, ribbons, decorations, stocking, lights, lights, lights, more lights and candy canes." Nora said and Casey chuckled.

"I'm glad to help out with the chaotic ways of this family." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Where's my puppy?" Derek asked and Casey laughed as she gave him a one-armed hug. She inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp scent of him.

"Derek gets a puppy?" Marti asked and Casey grinned.

"Nope." She said while popping the 'p'. She looked up to see that Derek was looked down at her and pouting.

"No puppy?" He asked as his lower lip quivered. She shook her head and he sniffled. "You're mean." He said and Marti rolled her eyes as she grinned.

"I'm hungry." Edwin said randomly and everyone looked at him. "What? It's true! I am!" He said before the room went silent. The room's silence was broken by a growl from a stomach. Everyone looked at Derek and Casey, who were still joined in the one-armed hug slightly. "See! Derek's hungry too!" Edwin said and George shook his head as he smiled.

"Uh…that wasn't me." Derek said and everyone looked at Casey who was chewing on her bottom lip and looking away.

"I'm tired." She said before her lips quirked slightly upward. "And hungry." She said and Derek nudged her.

"My stomach isn't even that loud." He said and she hit his shoulder.

"Shut up!" She said and Nora sighed as the rest of the family watched in amusement.

"Mm…you can already tell it'll be a _merry _Christmas." She said before she went back into the kitchen.

"So how was your flight?" Lizzie asked and Casey told them about Travis and all the…_excitement_. Marti, Lizzie and Edwin laughed throughout, but Derek was a little uneasy as Casey spoke of Travis. It just made him realize that, even if he wasn't dating, she could be. Hell, for all he knew, she could be in a relationship.

Ow.

The mere thought only tore through his heart like a dagger. Nothing to worry about.

"So, D, I didn't get to ask yet…how are the girls at U of T?" Edwin asked as he waggled his eyebrows. Casey looked at Derek briefly before looking back at Edwin and Lizzie. Lizzie pinched Edwin's back when she noticed what Casey had done.

"There's a lot of blondes…I've taken a liking more to brunettes." Derek said and Edwin nodded before Lizzie dragged him off.

"Since when are blondes not your type?" Casey asked and Derek had a strong urge to say 'since I started dating you' but refrained. That would be awkward. Oh, so very awkward.

"I've…um…changed opinions?" He asked more than said and she nodded slowly.

"Okay…" She said.

"So what'd you get me?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. She grinned and leaned in close to him, as though she were telling him a secret.

"A puppy." She whispered and laughed as his eyes grew wide.

**Getting.There.**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

"Marti…what are you doing?" Lizzie asked as Marti hid something behind her back.

"Oh…nothing." She answered. Lizzie tried to what was behind her back but Marti dodged her gaze. Lizzie gestured to Marti's back.

"Then what and why are you hiding something?" Lizzie asked and Marti shrugged.

"I'm just…contributing to the festivities." Marti said coyly. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? What exactly are you contributing?" She asked and Marti rocked back and forth on her boot-socks clad heels.

"Just think of it as a new Smartimas-Christmas tradition." Marti said and Lizzie grinned at her.

"It isn't a tradition if it's new." Lizzie threw back, but to her dismay, Marti only shrugged.

"Well, if I start now, then I can _make _it a tradition." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Lizzie narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to break Marti.

"And what is this tradition, exactly?" Lizzie asked and Marti smirked that infamous Venturi smirk.

"_That _is on a need to know basis for the Smartimas-Christmas committee, and, oh, look at that, only I need to know! You may find out in time, Lizzie, my dear, dear, Lizzie." Marti said as she tucked whatever it was behind her back under her over-sized sweatshirt and walked to her room.

"I will find out, Smarti." Lizzie after her and Marti nodded. "Just know there's a monster lurking in every corner." She said and Marti grinned just as she was about to open her door. Lizzie glanced confusedly at her before exhaling deeply and turning around to go back downstairs.

"That, you're right about." Marti said softly. Lizzie paused in her walking before continuing. "Oh, and Lizzie!?" Marti called, Lizzie paused again, her back still to Marti. "You will find out in time; and when you do…consider yourself a follower of the Smartimas-Christmas festivities." Lizzie heard her say before a click indicating that she had gone into her room.

At least, Lizzie thought it meant she had gone into her room.

**Getting.There.**

_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

"Kids, could you go finish decorating outside while Nora and I finish up with the tree?" George asked and they all nodded and went to put on their coats, gloves, scarves, hats and boots. The five of them all filed out into the bitter and cold Canadian winter, all the while wishing they were back inside, sitting by the faux-fireplace with hot mugs of cocoa cupped in their cold hands.

Lizzie and Edwin were just barely tripping over their own feet as they carried piles of garland enough to create a tree of their own. Marti, with her special little item/items tucked safely into her pocket, was carrying boxes of extra light-bulbs and a step ladder while Derek and Casey both shared the heavy weight of all the lights. Well, Casey holding as much as she could and Derek carrying the rest, the majority, of them.

"I'm cold." Casey said softly and Derek looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked he shook his head and bit back a smile.

"We haven't even been out here for five minutes and you're already cold." He said, more to himself than anything. "Nope, even if I say it out loud, it still amazes me." He said and she rolled her eyes while smiling softly.

"That doesn't help in least bit, Derek. I'm still cold." She said and he shrugged.

"Than maybe you shouldn't be wearing that toilet-paper coat?" He suggested and dropped her jaw.

"This coat is _not _toilet-paper or toilet-paper thin. It's a brilliantly warm coat." She said and he sighed.

"I thought you were cold." He taunted and she nodded. "Then how – you know what? I'm stopping this right now. From now on, I don't care if you're cold or if your jacket is warm, despite your being cold, or if your jacket is toilet-paper thin." He said and she sighed.

"Fine."

"Oh my God, you're going to fall." Marti said as she gazed up at Derek, who was on the top rungs of the latter and leaning over to twist that last bit of the string of lights to the garland.

"Smarti, if you keep saying that, I'm going to fall. But at the moment, _I'm fine_. As I've said many times before in last ten minutes." Derek said and Marti breathed deeply.

"When you fall I'm not hauling your silly ass to the ER." She said and Lizzie laughed.

"Way to celebrate Smartimas-Christmas." Lizzie said and Marti shrugged.

"Hey! It's better than 'Derekus'." Marti said defensively. Derek climbed down the latter and flicked snow at her face.

"_Nothing _is better than Derekus." He said and Edwin cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh…I can think of a couple of things that are _definitely _better than Derekus." He said and Lizzie and Marti stifled their laughter.

"Oh, laugh it up. You won't be laughing when you find your precious Edwin stuffed in your stocking on Christmas morning." Derek said to Lizzie. Edwin let out a 'hey!' but Marti and Lizzie just laughed loudly.

"Okay, we're done…can we go inside now?" Casey asked as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "I'm cold." She said again and Derek rolled his eyes. He grabbed a handful of snow and made a ball out of it before throwing it at Casey and hitting her ear with it. She shrieked and wiped off the remaining snow. "Derek!" She yelled.

Before they knew, the one snowball erupted into many snowballs on five different parts. Marti, Lizzie and Edwin decided to join up while Derek and Casey chose to fend for themselves. And hit each other as much as possible. Somehow, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti had cornered Casey and Derek. All at once, they were pelted with various snowballs.

The two of them collapsed to the floor and lay there as they heaved. Marti, Lizzie and Edwin all left and went inside after laughing in their faces. Casey looked over at Derek and smiled.

"Your jacket looks warm." She commented and he smirked. "Keep the toilet-paper comment to yourself, please." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Right, okay." He said. "You wanna go inside?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not really." He smiled at her and she felt the sudden urge to just hold him and melt into his arms.

"You're a weird one, McDonald." He mumbled and she grinned.

"I know."

**Getting.There.**

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Marti watched from the top of the staircase, where the shadows hid most of her silhouette. What Casey and Derek were still doing outside was beyond her, but if they didn't get their butts inside soon, then the mistletoe would be found by someone else, and seeing the note, it would be taken down and kept until next Christmas.

Who says traditions can't be new?

She'd only started today, which wasn't out of the ordinary considering tomorrow night was Christmas Eve, and so far, no one had spotted the hanging of the first sprig. Marti had hoped it would be Derek and Casey…actually, she'd hoped they were all found by Derek and Casey. Derek just seemed to be the kind of guy who would catch Casey under the mistletoe 'accidentally'.

She'd gone through the whole plan in her mind, and at the time, found no flaws in her brilliant Smartimas-Christmas-Matchimas plot. Nope, all would be good. Until it hit her that there was still Nora and George and Lizzie and Edwin. It took some mental power deciding that, no matter how disturbing to her child-eyes, it was right to butt-in and push Derek and Casey into something they were so desperately blind about.

But having to see Edwin and Lizzie? Even _more _childish than Casey and…well, not Derek. But seeing her own _father _and Nora under the mistletoe. That's just pushing it. Far, _far_ away. But she was a believer in 'Dasey' – and once she'd uttered the cutesy name aloud she immediately cursed Kendra and her addictive ways – as much as she knew she wouldn't admit that to Derek's face.

They were still Smarti and Smerek – she wasn't sure if she feared it or rejoiced in the fact that it would probably be that way forever. But it was Christmas a time to be cheerful and –

"Crap." Marti whispered as Nora and George found the mistletoe. They pondered its placement – for neither of them had hung it and they hadn't witnessed anyone else doing so – before tanking the plunge.

Marti walked away. Hastily.

The second sprig; hung discreetly from an untrained eye looking from afar, but so plain in sight once standing under it.

Marti still didn't know what Casey and Derek were still doing outside, but as far as she knew, it was all rated G…if there was a rating below it, she would describe it as such. Last she saw, they were still lying on the snow bank, their lips moving with the words she could obviously not hear. After a few minutes, she was sure Nora and George had stopped their Mistletoe Moment – Marti gave each of the sprigs certain names. They were on the notes, written in various fonts from her computer – she had hidden the second sprig.

She knew that the next couple under the mistletoe wouldn't be Lizzie and Edwin – or as Kendra had put it: 'Lizwin' – because they were out…buying candy canes or something useless like that. Marti was desperately hoping that Derek and Casey would just walk through the front door, find the mistletoe, kiss and grab the mistletoe so Marti could move on with the burden of her brother's uselessness in romancing Casey lifted off the family name. But, more importantly, her shoulders.

She feared that if they didn't find it soon, then George and Nora would. She didn't need anymore of that –

"Good Lord." She said as she rolled her eyes. Yet again, the couple under the mistletoe was George and Nora. At the rate they were going, all the mistletoe would be in their possession and the Smartimas-Christmas-Matchimas committee would be mistletoe-less. In other words, put out of commission.

The fifth sprig. There were only two left; and so far, George and Nora had found _all four_. Just Marti's luck. This one was a no-brainer. It was hung, almost in plain sight, above the door to Derek's bedroom. If they didn't get that one, then they were completely and utterly –

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marti cried out loudly as she stomped by Edwin and Lizzie, back from shopping and under the mistletoe; both unaware of Marti's presence. "I really dislike this family at the moment." She mumbled as she went back into her room and shoved the two remaining sprigs in her desk drawer and slipped into comfortable pyjamas.

So what if they were Whinny-the-Pooh and Christmas themed?

**Getting.There.**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

"You aren't wearing that." Derek said and Marti rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"As if you can stop me." She said and he shook his head and pointed to her room. "Derek!" She cried out and he shook his head. "But…Smerek, I really, _really _like this dress!" She said quietly with a pout on her face. He simply shook his head again.

"Then put something over it. Don't think I don't know Dimi's going to be at this party Nora and Dad insisted on throwing." Derek said and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have anything." She said and he shrugged.

"Find something." He said before he left to get himself ready. It was Christmas Eve and, as Derek had said, Nora and George had insisted on throwing a party. Marti sighed and knocked on Lizzie's door. Lizzie opened it as she slipped earrings on.

"Oh, hey, Marti. Come in." Lizzie opened the door wider, revealing Casey in her dress with her shoes thrown over to the side of the room. "You look so adorable." Lizzie gushed and Marti grinned.

"Thank-you. Too bad Derek said I need to put something over my bare shoulders." Marti said and Casey laughed and Lizzie shook her head.

"Oh! I have an off-shoulder white and thin sweater you can use. Your shoes are white, aren't they?" Lizzie asked as she went through her closet. Marti nodded as Lizzie threw her the sweater. "Ballet flats, right?" Lizzie asked and Marti nodded. "I can't find any shoes to go with my dress." Lizzie complained and Casey scoffed.

"Your dress is black. How can you not find shoes?" She asked and Lizzie stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not you. You have a closet just for shoes, okay?" Lizzie said and Casey snapped as she scurried out of the room and came back with a pair of stiletto forest-green boots in hand.

"Here, now you do." She said and Lizzie grinned as she slipped them on.

"Thank-you." She said.

**Getting.There.**

_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Marti made her way down the stairs to find that everyone was already down there. Everyone looked at her and Derek grinned.

"You listened. Good, Smarti." He said as he engulfed her in a hug.

"And you don't smell like sweat; good, Smerek." She said and he chuckled.

"I'll let that slide because it's Christmas." He said and she made a noise of disbelief. Casey and Lizzie looked down at her shoes.

"So she goes out and gets _actual _ballet-flats." Lizzie said and Marti laughed.

"They're cute, and I love them. And it didn't take much persuasion on Nora's part." Marti said and Nora lifted a glass of eggnog to that.

"Those shoes are adorable. And half-off." She said and Casey laughed.

"I forgot what it was like around here." Casey said. The door-bell rang, and not long after that, the house was flooded with people. Family, friends, and neighbours that were soon-to-be friends.

Marti was standing at a corner and swishing around the juice in her plastic cup. The living room and dining room was cleared out for room for a dance floor, and everyone had taken notice and was dancing to some old Carlos Santana song. Marti guessed it must've been called 'Maria, Maria', because the guy singing kept saying it.

"Hey, Marti." Dimi said as he stood next to her. Marti immediately stood straight and smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly. "So…what's up?" She asked. Just as she did, Lizzie passed by. Her eyes flickered upwards then back down and began shuffling faster away and grinning like a fool. Marti's gaze followed her suspiciously. She was suddenly hit with realization and her eyes slowly went upward before snapping back down and setting on Dimi.

He was looking up.

**Getting.There.**

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

His gaze set back on her and he scratched the back of his head. Her mind was screaming '_you did this! You and your stupid mistletoe ideas!_' He laughed nervously.

"We…we can just pretend we didn't see it." He suggested. She was almost willing to agree, but something gnawed at her, just as hard as her teeth did to her bottom lip.

"Um…" She glanced back up and bit back a grin as she willed herself to not blush.

"Unless –" She pressed her lips to his in a quick peck before turning away and scampering up the stairs with her cheeks burning wildly.

She reached her room and removed the last sprig from her desk and flicked a berry lightly before hiding it carefully.

Maybe her luck would bring the same to Derek and Casey?

Or maybe not?

**Getting.There.**

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

"I love Christmas." Casey sighed out and Derek smiled softly.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged as she looked at him.

"Because…it's the most magical time of the year. Everything is so beautiful and…I don't know how to explain it." She said exasperatedly. Derek just looked at her and held her on a mental pedestal for being just so damn cute.

"Notice how Nora and George decked this place out in everything but mistletoe?" He asked and Casey shrugged. She had noticed, that was practically the first thing that came to mind.

"Not really. Why?" She asked and he shrugged as he leaned against the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room. His head lolled back and he shut his eyes, not noticing way was hanging above their heads.

Something fell from above and hit his face. He snapped his head up to find Casey's shoulders shaking as she bit back her laughter.

"What the hell was that?" He asked blankly and he blinked at the berry on the floor. Casey blinked before her head snapped up and she found the seventh sprig.

"Uh…" She said and he looked back up. He was still leaned against the wall. They both looked at each other and their eyes locked.

"We can…um…" Derek trailed as Casey slowly leaned in towards him; he began leaned forward but stopped just centimetres away. "We don't have –" She pushed her lips against his, sending him back against the wall. His arms wrapped lazily around her waist as she pushed herself closer to him. Her hands were against his chest lightly, just sitting there as his arms were around her.

And, of course, in the kitchen was the Mistletoe Monster, herself. She wasn't lying when she said Lizzie was right about a monster being around every corner.

**A/N: I'm an awful person for taking so long with this!! I'm sorry but school has been hectic and I really want to do my best in third term because when I apply for an academic high school next year then they'll look at the third-term reports card grades for seventh grade.**

**Forgive me. But I gave you some Dasey!! And Mimi (Marti and Dimi)!! I really did try to get this up ASAP. The girls' outfits are in my prof.**

**Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16: Of Leather & Cutsiness

Getting There

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, check previous chapters. **_The non-named song_ **is mine.**

**A/N: Okay, getting into this, I'm completely unsure of what'll happen, so bear with me! Song is**_ With Me, Sum 41_**. Casey's jacket is in my prof. Hopefully it's okay!! R&R please!!**

**Chapter 16: Of Leather, Cutesiness and Songs**

**Getting.There.**

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

She sighed against his lips as his thumb rubbed small circles against her hip. Her hand snaked up and plummeted into his thick, luscious hair while the other went to his loosened tie and tugged him closer to her. He grunted at the force before moving her backwards and pushing her lightly.

Her knees had been buckling, as they always did when she kissed him, and once in contact with the edge of the bed, they allowed her to collapse down immediately, sending the two of them over like a couple of dominos. She gasped, at first due to the fall, then from his weight on her.

"Derek!" Casey gasped out and he chuckled before he kissed her again.

"I want my puppy." He whispered in her ear before biting down on the crook of her neck. Her hands clutched his biceps as she hissed in the bitter-sweet painful pleasure.

"Don't you like the jacket?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together and her voice sounding hurt despite her hoping it wouldn't. He continued and she wondered if he'd heard her at all. She shoved him off her and sat up straight. "Not that I would be able to tell, you've only been wearing it everyday since I gave it to you. God, Derek, if you didn't like it, all you had to do was tell me and I would've returned it." She snapped at him and he looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked and she held her gaze with the carpeted floor.

"Can you leave?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving, because first of all: This is my room, second: I never leave when you tell me to, and third: I don't know what's going on!" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll leave…let go of me." She said as she wiggled around and tried to fight the hold he had on her waist, he let out his hauled up laughter. "Why on Earth are you laughing?" She asked in all seriousness. Not surprisingly, this only made him laugh harder. "Stop laughing." She demanded, to her dismay, he kept right on it. She huffed and tried to remove herself from his grasp.

"Casey." He chuckled out. She shot him a look and he rolled his eyes as his laughter sobered and he grinned at her. "Oh, come on. I don't even know what you said!" He cried out. She rolled her eyes.

"Good argument. Derek, that isn't something you should broadcast. Thank-you for not listening or caring enough to listen." She said and he sighed.

"How 'bout this? You tell me what you said and I make it all better." He said as though he were talking to a three-year-old. Casey gave him another look.

"Not everyone in life will fall for your stupid charm and be conned into giving a second – or millionth – chance." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Case, is it your time of month?" He asked and she whipped her head around to look at him.

"Why is it that whenever there's a problem, the guy blames it on the girl and PMS?" She asked and Derek smirked.

"I'll taker that as a yes." He said and she hit his shoulder.

"You're such an ass." She commented, but he saw the tips of her lips quirk up and down. His smirk enlarged and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You love me." He bragged as he kissed the corner of her mouth repeatedly. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the smile from forming, it usually worked – she'd bite her lip, the inside of her cheek or even her tongue – but at the moment, the technique was to no avail. "Don't try and hide it." He persisted. "You love me," he whispered, "…and my bum." He added in with a chuckle. She allowed herself to grin at that.

"You jerk. Just when I'm justified to be mad at you, you go all 'school-boy adorable-irresistible'-y and you make my brain mush." She complained and he grinned.

"And you don't?" He asked she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You always pull the cute-card. You pull the cute-card when you don't even _know _you're pulling the cute-card." He said and she shrugged.

"But I don't know I do that." This time, he gave her a look.

"You don't _have _to know. All you have to do is _sleep_ and you could be doing the cutest thing ever. It isn't even that little girl innocence thing anymore, it's so ridiculous. The only thing stopping you from winning _everyone's _heart is freckles. That's it." He said and she grinned.

"You love me, you love me." She mocked in a sing-song voice.

**Getting.There.**

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

"You're doing it again." Derek whispered in her ear as he sat at the kitchen island. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm eating cereal." She said defensively and he shrugged as he grabbed a spoonful from her bowl and shoved it into his mouth.

"Like I said, it could be as simple as sleeping." He said and she rolled her eyes and took her spoon back.

"That's ludicrous. What was I doing?" She asked and he grinned.

"You were sitting there, staring at your Cheerios, flipping you spoon around in the bowl, and then licking it clean. You sat there for a couple of minutes with the empty spoon in your mouth." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You stood there watching me? For how long?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Don't know. What were you thinking about?" He asked and she smiled sheepishly as she flipped the spoon around in her bowl once again, he watched her with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"You like the jacket, right?" She asked. She had gotten him a leather jacket for Christmas and he, being the funny man he was, had gotten her a thicker jacket. He grinned and kissed her cheek and whispered something inaudibly into her ear. "What?" She asked; her voice soft.

"I said: you're too adorable." He whispered more clearly. "Of course I _love _the jacket." He said and she grinned childishly. She wobbled closer to him on her stool and hugged him tightly from the side. He took in a deep breath of her lavender scented hair and smiled softly into it. "You really are too adorable for your own good." He said softly.

**Getting.There.**

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

"I have to wear one of my already-worn dresses for New Year's Eve because I almost blew everything I had on Derek's jacket alone." Casey said to Kendra who was sitting on Casey's bed as she went through her closet that had the contents of her suitcase in it.

"Why didn't you decide before you came?" Kendra asked and Casey sighed.

"I tried. But I wound up bringing almost every single formal dress I own." Casey admitted with a small smile and a slight blush. Kendra grinned and shook her head.

"How does your roommate deal with you?" She asked through a chuckle. Casey shrugged and blew a raspberry.

"As long as she gets her entertainment with me and 'lover-boy', a.k.a. Derek, she's good." Casey explained and Kendra's grin widened.

"I can already tell I'd love her." She said and Casey stuck her tongue out. "So…what about this Sara-Rose character?" Kendra asked and Casey smiled brightly. She loved talking about Sara. Just the thrill of explaining her and the things she and Sara had done together got her excited, sometimes more-so then actually doing the things they had done.

Such as skipping through campus singing: 'classes, professors, and homework, oh my!'

"She's bubbly and sincere. Everyone and anyone can love her. She sort of like the little sister of the group because she thinks everyone is trustworthy until proven that they aren't. And she's generous with second chances and clean slates it's almost impossible." Casey said and Kendra smiled. "And she's always so cute in that little girl way in everything she does."

"She kind of sounds like you." She said softly and Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Derek seems to think I've surpassed the 'Little Girl' notch on the cuteness scale." Casey said and Kendra chuckled. "You two are mental." Casey said as she continued to rack through her closet.

"No, we simply see what you're oblivious too. Well, some of what you're oblivious too; because you miss almost everything that's staring at you blue in the face." Kendra said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"I do not." Casey argued childishly. Kendra laughed.

"See? You're like a child slash puppy." Kendra said and Casey smiled.

"I am not." She argued quietly before she and Kendra both began to giggle quietly.

**Getting.There.**

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

"Why are you so tall?" Casey asked as she reached up for the object that Derek held above his head and out of her reach with ease. She grunted as she persisted with reaching for it.

"What kind of question is that?" Derek asked as he chuckled, Casey grunted again.

"The fair kind." She said through gritted teeth. "How did you even get that?" She asked as she continued to reach for it.

"Under no circumstances with I reveal my sources. _Ever_." Derek said, "and…if it isn't so important or confidential or secretive or destructive, then why can't I see it without having you climb all over me to get it back?" He asked, then visibly traced over his words and smirked. "Never mind. I like this way better." He said as he winked at her.

"Ugh. That's disgusting; and I'm not climbing all over you." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; did you miss the part where you're pushed up against me and groping anywhere you can reach, hoping it'll affect your ability to reach this mysterious non-important-confidential-secretive-destructive folder?" He asked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's unfair. You're huge." She said and he rolled his eyes. "And yes, I meant fat as well." She said as she backed away from him slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. He made a mock-girly noise of disbelief.

"Like, oh my God, I'm totally not fat. Yogi says I'm, like, in totally great shape. I mean, like, how many hotties like me do you really get to meet?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"It isn't nice to imitate your old flings Derek." Casey said and Derek smirked.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you…other than your adorable pout, that is." He said and she bit the insides of her cheeks to keep back her grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a chuppy, I know." She said and he furrowed his brows.

"What the heck is a 'chuppy'?" He asked and she gave him a half-smirk.

"A puppy slash child." She said and he let out a small laugh.

"Kendra?" He asked knowingly and Casey nodded. "Did she tell you about the–"

"–Dasey?" Casey finished and Derek nodded. "Yeah, she did. She compared us to 'Jacksannah'." Casey said as she giggled slightly.

"Jacksannah? Isn't that from one of those teeny-bopper shows Marti watches?" Derek asked and Casey giggled again as she nodded. "She officially scares me." He said and Casey grinned.

"She officially scared you a _long _time ago." She said knowingly. "…Can I have my folder back?" She asked and Derek smirked as he shook his head 'no'.

**Getting.There.**

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

"I miss you guys!" Sara cried into the phone of her aunt's house. Well, Sara hadn't exactly considered it a house; she considered it more of a castle. Having grown up with two older brothers in a slightly smaller than average sized home didn't give her much to compare to. So, when walking into her aunt's 'house'…well, truthfully, she had gotten lost the first time around.

"Wow, that's a new record, she didn't even give us time to say hello!" Lisa said through her chuckles.

"I know. I miss you guys, too. But, I must admit, it is _so _great to be back home." Casey said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"And I know why." She said in a sing-song voice. Sara grinned as she thought of the subject that was about to be brought on. "So, have you and lover-boy gotten back together yet?" Lisa asked knowingly. Sara tried her best to bite back the fit of giggles she was dying to burst into.

"So…uh, did you guys start on the gift things yet?" Casey asked. They had decided that they should all make something for the group to share as one. Casey had been desperately thinking of something until, finally, Sara had called and asked Casey for some ideas.

Together, they thought that they could make a somewhat-of-an-album. Casey would write a few things, Sara would sing them and then they'd record it at the studio back at the college. The material she had written so far was in the folder she had pried from Derek's back-pocket. It was easy to say he was far more thrilled than she was.

"No changing the subject." Lisa said and Casey sighed.

"We –" Casey was first cut off by what sounded like a small giggle, but it was so short she wasn't sure. She was just going to continue when a loud gasp filled the tiny speaker and then a loud grunt, followed by Sara's voice.

"Lan-_don_!" Sara shrieked.

"Who are you talking to?" A male voice sounded.

"Lisa and Casey." Sara said, her voice was strained, it sounded as though she were losing her breath.

"Is Casey code name for Cody?" The male voice, whom Casey assumed to be Landon, asked. Sara made a noise of disbelief.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." 'Landon' said.

"No, Lan, don't –"

"Hello? Could a person named Casey please say something?" He asked into the phone. Sara's voice was muffled as she begged him to stop and give the phone back to her.

"Um…I'm Casey." Casey said, unsure of what to actually say. "Uh…I'm not a guy? My name isn't Cody?" She offered and Landon laughed as he handed the phone back to Sara.

"I'm just messin' with ya', Tiny." His voice was muffled as footsteps were distinct in the background.

"Stupid twin brother who is so freakishly tall." Sara muttered into the phone absent-mindedly.

"Landon's your twin?" Casey asked and Sara sighed.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled. "Hey! We were talking about you and Derek, how did this land on me?" She asked and a voice cleared on her line.

"Derek?" A deeper voice than Landon's asked. Sara sighed again.

"I'm not talking to a guy." Sara said and the voice scoffed.

"Like I believe you?" He asked and she made a whiny noise.

"You should! Go ask Landon. He'll tell you." She said and at that moment, there were more footsteps.

"Landon will tell who what?" The voice of Landon asked, it sounded as though his mouth was full.

"Landon, would you _please _tell Ryan that I'm talking to _girls_." Sara asked desperately.

"Sorry, no can do." He said and Sara groaned. The phone was taken from her grasp yet again and 'Ryan' began to speak.

"Yo, talk." He said firmly. Casey swallowed and was about to speak when they door to her bedroom opened. A bad time to be on speaker phone.

"Hey, Babe." Derek said as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. Casey's eyes widened and she stared at the phone.

"Babe?!" the room filled with the angry question. "So, you're talking to girls, huh?" Ryan asked. Derek furrowed his brows and looked at Casey in confusion.

"You're talking to guys?" He asked and she shook her head.

"What?" Ryan asked. Casey sighed and put a hand over Derek's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Put the phone on speaker." She said calmly. Ryan complied suspiciously, following the new voice's orders. "The voice you heard was _my _boyfriend, not Sara's." She released Derek and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sara, huh?" He asked and she nodded.

"Uh-huh. A girl." She said as she nodded slowly. "Just like I am. And Landon knew that." She said, amusement evident over the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Landon said with a small chuckle.

"Landon?" Derek asked and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Sara's twin brother." She answered as she patted his hair down. He smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So are we all cleared up? I'm not talking to any guys, Sara's not talking to any guys and Lisa isn't either." She said and a chorus of male voices sounded.

"Lisa?" They all asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was on the line!" Landon said and Ryan undoubtedly hit the back of his head at that point.

**Getting.There.**

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

The front door slammed shut and a loud clatter echoed through the practically empty house. Marti let out a strangled half-yelp-half-cry gaining the attention of Casey, Derek and Lizzie. Derek emerged from the top of the steps while Lizzie and Casey came forward from the kitchen, all looking at Marti in confusion and worry.

"Marti, are you alright?" Casey asked concernedly.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked in utter confusion.

"Who did it, and can I beat them up?" Derek asked firmly. Though it may have been an attempt at humour, it was a feeble one; one Marti hadn't found all that amusing. She looked at them with a blank expression. She blinked a couple of times and rolled her eyes upward before letting out a shaky breath and moving past Derek on the stairs.

"Excuse me." She said softly before running up and disappearing behind the banister. Derek, Casey and Lizzie all shared a look before all moving up the stairs.

**Getting.There.**

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

Marti shut her bedroom door and locked it behind her. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a piece of folded paper and set in onto her keyboard stand. She sat on the small stool and cracked her knuckles. The tears were threatening to spill, but she had held them thus far, she could hold them for a while longer; at least until Derek, Casey and Lizzie were done with their interrogation which had yet to start.

When she played she usually how her radio on full blast so no one could hear her, but she hadn't exactly though of it at that moment. She looked at Casey's familiar scrawl and her own notes and music written beneath each of the stanzas. Casey had forgotten one of her poems and Marti had found it. She hadn't thought much of it, other than the fact she loved how it sounded and thought it could be even better with music, and had never really understood it either.

But now it sort of made sense to her. She played the written notes on the keyboard and left the singing until after she was sure her voice wouldn't crack and make her sound like a peacock being strangled. She hummed softly and bobbed her head slightly with every new word written down. She had the poem memorized already, but hadn't finished the composition.

She cleared her throat in preparation of beginning to sing softly after the next intro-like strand of music:

_Tear stricken and pain ridden_

_Sittin' on a rock in the strong winds_

_I said, "hey, little girl_

_What's the matter?"_

_Big blue eyes like lightening_

_Dark and distraught_

_Windy storms and stormy eyes_

_I said, "little one, go home_

_It's dark and cold_

_Ain't your mommy waitin'?"_

_Eyes glued to the mud_

_She shakes her head, whisperin'_

"_My momma don't know nothin'_

_They've been so dang mean_

_But she just don't know nothin'"_

"_My momma's been 'round and 'bout_

_Every night 'round the town_

_I got friends who help me out_

'_Cause my momma's never 'round_

_But today I caught one_

_She was tellin' to that boy_

_I love the boy_

_But they don't know_

_He don't know, neither_

_My momma says lovin's a fool's job_

_But she don't know nothin'"_

Marti stopped and chewed on her bottom lip before swiftly wiping at her leaking left eye. That was as far as she had gotten with the music, but she suddenly felt the need to go on. Her fingers were shaking with anger, sadness, understanding and anticipation for the words and music and the feel of the keys beneath her fingertips.

She played the intro and continued from where she had left off:

_Cold n' bitter n' alone_

_The little girl goes on about home_

_Pangs of I-don't-know_

_Shoot on through_

_I said, "you ain't gotta_

_Live like that._

_Young 'un like you_

_Shouldn't be dealin' with that."_

_Shoulders shrug and tears subside_

"_The story goes on_

_My big brother died_

_I begged him not to go_

_Yeah, he said:_

'_Big boys go to war'_

_But he just never knew somethin'"_

"_My brother's been 'round and 'bout_

_Every night 'round the town_

_I got friends who help me out_

'_Cause my brother's not around_

_But today I caught one_

_She was tellin' to that boy_

_I love the boy_

_But they don't know_

_He don't know, neither_

_My brother said lovin's a myth_

_But he never knew somethin'"_

She stopped again and waited for the knock that was sure to sound. And sure enough, it did.

**Getting.There.**

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you_

"Smarti, open the door or I'll have to get my key and then Lizzie and Casey will know where it is and you _know _you'll never have your privacy then." Derek yelled to the door. Lizzie hit his shoulder and scolded him for threatening her like that and Casey hit his other shoulder saying something along the lines of 'hey! She would _so _have her privacy!'. The door opened and Marti walked back further into the room and perched herself on the edge of her bed.

"You say that as if I have privacy now. You're the worst with that key. You use yours more than Daddy uses his!" Marti said and Derek smirked slightly as he sat beside her. Lizzie sat on the other side of Marti, and when Casey went to grab the stool at the keyboard, Derek pulled her down onto his lap where she shrugged and situated herself.

"For the record, I do not." Derek protested lamely, they all knew he did. "Now, what happened?" He asked. Casey tightly pinched the skin just beside his spine. He let out a yelp and jumped slightly. "What the hell?!" He half-shouted at her and she pinched him again.

"Don't yell at me." She said softly as she pouted. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Marti.

"What happened?" He asked her again and she shook her head.

"It's nothing important. You don't need to worry, just go do what you were doing before I got home. I'm fine. There's no problem!" She said unconvincingly.

"If there wasn't a problem then there wouldn't have been a tirade. But there was, meaning there was and/or is a problem." Derek said and Casey gave him a look. "Yeah, I didn't understand that either." He said.

"Then go. Go, go, go, go, go!" Marti pushed them all out and sat back at her keyboard, this time, with the radio on.

**Getting.There.**

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)_

"I don't believe a single thing she said in there." Derek said as he plopped down onto the recliner. Casey sighed and perched on the armrest.

"You don't, Lizzie doesn't and I don't either. But if she needs space, then we need to give her just that. She's a growing girl, Der; sometimes she just needs her space and needs to wallow alone for a while. If and when she needs some help from one of us, or just wants to talk, she'll tell us." Casey said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He let out a sharp breath.

"And what if that person isn't me?" He asked exasperatedly, avoiding eye-contact with her. She seemed to understand why, because she had allowed it without trying to look him in the eye.

"You know, there are just some things that a guy can't help with much in certain situations. You're always going to be her Smerek. You two will always be Smerek and Smarti: The Cutest Tag Team ever. _You're _her big brother, and when there's a boy she needs put in his place, or she needs strong arms to hold her and comfort her until she stops crying or until it all goes away, _you _will be the first she goes to. Not me, Lizzie, George, Mom, or even possibly Edwin." Casey said reassuringly.

"I just don't want to have to be told when she needs my help. She's my little sister. She should _always _need and want me there." He said quietly but stubbornly. Casey smiled softly and nodded.

"I know." She said softly as she leaned into his shoulder.

**Getting.There.**

_With everything I won't let this go; these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show_

"I thought you told Derek she needed space." Lizzie whispered.

"I did. But only because it was Derek. I believe a single thing she said in there. She's a Venturi, and despite us McDonalds being around, she's a notoriously good liar." Casey said before she shooed Lizzie off. She was about to knock when the Marti's radio shut off and the muffled notes from her keyboard drifted out from beneath the door and into Casey's ears.

If only she had a glass; it might have not been so muffled.

But, muffled or not, Casey could still here Marti's voice as she song softly along to something Casey had never heard before.

_And I said, "little girl_

_That sure is a sad story."_

_She shakes her head, laughin' and cryin'_

_She sayin', "it ain't no sad story_

_It ain't no myth_

_I ain't no fool for believin'_

_In all I've seen_

_Where my momma's been_

_With all they've done_

_Now my brother's gone_

_I gotta believe that_

_There's somethin' bigger than_

_Cash dollar bills, and all them fakes_

_I gotta believe that momma's wrong_

_And brother was a fool"_

"_I'm not gonna stand and listen_

_They're all spittin' lies_

_They just don't know_

_I'm gonna marry that boy one day_

'_Cause I love him_

_And some day he's gonna see_

_They're all gonna know_

_How much he loves me"_

_Little girl's so strong_

_I just don't know_

_How's she so strong_

_When she don't even know_

_I believed in love one day_

_And it came crashin' down on me_

_I loved my friend_

_And she broke my heart_

_That little girl_

_She just don't know_

"_They've all been 'round and 'bout_

_Every night 'round the town_

_I don't got friends to help me out_

'_Cause they're just not around_

_Today I caught one_

_She was tellin' to that boy_

_I love the boy_

_But they don't know_

_He don't know, neither_

_They don't know that love exists_

_And they'll never know somethin'"_

**Getting.There.**

_And I won't let go_

Casey swallowed hard. The words loomed over her like something once known but now forgotten. Where had she heard that before? Not the song, the words. She couldn't place her finger on it.

_Strong willed little girl_

_I hope you don't fall_

_Into a bottomless well_

No, she couldn't quite place it; but whatever it was…

…she certainly liked it.

**A/N: I know, it took SOOO long! I apologize but school is CRAZY! It doesn't help that teacher babbles on incessantly about irrelevant things. I hope this is good! Tell me what you thought about the song?? PLEASE?!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Smarti New Year

Getting There

**Getting There**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own **_Perfect, Simple Plan_**.**

**A/N: I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, in fact all I know is it's New Year's. Hopefully you guys like it though!! The song is **_Dare You to Move, Switchfoot_**.**

**Chapter 17: A Smarti New Year**

**Getting.There.**

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here_

"Um…how about the red dress with the black pumps?" Casey asked as she looked through her closet. "Oh…no. That won't work; I wore red to the Christmas party. Uh…how about a pant-suit?" She asked, the person occupying her bed groaned in an answer. "You're right; it so power-tripping and it seems like I'm taking feminism too far." She said. The person raised an eyebrow.

"You? Too Far? And _feminism_? Even more shocking: in the same _sentence_?" He said and she shot a glare at him.

"Shut up, Derek. You aren't helping _at all_." She said and he smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"If it were up to me, Case, you wouldn't be wearing _anything_." He said and she made a noise of disgust.

"You want me to show up to the hall in the nude? With all your cousins, whom you resemble?" She asked, her own smirk playing at her lips. Derek continued to smirk.

"I'm not worried. You can look _everywhere_, but you're not going to find another guy who looks _this _good, Baby. You can try and try, but you've got the best of the best. Lucky you." He said cockily. Casey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mm, you're tall, have gorgeous hair, play hockey, have a gorgeously toned body, and you're modest too." She said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you dropped the 'being fat' thing. You finally see what a –"

"– creature you are?" She finished innocently. He glared at her.

"Funny." He said dryly.

"Now, seriously, help me out, here." She said and he sighed. "Fine. Be that way. What are you wearing?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know; a pair of jeans and a dress shirt?" He asked uninterestedly.

"Jeans? You're wearing _jeans_?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"No. Wait…yes! What a fantastic idea! Jeans! I can – wait. These are nice jeans, right? Not your light-wash ones with the giant hole in the knee, right?" She asked and he nodded dully.

"Sure…" He said.

"Great! Then I can wear the dress I wore to homecoming!" She said as she took out the dress.

"Wait, wait, wait. All that…and you just needed to know I was wearing _jeans_?" he asked and she nodded. "I just wasted forty-five perfectly productive minutes!" He said as he reached out to her.

"I need to find shoes now." She said as she dodged his hands. He stared at the air in front of him as Casey rummaged through her shoes. He opened and closed his hands and swished the empty spot wear she was formerly standing. She looked at his moving arms and smiled. "You're such a dork." She said. Realizing he had been caught, he leaned back against the headboard.

She stood up and leaned down beside him. He smiled lopsidedly and shrugged.

"And _I'm _too cute?" She asked. He nodded. She grinned at him and captured his lips with her own. She felt his lips curl up in a smile as her hand snuck up from under his shirt and her fingernails lightly grazed the lines embedded in his torso. She lightly poked his side with her pinkie and he jolted away dramatically, a grin on his lips.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked and she nodded as her hands went to his sides.

**Getting.There.**

_Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

"Your hair is all messed up." Lizzie complained as she tried to comb Edwin's tousled and eccentric-looking hair. "I'm wearing a _dress_ and _heels _and you look like you were just mauled by chickens." He dodged the comb that was aimed at his head.

"If I let you so much as _touch _my hair, it'll be worse than it already is." He said. She stopped, placed a hand on her hip and glared at him, the comb in her other hand being held threateningly. "Not like that." He said defensively. "You're just really angry right now, and that comb will probably have the same affect on my head as a _jackhammer _would." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Be that way, Edwin." She chucked the comb at him and he ducked just as it was about to come intact with his head. "Comb your own damn hair." She mumbled as she stalked out of his room. He smirked and shook his head before picking up the comb and putting it to his hair. There was a knock on his door and Derek walked in after moments.

"Hey, Bro, come on in, thanks for respecting my privacy and being so patient while I opened the door." He said sarcastically with the infamous Venturi smirk in play.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." He said as he plopped onto Edwin's bed and leaned back. "Just make sure the door is locked, I'm hiding from Casey." He said. Edwin raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do I want to know?" He asked and Derek shook his head. "Didn't think so; but curiosity killed the cat, so, Lord help me, why are you hiding from Casey?" Edwin asked; hesitation in his voice and movements.

"She's going crazy trying to choose what shoes to wear for tonight." He explained, "she threatened to through one of her pumps at my head if I didn't help her." Derek was grinning at this point and Edwin shook his head.

"You have some serious problems," Edwin said slowly, "you aren't supposed to like it when your girlfriend threatens you with bodily harm." He said and Derek shrugged.

"Can't help it. She's really cute when she threatens me; almost as though it actually hurts. And then she feels all bad." He was smiling and shaking at the thought of Casey chasing him with a cork-heeled pump in her hand. Edwin shook his head apathetically before sighing.

"I'm not going any further into this. I should've stopped it when you mentioned that you were hiding from Casey." Derek shrugged and took a picture frame off of Edwin's bedside table.

"Dude, you've got a picture of Lizzie beside your bed?" He asked. Edwin shrugged.

"So? I happen to know you _always _have a picture of you and Casey." Edwin retorted.

"_Exactly_. Of _both _of us. Your way just seems so…whipped." Derek said and Edwin sighed.

"I could get Casey up here to—" Edwin was abruptly cut-off when Casey opened the door and glared at Derek before holding his ear and pulling him out of the room.

"You look great, Ed!" She called back before slamming the door behind her. Edwin snickered to himself before grabbing his tie and tying it.

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move_

"So, are you going to dance with me this time?" Casey asked Derek as they drove to the hall in the Prince. He sighed.

"Why must you torture me?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Casey, _torture_. Because dancing, to me, _is _in _fact_ torture. Please, _please_; I'd rather be tied to the recliner again." He said, then grinned. "By you, of course."

"How about I pay Teddy to do it? _And _feed you broccoli?" He glanced at her in horror. She simply shrugged. "You torture me by making me dance with old people I don't know, I torture you with vegetables." She reasoned.

"But…but that's cruel _and _unusual!" He cried as she stepped out of the car.

"That's like, Babe." She said in a silky voice before closing the door and walking to the doors of the hall, leaving Derek to park the car.

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"You know this family is ludicrous, right?" Marti asked George as she sat on a chair beside him at their table.

"No. Well, yes. Wait—why?" He asked. Marti sighed and propped her feet up on the chair that was meant to be Derek's.

"Because one of your nephews was _totally _just hitting on me." She complained. George snorted.

"My nephews are _your _cousins." He pointed out. Marti smiled sweetly and stood up.

"Not if I kill them." Her voice was sugar-coated as she walked away. George smirked and laughed.

"At least I don't have to worry about her having boy troubles." He said to himself.

"Georgie, are you talking to yourself again?" Nora questioned as she took Marti's former place on the chair. George sighed; _I always get caught doing that_. He thought to himself.

**Getting.There.**

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here_

"We're lost."

"No we aren't."

"Will you just pull over and ask for directions?"

"No; we aren't lost."

"Your dignity was lost a _long _time ago. Pull over and ask for directions."

"_No._"

"Der-_ek_!" Casey yelled. He cringed before pulling over at a gas station. Casey climbed out of the car. "Since you're concerned about your non-existent dignity, I'll go. It won't be weird at all. I'm only in _formal wear and at a gas station_." She rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

"Easy on the Prince!" Derek called after her.

**Getting.There.**

_Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

"Where _are _you guys?!" Marti's voice pierced Casey's ears.

"The genius was driving southbound instead of _north_. I told him we were lost." Derek mimicked her silently. "I can see you." She said.

"This wouldn't have happened if _you _knew how to read a map." He said. Casey gaped at him.

"_Me_?! _You _told me I was looking at it upside-down, and then flipped it so it went from right-side-_up­_, to the _wrong way_!" She cried out.

"Oh…whatever." He grumbled. Casey huffed.

"Marti, you don't mind if I kill your brother, do you?" Casey asked.

"Nope." Marti said.

"I have her blessing." Casey growled at Derek before smacking the back of his head once at a red light.

"Thanks a lot, Marti." Derek grumbled.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome." She barked before hanging up.

"Stupid ten year-old." Derek mumbled. Casey laughed.

"Be nice."

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move_

"Poor Marti." Lizzie sighed as she and Edwin danced.

"She's getting so much attention; why poor Marti?" Edwin asked.

"Because the attention is from _her cousins_." She shook her head. "Do they _know _that they're related?" Lizzie asked.

"I doubt it. Those are our fourth cousins. _I _didn't know they existed until Christmas."

"Yeah, but…your oblivious." Edwin looked mildly offended, but Lizzie didn't even realize as she stared at disgruntled Marti, being bombarded by a group of boys. Ranging from eight to twelve. Edwin noticed how she didn't even care that she had dissed him without trying.

"It's a good thing Derek isn't here." Lizzie furrowed her brows. "For the boys, I mean. Marti would be thrilled.

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"Move your butt." Casey said as she pushed Derek to the hall's doors. "Our _family _is probably wondering where the hell we are." She grunted as he remained in one place.

"You do realize that your effort is being _completely _wasted, right?" He asked. Casey sighed.

"Oh…shut up." He smirked at her before taking her hand and leading her inside. She smiled at him.

"Hello, family! The party had _finally _arrived!" Derek shouted as he Casey burst through the door. Everyone looked at him; they were all smiling and making comments. Some of which were in Italian. Casey blushed under there eyes. Derek looked at her and laughed.

Just before his eyes caught Marti. Casey followed his eyes and rolled her own.

"Aren't those her cousins?" Casey asked. Derek growled.

"Not if I kill them." He muttered angrily under his breath.

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move_

Lizzie shook Edwin's shoulder.

"Derek's here." She took his hand and dragged him over to the group of boys, Casey and Marti.

"Derek. Hi. Bye, Marti." One of the boys said quickly before dispersing. The rest of the group left, except for one boy.

"Beat it, kid." Derek snarled. Marti shot a thankful look at Derek.

"Ciao, Marti." He said with a thick Italian accent. He took her hand, and just as he was about to kiss the back of her palm, she removed it and gave him a look of disgust.

"You're brave, now get lost." He nodded and left. "Ugh, incestuous freaks." Marti grumbled before bouncing up from her seat and hugging Derek around the waist. "I'm glad Casey didn't kill you." Derek laughed and hugged her back.

"So am I."

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Everyone seemed to be in there own world, to Marti. Casey and Derek were being Casey and Derek, completely lost in their Dasey-ness. Edwin and Lizzie were being all young teenagers in love. And Nora and George were being the goofy couple they had always been.

Marti figured they wouldn't even notice if she went missing for a few minutes.

She slipped out the backdoor to the latter that led to the roof. It only took a minute to reach the top. Once there she crossed her legs and watched the city's lights glow under the dark sky. She could hear the people who were at the park a couple of blocks away, waiting to count down to midnight.

She held her coat to her body tighter and leaned back against the shingles of the roof.

**Getting.There.**

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

One of the Venturi family members stepped up on stage.

"Okay, we're asking anyone with some singing talent to get their butts up here. So, Derek, we advise you to sit your butt _down_." Derek smirked and went over to his table, plopped down onto a random chair and stuck his tongue out at the relative.

The crowd laughed.

"Casey, you have a beautiful voice, why don't you sing?" Lizzie asked. Casey shook her head.

"No. But…" Casey grinned wickedly. "I know someone, a Venturi, who would be _perfect_." The Venturi/McDonald family all eyes her curiously. "Has anyone seen Marti?" She asked. Edwin sighed.

"Try the roof. That girl has some serious issues." He said. George nodded.

"I think she gets a rush from heights." He mumbled. Casey furrowed her brows before shaking her head and grabbing her coat. She muttered a quick 'okay' and left through the back door.

**Getting. There.**

_Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

It was beginning to snow. Surely her family would notice she was missing soon. Not that they wouldn't know where to find her, but it was common sense to let them know she had left in the first place. She heard someone climbing up the latter and inwardly Groaned.

_Derek_. She instantly thought.

"Derek, I don't want to talk about it." She said, without opening her eyes to even glimpse at the person.

"That's nice. It's Casey." She sat down beside Marti and raised an eyebrow. "What'cha doing up here?" She asked.

"I climb when I need to think. Don't call me a monkey. Every time Derek finds me in this position he calls me Smarti the Smonkey." Both girls grinned at the name.

"I came to get you. They're asking people to sing, I nominated you." Marti sprung up into sitting position.

"What?" She asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah, I heard you when you were in your room. Singing that song. The one that sounded sort of country." Marti gulped.

"Do you know where it came from?" She asked quietly. Casey shook her head.

"No, but it sounded familiar." She said.

"Because, Case; _you _wrote it." Casey furrowed her brows. "After what happened with Emily." Marti confessed.

**Getting.There.**

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move_

"Where are they?" Derek asked.

"Oh my God, this family sings _so _badly." Lizzie complained.

"It's no wonder Derek fits in." Edwin said. Derek glared at him.

"As much as I'd _love _to pound Edwin into the ground, we need to my girlfriend and sister here. They're more important." Edwin stuck his tongue out at Derek, who just scoffed. "Mature, Ed."

"Oh, stop bickering." Nora said. "Casey will get her here."

"I always wondered why she wouldn't play the piano. She's so…" George searched for a word.

"She likes her privacy." Lizzie filled in for him. He nodded.

"Yeah, that." The occupants of the table rolled their eyes at George.

**Getting.There.**

_Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"Are you sure you aren't angry?" Marti asked as they walked through the backdoor. Casey waved her hand.

"of _course _not, Marti. You made it sound superior." Marti smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She muttered meekly.

"What are you going to sing?" Casey asked. Marti groaned.

"No. Casey, why are you torturing me?"

"Yeah, Casey? That's _my _job." Derek said with a smirk.

"Quiet, Derek." Casey said. "Come on, Marti. You don't have to sing one of mine. Just sing one you know really well." Marti sighed then rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_." She said forcefully. Casey grinned and walked her to the small platform.

"Go Marti!" She and Derek yelled. Marti blushed deeply.

"Hello, Marti. What are you going to sing?" The relative who previously sang—badly—asked. Marti took the microphone that was offered to her.

"Um…Perfect, by Simple Plan." She said. People clapped.

"Okay, well, we've been going a capella until now, so just begin when you please." Marti nodded and took a deep breath before she began.

"_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect"

There was an abrupt applause that caused Marti to cringe, due to its volume. It seemed that Derek and Casey, standing right in front of the platform, were the loudest. Casey engulfed Marti in a hug in the instant she was off the platform.

"You. Were. _Awesome_." She yelled over the applause. Derek hugged her too.

"I agree, Smarti." He pinched her cheek, and instead of hitting him and simply hugged him again.

**A/N: Oh my God, to those of you who are still ACTUALLY reading this; I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I know it took forever, and this probably isn't very good. As soon as I can, I'll also put Marti's version of Perfect in a capella up.**

**It probably won't be very good, due to the fact I'll be singing, but it should give you the basic idea. I hope I'll be able to put a link to it on my profile soon.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
